Rumor de otoño
by exlibris
Summary: Lento, desde el odio más profundo crearon una historia en medio de un mundo violento donde juntos no tienen cabida. Draco y Hermione demuestran que pasar del vértigo del odio al amor más violento no es sino cuestión de tiempo...
1. In media res: Buscando en la oscuridad

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, I just made up the plot. Please, don't sue me! I just wanted to have fun…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me inventé la trama. Por favor, ¡no me demanden! Sólo quería divertirme…

_______________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________

Al otoño siguiente

_______________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________

Ninguno hablaba. La tensión que se respiraba en la diminuta casa acentuaba el frío que parecía estar entrando a raudales por los escondrijos y brechas más pequeños. La calidez acogedora que la había iluminado apenas unas horas antes, parecía haber desaparecido al morir el día. No sólo se había llevado a su residente, parecían haberse llevado el sonido, la luz, el aire mismo, la casa se había vuelto oscura y vacía. Yorkshire Wolds continuaba durmiendo apacible mientras ellos robaban preciosos segundos a un tiempo prestado.

El silencio era duro, frío y pesado, lleno de temores no expresados en voz alta y tensión creciente. Ocasionales miradas furtivas viajaban de un lugar a otro de la minúscula residencia en donde la actividad no cesaba. Ninguno se atrevía a romper la delicada tregua que parecía haberse formado en tan excepcionales circunstancias y arriesgar así la misión que se habían impuesto. Aunque cada uno se creyó dueño de su vida, tras la guerra, pronto aprendieron que no eran sino peones de intereses mucho más elevados en una batalla que no sólo decidiría sus destinos, sino que, accidentalmente, los entrelazaría. El eje de este albur cósmico, los mantenía unidos en una desesperada carrera contra el tiempo. Sin el eje, lo más probable era que la maquinaria se viniera abajo. No podían permitirlo. Sus destinos formaban ahora parte de ese reloj, de la misma forma en que lo hacían los de muchos más. Sus razones, no comentadas entre ellos, les daban las fuerzas que necesitaban para continuar la desesperada e infructuosa búsqueda.

Los libros tapizaban cada espacio imaginable, cada cajón, cada rincón había sido escrupulosamente revisado en busca de la menor señal de aquello que buscaban con frenesí. En medio del desorden, la tensión parecía acentuarse ante la falta de resultados sólidos.

Sentado entre una enorme pila de libros, levantó un pesado volumen de mamíferos y se apartó el rebelde cabello azabache de los ojos. Con un gesto cansado, dejó caer el libro tras revisarlo apresuradamente. Se dirigió a la pálida figura que caminaba inquieta por entre las estanterías casi vacías.

-¿Estás seguro de que buscamos en el sitio correcto?- su voz sonaba ansiosa y preocupada. Miró a su compañero con intensidad esperando obtener alguna reacción de sus fríos ojos claros.

-Sí.-Respondió sin volver la mirada. Sus ojos grises permanecían insondables y vacíos. Continuó escrutando los libros que quedaban en una de las repisas. Parecía no notar que el tiempo se terminaba. Tomaba un volumen y luego otro con el mismo lánguido desdén siempre. 

El tercer hombre, que no había dejado de mirarlo, dejó caer el libro que sostenía con estruendo.

-¡Pero no hay nada aquí! –gruñó desde la izquierda de los otros dos. Sus ojos azules chispeaban por la furia y la desesperación.-¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué pretendes ayudarnos! ¡De no haber sido por ti...!

-...No sabrías por dónde empezar... –respondió arrastrando las palabras y con un dejo de sarcasmo y amarga satisfacción. Continuó buscando entre los libros hasta dar con un pequeño volumen verde titulado "Mort", ojeó sus páginas con rapidez y sonrió.

Los apacibles ojos verdes del espectador de este breve forcejeo verbal siguieron recelosamente los movimientos del rubio. El pelirrojo, aparentemente decidido a continuar haciéndole saber a su compañero lo mucho que despreciaba el tener que acudir a su ayuda, se hizo oír de nuevo. En su voz había un tono de amenaza.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, porque si algo le pasa, yo mismo te entregaré a los dementors.

-Sé lo que hago. Haz tu trabajo y yo haré el mío. –respondió su interlocutor con frialdad- No acabo de entender cómo es que tú puedes ser de utilidad en este caso. Pierdes los estribos con mucha facilidad y eres un imbécil redomado. –sonrió sarcástico- Lo único que debes saber es que entiendo mejor que tú lo que pasa y haré lo que crea necesario sin importarme tu opinión. –Su tono duro y tajante no daba margen a discusión.

El joven moreno puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro chico para impedir que continuara avanzando hacia el pálido sujeto que buscaba algo con interés entre las páginas del texto.

-No es el momento. Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no querría esto.- dijo con suavidad.- Él intenta ayudar.

-Puede que sea cierto-concedió su pelirrojo amigo- pero no confío en él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Por que ella lo hace.-respondió su interlocutor con una calma que traicionaba su preocupación.

Él asintió sin decir más y volvió la mirada de nueva cuenta al rubio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo de utilidad?- preguntó con evidente irritación el pelirrojo

-Ya lo creo. Mantiene sus libros de magia consigo, pero es imposible sacarlos sin una varita y con un hechizo adecuado. –pareció pensativo mientras sacaba un pequeño papel de entre las páginas- Ya que yo no dispongo de la mía, Potter, el honor es tuyo... –su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

Harry Potter sacó del bolsillo interior de su capa su varita. Leyendo la línea que su interlocutor le mostraba, recitó las sencillas palabras _Reperio abditus_ y ante sus ojos, los sencillos libros muggle se convirtieron en diversos libros de magia.

El silencioso sujeto que los acompañaba se dirigió a un rincón apartado y tomó un libro amarillento y polvoroso. Lo levantó satisfecho.

-Esta misma noche la tendremos de vuelta.-declaró sin atisbo de emoción alguna

-Por tu bien, espero que así sea Malfoy.- Murmuró Ron Weasley.

Harry tomó el pequeño libro y leyó los párrafos con atención. Palideció de pronto.

-Tal vez deberíamos estudiarlo a fondo, Malfoy. –dijo con preocupación y ligero nerviosismo. Tras mirarlo a los ojos continuó en voz baja- Me temo que... si lo que este libro dice es cierto... 

Afuera retumbó un trueno que ahogó las siguientes palabras del joven.

***

Es un buen momento para presentarme. Escritora neófita, mexicana. Es mi primera incursión en el fanfiction y me gustaría experimentar. Cualquier cosa que puedan añadir, es algo que esta escritora en ciernes les agradecerá enormemente. Espero que dejen su 'review' o en su defecto, gusten de la historia.


	2. Preludio: ¿Qué buscan?

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, I just made up the plot. Please, don't sue me! I just wanted to have fun…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me inventé la trama. Por favor, ¡no me demanden! Sólo quería divertirme…

**Preludio: hojas en la brisa**

La guerra estaba lejos de haber terminado. Se le suponía olvidada y enterrada, la vida estaba volviendo a su anterior curso. El odio aún daba un aire tétrico a las calles y la tierra conservaba la coloración rojiza y el olor a muerte de muchas batallas. El miedo acosaba a todos los habitantes del mundo mágico y la delicada paz se veía constantemente amenazada por grupos de resistencia.

El encuentro bélico había sido despojado de las etiquetas de 'bueno' o 'malo'. Cada acto había adquirido nuevos significados, cada mirada, distintas intenciones, en algún momento la atroz carnicería se escudaba en las creencias de un grupo en particular. Blanco y negro se confundían y mezclaban dando lugar a un gris sombrío e indescifrable. Los hermanos se levantaban unos contra otros y los padres desconfiaban de sus hijos, una sociedad fragmentada, recelosa y beligerante impedía la paz duradera. 

Aún cuando los medios oficiales la consideraban terminada, la guerra estaba lejos de haber concluido. Una batalla decisiva estaba por librarse. Nuevamente el bien y el mal se enfrentarían. Y sólo uno de ellos podría ostentar el triunfo.

Encontrarla era importante, los tres jóvenes lo sabían, su simple presencia podía significar la diferencia en una guerra que habría de decidir el destino del mundo mágico y su papel en él.

***

Disculpen, es algo breve, pero algunas cosas ameritan explicación. Pongo los dos siguientes para que vean la continuidad de la historia. Quisiera agradecerles a mis primeros lectores: BB (a quien supongo un paseante casual), ross_malfoy (a quien puedo asegurar que la historia va de Draco y Hermione) y a YENNE-CHAN (a quien espero no decepcionar).

La historia ha sido escrita de antemano, tengo en mi computadora el trabajo de varios meses de esfuerzo (un aproximado de 42 capítulos y contando) y me encantaría que sugirieran ideas. 

Les reitero su apoyo realmente es importante para mí, y simplemente seguiré escribiendo esperando que les guste.

Un abrazo.


	3. El inicio

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, I just made up the plot. Please, don't sue me! I just wanted to have fun…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me inventé la trama. Por favor, ¡no me demanden! Sólo quería divertirme…

**Atardecer de octubre: hojas secas**

Empezó en el otoño, cuando las manzanas colgaban perezosamente de las ramas de los árboles. Los campos dorados y la caricia del sol convertían los campos en una deliciosa panorámica de la vida cotidiana a lo largo de la vieja Europa. Cómo un relámpago, pletórico de sonidos estruendosos y luces brillantes, la guerra barrió bosques y campos dejando a su paso desolación y muerte. Meses intensos de interminables batallas. El aire helado llevaba en su seno gritos de miedo, rabia y dolor. Tan pronto como había empezado, pareció amainar; justo cuando no quedaba más por ser destruido por miedo o por rencor. La guerra languidecía, pero no había desaparecido. El único vestigio de que la batalla final, eran las ruinas, soberbias, aún humeantes y acusadores que se levantaban silenciosas por el mundo mágico.

Como hiciera más de dos décadas atrás, El Señor Oscuro se levantó de nuevo al frente de sus leales partidarios y amenazó la frágil estabilidad que existía entre los dos mundos humanos: el muggle y el mágico. Afortunadamente para los primeros, una comisión del ministerio de magia se encargó de mantenerlos seguros e ignorantes de todas las atrocidades que tenían lugar no muy lejos de sus ciudades y casas a costa de su propia tranquilidad.

Con la novedad de la situación, muchos cambios hubieron de hacerse. Las investigaciones de Hermione Granger pusieron en evidencia la mala administración del actual ministro y ante el escándalo suscitado a través de los medios, Fudge se declaró incompetente para resolver el conflicto y abandonó el Ministerio de Magia a los pocos meses de iniciado éste. Dumbledore ocupó su puesto y llamó a su lado a antiguos alumnos suyos como Lupin, a viejos conocidos de la Orden del Fénix y los tres Gryffindor que ahora encabezaban departamentos en el ministerio por parte del grupo de "Los indecibles", Hermione de Planeación y Emergencia; Ron Weasley de Seguridad Interna y Harry Potter de Fuerzas Especiales; Arthur Weasley en el Departamento de Relaciones Muggle y Charly Weasley de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, debían tomar las medidas pertinentes para asegurar la supervivencia de todos. Dumbledore y algunos ex catedráticos de Hogwarts se encargarían de mantener a los muggles a salvo.

Meses después de que los primeros vientos y rumores de guerra estremecieran a los habitantes de la comunidad mágica, las heridas de batalla aún supuraban y el temor teñía con plañidero lamento el vibrante aire de octubre. La guerra estaba lejos de terminar, sin embargo esta breve pausa sólo recrudecía la violencia y acababa con la convicción de los dos bandos.

Los partidarios de Voldemort habían recibido apoyo también: jóvenes y viejos de prestigiadas familias que creían estar del lado ganador, magos y brujas sedientos de poder y carentes de escrúpulos, habían vuelto la espalda a Dumbledore para defender lo que ellos consideraban su mundo, sus tradiciones y su integridad de la amenaza que los muggles representaban. Hombres y mujeres que no hacían sino defender aquello que amaban y que tantos esfuerzos tomó a los suyos levantar. Draco Malfoy destacaba entre ellos tanto por tradición familiar como por su crueldad dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.

Con el fin de ganar tiempo y asegurar la seguridad de sus protegidos, Dumbledore introdujo en las filas de 'Ya-sabes-quién' a un agente con la única tarea de lograr integrarse al círculo más cercano de los mortífagos y mantener a su bando informado de sus movimientos. A pesar de la reputación del agente, su inesperado ofrecimiento de ayuda daba al anciano ex director de Hogwarts una posibilidad ínfima de victoria. Desconocía hasta que punto podía confiar en él; pero en vista de que sus recursos y tiempo se agotaban, no tuvo más remedio que correr el riesgo. Esperaba que el tiempo le diera la razón al haber depositado en sus manos tan delicada tarea. Nunca fue el mejor de los estudiantes, ni el más amable; pero tal vez su mente ingeniosa, fría, racional,   analítica y retorcida podría ser de provecho.

La violencia entre los mortífagos y la resistencia alcanzó extremos inhumanos. Como el ministro de magia provisional, Dumbledore solicitó ayuda a Hermione Granger para realizar una de las acciones más osadas que la débil resistencia podía soñar: crear una red sólida y muy ramificada de colaboradores y combatientes que cerraran el cerco en torno al Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores. La tarea era delicada y requería de mucha paciencia y recursos.  Este plan demandaba la participación de sus dos mejores amigos y probablemente de la de muchos agentes cuyos rostros jamás había visto. El precio era elevado y el tiempo apremiaba. Había que actuar a pesar de las consecuencias.

Mientras la situación se recrudecía, Hermione era obligada a modificar una y otra vez el plan original, hasta que dio con la única forma de cortar de raíz el conflicto... aún cuando eso implicara gran peligro para ella y uno de sus mejores amigos, además de consecuencias muy graves para todo el mundo mágico si el plan era descubierto o sus agentes traicionados.  El plan de Hermione dio inicio entonces, sin la ayuda de Dumbledore ni otros magos o brujas más experimentados. El caos se apoderaba de todo. Sin embargo, la verdadera locura dio inicio en marzo del año siguiente, cuando Harry Potter  'el-niño-que-vivió', desapareció del escenario bélico sin dejar ningún rastro. 

Movidos por el pánico de unos y la algarabía de otros, se rompió entonces el delicado letargo de los contendientes y la pelea reinició con más brutalidad que antes, ambos bandos sabiendo que el fin no debía estar muy lejos. Entre tanta pasión, el miedo empezó a apoderarse de todos, el fragor de las batallas parecía disminuir, aunque la desorganización, el miedo y la destrucción aumentaban.

La desaparición del más odiado rival de Voldemort implicó graves consecuencias para amigos y contrincantes del desaparecido. Con o sin él, el transcurso de la guerra era inexorable; y la responsabilidad de llevar a buen término los intereses representados  por Dumbledore recayó en Hermione, que habrían de enfrentarse a Draco, portavoz del Señor Oscuro.

***

No es exactamente más grande, pero por algo hay que empezar ¿cierto?


	4. Por fuera

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, I just made up the plot. Please, don't sue me! I just wanted to have fun…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me inventé la trama. Por favor, ¡no me demanden! Sólo quería divertirme…

Los frutos del manzano: textura 

**Draco**

Los años poco había hecho por él. Apenas si había cambiado en los cuatro años que siguieron a su graduación de Hogwarts. El rostro pálido, el cabello rubio platino y los ojos grises de los Malfoy aún lo caracterizaban. Seguía siendo en muchos aspectos el mismo Draco Malfoy de los tiempos de la escuela: frío, astuto, distante, cruel, sarcástico e indolente. El único cambio relevante que podía apreciarse en él fuera del peso de los años y la guerra, era esa misteriosa e imponente aura de segura autoridad que lo hacía temido y respetado por sus enemigos tanto como por los otros mortífagos.

Mientras que magos mayores y más experimentados habían pugnado por el merecido respeto de su amo, Malfoy había logrado atraer la atención del El Señor Tenebroso desde muy temprana edad; y escalando los peldaños del poder con mano firme, paso seguro y expresión inmisericorde, llegó a donde pocos: la diestra de 'Aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado' por sus leales y eficientes servicios.

Draco consiguió, en cuestión de meses, imponerse como el mortífago más temido después de su propio padre. Nadie que se opusiera a él salía indemne. Amigos y enemigos le temían por igual. Desconocía el significado de la lealtad y no reparaba en los medios para conseguir sus fines.

No obstante el halo distante, despiadado y vil; algunos de sus antiguos colegas de la casa de Slytherin hablaban en susurros y aseguraban que algo en Draco no era convincente. Sabían que siempre actuaba guiado por sus particulares intereses, por lo cual lo consideraban indigno de confianza y altamente peligroso. Muchos temían que él pudiera traicionarlos, y sospechaban que, de alguna manera, este misterio irresoluto de sus incongruentes acciones, estuviera relacionado con sus actividades del año posterior a Hogwarts, antes de que se uniera a las huestes de mortífagos. Un año de entrenamiento intensivo para futuros aurores que se impartió de manera extraordinaria por el tenso clima político del mundo mágico. Durante ese tiempo, el único vástago de Lucius Malfoy cortó toda comunicación con el señor oscuro. Muchos suponían que había intentado escapar de su destino como uno de ellos; otros, pensaban que en algún momento intento huir de sí mismo y de la fría oscuridad que lo destrozaba por dentro. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a señalar la falta de emoción con que llevaba a cabo sus tareas, después de todo, la impasible majestad con la que disponía de sus enemigos, dejaba en claro que no sentía compasión y no perdonaba.

Sin embargo, aún cuando hubieran acopiado el valor suficiente para preguntarle y suponiendo que él estuviera dispuesto a contestarles, no hubieran obtenido respuesta alguna. Draco, más que nadie, se empeñaba en negarse aún a sí mismo la simple y remota posibilidad de que algo pudiera haberlo reblandecido; y ese año sucedieron muchas cosas que lo hicieron consciente de su humanidad y de sus debilidades. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que NADIE se enterara de su secreto. Cada noche el tormento resultaba insoportable, no podía olvidar la misma voz suave que lo llamaba desde lejos hasta desvanecerse. Su trabajo era darle caza. Había mantenido las distancias porque sabía perfectamente que tendría que esperar a que las piezas estuvieran a su favor antes de realizar algún movimiento precipitado. No jugaba por ganar. Jugaba por diversión. 

Él siempre creyó que el odio lo mantendría andando y le daría una razón para luchar. Sabía que la ciega lealtad con que servía a Voldemort no era sino una apariencia que encubría sus verdaderos propósitos, designios que no eran del todo claros aún para él mismo. La manera en que  _ella_  parecía poder mirar dentro de sus ojos y ver a través de la fachada lo aterraba. Sin la máscara, no había un solo sitio seguro para él; no podía vivir más tiempo en la mentira que había creado a su alrededor. No había escape posible, lo sabía. La certeza le había robado el sueño y le hacía consciente de toda la muerte que sembraba a su paso y las mentiras que dejaba detrás. Debía enfrentarla y liberarse de la promesa que lo mantenía atado a ella. Se había impuesto una misión. Cumplirla significaba que habría saldado su deuda. Una deuda de vida a la que estaba unido a su peor enemigo en lo más profundo por vínculos que sólo la magia es capaz de crear. Por otra parte, la motivación era profundamente egoísta aunque de una mecánica bastante simple: él ganaba, ella perdía. No podía fallar. Potter siempre había sido demasiado temerario y estúpido, al grado en que invariablemente arrastraba tras de sí a quienes se cruzaran en su camino a la misma boca del lobo, por lo que detrás de sí dejaba una estela de muerte y destrucción. Era evidente que el sentido común no le sobraba. 

Draco siempre se había preocupado por su sola supervivencia, pero había llegado el momento en que debía hacerlo por la de Granger en vista de que ella no lo haría. Era un precio ridículo por recuperar su dignidad. En cuanto el vínculo fuera disuelto, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Potter fuera su causa de muerte.

El momento llegaría. Sabía que volverían a encontrarse, sólo debía tener paciencia. El ejército oscuro ganaba poder. El odio y la incertidumbre de un sentimiento innombrable le corroían el alma. La duda crecía en su interior; pero en breve, las respuestas llegarían. Debía continuar interpretando su papel mientras tanto.

***

Saludos a aquellos que con gusto continúan leyendo. Lo aprecio.  Por cierto Petit Charat , aprecio el comentario. Intentaré ordenar el texto para que no se vea tan cortado, pero, como podrás apreciar, se me da mejor la escritura tradicional que la cibernética (suspiro). Prometo mejorar eso.

 BB, agradezco que haya gente como tú en el ciberespacio dispuesta a levantar los ánimos de escritores en ciernes, ¿sabes? Así es como terminé escribiendo esto. Podría ser tu caso y no dudo que tengas algo valioso que decir. Si algún día lo intentas, házmelo saber…


	5. Por fuera 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, I just made up the plot. Please, don't sue me! I just wanted to have fun…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me inventé la trama. Por favor, ¡no me demanden! Sólo quería divertirme…

**Ron **

Los momentos que siguieron a la noticia de la desaparición de su mejor amigo estuvieron llenos de desesperación y gran angustia. Desde que se conocieron durante su primer año en Hogwarts se convirtieron en amigos incondicionales e inseparables, prácticamente en hermanos. Siempre juntos en la aventura. Excepto ahora. La había fallado a su mejor amigo. Ron suspiró. Las cosas no debían ser así. Debía ser fuerte; si no por él, por las tropas leales a Dumbledore y Harry que ahora comandaba. Un decidido, aunque pequeño, grupo de magos y brujas que peleaban desesperadamente contra la opresión de 'El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado' con sus últimas fuerzas.

Su entrenamiento como auror lo había preparado para infinidad de posibles escenarios en los que su vida peligraba; sin embargo, nunca lo preparó para los horrores y responsabilidades que esta ofensiva había puesto sobre sus hombros. Se sentía demasiado joven, inexperto y cansado para seguir peleando una guerra insensata que causaba más dolor y destrucción que verdadera ganancia para cualquiera de las dos partes. Sabía sin embargo, que como líder, era responsable por la vida de sus soldados; muy a su pesar supo que no podía fallarles a ellos o a los que confiaban en que su pequeño ejército acabaría con esta cruenta pelea sin sentido.

Continuaría la labor de Harry y mantendría la esperanza del grupo viva. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Con el paso del tiempo el número de sus aliados se reducía al igual que sus posibilidades de ganar. Sin embargo, aún contaba con Hermione y su plan. Una vez iniciado no habría vuelta atrás. Debían mantenerse ocultos hasta recibir la señal de ataque.

***

**Yenne****-chan, te agradezco el cumplido. Mi redacción no es nada del otro mundo, pero es maravilloso saber que te gusta. Ahora que tengo tu atención, no me gustaría perderla….**

Mi estimada **Lady Amaris Moonless, prometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, ocasionalmente será más de un capítulo a la vez. Lo que sea por mis lectores.**

**BB, me encantó ver tu firma de nuevo entre los reviews. Es cierto que no podemos decir que algo no sucederá, pero en verdad creo que debería erigirse un monumento en honor a todos los lectores caídos en el cumplimiento de su deber. El mundo de las letras sería uno muy vacío si todos escribiéramos y nadie leyera.**

**Ross_malfoy, te agradezco el comentario, por lo que veo, has hecho ya camino en el mundo del Fanfic, prometo que en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre, me sentaré a leer con detenimiento. Gracias por leer.**

Finalmente, el largo review de **Petit**** Charat merece una respuesta completa.**

Ya leí el libro 5, y aunque también espero poder leerlo en español, por respeto a mis lectores no tengo intención de dar detalles. Considero que eso arruina la emoción de leer el libro, por lo que puedes considerar este escrito dentro de un 'universo alterno'. Sobre la personalidad de Draco, intentó imaginar lo que haría el verdadero personaje, y aunque seguirá siendo básicamente él, estoy buscando la manera de lograr que haya un cambio ligero que permita que esta historia se desarrolle. La idea no es convertirlo en 'un paladín del bien y la justicia' sino mostrar que aún el más ruin de los villanos sigue siendo humano. Creo que puedes continuar tranquila.

Por cierto, a pesar de que México es un país lejos de Dios y cerca de Estados Unidos, preferí iniciarme en la lengua de Cervantes porque me fascina que el español te da margen para muchas cosas que el inglés no. Es un idioma muy escueto; sin embargo, no descarto la posibilidad de traducir una vez que haya terminado.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus 'reviews'. El apoyo moral es un maravilloso incentivo para que siga escribiendo. En esta ocasión incluyo dos capítulos. Que les aproveche….


	6. Por fuera 3

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, I just made up the plot. Please, don't sue me! I just wanted to have fun…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me inventé la trama. Por favor, ¡no me demanden! Sólo quería divertirme…

Hermione 

Los humeantes restos de lo que fuera una hermosa biblioteca eran el mudo clamor de la anterior propietaria, quemada junto con sus preciosos textos. Mirando con tristeza la tétrica  escena, Hermione Granger se sintió terriblemente sola. Desde que la guerra había empezado, quedaron largamente olvidadas las deliciosas tardes de lectura en la sala común de Gryffindor, los últimos meses, había vivido presa de la frustrante impotencia de ver sangre, dolor y muerte a su alrededor sin poder cambiar nada y  sin tener el consuelo de sus amigos.

Sus padres habían muerto a inicios de febrero, víctimas de una emboscada dirigida por Lucius Malfoy dentro de la población muggle de Avon. Ella, con el apoyo de Dumbledore y McGonagall, se mudó a Yorkshire Wolds en donde retomó su vida.

Respecto a Ron y Harry, antes de la guerra se veían con frecuencia o se enviaban lechuzas aún cuando fuera sólo con motivo de su trabajo, sin embargo, ahora que todo era un torbellino de confusa destrucción, extrañaba reír con ellos.

En este momento se sentía impotente. Con Harry 'desaparecido' y las tropas de Ron atrincheradas y al borde el colapso, se sentía inútil y preocupada; principalmente porque ella era responsable por ambos y por cientos más que dependían de sus estrategias. Asimismo, aunque la parte racional de su mente le repetía constantemente que cualquier error podría acabar con el plan que podría significar la diferencia entre la victoria más apabullante y la más humillante derrota, tenía que mostrarse optimista. Por Ron y por Harry. Por dar esperanza a los condenados. Por sí misma.

Entendía el riesgo que implicaban sus acciones como cerebro de la operación, pero confiaba en que el desconocido 'topo' de Dumbledore continuara haciendo su parte para mantener a Ron informado de los movimientos de los mortífagos. A pesar de que todo estaba saliendo bien, no podía evitar la intranquilidad que la envolvía. Había escuchado recientemente de uno de sus informantes más allegados que, Draco Malfoy había sido puesto a cargo de un grupo de 'depuración' que pretendía desenmascarar posibles fugas de información dentro de sus filas. Por lo que sabían, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Muchos de los más cercanos al círculo interior de Voldemort acabaron tras su intervención. Nadie estaba seguro. Hermione sabía que no podía esperar menos de un viejo y conocido enemigo tan desalmado como Malfoy. Sus esperanzas se volvían cada día más tenues.

Por si no tuviera bastantes variables que cuidar, ahora se sumaba una más. Eso redoblaba sus temores. Conocía bien a Malfoy desde Hogwarts y convivió con él durante un año mientras eran entrenados como aurores bajo la vigilante mirada de los mejores profesores de Inglaterra.  Era un hecho seguro que se convertía en una pieza peligrosa en este juego de ajedrez, principalmente considerando su habilidad, su crueldad y su disciplina. No quería tener que enfrentarse a él; sin embargo, si las circunstancias así lo requerían, haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurar que la paz volviera.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Tenía que continuar trabajando para cubrir la verdad tras la desaparición de Harry, mientras reunía los elementos y personajes necesarios para asegurar la victoria. Además, debía evitar que Ron o sus agentes fueran descubiertos. De Malfoy se mantendría alejada. Y en cuanto a Harry, el mundo sabría la verdad cuando el momento llegara, saberlo antes podría poner en jaque El Plan.

¡Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo!

***

Como prometí, otro capítulo por el mismo precio.

Supongo que se preguntan por qué razón aparece la perspectiva de Ron. La historia trata de centrarse en Hermione y Draco, pero para que eso sea posible, hay que incluir el elemento externo para que la trama tenga un desarrollo coherente. Sabemos ahora como es Draco en general, y tenemos una idea de lo que ha hecho Hermione, lo único que los vincula por el momento es la guerra que se está llevando a cabo, y eso, es algo que sólo Ron puede mostrarnos porque está en el frente.

Supongo que puedo darles una idea de lo que viene ahora: las motivaciones de los personajes principales.

Lamento mucho si el desarrollo de la historia les parece lento, pero me gustaría dejar la base bien plantada para que el desarrollo resulte coherente y no de lugar a contradicciones o lagunas.

Les agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews.

Escribo luego.

Exlibris


	7. Por dentro: el ratón

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, I just made up the plot. Please, don't sue me! I just wanted to have fun…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me inventé la trama. Por favor, ¡no me demanden! Sólo quería divertirme…

Los frutos del manzano: sabor El ratón de biblioteca: Hermione 

-Diario / bitácora-

Siendo niña, descubrí que mi naturaleza mágica me concedía un gran poder, pero me agobiaba con una mayor responsabilidad que a los niños 'no-mágicos'. Mis padres me enseñaron eso hace años, y aún cuando están muertos, creo escucharlos diciéndome que no debo darme por vencida. Me animan a seguir y a no dudar aunque la respuesta no esté en los libros. El conocimiento de un nuevo mundo, de distintas reglas, variaciones y criaturas alimentó mi pasión por aprender y entenderlo todo. Era el mío un mundo de certezas, seguro y confiable, en donde suficiente información permitía resolver el problema. Siempre he creído en el trabajo duro, la solidez del conocimiento y en el rigor de la ciencia, y en ello tengo fe aún ahora, en que se han abatido sobre nosotros tiempos oscuros.

Así fue como me aventuré en esta misión suicida. Cuando decidí formar parte del grupo de inteligencia de esta misión, todo cuanto tenía en mente era hacer mi trabajo de la mejor manera posible en la menor cantidad de tiempo. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Ahora ya no estoy tan segura. Hay muchas vidas en juego y muchas variables que esperan ser consideradas. De estas, quizá Malfoy es la que más me preocupa.

Malfoy. Eso me da en qué pensar. Durante nuestro último año en Hogwarts, compartimos un número considerable de materias, y con el fin de optimizar nuestro tiempo y recursos, pactamos una tregua temporal que nos beneficiaría a ambos Resultamos un equipo sumamente eficiente, y a pesar de que la actitud de Malfoy seguía siendo desdeñosa y sarcástica, fueron días de sosiego en que trabajábamos en silencio. Nunca llegamos a términos amistosos, pero la beligerancia pronto quedó atrás como una vaga sombra del odio que solíamos profesarnos.

Ese breve y aparente entendimiento no me hizo menos consciente del hecho de que Draco Malfoy jamás sería alguien diferente a sí mismo. Aguarda entre las sombras, acechando, hasta que te encuentras en un momento de debilidad; es entonces cuando ataca: feroz y despiadado, hasta obtener lo que desea. Queda claro que es una significativa amenaza a todo cuanto he planeado. Probablemente sabrá qué y en donde buscar… mi deber es evitarlo a cualquier precio, antes de que él – de entre todas las personas- destruya aquello por lo que he luchado tan arduamente y por lo que he sacrificado muchas de las cosas que amo… No le facilitaré la victoria.

Hace tiempo que me sigue. Lo sé. Esta es una interminable partida de ajedrez en la que, a pesar de que no puedo ver el rostro de mi oponente, hay algo en el estilo de la jugada que me dice quién se encuentra del otro lado del tablero. Un mortal juego uno a uno en el que la última baza se lo llevará todo. Entiendo su postura y sé que ambos luchamos por lo que creemos correcto; sin embargo, no dejo de preguntarme si las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes. 

Siento que me persigue, implacable y meticuloso. Acechando, esperando. Mi tiempo se acaba y él está cada vez más cerca. Todo cuanto queda es una débil barrera: una obligación contraída de manera fortuita. Lo conozco y hago lo único que puedo: mantenerme alejada de él, lo suficiente para salvar lo poco que me queda; para salvar a Ron y a Harry. 

Aún no puedo creer que no tuve el valor  de verlo morir ante mis ojos. Tantas tardes de trabajo en la biblioteca, la manera en la que sus ojos hablaban de soledad y de dolor... la forma en que parecía ser más que el mimado hijo de Lucius Malfoy... Tal vez me equivoqué, pero sé que hice lo correcto tan bien como sé que volveremos a encontrarnos muy pronto. Cuando el momento llegué, esta persecución llegará a su fin y estaré a su merced. No temo morir.  La salvación de todos nosotros depende de pequeños sacrificios. Lograr lo mejor para todos implica que debo ignorar mis propios miedos y dolor, apegándome con fe ciega a lo que la razón me dicta y al plan que diseñé como última medida para lograr un cambio. Si no funciona, todas esas muertes habrán sido en vano puesto que nuestra causa estará perdida 

He aprendido a lidiar con mis propios demonios, rehice mi vida una vez, y lo haré de nuevo cuando la guerra termine si Malfoy no me encuentra primero. Me pregunto en qué momento podría atacarme y me esmero dejando un margen de error mínimo, volviéndome prescindible, alejándome de todos aquellos que significan algo para mí para no hundirlos conmigo en esta curiosa danza de muerte y persecución.

Estoy cansada y confundida, pero lo oculto tras la tranquila impasibilidad de aquél que siempre tiene una respuesta, me rehúso a pensar en todas las posibilidades que podría acabar con nuestra frágil resistencia o en cualquier distractor que podría poner en peligro las vidas que intento proteger. Quizá es por ello que no debo pensar en Harry, en Ron ni…  en Malfoy. Permitir que mis sentimientos se antepongan al deber podría ser un error fatal que culminará en tragedia, y no puedo darme el lujo de perder a nadie más… no después de lo que mis amigos y yo hemos pasado. Debemos ganar sin importar cuántas vidas se pierdan en el proceso. 

Me estremezco ante la firmeza de mi convicción ¿en qué momento el tímido ratón de biblioteca se convirtió en una astuta y cruel serpiente?

***

Lento pero seguro, continuamos avanzando. De nueva cuenta, quisiera recordarles a mis lectores que de no ser por ustedes, probablemente hubiera dejado de escribir tras ver que no hay respuesta. La parte más importante de un libro, no es el autor ni la historia en sí; es el lector. Sé que es una peculiar filosofía, pero tengan por cierto que es quién lee y no quien escribe quien valorará la obra y la hará trascender. Aprecio mucho que continúen enviando sus 'reviews' y que gusten de la historia.

BB aprecio mucho que no te moleste la tardanza. Hago cuanto puedo por desarrollar la historia con más fluidez, o en su defecto, actualizar a toda prisa para poder deleitarles con más capítulos. Me honra que sigas escribiendo a pesar de las delaciones.

Mi estimada Lady Amaris Moonless, me deleita –y sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas- la tasación que hace de mi humilde estilo de redacción. Lectores que saben cómo levantar la moral de escritores neófitos e inseguros es lo que hace que las cosas funcionen –y que esos lectores reciban más capítulos desde luego…-

Finalmente, Petit Charat (tal vez he perdido la cabeza o me encuentro profundamente confundida, pero me suena a ánime…), estoy aquí para aclarar tus dudas. La razón por la que Harry aparece al principio –antes de enterarnos de que ha estado desaparecido- es porque ese primer capítulo es en realidad parte de… la barriguita de la historia… Es cómo empezar a contar caperucita roja a partir del momento en que ella está hablando con el lobo. Es necesario saber cómo llegó allí y qué le pasará después de eso… tal vez no la planteé muy claramente, pero esa es mi idea. ¿Crees saber quién es el 'topo'? me encantaría saber por quién apuestas. Puede que me de ideas…

Prometo intentar que la historia sea más activa, de hecho, tienes sus altibajos (una de las razones por las que pongo varios capítulos de una sentada), así que no te decepciones mucho. Me encantan tus reviews, y la razón por la que contesto todos los que me escriben es por esa enferma filosofía de la buena lectura que tengo y también porque me están regalando su tiempo y buen ánimo, yo debo hacer lo mismo porque lo aprecio.

Gracias a todas por escribir. Actualizo en breve (espero)

Exlibris


	8. Por dentro: la serpiente

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, I just made up the plot. Please, don't sue me! I just wanted to have fun…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo me inventé la trama. Por favor, ¡no me demanden! Sólo quería divertirme…

**El reptil: Draco**

-Diario-

Más que un dragón, toda mi vida he sido una serpiente. El noble nombre que porto no dice nada de lo que hay detrás. Cuido mi imagen y reputación tanto como la guerra lo permite,  y sin embargo, estoy aquí, en medio de este nido de ratas, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que valgo tanto o más que cualquiera de ellos. Tratando de ser algo que no soy. Hundiéndome en fango a cada paso. Cuando pensaba en poder y gloria, es seguro que no los imaginaba así.

Siempre quise seguir los pasos de mi padre. No es algo que hubiera cuestionado o pensado seriamente con anterioridad. Nunca entendí si esa certeza me asustaba o me daba el  valor para continuar. Todo el tiempo viví bajo la sombra y el temor constante de mi padre y la indiferencia de mi madre. Siempre supe que esperaban de mí: que siguiera la tradición familiar. 

Madre murió hace algunos meses. Guardar luto por una mujer muerta en vida resulta... un tanto irónico. Aún antes de que el cielo pareciera caer sobre nuestras cabezas se enterró en esta mansión, en su vida frívola y material, en su existencia vacía. Su elegancia, su apariencia, su sangre pura y su larga tradición familiar. Desalmada y firme partidaria de los proyectos de mi padre. Me pregunto si alguna vez estuvo viva realmente.

Siguiendo la voluntad familiar, a los 17 años me convertí en un mortífago. Quería demostrar a todos que aquellos que no comparten nuestras creencias, nuestra cultura y nuestra historia, no pertenecen a nuestro grupo. Gente de fuera, gente que destruye lo que celosamente hemos protegido durante siglos, gente tosca, falta de refinación o de los elementos que a un mago lo hacen serlo por derecho natural; gente como Granger. Nunca ha temido perder para siempre la esencia misma de los suyos, su cultura, sus tradiciones y su historia nunca se vieron amenazados, su gente toma de la naturaleza todo lo que puede extraer y no hace sino destruir todo a su paso. ¿Cómo podría alguien así entender  el fino arte de un encantamiento, los secretos de una poción o los misterios que rodean a la magia? 

Gente como ese anciano decrépito, Dumbledore, han dado la espalda a su gente y a su tradición misma por chicos como Potter –sedientos de fama, irreflexivos, impulsivos y con sueños de heroísmo- , Weasley –pobretones estúpidos que no aceptan su lugar en nuestro mundo- y Granger –la sangre sucia más presuntuosa que haya conocido-. Sin embargo, entre el zoológico de fenómenos que el viejo loco ha traído a  Hogwarts, bien podría ser que ella –de no ser por su sucio origen muggle- es lo único que le da un poco de crédito.

De alguna manera, me da la impresión de que puede ver más allá de lo que me gustaría mostrarle. Potter hace bien al tenerla de su lado aunque haría mejor si la tuviera lejos. La guerra habría terminado ya. Su desesperado intento por salvar lo que queda de su no menos patético mundo sólo posterga lo inevitable. Pero el momento se acerca, y la serpiente que ha esperado paciente oculta en el fango, pronto podrá disfrutar de su venganza. Ya  que me resulta intocable, debo asegurarme de que alguien –probablemente Potter o Weasley- se encargue de eso.

He pensado en eso durante bastante tiempo. He pasado horas sombrías y solitarias aquí esperando una oportunidad, una señal que me indique que podré liberarme de ella para siempre. No puedo confiar en nadie tan delicada labor. Siempre he tenido a mi alrededor un séquito de aduladores. Aún ahora en las peores circunstancias, hay quien quiere lamer el suelo que piso; no dudo, sin embargo, que en cuanto les doy la espalda se presten a apuñalarme como los cobardes que son realmente. Y, a decir verdad, yo haría lo mismo. Estoy rodeado de gente y sin embargo, estoy solo. 

Ella también. Esa es una de las tantas razones por las cuales la cacería es tan interesante; ella lo ha perdido casi todo en la guerra, Potter y Weasley pueden cuidarse solos, nada la ata y nadie la espera, no teme arriesgar la vida por otros... y es un rival de cuidado. Mucho más lista de lo que cabría suponer por su origen y su simple apariencia. Es mucho más complicada de lo que parece, sus motivaciones y designios son predecibles, sus actos y sus pensamientos, no. Racional y desapasionada, no suele cometer errores, excepto por éste, que nos ha vinculado y que significará su muerte.

Desde que la conocí descubrí que podía ser una enemiga formidable y en el tiempo en que trabajamos más cerca, descubrí que mis recelos eran justificados porque ella, de entre todas las personas a las que admiro o detesto, reúne las características que la convertían en una amenaza  considerable: decidida, valiente, cuidadosa, implacable, inteligente y carismática. Es furtiva y sumamente sagaz, habría sido una Slytherin respetable si en algún momento hubiera demostrado tener verdadera visión y un entendimiento claro de que la lealtad es un arma de los débiles. En su mutismo se esconde conocimiento que puede resultar peligroso. Sabe penetrar las defensas de la gente y llegar al centro mismo de su psique.  De verdad me altera porque nunca sé qué esperar de ella. Es por eso que la odio y la admiro. Cuando crees conocerla lo suficiente, te demuestra que hay algo más con lo que no contabas. 

Granger es sorprendentemente estúpida en algunas ocasiones; es cuando ese carácter de Gryffindor la lleva a actuar sin pensar, cuando tira la precaución por la ventana y no duda en salvar la vida de otro. Es en esas raras ocasiones, cuando ella, actuando contra su naturaleza y mejor juicio, sigue el dictado de algo más allá de su cerebro y comete errores fatales. Probablemente el más grande que ha cometido, fue salvar mi vida.

Si bien nunca conseguimos el status de 'amigos', al término de nuestros años en Hogwarts , permaneció la tregua tácita que cesaba las hostilidades por ambas partes. El cese de agresiones nos fue muy útil cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, entrenando como aurores del área de Inteligencia. 

Siento un estremecimiento al recordarlo. 

Durante una de nuestras prácticas de campo, al principio del año, hubo una incursión de mortífagos en el que campo en el que ejercitábamos. Fue  un domingo por la tarde. La escuela estaba vacía, era un buen momento para una emboscada. Habían venido para vengarse de mí por la forma en que los utilicé para ascender en el poder. Desde el año anterior me había unido a las huestes de Voldemort, dispuesto a dar la vida combatiendo por lo que creía, por legar a mis hijos un mundo en el que no temieran a lo diferente, en que no fueran temidos y odiados. Aparentemente, a mis compañeros no les importaba que estuviéramos haciendo causa común. Siempre hemos creído que cada uno de nosotros sigue sus propios pasos, aún cuando la triste realidad es que no somos sino piezas al servicio de la desmedida ambición de Voldemort. Entre nosotros, la piedad no existe, la lealtad es simple cuestión de conveniencias, la disciplina lleva al dolor, el dolor lleva al miedo y el miedo es respeto.

Esa noche intentaron matarme.

Mientras mi cuerpo era desgarrado por los estremecimientos de dolor, guardé en mi mente sus rostros y me prometí que les devolvería cada instante de insoportable agonía uno a uno sin importar el precio. Mis rodillas cedieron y el dolor me invadió intensificándose a cada segundo. Sabía que perdería pronto el conocimiento y de ser así, probablemente moriría… No tuve tanta suerte. De la nada salió una voz femenina que acabó con mis atacantes. Pude reconocerla sin problema. La manera en que me miró aún me atormenta. Sus ojos no eran inexpresivos ni distantes. Denotaban genuina preocupación y un dejo de simpatía. No podría decirlo de cierto, perdí el conocimiento poco después. Aún no sé si lo que creí ver fue verdad o producto de mi agotada mente.

Granger no mencionó nunca a nadie lo que había pasado. Sé que le debo la vida desde entonces. Me dejó vivir un día más para vengarme de mis enemigos, cosa que hice tan pronto como volvía a verlos y me deleité escuchando sus suplicas, viéndolos retorcerse de dolor mientras los dejaba morir despacio en la oscuridad; un día más para verla morir. Quizás lo que más me sorprende de su acción, es que me dejó vivir sin pensar que yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella, y que, de hecho, la mataré por ese instante de debilidad. 

Ahora hay un vínculo de honor entre nosotros. Y una deuda de vida, es algo que los magos respetamos. Nos liga a la persona que la creó. Magia natural, antigua y poderosa. Mala cosa si mi padre o algún otro allegado a Voldemort se enterara de eso. He matado, mentido y traicionado antes; pero esta vez es diferente, se trata de mi palabra  de hombre  y mi honor de mago. No importan su origen muggle ni nuestra historia pasada. Salvó mi vida. Todo en la vida es una ironía, un gran chiste de los dioses que juegan con nuestros destinos, mi salvadora debe morir entre mis manos.

Siempre anhelé el sabor del poder y el respeto. Ahora me pregunto si aquello que deseaba vale todas las muertes, toda la destrucción y todas las lágrimas que he causado. Pero, principalmente, me pregunto si valen la pérdida misma de mi humanidad y todo vínculo con los pocos momentos agradables de mi vida. Debo desechar esos pensamientos. Me hacen débil.

Todo cuanto me queda es mi miserable existencia. No hay nada que perder. Lo único que llena mis días grises y oscuros es el dulce sabor de la venganza y sin importar el precio, sé que pronto la tendré entre mis bazos, deleitándome con el aroma que conozco tan bien... el pútrido olor de la muerte. 

***

Entiendo que no es exactamente 'más dinámico', pero el intento se está haciendo. Sigan divirtiéndose y les agradecería por completo que dejen un review cuando terminen


	9. Rumor de guerra: la toma del campo

Nulla potentia, scelere quaesita, est diuturna

-Ningún poder conseguido con el crimen, dura-

**Hojas que caen**

Ron procedió tal como Hermione se lo había indicado. Junto con su gente, partió a la búsqueda de reclutas entre las huestes de criaturas mágicas. Las negociaciones las habían realizado con anterioridad Charly, Percy, Bill, Arthur Weasley y Hermione, cada uno en su correspondiente departamento, bajo la mirada de Dumbledore, que aunque no se encontraba cerca, era el ministro temporal de magia y se mantenía en estrecho contacto con sus colaboradores. Hermione se encargó de dividir labores y explicar procesos, a fin de que el plan pudiera continuar aún si ella o Dumbledore no estaban presentes.

Una vez que los escuadrones se formaron, Ron les informó de las localizaciones de sus nuevas bases y les pidió mantenerse ocultos hasta que les fuera informado que el momento de iniciar el ataque había llegado.

Contaban con que la señal de partida de Hermione llegara a tiempo.

****

Hermione estaba nerviosa por que la siguiente fase de su plan sería decisiva. Una vez que su informante le certificó que era seguro, indicó a su agente infiltrado que procediera según instrucciones y al término de las mismas, que se reuniera con los Weasley, que lo esperaban cerca de Londres con un ejército. Su participación era, además de necesaria, todo cuanto las decaídas tropas necesitaban para sentirse confiadas. Esperaba que el éxito estuviera asegurado. El elemento sorpresa no debía subestimarse. Tal perecía que las condiciones eran inmejorables, y Hermione se lo debía en gran medida al misterioso 'topo' de Dumbledore.  La llegada del agente clave infiltrado con el mensaje, indicaría el inicio de la última resistencia.

***

Crabbe y Goyle miraron con aprensión la frenética actividad de la que la 'sangre sucia' amiga de Potter y Weasley era presa. Indudablemente tramaba algo. Draco les había pedido específicamente que la observaran y no permitieran que otros mortífagos se acercaran. Quería 'atraparla en cuanto todas las pruebas estuvieran en su contra'. Ellos se sonrieron. Granger acababa de traicionarse, estaba desprotegida y a todas luces intentando algo; era su oportunidad para aminorar el trabajo de Draco. Varitas en mano, se dirigieron hacia ella ocultos entre la multitud circundante. No sabría qué le pegó.

***

Ron estaba impaciente.  Como un reguero de pólvora había corrido el rumor de que Voldemort había muerto. Aparentemente el fiel Colagusano había conocido su límite y se vengó por los años de abuso. La acción fue impremeditada y burda, sin embargo, la noticia llenaba de entusiasmo a los ocultos miembros de la resistencia, que observaban con placer el desorden que se adivinaba en las filas enemigas. Sabía que esto debía ser parte del plan de Hermione y que en cualquier momento la señal prometida se adivinaría en el horizonte.

Sin embargo, cuando Ron oteó a lejos, lo único que vio fue una figura humana montada en una escoba que se aproximaba con celeridad. Supuso que podía ser un mensajero o un espía enemigo. No podía juzgar ni actuar desde semejante distancia, así que se detuvo fuera del escondite con la varita presta en la mano. La figura se acercaba cada vez más…

***

Draco estaba preocupado. La súbita 'muerte-no-confirmada' de Voldemort a manos de su lacayo, había dejado todo su poder en manos de Lucius Malfoy, y a pesar de que trataba de evitar que la información llegara a oídos de las tropas, él sabía que el esfuerzo era tan inútil como pretender tapar el sol con un dedo. Sin embargo Lucius era reverenciado y temido por su subalternos casi tanto como el mismo Señor Oscuro, así que controló la crisis de una manera pronta y disciplinada. Citó a sus principales subordinados a una junta extraordinaria dentro de 25 minutos. Draco suspiró. Esto se ponía peor.

***

Aquí las cosas comienzan a complicarse, pronto tendremos a los personajes en un mismo escenario. ¿Qué creen que pasará entonces?


	10. En penumbras

***

El sonido de los pesados pasos de Crabbe dentro de su pequeño despacho atrajo su atención y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió a la mole humana una mirada glacial y penetrante y preguntó con gran indiferencia:  

-¿Qué quieres Crabbe?

Crabbe, que rebozaba de orgullo apenas atinó a decir: 

-Es sobre Granger, Draco, la sangre sucia que nos pediste vigilar. Esta mañana estaba actuando muy extraño y logró enviar varios mensajes antes de que Goyle y yo pudiéramos noquearla. Ahora debe estar en los calabozos. Pudriéndose como la rata asquerosa que es.- Dicho lo cual estalló en alborozadas carcajadas, aunque guardó silencio tan pronto como vio que Malfoy  permanecía callado e inmutable. 

Su expresión se endureció aún más y sentimientos confusos parecían hacer eco en sus estoicas facciones. Un placer salvaje y un algo oscuro e indeterminado parecían brillar en sus ojos. Y no por primera vez Crabbe se arrepintió de haber hablado. Se retiró sin hacer ningún otro comentario y de pronto temió por la vida de la chica a la que acababa de dejar a su merced. Ratón de biblioteca, sangre sucia o no, la mirada de Draco no auguraba nada bueno.

En cuanto estuvo solo, Malfoy maldijo en silencio. Tendría que buscar la manera de disolver su obligación. El momento de disfrutar de la venganza, había llegado.

***

La figura estaba dolorosamente cerca de Ron, sin embargo, como estaba de espaldas al sol, cuanto podía adivinar de ella era su silueta. Una silueta vagamente familiar… entonces, el viajero levantó la mano derecha en además de saludo y descendió frente al estupefacto pelirrojo.

Ron no podía creerlo… 

-¿¡Harry!?

***

Hermione despertó en una pequeña celda oscura y con claros rastros de humedad en las paredes. Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y la misma sensación corporal remanente del uso de algún hechizo inmovilizador. Se puso dolorosamente de pie y descubrió sin sorpresa que le habían quitado su varita. Había sido descubierta. Solía pensar que estaba lista para cuando esto sucediera, que podría enfrentarse a su propia muerte con dignidad y sin temor. Pero estaba equivocada.  Estaba muy asustada. Se consoló pensando que el sacrificio valdría la pena, sus dos mejores amigos estaban bien, y pronto, los seguidores del Señor Oscuro verían terminado su sueño de dominación. Sería pronto.

***

Harry y Ron se fundieron en un cálido abrazo antes de que Ron soltara a su amigo y le preguntara:

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Harry? Todos aquí estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo…?....

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, comprometería mucho la posición de Hermione, tenemos una guerra que ganar, tan pronto como esta locura termine te explicaré todo, lo prometo.-Aseguró Harry con calma. Al ver que Ron parecía dispuesto a reprocharle el papel de su amiga en su 'desaparición', prosiguió con una sonrisa -Lo que debemos hacer ahora es discutir la estrategia a seguir. Escuché que eres uno de los mejores estrategas que se han visto en varias décadas.

Ron meneó la cabeza y dijo:

- Todo cuanto hago es jugar un enorme juego de ajedrez. Ahora ven, te diré en el camino qué vamos a hacer

Y se dirigieron al campamento en medio de una discusión sobre su plan de acción.

***

Draco ansiaba bajar a los calabozos para ver el semblante asustado de Granger y recordarle que su vida estaba en sus manos. Su propio pensamiento le repugnó. ¿Por qué decírselo si ella sabía tan bien cómo él cuál sería el desenlace? Alimentó durante meses su obsesión por hacerla pagar la humillación de la que lo había hecho objeto, pero a fuerza de observarla y seguirla desde las sombras, la obsesiva fuerza que lo impulsó para vivir un día más sólo para verla morir, se convirtió en necesidad. Y la necesidad lo hacía débil. En los últimos meses no hacía sino pensar en ella y desear con todas sus fuerzas que volvieran a encontrarse. Sabía perfectamente que había esperado el momento con ansia enfermiza. Conjuró una de las esferas vigías que abundaban en la mansión y observó a la mujer a lo lejos, sin que ella pudiera verlo. Parecía estar despertando. Se veía confundida y molesta. Perfecta en su imperfección, trató de devolver un poco de orden a su cabello castaño y acomodó sus ropas con lentitud deliberada. Buscaba en la oscuridad alguna respuesta a los eventos que se sucedían a su alrededor. Finalmente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas aparentemente comprendiendo su situación. Sabía que no sentía por ella sino desprecio y una forma de odio mancillada por pensamientos y emociones sin nombre; pero al verla allí, perdida y sola en la fría penumbra de la húmeda celda dudó. Podía ver sus ojos, cansados y vacíos de cualquier expresión. No había temor ni odio. Era la mirada que solía temer su madre, ajena al mundo, muerta en vida. Sintió un escalofrío. 

Desvaneció la pequeña esfera con un movimiento apresurado de su muñeca. Deseaba sucumbir a la tentación de verla por sí mismo. Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para la reunión ¿había pasado tanto tiempo pensándolo? Debía asistir. Una vez que la armada de Dumbledore fuera derrotada podría hacer de la prisionera lo que quisiera. Caminó sumido en sus pensamientos hacia el ala oeste en donde se encontraban probablemente su padre y los otros mortífagos.

-Bienvenido joven Malfoy- lo saludó la cascada voz de Nott, avejentada  y susurrante.

Draco contestó con un leve asentimiento antes de sentarse en una de las sillas dispuestas en la sala. Theodore, el hijo de Nott lo observó con curiosidad, pero Draco mantuvo la mirada distante. Los otros mortífagos empezaron a llegar  y su fingida cortesía era contestada con la franca apatía del joven.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, Lucius entró con paso ligero a la habitación y tomó asiento tras el escritorio de caoba. Sonriendo con frialdad se dirigió a su audiencia:

-Caballeros, tenemos entre manos un asunto de lo más preocupante. Con la caída de nuestro señor, nuestra fuerza ha disminuido y muy probablemente los imbéciles del ministerio intenten algo tan pronto como puedan reunir la suficiente cantidad de voluntarios. Sugiero, por tanto, que recurramos a medidas un tanto más extremas. Será necesario mantener a esos amantes de los muggles a raya.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo Lucius?-Inquirió una voz grave que Draco no identificó.

-De la manera más simple McNair. Utilizaremos contra ellos lo que más aman: muggles. Probablemente no se esperen algo así. Después de todo, es bien sabido por nuestros enemigos que no pactamos con seres de tan baja categoría. Este ataque los tomará por completo por sorpresa y muy probablemente, siendo los amantes de muggles que dicen ser, no se atreverán a hacerles daño.

Draco se sentía francamente sorprendido, aunque su expresión facial seguía siendo una de total indiferencia. Si algo había que admirara de su padre, era que siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga. Sin embargo, esta medida extrema colapsaba por completo sus planes. El prolongar la guerra implicaba que podría perder a Granger de nuevo, y ella, eventualmente, lo derrotaría a menos que él lograra matarla antes. Por otro lado, debía encontrar a la brevedad posible al doble agente infiltrado en sus filas, cosa que probablemente podría lograr utilizando a Granger como cebo. Su lista de sospechosos se reducía únicamente a un puñado de nombres y ninguna evidencia concreta, y su concienzuda labor  se vería amenazada por este nuevo giro en los planes, sin mencionar el franco desprecio que sentía por los llamados 'seres no mágicos'.

Haciendo un mohín de disgusto, Draco intentó disfrazar su preocupación. 

-Aún cuando incluir a los muggles puede ser la llave para la victoria, debemos tener en cuenta que su naturaleza no-mágica los hace peligrosos y poco confiables. Es un hecho por todos conocido que son débiles, manipulables, traicioneros, viles y egoístas. Se volverán contra nosotros en cualquier momento. No podemos darnos el lujo de que nuestros "aliados" nos apuñalen por la espalda cuando nos encontramos tan vulnerables- Razonó Draco. Continuó luego de una pausa -Siempre supe que luchaba del lado correcto. La magia y todos sus secretos, deben permanecer seguros en las manos de magos capaces, de una larga tradición de brujas y hechiceros, como nosotros, magos de sangre pura. No me importa de qué medios tengamos que valernos. Matar, torturar... ¡¿qué más da?! Pero gente de nuestra categoría no tiene por qué involucrarse con muggles. No lo valen. Debe haber otra forma de lograrlo. Quizá debamos escapar, mantener a nuestro lado algunos rehenes y tratar de reintroducirlos al ministerio. Salvemos nuestros cuellos y esperemos para ver la siguiente batalla.

Murmullos aprobatorios se dispersaron entre los asistentes a la reunión. La mirada de Lucius se ensombreció aunque no podía disimular su orgullo. Odiaba reconocer que su hijo pudiera tener razón y sin embargo él mismo saboreaba la sensata respuesta que dio. La voz de Nott se hizo oír: 

-Aún podemos usar nuestro último recurso en su contra: los espías capturados. Entre ellos debe haber alguno de importancia. Seguramente podríamos conseguir algo de esos gusanos. El joven Malfoy aquí presente ha hecho una labor concienzuda que podríamos aprovechar.

Theodore Nott miró a Draco de soslayo. Su rostro usualmente inexpresivo tenía una vaga sonrisa superior. Malfoy sintió la mirada de su colega y decidiendo jugar al inocente, mantuvo la fachada mientras observaba con atención a Nott, que oculto entre los hombres de la sala, no lo perdía de vista. Recordaba al chico de sus días en Slytherin y lo observó con cuidado. Un nuevo plan empezaba a formarse en su mente. Con suerte, no sólo se desharía de Granger y descubriría el secreto de Nott sino que también podría ocupar el lugar de su padre entre los mortífagos y llevarlos a una nueva gloria; algo que ni su padre ni el mismísimo Voldemort en sus días de mayor auge había conseguido. Temió por un instante que pudieran leer este plan en su rostro, pero afortunadamente para él, su padre y los otros mortífagos estaban muy ocupados examinando los pros y contras del nuevo proyecto. 

A su mente volvía una y otra vez el rostro de Granger. El momento decisivo llegaría pronto y antes de que la suerte le diera la espalda,  debía terminar lo que había empezado. Su padre se acercó a él y le pidió que le ayudara a discutir los pormenores de escape. Mandó traer a los prisioneros. Ambos Nott irían, por lo que supuso que Theodore, de tramar algo,  no intentaría nada. 

***

¿Y bien? Espero que tenga coherencia, unidad y fluidez. Ya mencionaba que nunca antes he escrito de manera profesional, sin embargo, esto resulta la mar de divertido y espero con ansias sus contribuciones.

Veo nuevas firmas, destacando la de Calixta. Te lo agradezco mucho. Saber que esperan con ansias lo que esta humilde escritora está por subir a la red, es alentador. De verdad.

Petit, como de costumbre, uno de los grandes placeres de mi día es ver llegar tu review. Francamente, debo reconocer que picas mi curiosidad y cada vez que leo tu comentario, empiezo a sonreír. Lo que dijiste sobre los capítulos de 'por dentro' es muy amable. Nunca pensé que pudiera expresar la idea que tengo de lo que debe motivar a los personajes. No te conozco realmente, pero puedo imaginarte como una persona enérgica y sonriente, quizá un tanto apresurada… pero definitivamente llena de joy de vivre… Yo sé que las cosas que escribo parecen un poco confusas, pero espero que el estilo cubista no te desconcierte. Prometo seguir actualizando como hasta ahora, cada martes y jueves, y terminar tan pronto como sea posible la historia. Te agradezco el que sigas escribiendo. Significa mucho para mí.

A mis otros lectores, extraño ver sus comentarios por aquí, espero que encuentren algo interesante en este lugar, y de hacerlo, les agradecería que lo compartieran conmigo, o podrían recomendarme sus fic –si es que los tienen-. Lo agradeceré igualmente.

Nos vemos pronto

Exlibris


	11. La batalla inicia

***

Harry y Ron se reunieron con el numeroso grupo de batalla que se encargaría del ataque frontal. Tal como era de esperarse, los gritos de alborozo no se hicieron esperar y la confianza en el plan de Hermione era plena. Ahora que Harry Potter estaba de vuelta sabían que la victoria era segura. Ultimando detalles en espera de recibir la indicación, aliviaron la tensión gracias a George y Fred Weasley y sus ocurrentes bromas.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Antes del mediodía, las lechuzas con la información de espías y altos comandantes del grupo rebelde, les informaron que cuantiosos grupos de mortífagos habían sido reducidos y aprisionados por todo el mundo mágico. Con ayuda de las criaturas aliadas, la zona pronto quedó limpia. Sin embargo, Harry y Ron no podían evitar sentir un atisbo de preocupación al ver que Hermione no aparecía y no había ni rastro de ella. Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando el 'topo' de Dumbledore les informó por medio de una lechuza que ella y algunos otros espías sin importancia eran retenidos como rehenes por el irreducto grupo de los Malfoy. Harry y Ron decidieron que no seguirían esperando, temían por la vida de Hermione y se dirigieron a toda prisa con su grupo hacia donde se concentraban las últimas fuerzas de los mortífagos.

***

Hermione supo que las cosas iban mal en cuanto empezó a escuchar movimiento en la oscura zona de los calabozos. Era evidente que las cosas escapaban del control de los mortífagos, puesto que estaban dispuestos a recurrir al juego de rehenes para salvar la vida. Sonrió con pesar. Probablemente moriría, y sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que la embargaba, sabía que su muerte no sería en vano. Las fuerzas que ella había organizado y el plan que tan meticulosamente había creado, permitirían que la coexistencia pacífica entre los pobladores del mundo mágico y el no-mágico fuera una realidad. Probablemente seguirían ignorando su mutua existencia, pero nadie saldría herido.

Trató de pensar en ello cuando un hombre grande y desgarbado entró a su pequeña celda y sin ninguna ceremonia la arrastró hasta la planta alta del edificio. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. Esta era posiblemente su última oportunidad para escapar. Debía ser paciente y esperar el momento oportuno.

***

Draco observó con aprensión al grupo de prisioneros que subieron desde las mazmorras. Enmascaró su preocupación con un gesto de disgusto y observó con franca repugnancia los rostros demacrados que se encontraban ante él.

En su mayoría, no eran, en opinión de Malfoy, nada fuera de escoria, dobles agentes, mortífagos irresolutos y espías de poca monta. Frunció el ceño. Gente estúpida y atemorizada;  y por lo tanto, peligrosa. Continuó observando la serie de rostros agotados que se sucedían ante su vista buscando entre ellos uno que necesitaba ver.

Un breve atisbo del familiar cabello castaño que creía ser capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte, aceleró su pulso. Podía ver que su propietaria se encontraba casi al final de la hilera.

Trató de que la ansiedad no fuera evidente en su rostro. Granger era en definitiva un obstáculo para sus planes. Hermione probablemente era la única persona que se había ganado a partes iguales su desprecio y su admiración.

Su sola presencia significaba que todos sus planes podían esfumarse. Entendía perfectamente que de no deshacerse de ella,  podría estar arriesgando su propia vida, y si había algo que los Malfoy consideraban prioritario, era la necesidad de escapar de batallas perdidas para vivir al final de la guerra; y aún si lo agobiaba el peso de su responsabilidad en este conflicto, estaba dispuesto a ganar. Debía sacarla del juego cuanto antes.

***

Hermione sintió que era bruscamente colocada en una fila junto con otros magos y brujas de aspecto decrépito. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. Seguramente, al igual que ella, prisioneros.

Se recordó a sí misma que debía esperar el momento oportuno antes de intentar el descabellado escape que tenía en mente. Sólo necesitaba una varita. Tan pronto como algún guardia desprevenido se acercara lo suficiente, lo intentaría. Su celador estaba muy lejos para que pudiera tomar su varita sin ser notada. Paseó la vista por la habitación siguiendo el procedimiento habitual de los aurores, y justo cuando levantó la mirada, se topó por un instante con un frío y calculador par de ojos grises que conocía bien. Nerviosa porque pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, apartó la mirada.

Las posibilidades de escapar se habían reducido dramáticamente.

***

Harry y Ron llegaron pronto a la lúgubre residencia en la que Hermione era mantenida cautiva y rodearon el lugar. Probablemente tenerla de vuelta sería difícil. Ron apostó a los diferentes integrantes de su heterogéneo grupo en puntos estratégicos antes de reunir un pequeño número de brujas y magos para irrumpir en la mansión.

Buscó a su mejor amigo con la mirada. No había margen posible de error. La vida de Hermione estaba en juego.


	12. El principio del fin

***

Fingiendo un total desinterés, Malfoy se detuvo ante Hermione. Observándola detenidamente de la misma manera que a los otros prisioneros, aprovechó su inspección para mirar de cerca el rostro que plagaba sus pesadillas. Durante su minucioso escrutinio pudo notar la coloración oscura que empezaba a formarse en su pómulo traicionando el lugar donde había sido probablemente golpeada por Crabbe o Goyle, había lesiones menores posiblemente debidas a la forma en que había sido llevada a su presencia y su túnica, habitualmente limpia y ordenada se veía ligeramente sucia y arrugada. Sus ojos parecían vacíos. Tal como lo había visto antes. La mirada torva, fría y distante. El semblante muerto y la manera en que sus ojos parecían verlo todo y sin embargo no notarlo, eran desconcertantes.

Theodore llegó poco después acompañado de algunos prisioneros rezagados. Malfoy les dirigió una breve mirada antes de volver su atención a la mujer. La deliciosa anticipación de la cacería había desaparecido junto con la vivaz voluntad de la presa. Sintió una repugnancia indescriptible al verla tan vacía y tan ajena a sí misma además de un profundo odio apenas disimulado por quienquiera que la hubiese convertido en esa pálida sombra de Hermione Granger. Frunció el entrecejo.

Otros se unieron a la pequeña multitud que lo rodeaba y volvió a ser consiente de sí mismo. Percibió que Lestrange le dirigía un vistazo extrañado. Antes de que el carcelero pudiera formular cualquier pregunta, Malfoy habló en voz baja y grave:

- He visto antes a esta mujer. Es del ministerio. Podría ser una pieza muy valiosa si la conservamos ilesa. Los otros no son tan importantes, hagan de ellos lo que consideren pertinente. Yo me encargaré de nuestra… huésped… -un gesto venenoso iluminó su semblante y prosiguió en el mismo tono desapasionado- tal vez sea conveniente que la mantenga conmigo. Es peligrosa y no sabemos cuando nos podría ser útil… - Dejó escapar una sonrisa despiadada que hizo eco en el brillo desalmado de sus ojos. Recorrió la figura de la joven de una forma bastante sugerente y sonrió satisfecho al notar la manera en la que ella pareció estremecerse cuando la tocó.

Lestrange sintió un escalofrío. Por un momento, la expresión de Draco Malfoy le trajo a la mente la que tendrían los dementors que custodiaban su celda en Azkaban si hubieran tenido rostros humanos: fríos, desalmados. Nada bueno podía venir de alguien así. Se estremeció.

Era muy bien sabido por todos que el hijo de Lucius daba el mismo trato a todos sus enemigos y prisioneros, no obstante el que antes hubieran sido colaboradores cercanos suyos. No tenía consideraciones ni clemencia.

Supo de inmediato que lo más sensato sería mantenerse apartado de Draco.

-¡Nos atacan!- gritó una voz que podría ser Crabbe- ¡Están llegando al norte y al este!

-¡¿Qué estás esperando, idiota?! ¡¡VAYAN A DEFENDER EL ÁREA!!- gritó Draco- ¡Todos ustedes! ¡¡APRESÚRENSE!!

Los hombres no se hicieron repetir la indicación una segunda vez. Draco movió su muñeca y con la ayuda de algunas esferas vigías, revisó los calabozos. Todos los prisioneros estaban muertos, probablemente obra de Lestrange y de Nott.

Desvaneció la esfera y dio un paso hacia Granger.

***

El corazón de Hermione acompasaba la vertiginosa velocidad con que el miedo invadía su cuerpo. Entre ella y su perseguidor no había sino una invisible capa de aire. Mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo. No quería que  Malfoy pudiera ver lo asustada que se sentía.

Cuando lo escuchó hablar con Lestrange, el alma se le fue a los pies.

Probablemente había cambiado en algunos aspectos, pero seguía siendo en esencia el mismo. La guerra los había cambiado a todos. El Malfoy que conoció podía ser sarcástico, molesto y cruel, pero jamás una amenaza real, era demasiado cobarde para eso. El nuevo Malfoy, por otra parte, le resultaba totalmente desconocido. Su fría determinación y la fama que lo precedía eran prueba suficiente de que no podía esperar de él ayuda o misericordia. Esta súbita comprensión le heló la sangre y la despertó del trance en que parecía haber entrado desde que se cayó en cuanta de que estaba en poder del enemigo.

Aún sin levantar la mirada, escuchó que hurgaba en su túnica buscando algo ansiosamente. Probablemente su varita. Ordenó a su subordinado que llevara a los prisioneros a las celdas y le diera tiempo para 'coaccionar' a su 'huésped' a colaborar con la causa. Estaban solos en la fría quietud de la habitación. Malfoy observó su rostro con detenimiento, divertido y consternado al ver la determinación en sus ojos. Levantó la varita ante sí.

Hermione sentía la boca seca ante la proximidad de su propia muerte, miró fijamente sus ojos grises y trató de mantener la dignidad. Pasara lo que pasara, no le daría el gusto de verla temerosa y derrotada. '_No podría matarte ¿recuerdas?_ ¿En serio? No creo que sea el mejor momento para estar equivocada...'

Theodore observaba oculto tras una columna, acarició su varita. Dejaría de ser un peón. Se relamió los labios. La oportunidad de ganar a costa de Malfoy era demasiado tentadora para dejarla ir…

***

En cuanto descubrieron que habían sido rodeados. Los mortífagos iniciaron la desesperada defensa de su posición. Ron, al frente del grupo de avance que comandaba, abrió paso a Harry y al pequeño grupo de expertos a cargo del rescate.

Pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, dejó salir en el fragor de la batalla todo su enfado con Hermione. Estaba muy molesto porque le mintió respecto al paradero de Harry. ¡Orquestó todo sin decirle nada a él, su mejor amigo! ¡Permitió que creyera que Harry estaba muerto! En cuanto la viera, le cantaría las cuarenta. Ron sonrió muy a su pesar. Hermione era la chica más obstinada que hubiera conocido; deseaba que estuviera aquí para gritarle y luego abrazarla. No podía estar enojado con ella para siempre, después de todo, ¡era su mejor amiga!

***

Harry aprovechó la distracción creada por Ron para introducir sigilosamente al destacamento de rescate. Las cosas se veían mal para ambos bandos. Aunque quedaran pocos mortífagos, tenían un potencial destructivo muchas veces superior al de sus hombres. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, la confianza que trataba de transmitir a otros sólo era una simulación, se daba cuenta de que muy probablemente Hermione podía estar herida o peor aún, muerta. Esta pequeña incursión para salvar una vida podía costar muchas más, y dado que no había sido originalmente parte del plan arriesgar inútilmente la vida de los combatientes por una causa tan egoísta, Harry supo que, de recuperarla sana y salva, Hermione estaría furiosa con ellos... Lo hubiera desaprobado negándose a que se arriesgaran de esta forma con la victoria tan próxima... Hermione... de no ser por ella, no estarían aquí en primer lugar. Le debían al menos eso.

El semblante de Harry se ensombreció. Fue su brillante idea de secuestrar a Colagusano y valerse de la poción multijugos para que Harry lo sustituyese, lo que le permitió colarse en el círculo interno de allegados a Voldemort y atizarle el golpe final.

Requirió de mucha paciencia y preparación; pero la trampa de Hermione funcionó.

El enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort, quedó disfrazado como un acto de venganza de un lacayo traicionado hacia su señor. Sus verdaderos motivos fueron encubiertos por el sigilo y el desconcierto que siguieron a la caída del temido mago.

Las fuerzas de los mortífagos menguaron al poco. Siguiendo el detallado plan de Hermione, él y Ron asestaron el golpe final y recuperaron el control del mundo mágico. El éxito les habría sido asegurado de no ser por la mala actitud de los mortífagos ante la derrota. Llegando al máximo de su ruindad, se atrincheraron en la mansión de los Malfoy con un grupo de prisioneros de guerra indefensos, algunos incautos, espías  descubiertos y... Hermione...

No obstante lo enfadada que se sentiría al ver que habían pasado por alto sus órdenes de continuar sin ella de ser necesario, él no podía permitir que su mejor amiga muriera a manos de sus enemigos sin ninguna piedad o consideración. Debía rescatarla y devolverla sana y salva al pequeño suburbio de Yorkshire en donde había reconstruido su existencia. No podía soportar el pensamiento de que ella no estuviera allí para gritarles a él y a Ron al término de la guerra. Merecía más que nadie vivir para ver lo que había logrado.


	13. Deuda de vida

***

Mirándolo con el desdén de una reina ultrajada, dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su captor tratando de sumergirse en las insondables profundidades de sus ojos grises y se mantuvo firme esperando las palabras que cortarían de tajo su existencia.

Draco miró su varita y luego a la joven delante de ella. Noches enteras había repasado lo que haría y lo que diría; sin embargo, al verla frente a sí, cansada del juego, decepcionada y dispuesta a dar su vida sin resistencia, las palabras se borraron de su mente. Aún sin desearlo, pensó en los últimos años que compartieron juntos: su tácita camarería y la extraña confianza que sentía alrededor de la mujer. Pero en su mente, no dejaba de revivir una y otra vez el momento mismo en que ella arriesgara su vida por él. Sin pedir nada, sin dudarlo, sin recriminarlo... la varita crecía en peso y en tamaño. Sólo había un curso de acción.... Miró de nueva cuenta la varita.

 Hermione no pude evitar la tensión que sentía. Casi temía ver el haz de luz verde que marcaría el fin de su existencia, presintió que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder. Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Malfoy levantó la varita y finalmente gritó la imperdonable maldición asesina.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado.

Draco guardó nuevamente la varita en su bolsillo.

-Siempre pensé que eras demasiado lista para ser real. Me alegra ver que después de todo eres humana Granger. –y añadió luego en voz baja- Has cometido errores que podrían costarte la vida. Te arriesgas estúpidamente por una causa como ésta y no pides nada a cambio. Pensé que ya habrías aprendido que eso no trae nada bueno... nunca dejas de sorprenderme... - sonrió casi con indulgencia.

Ella lo miró con recelo. Por un momento le pareció ver al Malfoy de antaño. No sabía qué decir. Sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción en particular, sin embargo, ella notó que parecían mucho más condescendientes. Mantuvieron la mirada del otro tratando de leer la próxima jugada de su oponente.

El sonido de pasos que hicieron eco en las escaleras los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Hermione examinó la habitación esperando una explicación que le dijera porqué razón no estaba muerta; y la vio. En el suelo, a sus pies, yacía el cuerpo exánime de Theodore Nott. Draco lo había asesinado a sangre fría. Los pasos se acercaban. Hermione fue testigo de la curiosa transformación de Draco. Aparentemente, eso tampoco había cambiado. Sus atisbos de emoción eran poco frecuentes y parecían esfumarse con facilidad. Sus facciones se endurecieron y lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos pareció irreal al ver la expresión adusta de su compañero. Sin que mediara ninguna otra palabra, él se despojó de su larga capa negra y la puso sobre sus hombros. Luego, sin mayor ceremonia, cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de la misma.

-Vida por vida, Granger. 

Ella entendió el mensaje y se apresuró a cerrar en torno a sí la capa y a ocultar los rizos castaños bajo la capucha. Miró a Draco inquisitivamente, y él, sin mudar jamás de expresión, dirigió a Hermione una última mirada apreciativa y caminó hacia la mesa en donde había dejado anteriormente algo que ella no vio con claridad. Con gran elegancia, tomó de un objeto alargado. Tratando de no mirarla, se lo mostró.

-Es tuya. Goyle me la dio. La conservaré porque no dudo que intentarías escapar por tus propios medios. No quiero arriesgarme- dijo en voz baja a la vez que guardaba en su capa la varita.

Ella levantó la mirada. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Intentó formular la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él adivinó la expresión interrogante de su rostro y con una mueca de fastidio le dio a entender que no había tiempo para eso. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. 

-Sígueme

Atentos para evitar ser descubiertos, se ocultaron tras un enorme pilar del oscuro corredor cuando un grupo de mortífagos –varitas en mano- se dirigía a los puestos de defensa del pequeño castillo. Él comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía. Hablando en susurros para no ser oído por nadie fuera de su acompañante, explicó:

-Tu gente ha empezado la batalla, te llevaré cerca del frente y a partir de allí tendrás que arreglártelas sin mí, Granger, cosa que creo casi imposible, pero te auguro mediano éxito- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione sonrió muy a su pesar. Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.

Avanzaron nuevamente en silencio. Muy cerca el uno del otro sin decir nada más. Draco apresuró el paso sin desviar la atención del camino. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Hermione se apresuró a seguirlo. 

Draco sólo tenía en mente cruzar el ala oeste tan pronto como fuera posible. Llevaban un rato caminando en medio de abruptas pausas para evadir a los guardias. En ocasiones de verdad llegaba a odiar que la mansión Malfoy fuera tan grande, especialmente ahora que el ser descubiertos era tan comprometido para su precaria situación. Disimuladamente miró a su compañera y no pudo evitar una mueca, fugaz pero casi semejante a una sonrisa, ante su expresión maravillada durante el recorrido. La mansión Malfoy era por sí misma un museo y un palacio. Probablemente ella revivía en su mente todo lo que había leído sobre el mundo mágico y sus manifestaciones culturales. La sangre mágica en sus venas probablemente la llenaría de orgullo. La observó con pesar, era una mujer sorprendente y un rival digno. Se preguntó por un instante qué sería compartir con una mujer como ella una vida, descubriendo todo a su paso, disfrutando su inagotable sed de conocimiento. Era hermosa a su manera  y terrible. Su perdición... 'Algo que un muggle no puede ser' Se recriminó mentalmente antes de volver su atención al camino.

Hermione no podía dejar de preocuparse por el giro de los acontecimientos. '¿Quién podría estarlos atacando? Harry y Ron deben estar todavía lejos de aquí destruyendo la resistencia de la periferia, eso los obligaría a retroceder hacia el centro; en donde finalmente acabarían con ellos.' Miró de reojo a su compañero. Parecía pensativo y ligeramente preocupado por el inesperado sesgo. 'Malfoy es más listo de lo que habría supuesto, me liberará del yugo del enemigo para saldar su deuda. Una vez que lo haga, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, puede que uno de nosotros esté a merced del otro. Lo que me sorprende es que de ser así, podría ser un juego limpio. En igualdad de condiciones, bastante fuera de su estilo... pudo liberarme para asegurarse de que moriría en el intercambio de fuego, aunque lo dudo bastante, porque en ese caso, me habría dejado escapar por mis propios medios...'  Hermione sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza como para no dar más vueltas a ese pensamiento y se concentró en el escape.

Draco estuvo a observándola de reojo todo el tiempo. Sabía que estaba pensando en algo serio y preocupante, probablemente su misión. Había aprendido a leer esa expresión hace tiempo. Miró melancólico la expresión meditabunda de Granger. Pronto podría olvidarse de ella, sólo tenía que ayudarla a escapar burlando la vigilancia que él mismo montó. Una vez salvado este último obstáculo, casi con seguridad, su camino y el de Granger no volverían a cruzarse... por un tiempo...

Allí estaba el salón de baile, descolorido y empolvado, un mudo testigo de pasados días de gloria de la familia Malfoy. Decorado en un rico estilo que contrastaba poderosamente con el resto del sombrío castillo. Al fondo, el pequeño balcón que daba al jardín y... a la libertad de Granger. El pensamiento ensombreció su semblante aunque trató de mantenerse sereno. El fin del camino había llegado.

-Este es el final del camino Granger. Esa puerta te lleva a la libertad, pero no es la última vez que nos encontramos- sentencio Malfoy con frialdad

-La próxima vez, uno de nosotros morirá ¿no es cierto?- susurró ella como para sí misma

El asintió con gravedad.

-Así será

Se volvió hacia Granger para mostrarle la ventana cuando una voz tan parecida a la suya y a la vez tan diferente lo atajó:

-Después de todo, nunca dejaste de ser un maldito cobarde, Draco. – su interlocutor dirigió una mirada llena  de desprecio al cuadro que ofrecían su hijo y la pequeña figura que lo acompañaba. Afortunadamente para ella, Lucius no la había reconocido. Continuó- Eres un traidor tan repugnante como los otros. En cuanto viste venir el peligro decidiste huir ¿no es cierto? ¡Tu deber es quedarte a mi lado hasta el fin!- sentenció mirando fijamente a la figura encapuchada. -¿Quién eres? ¡Descúbrete! 

En vista de que era inútil continuar la farsa, ella se retiró la capucha del rostro. El rostro de Lucius Malfoy palideció al reconocerla.

-Granger. La sangre sucia amiga del chico Potter.- El frío rostro de Lucius Malfoy se transformó por la ira- ¡¿Granger?! ¿La misma sangre sucia que hizo sombra al único heredero de los Mafoy?- su voz iracunda translucía el profundo desprecio que sentía por la joven, mientras mantenía su varita bajo el mentón de Hermione- Creíste que conseguirías sacarla de aquí ¿no es cierto?- registró a la chica sin dar con la varita. Fugazmente observó la expresión indiferente de su hijo y luego vio a Hermione a los ojos, escrutando, tratando de adivinar cuál era su papel en todo lo que estaba pasando

Draco se encogió de hombros restando importancia a sus actos y habló con cautela:

- En realidad, pretendía valerme del auror como carnada. Se apresurarán a ir por ella y podremos escapar.

Lucius se dio la vuelta y pretendió considerar las palabras de su hijo. 

- ¡¿Crees que puedes engañarme con algo así?! ¡Debe haber algo más aquí!–subrayó incrustando sin piedad la varita en la garganta de la chica- ¿Qué puede tener esta sangre sucia que pudiera beneficiarte?¿Un salvoconducto? ¡Imposible! ¡Estás condenado!-  la voz era gélida, el tono ecuánime y el semblante impasible. Sin miramientos, tomó a la chica por el brazo y la arrojó al piso. Hermione mantenía la mirada fija en Lucius y mantuvo la frente en alto aún cuando éste le apuntaba con la varita. Se volvió a su hijo y agregó con calma-  Me siento profundamente decepcionado de ti. Y serás castigado. Mátala y tu castigo será menos severo.

Había esperado algo de esa naturaleza de un hombre como su padre. La elección era simple, pero sabía que la decisión ya había sido tomada: aún cuando deseara cumplir la voluntad de su padre, no podría hacerlo hasta haber dado vida por vida. Sintió que el odio lo invadía en oleadas heladas, anegando sus sentidos y embotando su mente usualmente fría y racional. Todo cuanto siempre quiso fue el reconocimiento y aceptación de su padre. Fue por él que se convirtió en el monstruo que era y él, menos que nadie, debía juzgarlo o despreciarlo. Hermione confiaba en él. Salvó su vida aún cuando no tenía porqué hacerlo y lo hacía sentir bien. Miró a su padre y la marca de su muñeca, casi desvanecida. En la figura de su progenitor se vio a sí mismo. No podía negar su esencia. Miró la expresión ausente de Hermione y tomó una decisión. Sabía a quién pertenecía su lealtad, y aunque le pesara lo que debía hacer, empuñó la varita con la mano temblando de ira.

-Mátala

Draco vaciló

-¿Por qué no haces lo que ordeno?

El joven permaneció en silencio. Lucius lo apartó de su camino y apuntó con su varita a la mujer. Draco dio un paso al frente con indecisión. Ella lo observó en silencio. Padre e hijo se encontraban uno frente a otro ante la prisionera.

Hermione vio la mirada determinada de Draco y le dirigió a su vez una mirada aterrada al ver el profundo odio que destilaban cada uno de sus elegantes movimientos. Sus miradas se encontraron y la dolorosa certeza de  lo que sucedería a continuación la alcanzó. A pesar de su miedo, no podía culparlo. Entendía la batalla que se daba en su interior y lo miró con desconsuelo. En sus ojos grises notó la furia, el dolor, la tristeza y el temor que debía abrigar. Sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente y perdía el color. Cerró con suavidad los ojos por segunda vez preguntándose cuándo terminaría el juego y si su vida dejaría de pender de un hilo. Lo último que escuchó antes de que la brillante luz verde se difuminara en las tinieblas y la vibración de su voz se disolviera en el silencio fue un griterío confuso que siguió al Aveda Kedavra.

***

Mejorando cada día… espero…

Hora de los agradecimientos.

Ross_malfoy, en verdad me alegró ver tu nombre por aquí de nueva cuenta. Se te extrañaba ¿sabes? Tu ofrecimiento será por completo bienvenido, prometo devolver la cortesía tan pronto como me sea posible.

A mis otros lectores (amigos, curiosos, paseantes casuales y asiduos colaboradores), un abrazo y los mejores deseos para la semana.

Escribiré pronto

Exlibris


	14. Cuando los caminos se encuentran

***

Afuera, Harry y sus compañeros habían decidido separarse para cubrir la mayor cantidad posible de zonas. Llegar hasta donde pudiera encontrarse Hermione no sería fácil. Sus enemigos habían dispuesto una serie de trampas, pasadizos y escondrijos que dificultaban considerablemente su tarea. Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente complicadas, probablemente tendría que recurrir al 'topo' para canjear su secreto por la vida de su amiga. Era una jugada arriesgada, principalmente porque nadie sabía de qué lado estaba realmente o por qué razón accedía a ayudarles. Sin embargo, Dumbledore confiaba en él y eso bastaba a Harry por el momento. Tenía sus dudas, pero no obstante lo que sucediera, debía confiar en Dumbledore.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione desconocía la identidad del 'topo'. Quizás si él o Dumbledore se la hubieran dicho con anterioridad, ella hubiera podido buscarlo para pedirle ayuda. Harry recordó la razón por la cual habían preferido mantenerlo en secreto: la posición de su agente era delicada y decirle a Hermione de quién se trataba hubiera aumentado sus preocupaciones. Bastante tenía ya con cuidar de él y Ron.

Tenían que apresurarse. Ron ya casi había logrado acabar con las defensas exteriores del castillo. Y muy probablemente, una vez que estuvieran rodeados y sin posibilidad de escape, recurrirían a medidas desesperadas.

Debía saber qué había pasado con Hermione. Una vez que estuviera seguro de su situación o paradero, decidiría el trato que habría de darse a los mortífagos que fueran tomados prisioneros, su 'topo' incluido.

Quedaban probablemente un par de alas de la mansión por explorar. No sabía por donde empezar, o al menos, no lo supo sino hasta ver la silueta rolliza de Goyle. Decidió seguirlo.

***

Goyle tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio a Draco pasar a toda prisa ante su puesto de vigilancia con una figura encapuchada a la saga. La situación era peligrosa ahora que los chicos de Dumbledore los tenían rodeados, y Draco parecía divertirse incrementando las sospechas que ya pesaban sobre su cabeza.

Tratando de pasar inadvertido, los siguió muy despacio, procurando que no percibieran ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración. Los observó detenidamente. La figura encapuchada era ligeramente más pequeña que Draco, por lo que Goyle supuso que se trataba de un chico más joven o de una mujer. Desechó la primera opción: no era suficientemente corpulento y se movía de una forma peculiar. Sólo podía tratarse de una mujer: Granger, el auror perdido.

Goyle empezó a reunir las piezas y hacerlas encajar unas con otras: la petición que les hizo a él y a Crabbe de cuidarla de otros mortífagos, los rumores de las consideraciones que le tuvo en las mazmorras por ser una prisionera de 'categoría' y ahora esto, a todas luces, un intento de escape.

Sabía que Draco siempre había detestado al 'trío dorado de Gryffindor' así que supuso que debía haber una razón mucho más poderosa detrás de todas esas apariencias y pruebas acusadoras. Después de todo, siempre fue considerado uno de los más leales y allegados partidarios del Señor Tenebroso hasta su caída. Se dijo a sí mismo que probablemente Draco estaba bajo la influencia del _imperious__. _Sabía que Granger era un auror y debía conocer alguna manera de doblegar la férrea voluntad de cualquier persona, aún del insondable heredero de Lucius. Apretó con fuerza los puños. Los seguiría para salvar al joven Malfoy de sus garras. Él no era un traidor.

Continuaron caminando. Goyle notó las extrañas miradas que Draco le dirigía a Granger. Había en ellas cierta dureza, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos era diferente, parecía ser que encontraba la situación tan confusa como él mismo o tal vez la gracia de la ironía en que se encontraba, estaba permeando en su frío exterior. Eso, no hacía sino aumentar la intriga de su compañero.

Entraron al salón de baile. Goyle se dispuso a seguirlos para confrontar a Draco. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar, escuchó la voz de Lucius y supo que sería mucho más prudente de su parte quedarse en donde estaba. Oculto fuera del salón, participó de la conversación de los dos Malfoy. Temiendo lo peor, se apresuró a entrar cuando vio que Lucius dirigía su varita hacia la persona a su derecha, pero había alguien más allí. Cuando el fatal desenlace tuvo lugar, el segundo espectador hizo caer a uno de los rubios. Su figura laxa yacía en el piso con una extraña expresión ajena a la sorpresa y muy parecida al hastío desdeñoso. Él sólo logró desarmar a su atacante, aún cuando el daño ya estaba hecho. Se acercó al hombre pero Granger se le adelantó. Buscando el pulso, pronto confirmó sus temores: el hombre estaba muerto. Por increíble que pareciera, lo que a Goyle le pareció una eternidad, sucedió en cuestión de segundos y casi simultáneamente.

Nada de lo que le habían enseñado y nada de lo que siempre había creído, lo preparó para enfrentarse a lo que descubrió allí dentro.

***

Harry siguió a Goyle por una serie de pasillos. El sujeto actuaba muy extraño. Parecía estar siguiendo a alguien más. De haber sido diferentes circunstancias, Harry lo habría encontrado gracioso, pero no ahora. Tal vez Goyle pudiera llevarlo a su 'topo' o a Hermione, aunque rogaba porque no tuviera que lidiar con ambos en el mismo tiempo y espacio. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando observó a Goyle detenerse abruptamente y ocultarse tras una puerta. Harry actuó rápidamente y se cubrió con la capa invisible que ocultaba bajo sus ropas. Se acercó sigilosamente al lado de Goyle y al igual que él, escuchó la conversación. Se alarmó al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba en peligro, sin pensarlo, dejó caer la capa y entró a la habitación varita en mano, pero cuando lo hizo, con el miedo y la ira escritos en el rostro, no dudó en dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Había perdido a sus padres y luego a......; pero no le arrebatarían a sus amigos. Consumó la acción iniciada por el hombre que estaba rígido ante él. La acción no había terminado de escribirse en su cerebro cuando su varita escapó de entre sus manos y pronto fueron las manos del otro hombre lo que le cortó la respiración. Las tres acciones tuvieron lugar prácticamente en el mismo instante.

Fuera de lo insólito de la sincronización de sus acciones, que se sucedieron una a la otra, Harry se quedó sin palabras. Ante él se encontraban el asombrado cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy aún sosteniendo la varita con su diestra, en el suelo, inmóvil y más pálido que nunca; Malfoy no aflojaba la opresión en su cuello y su varita se encontraba a los pies de Goyle tras el sorpresivo ataque del que hizo víctima a Harry. La delicada mano de Hermione se posó sobre el hombro del joven Malfoy y presionó suavemente. Él se quedó inmóvil y finalmente soltó a Harry para concentrarse en ella. La tomó con fuerza por la muñeca y poniéndose de pie, la jaló consigo hasta estar frente a frente. Harry intentaba reponerse lo suficiente como para ayudar a Hermione; pero ella, el ver sus desesperados intentos por incorporarse, le hizo una seña con la mano dándole a entender que estaría bien. Las manos de Malfoy, que sujetaban con firmeza los antebrazos de la mujer, no parecían ceder. Bajando la mirada, pudo ver de lleno los ojos castaños de la joven y se sintió extrañamente reconfortado pero igualmente furioso al sentirse tan vulnerable. Los otros dos espectadores del extraño encuentro, miraron a la pareja con una mezcla de temor y repugnancia.

Finalmente Harry se incorporó tomando la varita de Malfoy y se acercó a la chica.

-Suficiente Malfoy. Suéltala.

Él bajó los brazos lentamente hacia la capa, pero antes de que lograra completar el movimiento, Hermione le arrebató la varita.

-Goyle, Malfoy, caminen hacia la puerta. Harry, encárgate de atarlos.

Harry asintió. Petrificó a Goyle y se encargó de aprisionar a Malfoy.

-La gente de Ron no tardará mucho en llegar. Debemos encontrar a Nott y salir de aquí con los prisioneros. 

-¿Nott?-la voz de Hermione estaba llena de sorpresa 

-No pude continuar aquí, es peligroso para él. Él es el 'topo' de Dumbledore, de no haber sido por él, nunca hubiéramos adivinado que te encontrabas aquí.- Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer una esfera cristalina a la que le susurró brevemente algunas instrucciones y desapareció con un movimiento de su varita.

-Después de todo, tenía razón. No era digno de confianza. Fue muy estúpido al subestimarme... –dijo Draco con tono burlón

-Descuida Malfoy, está lejos de tu alcance. Te pudrirás en Azkaban una vez que él diga al Wizengamont la clase de rata que eres...

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Harry, Nott está muerto... –dijo Hermione con suavidad

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Era muy entrometido, sabía que debía esconder algo- indicó Malfoy con aire aburrido.

Pronto, el sonido distante de voces y pasos que se acercaban los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era evidente que se trataba del enemigo.

-Después de todo, creo que han perdido. Una vez que lleguen, no dudaran en matarlos. ¿Por qué no les ahorras el trabajo ahora? Aunque podría llevarte a algunos de nosotros contigo ¿Por qué no nos matas por la espalda y a sangre fría como lo hiciste con mi padre? Así es como lo hacen los héroes de leyendas cuando se enfrentan al enemigo ¿no, Potter?

Harry observó a Malfoy que permanecía mudo y distante. Sabía que decía la verdad. Sin embargo, no entendía qué le había impedido matar a Hermione o porqué se encontraban en ese lugar. Los refuerzos podrían tardar en llegar y había muchas interrogantes, pero ¿por dónde empezar? La voz de Malfoy, desdeñosa, interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- ¿Y bien, Potter?

Harry trató de mantener la calma. No permitiría que Malfoy lograra tener el control del juego. Sonriendo, contestó:

-Tú no mereces morir, Malfoy. Hay cosas peores que la muerte, y espero que vivas para experimentarlas por ti mismo.- miró a su compañera- Hermione, toma la capa de invisibilidad y busca a Ron. No tenemos tiempo, te necesitan – sus ojos verdes la miraban con seriedad.

-No me iré sin ti, Harry.

-Entiende por favor Hermione; mi labor ha terminado, Voldemort ha sido vencido; tú debes seguir. Te necesitamos. Debes irte.

-Me quedaré-insistió ella

-En ese caso, desátame-gruñó Malfoy

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! –preguntó incrédulo- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-añadió Harry de mal humor- Te unirás al enemigo ¡No tengo razón alguna para creer que lucharás a mi lado!

-Lucho por mí mismo y para mis propios fines, Potter. Las alianzas que haga en el ínterin no te conciernen.- la expresión de Malfoy era ilegible y la de Hermione de profunda consternación. 

-¿Pretendes decirme que darás la espalda a los tuyos estando tan cerca de la victoria?

- Como dije antes, Potter, eso no es asunto tuyo. Lo haré en esta ocasión, pero no puedes esperar que vuelva a suceder. No queda tiempo, esta es la última salida. Si quieres que Granger viva, aunque eventualmente muera siguiéndote en tus estúpidos heroísmos, tendrás que aceptar que estoy de tu lado en esta ocasión. 

La expresión de Harry iba de la incredulidad al asombro pasando por una terrible incomodidad. Miró a Hermione.

-Sé que te las arreglarás muy bien sola, eres muy buena, pero no quiero correr riesgos, Hermione. No soportaría perderte. –miró al rubio- Si la única forma de garantizar que ella saldrá viva y bien de esto es vender mi alma y aceptar tu ayuda Malfoy, que así sea. No entiendo por qué lo haces pero, te estoy agradecido

Sorprendido al ver que sus ataduras se desvanecían, Draco abrió la boca para contestar cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos en el corredor. Su expresión dejó translucir verdadero desprecio. Recuperando su frialdad, agregó en voz baja y calmada:

-Están por entrar, ocúltense tras las columnas, una vez que estén dentro, nos encargaremos de ellos. ¡Ahora! –les urgió.

Siguieron sus instrucciones. Los otros mortífagos estarían allí en cualquier momento. 'Pequeños sacrificios deben hacerse para grandes fines' se recordó con amargura. Una vez que el vínculo desapareciera, podría matarlos a ambos. Hermione estaba cerca de la ventana; su tez pálida y el revuelto cabello castaño contrastaban con la capa que llevaba puesta. En el enorme ropaje, se veía extrañamente joven, inocente, delicada y vulnerable. Draco sabía bien que esa impresión podía ser absurdamente real. Sus maneras seguras y su frío intelecto sólo ocultaban su fragilidad. Al verla, le pareció una pena que una mujer así tuviera que morir en sus manos. Pensar en la manera en la que le confió su vida sin ninguna duda, lo hicieron sonreír genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que saliera de Hogwarts. Afortunadamente para él, nadie gozó del privilegio de ver el fugaz gesto que turbó su calmado semblante. Se sorprendió ante el hecho de que verla de nuevo pudiera hacerle sentir tan vivo y tan extrañamente reconfortado. Trató de ignorar el pensamiento. La odiaba por ser ella y por las emociones que despertaba en él. Ella escrutaba ansiosamente la ventana. La luz iluminaba su rostro resaltando el contraste entre su tez clara y su cabello oscuro, los ojos llenos de preocupación ensombrecían su rostro. Desvió la mirada. '¿Aún podría matarla?'

-Debiste escapar cuando te lo pidió, Granger. Me temo que no habrá otra oportunidad para intentarlo. –su voz era dura, sin embargo, había en ella un matiz muy tenue que desentonaba con su apariencia fría y esquiva- Han empezado a acorralarlos. Eso quiere decir que tendremos que luchar con todos nuestros recursos. No habrá misericordia ni honor. Espero que entiendan que nuestra situación es difícil y estamos solos.- con una sonrisa amarga miró la puerta- Si todo falla, los veré en el infierno Gryffindors...

Ella asintió. Estaban cerca, podía oírlos. Se colocó tras una columna cercana a la ventana con la varita lista. Entrarían en cualquier momento.

***

(Guiño) Es todo por el momento, pero entre más reviews, más capítulos… a mí me parece justo ¿no creen?


	15. Danza con lobos

***

La esfera se materializó en el aire al lado de un impaciente pelirrojo, reconociéndola, supo que Harry estaba en problemas. Se la llevó al oído y palideció. La esfera desapareció sin hacer ruido. Ron corrió entre la maleza y las fragantes flores del descuidado jardín tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Necesitaba encontrar a su destacamento para volver a entrar por el vergel, así podría proteger a Hermione y conseguiría capturar a la mayoría de los cabecillas de los mortífagos. Confiaba en que ella y Harry pudieran mantenerse a salvo mientras tanto.

El campo de batalla demostraba los últimos estragos de los hechizos más dañinos de ambos bandos. Los haces de luz y el sonido de los hechizos se confundían en el fragor de la desesperación. Siguió avanzando tan disimuladamente como era humanamente posible hasta que encontró al joven que estaba buscando.

-¡Neville!

-¿Ron? ¿Dónde está Hermione?-la preocupación era evidente en la voz de Longbottom

-Dentro. Parece que ella y Harry están atrapados.- Ron le lanzó una mirada amenazadora al castillo.

-¿Harry? 

El mal humor de Ron iba en aumento

-Cuando esté de regreso tendrá que explicarme cantidad de cosas. 

-¿Cómo planea salir?

-No planea salir. – dijo Ron en voz baja y agregó en tono conciliatorio- Nosotros debemos entrar. Es demasiado arriesgado dejar que escapen. ¿Cómo van?

- No tan mal. –Neville suspiró y prosiguió- Dean y Justin ya limpiaron las alas norte y este; Hanna acaba de terminar con la sur y Padma sigue en la oeste. ¿Sugerencias?

-Vayamos al ala oeste. Hermione y Harry continúan allí. Aparentemente, la única salida que no hemos cubierto se encuentra en esa zona. Deja a algunos custodios en las alas invadidas, entradas, ventanas y posibles lugares de escape y reúne a tanta gente como puedas para hacer una redada.

Neville dirigió a Ron una mirada extrañada pero afirmó con la cabeza antes de retirarse del campo de batalla gritando órdenes. Pronto todo estuvo listo y el pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia la única salida del ala oeste.

***

Crabbe irrumpió en la habitación casi sin aliento, su padre, el padre de Goyle, Lestrange, Nott, Flint, Zambini, Parkinson y McNair lo seguían.

-¡Joven Malfoy! Hemos sido traicionados. Debemos salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible.-Exclamó McNair entrecortadamente- Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que las fuerzas del ministerio estén aquí.- McNair notó la expresión ausente de Draco. Extrañado, se internó en la habitación y con gran horror descubrió el cadáver de Lucius y el cuerpo petrificado de Goyle. -¿Qué pasó aquí?

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera contestar, la voz de Lestrange se hizo oír:

-Seguramente esto es obra del auror que Draco debía vigilar- mirando a su alrededor continuó- no creo que haya ido muy lejos, esta es la única salida disponible.

Malfoy recuperó la voz:

-Es inútil. No creo que siga aquí. Aprovechemos los minutos que nos quedan para planear el escape.- su tono autoritario se impuso a los asustados hombres

Nott hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y agregó:

-Draco, no creo que sea el mejor momento para ponernos a discutir planes de escape. Mi hijo ha desparecido y muchos de los nuestro están muertos o heridos- Los otros mortífagos dejaron oír murmullos de aprobación- Debemos huir cuanto antes, la gente del ministerio ya nos pisa los talones y tú eres el único que conoce lo suficiente la mansión como para dirigir la retirada- los murmullos de la audiencia se hicieron más fuertes secundando a Nott.

Malfoy trató de permanecer tranquilo. Debía ganar tiempo y evitar que los aurores fuera descubiertos o  Granger apresada nuevamente.

-En ese caso, tal vez deba decirles que todas las salidas han sido bloquedas. No hay forma de escapar- dijo con una voz decidida y cargada de veneno- Enfrentaremos a los invasores. Aún somos más fuertes que ellos, así que, de ser necesario, les daremos batalla ¡¿entendieron?!

Se hizo el silencio. La desconfianza crecía. Habitualmente Malfoy hubiera sido el primero en salir, ¿por qué razón quería esperar ahora?. Se escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo al caer. Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que Goyle había sido devuelto a su estado habitual, lo cual era signo seguro de problemas.

Crabbe había realizado el contrahechizo y ayudó a Goyle a incorporarse. En cuanto hubo recuperado del todo el sentido, Goyle gritó iracundo:

-¡Malfoy es el verdadero traidor! ¡Está ayudando a Potter y a la sangre sucia a huir! ¿No es así Malfoy?- escupió furioso- ¡Todo este tiempo has estado ayudando al ministerio!

Los mortífagos que se encontraban en la sala, rodearon a Draco. Él se mantuvo impasible y se preparó para defenderse. 

Hermione lo contemplaba desde las sombras. Su apostura y gallardía le conferían la apariencia de un héroe clásico de cuentos de hadas, pero ella lo conocía mejor que eso. No era bueno, nada más lejos de un héroe, definitivamente ningún santo; sólo era un hombre y un hombre sombrío y despiadado. Tenía todo en contra, y sin embargo, sus movimientos seguros, calmados y elegantes, daban la impresión de que tenía un perfecto control de lo que estaba sucediendo. Una farsa que bien podría resultar en puntos a su favor. Imponía su presencia y seguridad, haciendo dudar a sus atacantes.

Mientras Malfoy intentaba mantenerse a salvo de sus ataques, Nott se acercó por detrás listo para matarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que Nott pudiera avanzar más, Hermione salió de su escondite y logró desarmarlo con un hechizo.

Su aparición tenía la doble intención de cuidar la espalda de su compañero y dividir la atención del pequeño grupo que asediaba a Malfoy, de manera que ambos pudieran mantener los ataques dispersos y no coordinados, tal como habían aprendido durante su entrenamiento, y lograr reducirlos poco a poco cuidando mutuamente su posición. Una de las muchas virtudes del trabajo en equipo.

Harry salió de su escondite y con talento innato, manejó su varita a derecha e izquierda despejando el camino y manteniendo  a salvo a su compañera. Con gran habilidad se abrió paso entre sus enemigos y continuó luchando incansablemente hasta abatirlos por completo.

Malfoy se sorprendió al ver la maestría de Hermione para atacar y mantenerse protegida a la vez. Había observado con anterioridad a Potter, y su estilo temerario y con una buena dosis de suerte estaba muy lejos del refinamiento que ella mostraba. Él sabía que le resultaba bastante difícil, principalmente considerando el hecho de que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo planeando y dirigiendo antes que ejecutando sus propios planes. Había gracia en sus movimientos y profundo conocimiento de causa en sus maldiciones y hechizos. Anteriormente jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verla en acción, mas, ahora que la había visto, sabía por qué se había ganado tan pronto el respeto y confianza de sus superiores en el ministerio. Su falta de experiencia era compensada por su basto conocimiento y arriesgado valor, de eso podía darse cuenta por el amplio arsenal de hechizos y conjuros y la forma en que se colocaba en la línea de fuego sin el menor rastro de temor para proteger a sus compañeros. Malfoy la observó con admiración mientras trataba de esquivar las maldiciones que le lanzaban. 

Hermione había logrado inmovilizar a casi todos sus oponentes. 'Algo fuera de práctica, pero creo que no estoy tan mal' sonrió para sí. Sólo faltaba uno: Lestrange. Lo buscó con la mirada antes de que el pánico empezara a invadirla. Era imposible que hubiera escapado ya que ella lo hubiera visto salir. Tenía que estar oculto. El problema era saber en dónde y qué pretendía. Volteó hacia donde se encontraban su compañeros. La frialdad de Malfoy contrastaba gratamente con el fragor del momentum. Tajante, rápido, despiadado y seguro, desarmó a Goyle, el último de sus contrincantes y con desdeñoso garbo, sonrió con dureza antes de petrificarlo. A sus pies había algunos cuerpos severamente desfigurados.

Granger frunció el entrecejo. Evidentemente, él disfrutaba el miedo y el dolor que provocaba. Lestrange no estaba en ningún lugar visible. Ella decidió advertir a Harry, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir una sola palabra, un haz de luz de un color naranja viscoso, golpeó a Malfoy en el hombro; poco después, Harry fue golpeado con fuerza por una luz morada y cayó inconsciente. Horrorizada, Hermione lo vio desplomarse a sus pies. Acto seguido, y sin poder ver aún a su agresor, fue desarmada por un hechizo. 

Lestrange sonrió aún con la varita en la mano y apuntó de nuevo.

***

Sé que me extrañaban... así que me apresuré a escribir.

Creo que estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto ante el aluvión de reviews que encontré. (Ok, quizás no fueron tantos, pero para mí significan mucho) Contesto a todos los que escribieron. Disculpen por disponer así de su tiempo y espacio, pero es importante que sepan que creo en la literatura interactiva…

¡Salud BB! Se te extrañaba… agradezco tu comentario, y sí, lo que pasa al principio es parte el núcleo de la historia. ¿Suena extraño? Supongo que sí, pero se debe a que el 'in media res' es una técnica literaria que consiste en empezar a contar la historia desde en medio y de allí regresar o avanzar… Llegaremos a eso, no te preocupes…

Ellie Lily F. Me dio gran gusto al ver tu nombre entre los otros. Firmas nuevas siempre son un gran aliciente para un escritor novato; y definitivamente me ha encantado tu decisión de participar activamente en esta campaña. Te agradezco mucho la atención prestada a este humilde FF y espero verte pronto.

Y volviendo a otras caras conocidas, Calixto, es fantástico leerte otra vez. Me alegra saber que aún ejerzco un algo de fascinación sobre alguien, y me alegra más que a pesar de que sean sólo algunas palabras, te tomas la molestia de hacerme saber que sigues leyendo. Gracias.

Mi querida ross_malfoy, yo sé lo que es sufrir de hermanos que te sacan a rastras (me pasa al menos tres veces al día en casa), y por esa razón, debo agradecerte de forma muy atenta el que escribieras. Aprecio tu comentario. Quizá lo que más me llamó la atención es lo bien que entiendes la emoción de leer una crítica sobre una obra que has hecho tú misma –y no es para menos, siendo que eres ya una escritora bastante experimentada…-. Estoy convencida de que no desvarías. Cada persona tiene una facultad sutil de plasmarse a sí misma cuando escribe aún si se trata de una nota insignificante. Lo más importante, es saber que te gusta la historia y en cuanto a mí, haré lo posible para ameritar el título de 'talentosa' que tan generosamente me has otorgado. Espero verte pronto.

Otro nombre nuevo en esta pequeña lista. Saludos MARIA-CHAN. 

Imagino que debes gustar del ánime o manga (quizás ambos) y me siento orgullosa de poder decir que al menos uno de mis lectores ha encontrado esta historia adictiva. Te prometo que continuaré actualizando tan rápido como sea humanamente posible. Por otra parte, yo también creo en los finales felices, y aún cuando en la vida real nada es precisamente simple (aún el personaje más rico y complicado no tiene la gracia de la más monda y aburrida de las personas reales), sé que a los personajes de esta historia les espera algo bueno para compensar los malos ratos. Gracias por escribir.

Saludos, mi querida Elara_MLFY. Me alegro también de ver tu nombre por aquí, y te agradezco la primera crítica 'dura' de muchas por venir. Siento mucho si te agobio siendo en exceso descriptiva, no era mi intención; de hecho, intentaba dar a la historia un aire hasta cierto punto cubista. Tal vez me estoy esforzando demasiado (o muy poco) y no he logrado lo que esperaba, pero, tal como me recomiendas, no dejaré que eso se vuelva una limitante y ya pensaré en algo para hacer la historia más dinámica y fluida. Es bueno saber que te gusta mi redacción. Después de todo, creo que estoy en la carrera correcta… Gracias por escribir. Espero verte de regreso pronto.

¿Creíste que me olvidaba de ti Petit Charat? ¡El sólo pensamiento me hace sentir ofendida! Es extraño actualizar y no ver una de tus notas, de manera que se te extraña cuando no escribes… Sí, yo también odio cuando los reviews no pueden enviarse por cuestiones técnicas. Resulta muy frustrante querer decir algo y no poder hacerlo ¿no te parece? Bien. Supongo que empezaré por tu review del capítulo 12 que no tuve ocasión de comentar con anterioridad. Para empezar, en teoría, a partir de la caída de Voldemort, todo fue coser y cantar para los que apoyaban a Dumbledore. Muy pocos mortífagos estaban preparados para hacerle frente sin la arrolladora –e indiscutiblemente carismática- presencia del 'Señor Oscuro'. Entre ellos, desde luego, cabe destacar a los verdaderamente malvados, que son como una 'elite'. Por esa razón, mientras que ya habían prácticamente reconquistado todo (muy a la usanza de la Roma antigua), el pequeño sector indominable seguían siendo ellos. Por supuesto, debe haber quienes hayan escapado, pero una vez disuelto este núcleo, podía darse por hecho que ninguno intentaría sublevarse.

Prometo que la situación entre Draco y Hermione empezará a profundizarse un poco más adelante. Como habrás notado, el carácter de los personajes no da precisamente un cuadro ideal para que se enamoren, y me encanta la idea de que suceda de una forma creíble. ¿Triángulos amorosos? ¡Ni hablar! En verdad me enloquecen esas situaciones que parecen sacadas de una mala telenovela de bajo presupuesto… (aunque no quedo exenta de caer en algo así… sin embargo, espero que no suceda)

Por otra parte, el que seas como eres es algo de lo que me entusiasma para escribirte estas notas kilométricas. Puedo suponer _a priori un poco de ti a partir de tus comentarios, pero no dudo que tengas toda una gama de experiencias, pensamientos y emociones que te hagan salir del patrón 'normal' de Petit Charat… esa es la magia de los seres humanos: somos únicos e impredecibles…_

Pasando ahora al capítulo 14, con gusto aclararé cualquier duda respecto a esa parte. Me gustaría saber exactamente qué es lo que no queda claro, y no dudes que podría cambiarlo si de verdad resulta confuso. Te agradezco el comentario. Y sobre esa parte de la columna, sí, creo que estaba inspirada (;P). Sobre Goyle, definitivamente no lo seguiría por lealtad. En mi pequeño universo ficticio, los mortífagos no se unen por lazos comunes de amistad (aunque no dudo que se den), son una organización que tiene un fin claro y está unida por la conveniencia de estarlo. No dudes que si se presenta la oportunidad lo delataría, a menos que ese conocimiento pudiera ser utilizado en su beneficio…

Aquí entre nos, originalmente el 'topo' iba a ser Draco, pero me pareció que era muy fácil que así fuera y deseché la idea; sin embargo, reconozco que me gustó la posibilidad de jugar un poco con esto. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Espero con ansias tus próximos comentarios y la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte mejor. Pareces una persona muy interesante.

Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima

Exlibris


	16. Empieza el vals

***

Ron se sintió bastante preocupado cuando irrumpieron en la mansión Malfoy sin que nadie les saliera al encuentro. Hasta donde sabía, la mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido capturados y vencidos, sin embargo, lo que le provocaba esa sensación de intranquilidad no eran los guardias, después de todo, eran un grupo más que cualificado para vérselas con ellos, sino los cabecillas; que no habían sido vistos en ninguna parte. Eso aunado a que no percibía ningún sonido que pudiera indicar que Hermione y Harry –o Malfoy para lo que importaba – estaban vivos o luchando en algún lugar. Quizás fue el silencio lo que en verdad lo asustó. No lo sabía. Cada minuto la situación empeoraba. Ya habían entrado al ala oeste y no había señales de que alguien pudiera estar allí esperándolos.

Era imposible disimular la preocupación que lo embargaba. Incluso Neville, siempre optimista, se veía sombrío. Siguieron avanzando y a lo lejos notaron las grandes puertas de roble del salón de baile. El corazón de Ron latía cada vez más rápido, dirigió un breve vistazo a Neville y sonrió al verlo tan pálido y tenso. Neville sintió el peso de su mirada, lo miró a su vez y asintió. Así que ese era el lugar. Se acercaron en silencio. Ron oraba mentalmente porque su mejor amiga estuviera bien. Ni un sonido. El aire frío del corredor los golpeaba despiadadamente. Casi deseó escucharla gritar, maldecir, moverse, respirar, cualquier cosa que le dijera que estaba viva.

Como si sus súplicas hubieran tenido respuesta, luz blanca tan intensa que dolía mirarla ocasionó que las puertas del salón se disolvieran con estruendo. Tan pronto como se repusieron a la intensidad de la luz, Ron y Neville intercambiaron una mirada aterrorizada y corrieron hacia la habitación.

***

-Parece que ahora estás sola e indefensa Granger. Has perdido y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Aunque, si quieres vivir, podrías ayudarme a escapar... -comentó una voz baja y serena a su derecha.

Hermione sabía que no había escape posible. Draco estaba inconsciente, tal vez muy herido, era imposible saberlo. Harry probablemente no estaba en mejor condición. Ella estaba desarmada y, por si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente complicadas, no había forma posible de localizar a su atacante. Vio a su alrededor, e hizo un recuento de sus recursos. Todo cuanto tenía era la capa de Malfoy, el cuerpo inanimado de su propietario y... la varita de Draco... que debía estar en algún lugar debajo de él... Las ideas se le agotaban. La única posibilidad de ganar tiempo era hablar.

-¿Te das cuenta de que toda resistencia es ya inútil Lestrange? –preguntó en voz baja para no alterarlo- El ministerio debe haber cubierto ya todo el lugar. ¿Qué podrías hacer contra un grupo de aurores armados y altamente eficientes? Estás a su merced –Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar una señal del hombre. Disimuladamente observó a Draco tratando de ubicar su varita.

-En ese caso querida, tú serás mi boleto de salida- respondió la voz.- Parece que no contabas con esto ¿verdad? Apuesto a que ni tú ni ese repulsivo conspirador se imaginaron que podía volverme invisible. Es un conjuro complicado, lo reconozco, pero valió la pena cada minuto que perdí aprendiéndolo. –la voz parecía estar más cerca- Es un buen momento para salir ¿vendrás?

-Ahora que tú tienes el control, no tengo opción ¿me equivoco?- respondió con dureza- sólo quisiera despedirme de Malfoy- ninguna respuesta se escuchó, por lo que ella supuso que su captor no se opondría. Se inclinó hacia delante y pretendiendo abrazarlo, lo registró hasta dar con la varita. La capa, que cubría las acciones de sus manos, ahora ocultaba entre sus pliegues la varita de Malfoy. Soltó el broche que la mantenía firme por si era necesario deshacerse de ella.

Se escuchó el eco de pasos en el pasillo. Probablemente se trataba de sus amigos. Levantó la cara sólo para encontrarse viendo de frente la varita de Lestrange que le susurró al oído "Ni lo pienses."

La tomo del brazo con fuerza para levantarla y la hizo andar hacia la ventana. Al dirigir una última mirada al joven rubio tendido en medio del salón, notó una sombra a su lado. La figura extendía su mano hacia ella en un claro intento por despojarla de la varita. 'He leído antes sobre estos hechizos. Al volverte invisible, pierdes tangibilidad. No es posible sostener ningún objeto. Sin embargo, su hechizo no debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte o no podría sostener la varita. ¡Lestrange puede ser  herido por medios físicos! Es invisible al ojo, pero no deja de ser sólo una ilusión, por eso su sombra se proyecta en la dirección contraria a la luz. Pura física. Sé cómo localizarlo. Un punto débil después de todo.' Tratando de no alarmarlo, tomó con la mano izquierda la varita y con la derecha el borde de la capa. Lo que sucedió a continuación, le pareció parte de una toma en cámara lenta: con fuerza y velocidad nacidas de la desesperación, arrojó la capa a la cara de su agresor y antes de que este pudiera quitársela de los ojos, ella levantó su varita y le dirigió un hechizo purificador tan concentrado que la fuerza del impacto destruyó las puertas con gran estrépito. En un grito mudo, el hombre se disolvió en la potente luz que emanaba de su varita. No quedaron ni rastros de él ni de su capa, simplemente una silueta dibujada en el fino piso del salón, indicaba que alguna vez estuvo allí. 

Neville y Ron se precipitaron en la habitación con las varitas en alto y seguidos por varios magos y brujas. Habían llegado temiendo lo peor. Sin embargo, al llegar, descubrieron a la mayoría de los 'peces gordos' atados y fuera de combate y a sus dos mejores agentes en condiciones deplorables. Malfoy había perdido por completo el color. Su palidez habitual se había convertido en un tono translúcido casi albino y Hermione, contemplaba la varita que sostenía con expresión ausente frente al cuerpo exánime del joven rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Harry.

Un grupo de sanadores arribó sin dilación y atendieron a los presos y a los heridos en la batalla. A pesar de que tenía algunas cortadas y raspones, Hermione insistió en que no era nada serio, y urgió a los paramédicos a que atendieran a Harry y a Malfoy. Harry fue reanimado en breve y se levantó ligeramente adolorido pero muy sonriente para abrazar con fuerza a Hermione. Tras examinarlo, los galenos intercambiaron entre sí miradas que parecían confirmar la gravedad de su estado. Acto seguido, lo colocaron en una camilla y lo llevaron junto a los otros heridos levitándolo durante todo el camino.

Compañeros encargados del traslado de prisioneros, hicieron acto de presencia para llevarse a los cautivos a celdas temporales de máxima seguridad. Los aguardaba un juicio severo y debían mantenerlos custodiados. 

Finalmente, en la habitación sólo quedaron Harry, Hermione y Ron. 

El pelirrojo miró a su amiga de reojo y notó que estaba pálida y cansada. Temblaba. Guiado por el instinto, la abrazó con fuerza. Sus quejas podían esperar. Lo que ella necesitaba en este momento era un amigo. Pudo sentir que Hermione le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro. Se sintió reconfortada entre los brazos de Ron. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. El reencuentro con Malfoy turbaba sus pensamientos. Su destino había sido el de morir en lados opuestos del campo de batalla. Durante mucho tiempo lo supieron y a eso se habían resignado; sin embargo, el mismo traicionero destino que decidió sus suertes, había cruzado sus caminos y los había convertido en una misma senda. Vio cómo retiraban a Malfoy del lugar. Era el ser más ruin y egoísta que hubiera conocido, 'Sin embargo', admitió pesarosa, 'mantuvo su palabra y el final hizo lo correcto.' Su expresión distante y meditabunda preocupó a sus amigos.

Ron estrechó su abrazó y besó su frente con dulzura. Harry revolvió el cabello de su amiga y ella le dirigió una tenue sonrisa. Miró a Ron de buen humor y preguntó:

-¿Les interesaría cenar en mi casa ahora que todo ha terminado? Sé que no soy la mejor cocinera que hayan conocido, pero supongo que puedo preparar algo que les guste más que las galletas de Hagrid- sonrió de buen humor a la vez que les tendía las manos.- Creo que se lo han ganado.

-Si una cena en la acogedora casa de la directora del departamento de Planeación y Emergencia  de los 'Indecibles' es lo único que obtendré por mis desinteresados servicios a la comunidad, tal vez debería caminar de empleo-bromeó Ron- ¿tú que opinas Harry? 

-No sé Ron, cualquier cosa es mejor que la comida de Hagrid, aunque fuera de esta habitación no admitiré tal cosa- sonrió con picardía

Hermione se acercó a sus dos mejores amigos sonriendo y los envolvió en un abrazo. Acto seguido dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Ron creció un par de centímetros.

-Eso cambia las cosas. Después de meses de trabajo, nada suena tan tentador como pasar la velada charlando en casa de una amiga. ¿Cierto?

-Totalmente de acuerdo Ron, y ¿qué mejor que una amiga que sabe cómo convencer a un hombre?

Hermione les interrumpió juguetona:

-Si aún les interesa venir, ayúdenme a buscar una chimenea. De verdad quiero llegar a casa. Hace hambre.

Los tres rieron como antaño. Ella disfrutó el sentimiento de dicha que la invadió y estaba decidida a lograr que ellos olvidaran, si tan solo un momento, las penurias de los últimos meses. Apenas podía creer que la guerra había terminado. Mientras Harry y Ron discutían animadamente, ella dirigió a Malfoy un último pensamiento. 'No es la última vez que volveremos a encontrarnos; uno debe ceder, pero ¿quién?'

***

Confesaré que una de las razones por las que me decidí por las cuestiones literarias a pesar de mis intereses científicos (consideré en algún momento ser médico forense o ingeniera química) es por que en matemáticas soy incapaz de realizar diferenciales o integrales de cualquier tipo… Sé que es una vergüenza, pero en vez de que yo de al mundo un tratado de álgebra, estoy dándole un FF… Supongo que no es mayor ganancia que pérdida, pero nos mantendrá entretenidos por una rato ¿no les parece? Así que, no sean muy duros conmigo…


	17. El primer paso

**Nueva brisa de Noviembre**

**Crimen y castigo.**

Los juicios que habían de seguir como un procedimiento rutinario para devolver la paz al mundo mágico tendrían lugar durante las dos primeras semanas de noviembre, casi a cuatro años de que la guerra hubiera iniciado. Aquellos criminales cuyas ofensas a la comunidad mágica resultaban imperdonables, sufrían, dependiendo de la gravedad de su falta castigos ejemplares. 

Aparentemente, las sanciones se habían pensado como un medio para evitar que los acontecimientos pasados se repitieran. Se crearon nuevas regulaciones y leyes, se reestructuraron los departamentos del ministerio de magia y se buscaron nuevas formas de seguridad para los muggles. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar y recuperar la tranquilidad anterior.

Los procesos judiciales de los mortífagos más odiados y temidos por el mundo mágico serían la semana siguiente. Reconocidos cabecillas y prominentes figuras en el mundo de las artes oscuras vieron llegar el momento en que sus acciones serían expuestas ante sus congéneres y juzgadas. Desde sus celdas de máxima seguridad y custodiados de manera permanente hasta el momento de la sentencia, Nott, los Crabbes, los Goyle, los Parkinson, McNair, Bellatrix Lestrange, los Zambini y Draco Malfoy observaban el torbellino de actividad de jurisconsultos, magos y brujas del ministerio, aurores y prensa que bullían en tareas relacionadas con el dictamen.

Malfoy pensaba en lo deprimente que resultaría pasar una vida en Azkaban. Sus crímenes de guerra, habían escandalizado a la comunidad mágica, y la posibilidad de que pudiesen indultarlo era muy lejana. Mirando largo y tendido el pequeño recuadro de cielo que se apreciaba en el techo encantado de su celda, Draco recordó el momento en que por fin despertó tras su enfrentamiento con los otros mortífagos en el salón de baile. 

_Las tinieblas se disiparon lentamente. Por lo que podía ver, se percató de que estaba en un hospital. El hecho de que las lámparas estuvieran encendidas, le hizo suponer que era ya entrada la noche; le hubiera gustado saber más de lo que había ocurrido o de su actual estado, sin embargo,  la luz era demasiado tenue como para poder deducir algo más. Sentía un dolor punzante en el hombro derecho, justo donde un hechizo malogrado que no pudo identificar lo golpeó. Luchando contra el mareo y el dolor, trató de sentarse para  hacer un breve recuento de los daños. La visión que lo recibió hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco: Hermione Granger estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la silla junto a su cama._

_Él sonrió para sus adentros._

_ Hermione se veía delicada y angelical bajo la pálida luz de las lámparas. Sostenía el libro con firmeza y los rebeldes rizos que coronaban su cabeza, enmarcaban su rostro dándole un aspecto inocente. Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó con atención. Durante unos minutos se dedicaron a mantener la mirada del otro, tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por su mente. Draco empezó a sentirse demasiado cansado para continuar, sin embargo se negaba a rendirse. No quería que ella lo viera vulnerable. Para su sorpresa, Hermione entendió esto sin necesidad de que él dijera una sola palabra. Su mirada dejó de ser aguda e inquisitiva y se suavizó con una chispa de buen humor apenas disimulado. 'Descansa Malfoy, te hará bien.' Con delicadeza, lo ayudó a arroparse; él parecía renuente a caer en brazos de Morfeo sin presentar batalla. 'No hay porqué preocuparse. Nadie te hará daño... estaré aquí cuando despiertes' Sin poder explicar la razón, el saber que ella velaría su sueño le recordó su agotamiento, y en muy poco tiempo, dormía apaciblemente._

_Cuando despertó, la luz invadía la habitación. Miró al lado de su cama. La silla estaba ocupada. Draco temía verla allí. Desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, su vida había dejado de ser estable para verse envuelta en un torbellino de pasiones incomprensibles. Lo más irónico era que la única certeza que tenía era la mujer a la que más odiaba. Su peor enemiga, una mujer a la que lastimó sin piedad; la misma mujer que lo tenía atado por un juramento y a la que había prometido dar muerte... la única persona que seguía a su lado a pesar de saberlo... Ella pareció sentir su mirada porque dejó el libro en la mesita al lado de sí y lo ayudó a incorporarse._

_-No puedo creer que sigas aquí Granger. Supongo que al ministerio le preocupa que intente escapar. Me sorprende que te hayan designado a ti mi custodio y no a un grupo de trolls de seguridad.-dijo todavía adormecido en voz baja impregnada de sarcasmo._

_Ella, levantó una ceja y dejó ver una sonrisa venenosa._

_-Me parece que te concedes mucho crédito. No estoy aquí como tu custodio, Malfoy. Es virtualmente imposible salir de este lugar, no hay necesidad de mayor precaución, no es posible hacer magia aquí dentro y no puedes moverte más allá de la cama. La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque no me pareció correcto dejarte solo después de lo que hiciste por mí. –al final de la frase su voz se suavizó y luego de una breve pausa continuó- Largo tiempo he temido el que nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse. No sabía qué pensar o a quién encontraría al final del trayecto: un amigo o un enemigo. Aún intento descubrirlo._

_El silencio era incómodo._

_-¿Qué hay de Potter y Weasley?¿Saben que estás aquí?-interrumpió con una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad._

_Ella meneó la cabeza con tristeza._

_-No. Probablemente se hubieran opuesto vehementemente a que estuviera sola contigo bajo cualquier circunstancia.- sonrió con picardía- Es casi como en Hogwarts. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho- dejó escapar una risa alegre.- Al menos no tendremos que salir a mitad de la noche para trabajar en secreto. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante..._

_El no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa al evocar las noches que pasaron ideando nuevas excusas y atajos para concluir con sus trabajos, la cantidad de horas que trabajaron en la biblioteca en apacible silencio o noches llenas de dudas que ella solía despertar en él._

_Draco se recuperaba satisfactoriamente. Su reestablecimiento era atribuido por los sanadores a la calidad de la atención médica  que el dinero de su familia podía comprar, pero, de haber observado con mayor atención, habrían notado que tratarlo era más fácil cuando ella se encontraba cerca._

_Las visitas de Granger eran frecuentes y, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo, las esperaba con ansias. Draco encontraba reconfortante y verla allí, leyendo o escribiendo largos pergaminos. Y al finalizar el día, nada la producía más placer que sentirla cerca de él hasta quedarse profundamente dormido._

_Con el paso de los días y antes del término de la semana que pasó en el hospital, la confianza de antaño empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en una situación que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a nombrar pero que semejaba bastante una amistad tenue pero innegable. La mayor parte del tiempo compartían un confortable silencio, salpicado ocasionalmente por charla insustancial. Una mañana, Hermione le preguntó qué pensaba hacer tras el juicio. A Draco, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, contestó:_

_-No lo sé. Toda mi vida luché para tener poder y control, para seguir a mi padre... para ser alguien... Y un día, simplemente me di cuenta de que nada de eso compensaba el esfuerzo. Demasiados sacrificios, demasiado dolor... Lo único que me mantenía andando era la desesperación. Quería ser libre... –respondió sombrío- No importa realmente lo que pase conmigo. No me queda nada por perder. Iré a Azkaban y terminaré allí mi vida. No tiene caso hacer planes._

_Hermione notó la amargura que había en las palabras de Malfoy. Ese día en particular se veía desanimado. El juicio tendría lugar pronto y era evidente que el ministerio no tardaría en acabar con lo poco que quedaba de su miserable existencia. Granger trató de disimular su desconcierto. La increíble muralla que él había construido a su alrededor pareció desaparecer. Ante ella estaba el verdadero Draco Malfoy, no el hombre, no el mortífago, sino el ser humano. Tomó su mano y la apretó con delicadeza. _

_Sus oscuros pensamientos se disolvieron en la nada. El reconfortante contacto de alguien que se preocupaba genuinamente por él lo hizo estremecerse con una sensación por completo desconocida. Draco no podía explicarse cómo ella podía sentir simpatía por él.  De no ser porque su propia vida dependía de ello, él jamás habría intercedido para salvarla. El peso de la culpa se cerró sobre su pecho. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse culpable hasta ese momento. Ella jamás había dudado en tenderle la mano sin importar la manera en la que él respondiera. Dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione esperando ver una respuesta, pero todo cuanto vio fue un reflejo de su propia consternación. Draco podía sentir su respiración y percibía su suave olor cítrico, fresco y dulce, parecido al de las manzanas. Dudoso, estrechó su mano. '¿Será posible que ella entienda...?'_

Draco suspiró al recordar cómo terminó su estancia en el hospital de la prisión. 

_Casi como si el destino hubiera decidido arrebatarle todo una vez más, hubo un gran estruendo de pasos en el corredor. Un grupo de aurores de aspecto hosco, entraron en su pequeño remanso de paz y uno de ellos se llevó a Hermione con él; luego le ordenaron vestirse y prepararse para conocer la prisión en dónde pasaría el tiempo previo al juicio. Después de eso, todo fue difuso e irrelevante. Desde_ _el inicio supo que estaba condenado sin importar lo que hiciera. Mientras sus guardianes lo arrastraban sin ceremonias al exterior, dirigió una última mirada a la silla que Hermione había ocupado apenas unos instantes antes. Sus ojos grises recuperaron la ilegible expresión de quién lo ha visto todo y lo encuentra insignificante y aburrido, la expresión de un hombre muerto en vida. El porte altivo y la mueca desafiante. Las murallas se levantaban nuevamente fuertes y amenazantes._

Le reminiscencia se disolvió en el frío aire de la celda. El día de hoy se enfrentaría al escarnio público. No esperaba la misericordia de nadie, ni su ayuda ni su aprobación. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le esperaba al cruzar la puerta, pero una cosa parecía segura: no volvería a ver a Granger. Por un momento, la posibilidad la pareció muy atractiva. Libre al fin del juramento, libre al fin de _ella_... pero igualmente vacío y solo. No habría nadie para llenar sus ratos de risas y charla, de ridículas preocupaciones, nadie que viera algo en él más allá de la fortuna familiar o su oscuro pasado. Solo...

Algo estaba decididamente mal. Jamás había sentido tanto apego por ninguna cosa o persona anteriormente. Debía mantener las distancias. Debía odiarla; y aún habría algo de dignidad en el que la deseara; pero lo que resultaba en verdad alarmante era la remota posibilidad de que pudiera sentir por ella algo tan profundo e intenso como el odio y a la vez tan cercano y tan lejano al simple deseo.... Algo más allá de lo que se atrevía a nombrar. Lo consternaba principalmente el repentino impulso que lo llevó negarse a acatar la voluntad de su padre y que le costó la vida cuando ella estuvo en peligro. Un momento de debilidad que casi le había costado la vida a Granger fue todo lo que pasó por su mente antes de que la resolución lo invadiera. Sin importar lo molesta que resultaba su forma de entrometerse en asuntos que no era de su incumbencia, Draco sabía que ella no merecía morir por otra mano que la suya propia. Lo supo en ese instante en que Lucius amenazó con tomar su vida y el no hubiera dudado en matar al hombre al que había admirado, temido y amado durante toda su vida. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque Potter se le adelantó. Malfoy meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. Era casi como si él hubiera empuñado el arma asesina.

No había sido Potter quien mató a Lucius. Fue el vínculo que lo unía a ella. Golpeó la pared furioso. Se sentía utilizado. Pero extrañamente aliviado. Ella viviría y él habría cumplido su palabra.

La puerta de su celda se abrió en ese momento para revelar la presencia de un grupo de aurores fuertemente armados que lo escoltarían hasta la sala del tribunal. Recuperando el aplomo, se levantó lánguidamente del camastro de la celda y avanzó con estudiada apatía hacia donde lo esperaban. Uno de los aurores avanzó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con desprecio. Aún cuando se veía demacrado y sucio, Draco conservaba el aura imponente que sus enemigos y allegados había aprendido a respetar. Su fría elegancia y delicadas maneras resultaban mucho más insultantes que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o hacer a sus captores. El sujeto lo soltó con renuencia y le dio un empujón antes de hacer seña a sus hombres de que lo sujetaran y lo movilizaran. Draco se sintió sumamente liviano en cuanto las ataduras restringieron sus movimientos y la guardia lo levitó hacia el gran salón cuyas puertas de nogal se abrían ante sí.

Al llegar y ser firmemente adosado a su sitio, notó que el resto de los mortífagos capturados con él se encontraban en la sala, igualmente esperando una sentencia. El juez aún no llegaba, lo que le dio a Draco la oportunidad de dirigir una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, buscaba entre la multitud un rostro delicado enmarcado por rebelde cabello castaño. Sabía que ella estaba en la sala, aunque no podía precisar en dónde, y entonces, la vio: entre Potter y Weasley unas cuantas filas detrás de los Goyle. La tensión que había estado creciendo en su cuerpo, pareció llegar a su clímax.  Al verla, una idea brillante se le ocurrió y se sintió mucho más calmado. Decidió observarla.

***

Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo. ¿Querían más romance? ¡Lo tendrán! Aunque tenga que esperar en una angustiosa agonía para tenerlo… He mencionado antes que esto no surge de la nada.


	18. Pista abierta: algunas piruetas

***

Hermione había insistido en estar presente durante el juicio a pesar de la negativa de Harry y Ron. Sabía que era arriesgado porque podría ser presa fácil de detractores. Todo el mundo mágico sabía que ella era responsable por la caída de los mortífagos y su señor. Ser una figura pública era peligroso y los dos chicos temían arriesgar la vida o la seguridad de su mejor amiga. Bastó una mirada de su parte para que los dos hombres comprendieran que no la harían cambiar de parecer tan fácilmente como habían supuesto en un principio. Harry continuó su perorata desde que salieron del ministerio hasta que llegaron a la sala del tribunal, en donde Ron se encargó de relevarlo. Mientras sus dos mejores amigos discutían acaloradamente entre ellos, Harry paseó su vista por la sala y entre los acusados. La mayoría de ellos se veían adustos y faltos de color, probablemente conscientes de lo que les esperaba; una de las figuras, sin embargo, mantenía la cabeza en alto y no daba muestra alguna de remordimiento, temor o preocupación. No había en su rostro macilento una sola línea que traicionara sus pensamientos. 

Malfoy.

A pesar de su inexpresividad, Harry cayó en cuenta de que observaba algo con atención, y siguiendo su mirada descubrió que el objeto de sus pensamientos –cualesquiera que estos fueran- no era otra que Hermione Granger.

Hermione decidió sentarse, rendida ante la terquedad de Ron, Paseó la vista por el recinto y se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy fija en la suya. La misma expresión vacante de siempre acompañaba sus fríos ojos grises. Pero por un momento, ella creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa doblar levemente la comisura de sus labios. Él apartó la mirada, sin embargo, ella podía adivinar la sonrisa en sus ojos. Harry veía con curiosidad el intercambio y Ron con hastío.

De golpe, los murmullos se cortaron en la sala. La figura del magistrado impuso silencio con su presencia. El juicio daba inicio.

Debido al carácter extraordinario de las circunstancias, tan pronto como el juez tomó asiento, las partes acusadoras presentaron las pruebas contra el grupo de mortífagos allí presentes. La macabra sucesión de testimonios y evidencias imposibilitó la labor de la defensa.

Cuando el fiscal cerró su discurso, hizo alusión al caso de Draco Malfoy, cuya sentencia había de decidirse también. Sin saber por qué, Hermione sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar con tanta fuerza en su pecho que temió por un instante que sus acompañantes pudieran oírlo.

- El joven Malfoy brindó un importante servicio perentorio para la captura de los agresores y salvó la vida de importantes miembros de la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, es imposible ignorar su largo y oscuro historial como mortífago, junto con los crímenes y atrocidades que ha cometido. Si bien, su ayuda ha sido valiosa y decisiva para nuestra victoria, no contrarresta de manera significativa sus anteriores actos, por lo que suplico a su señoría que le imponga una pena igualmente ejemplar y significativa para asegurar que en el futuro no incurra en delitos similares y pueda proveernos de alguna certeza respecto a sus lealtades.- satisfecho, el fiscal hizo una breve reverencia al magistrado y tomó asiento esperando la deliberación del jurado.

Hubo un receso cargado de tirantez. El jurado había llegado a una decisión respecto a la culpabilidad de todos los acusados. Al juez correspondía fijar sentencias. En el ínterin, Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia en la sala y se dirigió a la banca que compartían Harry, Hermione y Ron.

El juez tomó su lugar en la banca y procedió a imponer orden en la sala. Había llegado el momento de la sentencia. Finalmente, la voz del juez se hizo oír:

-Dado que han cometido crímenes imperdonables, las sentencias que recibirán reflejan la medida en la que el daño causado por sus acciones afectó a las familias de los deudos y a la comunidad en general. Hemos considerado tanto el tiempo que han pertenecido a la organización como el potencial de peligrosidad que cada uno de ustedes representa.- la mirada del jurisconsulto paseó entre los inculpados. Frunció el ceño y continuó- No hay manera de justificar sus actos, pero espero que las sanciones impuestas escarmienten el perjuicio contra la comunidad mágica.- Tomando un pergamino que el fiscal le alargaba, empezó a leer.- Nott y la señora Lestrange recibirán cadena perpetua en Azkaban, al cuidado de un grupo especial de aurores, no podrán usar magia, recibir visitas o hacer valer sus derechos civiles allí dentro.- Miró a los susodichos de reojo y continuó con su lectura- Los Crabbe y los Goyle serán despojados de sus posesiones y cargos y tras purgar una condena que oscilará entre los 25 y 30 años de prisión en Azkaban, podrán reintegrarse a la sociedad bajo custodia permanente sin posibilidad de salir del nuevo lugar de residencia establecido por este tribunal en una próxima sesión. –Levantó la mirada para observar a Draco directamente. Su expresión se endureció.- Finalmente, el caso del joven Malfoy.- De nueva cuenta volvió su atención al pergamino y tras leer lo escrito, lo colocó frente a sí y habló para la concurrencia.- Durante generaciones, los miembros de la familia Malfoy han sido leales partidarios del señor Oscuro. El trato que dispensan a los muggles, a los magos de origen muggle y a familias de magos que no simpatizan con su causa, se ha caracterizado por su falta de consideraciones y crueldad. Sin embargo, el Sr. Malfoy, aquí presente, acusado de asesinato, de daño a propiedad pública, de tortura, conspiración con fines delictuosos, privación ilegal de la libertad y un sinnúmero de faltas más; volvió la espalda a la organización a la que servía para apoyar a los ministros Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, aún a riesgo de su propia vida. Es en consideración a sus acciones recientes y a la intercesión del ministro y otros dirigentes del Ministerio de Magia, que se atenuará la sentencia del Sr. Malfoy. – Observó a Draco con desdén y luego continuó- Su pena, será formar parte de un programa de readaptación para criminales peligrosos durante los próximos 5 años con custodia de por vida. Una vez que se fije su lugar de residencia al cabo del satisfactorio cumplimiento del programa, no podrá cambiarlo. Cada año deberá presentarse ante los miembros de este tribunal para rendir cuentas de sus actividades durante ese lapso.- Observó a la concurrencia y agregó- La sesión de hoy se cierra, pueden retirarse. Con respecto a los culpables, se acatarán las siguientes medidas de seguridad: aquellos que deben purgar sus condenas en Azkaban, serán devueltos a las celdas de máxima seguridad en dónde se encontraban, permaneciendo incomunicados y sin derecho a visitas para ser llevados a su destino el día de mañana a las 9 por un grupo de especial de aurores. El señor Malfoy, será reubicado en una celda de baja peligrosidad con derecho a visitas. Su varita será resguardada por el personal calificado para ello en el ministerio y no se le devolverá sino hasta nuevo aviso. Él debe presentarse el día de mañana a las 11 para que se le asignen tanto el lugar como fechas del programa que debe cumplir y el nombre del auror responsable por su constante vigilancia durante el año por venir. Este juicio ha concluido.

El rechoncho juez salió acompañado por un grupo de aurores y trolls de seguridad. Las cámaras lo seguían y los reporteros trataban de hacerle preguntas respecto a su decisión. Antes de que pudieran hacer tal cosa, el magistrado y su séquito abandonaron la sala.

Entre los asistentes, la decisión del jurado y las sentencias del juez fueron realmente sorprendentes. Hermione se sintió aliviada al ver que la sentencia de Draco no había sido tan severa como cabría esperar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el asomo de preocupación y aún de culpabilidad que sintió al escuchar a un grupo de aurores que conocía del trabajo, hablando del proceso:

- Ese maldito Malfoy volvió a eludir a la justicia- dijo una chica negra con profundo disgusto- es uno de los mortífagos más crueles, un asesino desalmado y un bastardo desgraciado que salió indemne aún después de todo lo que ha hecho ¡es increíble!

-Te entiendo, el juez debió quitarle toda posibilidad de volver a hacer magia. Traicionó a los suyos antes, es difícil creer que no lo hará de nuevo con nosotros. Ese Malfoy es una bomba de tiempo andante. –contestó un robusto chico asiático- Ojalá que reconsideren su sentencia y reciba lo que merece.

-No entiendo cómo puede Dumbledore confiar en ese imbécil que nos traicionará a la primera oportunidad. No le importa nada ni nadie. De hecho, supongo que debe haber un interés oculto en sus acciones.- meditó la chica rubia a su derecha- Trataré de mantenerlo vigilado. No sé qué pueda estar tramando.

Los otros chicos asintieron ante la sensatez de sus palabras y se alejaron haciendo suposiciones  sobre los motivos de Malfoy.

Hermione sintió un terrible peso en el estómago. Tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, se despidió de sus acompañantes para ir a ver a Draco en su nuevo habitáculo, sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Dumbledore se ofrecieron a acompañarla. No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando la chica rubia de antes, llegó corriendo a su lado y le entregó varios pliegos de pergamino que debía leer y contestar cuanto antes. Hermione suspiró. Pidió a sus acompañantes que lo saludaran de su parte puesto que ella no podría ir por el momento, y desapareció. Dumbledore rió de buen humor y salió con Harry y Ron –que no se veían tan alegres- de la sala con rumbo a la prisión.

***

Se hace lo que se puede y en general, sólo espero que les guste.

Siento actualizar antes de lo previsto, pero tengo planes para el día de mañana y antes que permitir que se pierdan otro(s) capítulo(s), prefiero subirlo con antelación.

Por esta razón, agradezco a los lectores que recientemente han dejado su pequeña aportación hasta el momento.

¡Saludos ross_malfoy! Sí, de hecho, de manera sutil es bueno poder apreciar que la mutua admiración que sienten –quizá un poco empañada por la rivalidad- puede llevarlos a algo. ¿De verdad crees que tenemos tanto en común? Suena interesante, de hecho, me encanta escribir de la forma en que lo planteas, me sienta bien saber que alguien comparte esa visión de la escritura. La guerra no ha terminado a pesar de lo que parece… las cosas son más complicadas de lo que puede percibirse a simple vista; al menos, así funciona en la vida real, y espero ser tan creíble como me sea posible…

Te agradezco el comentario, y espero verte pronto por aquí. ¡Mucha suerte con el examen y mil gracias por hacerme sentir una escritora de verdad!

Un abrazo

Calixta, en verdad haces que me sonroje. Todos tenemos algo que decir y de alguna manera podemos decirlo con estilo. Estoy segura de que tú tienes una buena dosis de eso. No he tenido el placer de echar un vistazo a algún escrito tuyo, pero sólo es cuestión de armarse de valor y hacerte oír ante el mundo siendo siempre tú misma. De paso, creo que quien debe inclinarse, soy yo… de no ser por lectores tan maravillosos como tú, esta simple historia no habría llegado a ninguna parte… Gracias.

Como de costumbre, nada mejor que dejar tu comentario para el final, Petit Charat (no es que desprecie a mis otros lectores, pero a decir verdad, tu picas mi curiosidad sobremanera). Bien pensado, tal vez tengas razón. Si en las clases de cálculo hubiera puesto atención, probablemente nunca me hubiera dado por escribir mientras iba a sesiones de cuerpo presente. Puede que las mates no se me den, pero tengo la oportunidad de dar ratos agradables a otros haciendo algo que me encanta. ¡Cuánta sabiduría de tu parte!

Sí, la primera parte concluye así, pero… la guerra no. La calma es engañosa. A veces yo creo que deberíamos desconfiar cuando nada pasa. (te lo dice alguien que ha vivido 19 años en la ciudad de México, enorme, ruidosa, colorida, contaminada, populosa y de crimen hasta la coronilla). Puedes esperar aún más de este pequeño interludio. Respecto a Azkaban… es un hecho que nadie parece permanecer allí mucho tiempo, desde luego, Draco no podía ser la excepción ¿cierto?. Así que ¿eres catalana? ¡Qué curioso! Yo nunca he ido a España, pero siempre he pensado en ese país como uno de tradición y cultura muy distinta a la que hay aquí. Supongo que allá no es muy común comer tacos (los de pollo son una delicia…) o pozole (Yum… ahora que, eso SÍ se antoja con el frío que hace…). ¿Cómo es? Espero puedas contarme. Como podrás ver, soy verdaderamente curiosa…

Volviendo a lo anterior, me alegra que hayas podido ver la escena que escribí de la misma forma en que la imaginé. Pocas cosas me hacen sentir mejor que saber que he logrado transmitir exactamente lo que esperaba. Y si ves que me tardo un poco en responderte, ten por seguro que ha de deberse a un motivo técnico. Con reviews como ese es un hecho que me fascina poder estar al tanto de cuanto dices y más aún, hacer de ellos un diálogo.

Por cierto, no soy una persona dada a la decepción… así que ¡despreocúpate! No es importante que estés a la altura de las expectativas de nadie, basta con que seas auténtica. Eso es lo mejor de ti, se te ve en la espontaneidad.

Un abrazo y nos vemos el martes…

¡Ah! Me olvidaba… si seré impertinentemente curiosa… ¿qué carrera estudias?

A todos un agradecimiento atento por acompañarme de nueva cuenta y espero con ansias sus reviews…

Exlibris


	19. En la penumbra de pasiones oscuras

***

Draco exploró su nueva celda con disgusto. El espacio era reducido y la iluminación pobre, sin embargo, comparada con su celda anterior, era mucho mejor. Ahora que el juicio se había llevado a cabo, podía darse el lujo de ver las cosas con mayor objetividad. Todo se había resuelto de una manera más favorable de lo que cabía esperar. No obstante, el hecho de que su lugar de residencia y compañía, durante el resto de su vida, serían fijados por un tribunal, no le hacía sentir mejor. Con un suspiro, tomó asiento en el camastro que ocupaba buena parte del espacio disponible en la diminuta habitación. No podía apartar de su mente a Granger, aún cuando en ese momento sus pensamientos debían concentrarse en su nuevo cambio de circunstancias.

En el momento en el que los aurores lo llevaron en medio de empellones a la salida de la sala, pudo atisbar brevemente el rostro de la joven. Lo vio salir sin decir una palabra, pero increíblemente atenta, como esperando adivinar que pasaba por su mente. La misma mirada que recordaba constantemente entre sueños. Al verla así, no podía evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se reblandecía; pero en cuanto parecía que permitiría a sus emociones dictar sus acciones, su mente le recordaba que la necesidad lo haría débil, el apego lo haría un blanco fácil y los sentimientos nublaban sus pensamientos, y necesitaba mantener la mente fría para bosquejar el plan a seguir. Un Malfoy jamás cedería a la palabrería demagógica de un grupo de estúpidos. Jamás.  De inmediato, las murallas que esa suave mirada marrón parecía reblandecer, cobraban nuevo vigor y la tranquila frialdad que lo caracterizaba embotaba nuevamente sus sentidos.

Miró de reojo la celda esperando encontrar algo que hacer hasta el día de mañana a las 11, en que su vida quedaría decidida. Notó con gran satisfacción que había recuperado su privacía. Las salidas no estaban vigiladas y la seguridad era ínfima; pero por muy tentador que fuera escapar, no quería arriesgarse a correr la misma suerte que los otros mortífagos, especialmente ahora que el ministerio había decidido ser benevolente. Una sonrisa amarga iluminó su rostro. Sus planes a corto plazo contaban con eso. No lo mantendrían encerrado por mucho tiempo.

Descubrió una pequeña mesa no muy lejos de la puerta. Desde luego, aún cuando lo solicitara, no le permitirían escribir, y de hacerlo ¿a quién? Él era el único y verdadero responsable por la caída del los últimos rebeldes. No podía contar con nadie ahora. Estaba solo. Era lo suficientemente listo como para comprender que tal vez la única opción posible era esperar hasta el día siguiente y una vez que su situación se resolviera, pensaría con calma en el siguiente paso a seguir: el escape. Trató de imaginar la expresión de Hermione cuando se enterara de la fuga, y el pensamiento le arrancó una risa ácida.

Granger. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? La idea era absurda ¿qué podría decirle? Ella no entendería. No era posible que nadie lo hiciera. Sin importar lo que hiciera él seguía sintiendo el vacío que le agujeraba el pecho. Un vacío oscuro y helado del que buscaba escapar desesperadamente. Escaparía y dejaría en el mundo constancia de su paso sin importar las consecuencias. El reino del terror estaba por empezar...

Sus solitarias meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por los sonidos en el pasillo que anunciaban visitas. Supo de inmediato que no era Granger. Las pisadas y las voces eran claramente masculinas. Desconocía quién, fuera de ella, podría estar interesado en verlo. Guardó silencio y observó con disgusto la puerta que se abría para revelar a sus "huéspedes".

Su rostro no sufrió un solo cambio, y aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionado, tampoco pudo evitar la molestia que representaba la visita de Dumbledore, más aún cuando estaba flanqueado por Potter y Weasley.

La tensión entre los dos acompañantes del ministro y el prisionero, podía palparse casi como una presencia viva. De haberse tratado de condiciones diferentes, Draco hubiera hecho gala de su irritante personalidad sólo por diversión; sin embargo, la presencia del ex director cambiaba significativamente las reglas del juego. Se mantuvo impasible una vez que entraron a la celda y con elegante apatía, les dirigió una breve mirada antes de concentrarse de nueva cuenta en la pared frente a él.

El gesto solo hubiera bastado para caldear los ánimos con los dos jóvenes, pero en esta ocasión, se limitaron a dirigirle miradas que prometían en sus profundidades dolores y sinsabores que la misma inquisición hubiera temido. Dumbledore rompió el incómodo silencio acercándose a la litera de Draco. Harry y Ron se mantenían a una distancia prudente. Draco lo observó acercarse en silencio.

-Como podrá ver joven Malfoy, hemos podido interceder por usted en este asunto tan delicado. Aún desconozco qué lo impulsó a hacerlo, sin embargo, sé que al final del camino encontrará una verdadera razón para ayudarnos. –Como para sí mismo, el anciano comentó- No obstante, mucho me temo que a partir de este momento sólo usted podrá decidir lo que sucederá a continuación. – el director hablaba en voz baja y suave, casi con un tono que revelaba buen humor. Draco abandonó su estudio del muro para dirigir a Dumbledore una mirada inquisitiva. Casi sin poder evitarlo, pensó en lo mucho que hubiera preferido que Granger le diera el mensaje. Estaba seguro de que ella habría dicho lo que debía decir sin ambages. Era demasiado honesta para los subterfugios. Miró al viejo con hastío. El hombre se acercó a él para que nadie más pudiera oír lo que le quedaba por decir – Cuando encuentre lo que busca, llenará el vacío.- aseguró el anciano con un aire extrañamente místico.

La simple aseveración lo puso en estado de alerta. No podía permitir que Dumbledore leyera en sus ojos todos cuanto planeaba hacer. Volvió lánguidamente la vista a la pared tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que distaba mucho de sentir.

Ron, cansado del silencio del joven rubio, estalló:

-No sé que pretendes Malfoy. Sólo espero que entiendas que no te estamos ayudando por gusto, sino por obligación. Sea lo que sea que hagas después para arruinar tu vida –agregó con verdadero odio – te agradecería que dejes a Hermione fuera ¿entiendes? Ella es demasiado buena para alguien como tú. –miró a Malfoy con desprecio esperando una reacción.

Y la obtuvo.

Con una velocidad y fuerza que nadie esperaba, Malfoy saltó del camastro, estrelló a Ron contra la pared y lo sostuvo por las solapas de la túnica sin que su expresión cambiara. Su respuesta los tomó por completo desprevenidos. 

Se acercó al pelirrojo y murmuró para que sólo él pudiera oírlo:

-¿Una nota de celos en tu voz Weasley?¿Qué te hace pensar que ella me interesa? Al igual que tú o San Potter, no es sino una pieza en el juego de alguien más...

Dedicó a Ron una mirada asesina antes de soltarlo abruptamente. Todo fue tan rápido que Harry no pudo intervenir. La expresión de Dumbledore era ilegible, pero translucía un dejo de preocupación. Harry sintió un escalofrío y recordó por qué razón debía mantenerse vigilancia constante sobre Malfoy: aún sin su varita, podía ser sumamente peligroso. La desagradable sensación que le despertaba el reo, lejos de atenuarse al verlo calmado en la oscuridad de la celda, se acrecentó. La manera en la que observaba a Hermione le hacía suponer que ella podría estar en peligro.

Ron se levantó del suelo bastante sorprendido. Toda su vida se dedicó al combate directo, sin embargo, Malfoy, que al igual que Hermione se decidió por los asuntos más intelectuales, consiguió vencerlo sin esforzarse. No por alardear, no por intimidarlo, simplemente por el puro placer de hacerlo. Dio un par de pasos temblando de ira apenas contenida alejándose de Malfoy, que parecía no notar su presencia. Harry puso su mano en el hombro del joven.

Dumbledore se hizo oír. Miró a Ron con seriedad.

-Señor Weasley, entiendo su inquietud, pero puedo asegurarle que la señorita Granger está más que cualificada para cuidar de sí misma, sin embargo, agradezco su preocupación.- Dirigió a Draco una mirada un decepcionada- En cuanto a usted, joven Malfoy, a preciaré el que mantenga una buena conducta. Su situación es aún incierta. Hay mucho que no sabemos y que podría repercutir en la decisión del tribunal... No espero que nos explique por qué razón nos ofreció su ayuda tan desinteresadamente aún cuando implicaba graves consecuencias para usted. Entiendo que usted y su padre compartían un lazo estrecho; así que debo confesar que lamento lo que pasó. –Su voz era seria y firme- Quiero darle mi más sentido pésame pero también, mi gratitud. Salvó la vida de la señorita Granger y del señor Potter, y esa acción, considerando el costo, es digna de un héroe. Supongo que no le parece un momento oportuno para discutirlo, pero, no hace daño preguntar ¿cierto?- agregó con tranquila expectación mirando aún a Malfoy.

Draco desvió la vista de la pared y contestó con frialdad

-Con todo respeto señor ministro, mis razones no son algo que quiera compartir con nadie. Es una pena que sigan vivos, pero los accidentes pasan… - dijo mirando a Dumbledore con expresión ausente y desdeñosa –No tengo nada que decir. –una sonrisa sarcástica asomó tenuemente a sus labios- Pierden su tiempo.

En cuanto la sonrisa se disolvió, fue imposible leer su expresión. Harry notó que Ron estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario, sin embargo, tras pensarlo un poco, se abstuvo.  Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. 'Es más fácil manejar a Malfoy con Hermione de por medio.' Pensó Harry. No pudo evitar pensar en su mejor amiga. Era difícil entenderla o apreciarla, pero una vez que se conseguía conocerla, resultaba evidente que la mujer era más de lo que el ojo mostraba a simple vista. Obsesiva y magnifica; su mejor característica era el ser una persona real, de intelecto claro y honor. Aún cuando Malfoy parecía odiarla con pasión, llegó un momento en que empezó a jugar de acuerdo a las reglas de la menuda dama. Los había observado años atrás y quizá sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, Malfoy lograba ser casi humano cuando concernía a Hermione. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Ron y Malfoy lo vieron con curiosidad aunque no dijeron nada.

Dumbledore siempre parecía saber qué estaba pensando. Sonrió complacido al ver la escena. Harry notó el semblante divertido del anciano, y hubo de reconocer que el ex director sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero también guardó silencio. En ocasiones había que permitir que las palabras fueran dichas en su lugar y su momento, no antes y ciertamente, no después. Probablemente esto aplicaba a Draco Malfoy y su escueta respuesta a la pregunta de Dumbledore. 

Ron continuaba de mal humor. Harry lo supo por la manera en la que miraba a Malfoy de tanto en tanto y tensaba la mandíbula. En su rol de 'hermano mayor' no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguna sabandija se acercara a su mejor amiga. Malfoy menos que nadie. Harry meneó la cabeza. Ron podía ser tan ciego en ocasiones...

La voz de Dumbledore trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad.

-Olvidaba mencionar, señor Malfoy, que el día de mañana se encontrará con un par de sorpresas que puede que no le resulten del todo desagradables- esta nueva información le ganó una ceja arqueada y toda la atención del joven que estaba sentado en el camastro –y en cuanto a la señorita Granger- Harry notó que Malfoy se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente en las sombras ante la mención del nombre- la verá tras el proceso. Tras dirigirle una mirada traviesa  a Draco, agregó- Supongo que es todo por hoy. Le recomiendo que descanse. Mañana le espera un día muy agitado.

Dumbledore se dirigió  a la puerta seguido por Ron. Harry esperó un momento antes de decir en voz baja al joven en las sombras:

-¿Qué significa ella para ti Malfoy?- no consideró necesario profundizar más, puesto que ambos sabían perfectamente de quién hablaba.

Draco lo observó con frialdad sin decir ni media palabra. Se hizo un tenso silencio. Harry supuso que no obtendría respuesta. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por salir, escuchó que el joven murmuraba una pregunta retórica:

-¿Qué significa ella para ti Potter?– por primera vez desde que entró a la celda, Harry sintió la penetrante mirada del prisionero- Nada en particular. La das por hecho. Simplemente es algo de lo que puedes disponer de manera tan natural que jamás te detienes a pensar en la manera en la que ella hace tu vida diferente. ¿No es cierto?-su voz era venenosamente suave- Para ti, ella es una herramienta en la que no sueles reparar, representa todo lo que quieres proteger. Para mí, ella es el epítome de cuanto busco destruir. Ella es lo que yo no soy, y su simple existencia representa una amenaza constante para la mía en formas que tú jamás podrías imaginar. Existo porque ella lo hace. Por el momento, es la única con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme aquí Potter, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo crees que será posible? – sus ojos grises se entrecerraron dándole una mayor intensidad a la pregunta formulada apenas en un suspiro. Endureció el tono, se levantó del camastro y avanzó con lánguida elegancia hacia el joven- Potter, Potter, Potter... –su sonrisa sarcástica podía notarse aún en la penumbra- Creí que eras un chico listo... – la sonrisa despareció y en su lugar quedó un vago gesto de melancolía. Su voz adquirió un nuevo matiz que él jamás había escuchado en Malfoy con anterioridad, condescendiente, casi lacónico. Draco desvió la mirada y avanzó hacia el camastro de nueva cuenta- De la misma manera en la que tú y Voldemort debían morir uno a manos del otro, Granger y yo tenemos que...- Harry arqueó una ceja asombrado por la respuesta de su blondo interlocutor. El semblante del joven Malfoy se ensombreció antes de agregar lo siguiente en un susurro apenas audible-... encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo...

Draco retomó la posición que tenía en el camastro cuando llegaron. Mirando a la pared habló de nueva cuenta con tono autoritario sin darle tiempo a Harry de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar:

-Más vale que te vayas. Deben estar esperándote y no quiero acarrear sospechas sobre mi persona, bastante tengo con las que ya existen.- Viendo que continuaba en la puerta, su voz adquirió de nuevo ese cariz metálico de antaño- ¿Eres sordo Potter? ¡Lárgate!

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Draco se recriminó a sí mismo el haber dicho todo eso; y lo que más le preocupaba, no era lo que Harry Potter pudiera pensar, sino la verdad que encerraban sus propias palabras.

***

¿Qué puedo decir? Espero que les parezca una buena aproximación al romance que está por venir. Avanza lento pero seguro, no teman…

Bien, llegó la 'hora del lector', donde –como es costumbre- doy respuesta a sus comentarios e interrogantes, agradecimientos –que bien merecidos los tienen por continuar leyendo- y algunos otros comentarios para mantener abiertas la líneas de comunicación…

Abril1 es la primera del día de hoy. Estimada lectora, estoy francamente sorprendida –y genuinamente conmovida- por cada comentario realizado a los capítulos anteriores. De verdad que me haz hecho sonreír con algunas frases, brillar de orgullo con otras y sentirme un tanto avergonzada con una más… a propósito de eso, los errores de dedo me resultan frecuentes, y con esa manía que tengo de subirlo sin revisarlo… Me comprometo a corregir esos pequeños detalles (y Calixta, si está leyendo por allí, una sentida disculpa, hace un par de días reparé en que escribí mal tu nick… ¡Me siento tan avergonzada!) y te agradezco mucho que me los hagas notar. Espero verte por aquí con frecuencia. Por cierto, lo del primer capítulo tiene sentido, pero tendrás que esperar para descubrir porqué… -¡Hey! Como decía Mae West: "Cuando soy buena, soy buena; pero cuando soy mala ¡soy mejor!"- Puedo adelantarte que eso es parte del núcleo de la historia y trascendente para el desarrollo del romance. Me temo que tendrás que seguir leyendo si quieres saber por qué está allí… Como sea, tenerte en la lista de personajes que han dejado una opinión es halagador, espero que continúes haciéndolo. Por cierto, tienes una intuición aguzada, muchas de las respuestas que buscas las conoces de antemano…

Alguien que merece especial reconocimiento por su dedicada labor, es Andrea Malfoy2, que ha tenido el arrojo –y la fortaleza- para leer todo de una sentada ¡ese es el ejemplo a seguir de un buen lector! Te agradezco mucho todo el tiempo dedicado, principalmente porque sé que sacrificaste otras cosas para poder hacerlo y te doy las gracias por la amable valoración que haces de mi trabajo. En la cuestión del romance, prometo seguir trabajando para no tenerles en mayor tensión, a decir verdad, los próximos capítulos tendrán bastante de eso ¡Palabra! ¡Me olvidaba! Nuestros protagonistas tienen alrededor de 21 -22 años (que me pareció adecuada para iniciar un 'romance serio' y para que afrontaran muchas situaciones que requieren de cierta madurez…) Me encantó leer tu comentario. Espero verte por aquí con frecuencia. Gracias por escribir.

En la lista de lectores allegados y apreciados por su constante apoyo, tenemos a la bella Calixta (después de todo, no hay mujer fea, sólo belleza rara… ¿no es así, chicas del mundo?). Salté de alegría al leer que mi historia te ha gustado tanto como para releerla, me haces sentir muy bien porque me da la impresión de que vale la pena continuar, y si puedes encontrar en esto algo que te fascine al punto de sentir que es como empezar a descubrirlo, me siento no sólo halagada sino mucho más comprometida con mi labor. Sobre lo que comentas, un fanfic no llegaría a ninguna parte de no ser porque lectores y escritores participamos activamente del proceso. Es a ti y muchas otras personas que me han favorecido con la gracia de su atención a quienes debo mi desempeño y la calidad de mi trabajo. Sí, en definitiva, lo único que podría ser superior a un taco de pollo es ¡un delicioso chocolate! (…) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por hacerme llegar tus reviews. Lo aprecio mucho, son importantes para mí.

Otra de mis lectoras regulares, ross_malfoy, ha dejado su comentario haciéndome sentir que de orgullo tendría el pecho tan hinchado que no podría salir por la puerta. El que un escritor novato reciba tan buenos comentarios de alguien mucho más experimentado, basta para que el color se me suba a las orejas. No tengo palabras para decir lo feliz que me siento de que te parezca que mi trabajo es bueno. En tu calidad de veterana probablemente comprendes bien lo difícil que animarse a empezar y después de eso, mantenerse escribiendo sin importar las circunstancias. Te prometo continuar escribiendo para ameritar la alta opinión que te has formado de mí y de esta historia. Esperaré con ansias tus comentarios. Gracias por escribirme.

BB, es un placer acceder a la amable petición de una lectora que ha sido parte del proceso creativo desde el principio. Se te extrañaba, de manera que me dio gusto ver tu firma por estos lejanos parajes. Te agradezco el comentario, principalmente porque considero que tienes un gesto muy noble con muchos escritores que abundamos por aquí en la red, dándote tiempo para leer nuestras historias y levantarnos la moral. Si las personas hicieran más a menudo lo que tú, el mundo sería un lugar bastante más lindo. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, por leer y por tu review…

¿Qué decirte a ti, Petit Charat, que no hayas supuesto ya? Te agradezco la apreciación que haces de mi léxico. Si vieras las caras de mis amigos cuando me escuchan hablar las primeras veces… Les causa mucha gracia porque son de la opinión de que me expreso como documental de televisión… Creo que me olvidé de comentártelo antes, pero además de estudiar letras hispánicas, estudio derecho… sólo por hobbie; de manera que a pesar de que no soy muy docta en la materia espero que resultara creíble. Por cierto que la readaptación de Malfoy definitivamente no será tan simple como parece. ¡En serio! Nada en esta vida es simple! ¿Qué sería de nosotros si lo fuera?

Una vez leí en un libro, de Alberto Paredes para mayor referencia, que una de las mejores cosas de un relato es que va siendo activado por conflictos y sorpresas. Algunas sorpresas son impredecibles y otras, en cierta forma las esperabas… pero hay veces en que lo inesperado es precisamente que suceda lo predecible… Espero que te de una idea de lo que tengo en mente. Sea lo que sea que pase, espero que lo encuentres posible, real y consistente. Me encantará saber qué opinas. Definitivamente nada de 'flechazos', son historias muy dulces y disfrutables, pero para pena de mis queridos lectores, soy más bien de la corriente empírica y necesito que las cosas tengan una razón de ser. ¿Comenté alguna vez que nací en el otoño y que me encantan las manzanas? Son elementos que no pude evitar incluir… simplemente no me resistí.

Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices de sentirte útil y necesaria. Yo lo siento también. Lo que nos distingue es que para mí eso consiste en crear cosas bellas para aliviar al que tiene necesidad y tú das la ayuda directamente. Me parece que eso es muy loable y espero que la carrera que elegiste te llene de satisfacciones. Gracias por escribir, y como verás, tu propuesta ha sido más que bienvenida. Espero leerte pronto. ¡Gracias por escribir!

A todos mis lectores que no han sido mencionados –y si es así es porque ustedes no me han dado la oportunidad de conocerlos, escucharlos o mencionarlos- les agradezco que participen de este ejercicio de lectura y espero que tengan a bien hacerme saber qué piensan de esto o si algo les disgusta. Prometo contestar a cada review que envíen. Un abrazo a todos, nos vemos el jueves…


	20. Continuan los secretos

***

Harry salió al pasillo en donde lo estaba esperando Ron. El pelirrojo se acercó a él con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Y Dumbledore? –indagó Harry al notar que el ministro temporal no estaba en los alrededores.

-Se fue. Surgió un problema bastante serio con un grupo de mantícoras. Tuvo que irse tan pronto como se enteró.- Respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué discutías con Malfoy? Me sorprendió mucho que al salir Dumbledore y yo, tú continuabas dentro- todo el enfado anterior se disolvió en pura curiosidad.- ¿Te dijo algo importante?

-No en realidad. Algunas frases vagas.

Ron se veía profundamente contrariado.

-¿Bastó con que Dumbledore y yo saliéramos para que hablara?- el desconcierto de Ron aumentó- ¿No es extraño? Usualmente nos mortificaría un rato con sus maquiavélicos planes a futuro. No creo que eso cuente para acortar su sentencia...

Harry se encogió de hombros. No sabía que tan prudente podía ser el confesarle que su tema de conversación había sido Hermione.

-¿Crees que Malfoy esté volviéndose loco?- Ron se veía ilusionado con la idea. Tras pensarlo un momento, su rostro se llenó de preocupación- ¡No lleva sino apenas unos cuantos días de encierro! ¿Será uno de sus sucios trucos para  intentar escapar?

De nueva cuenta  Harry le hizo entender con el gesto universal de 'no-tengo-idea' que a veces los caminos del señor son misteriosos.  Simplemente agregó:

-Ron, Malfoy tal vez sólo se hacía el interesante con todos esos mensajes crípticos. Por el momento deberá bastarnos el hecho de que estando en esa celda no hará daño alguno a nuestro ratón de biblioteca favorito... – Harry se detuvo en medio de la oración. Lo había dicho. Trató de no ver a Ron, que lo miraba con interés. Era imposible cubrir el desliz.

Ron lo contempló acusadoramente antes de añadir

-¿Preocupación de hermano mayor? Potter, si te gusta la forma que tiene tu cara, te sugiero que me digas todo lo que pasó en esa celda, y por favor, no omitas detalles.-dijo con voz dura y amenazadora.

Harry suspiró. Mientras caminaban a la salida de la prisión, narró a Ron su breve conversación con Malfoy. Para cuando terminó, habían llegado al Londres muggle y caminaban por aceras atiborradas por hombres y mujeres que caminaban apresuradamente. Ron exhaló un largo suspiro.

-No dudo que intente matarla en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Es difícil saber qué es lo que pretende, alguien como él no es digno de confianza... ¿no crees que deberíamos mantener a 'Mione vigilada en caso de que intente algo?

Harry respondió casi de inmediato:

- Albus dejó en claro que ella puede cuidar de sí misma, Ron. Por alguna razón, creo que deberíamos permitir que las cosas sigan su propio curso. Es lo que Albus diría. Sé que hay algo allí que está más allá de lo que tú o yo entendemos. 

Ron pareció meditarlo.

-Supongo que podría ser cierto. En todo caso, no hay manera de que se acerque a ella. Su condena lo mantendrá ocupado los siguientes cinco años. No me gustaría confiar la vida de mi mejor amiga a un maniático nunca más si puede evitarse. Con suerte, no volverá a verla.-dijo en voz baja 

***

Cuando de nuevo estuvo solo, Draco quedó a merced de sus pensamientos. Todas las introspecciones que lo atormentaban y el detallado análisis de la anterior escena lo dejaron exhausto. Estaba cansado pero temía dormirse. 'Una vez que despierte, mi destino dejará de pertenecerme. Alguien más decidirá por mí. Esta es la última noche que paso como un hombre dueño de su vida; pero si me mantengo despierto, todos los demonios de mis acciones pasadas vendrán a mortificarme ¿No basta con que deba encararlos cada día en cada uno de mis actos? Todo cuanto hago está influido de alguna manera por decisiones anteriores. Aprendí a ignorar  la culpa, a mitigar el miedo a despreciar las consecuencias y a vivir ajeno a mí mismo, pero ahora, me siento vacío... fue ésta mi elección, debo aprender a vivir con ella... ¿No es irónico? Una mala broma del destino y los desvaríos de un viejo loco han decidido mi vida.'

Su mente febril no dejaba de pensar en los eventos próximos. Decidió hacer caso al consejo de Dumbledore y dar paso al sueño. Dormir era el único escape posible a los planes del destino. 

Al menos por ahora. 

Se sumió en un sueño ligero colmado por las mismas pesadillas que lo perseguían cada noche desde que se convirtió en un mortífago, y ni siquiera las consoladoras palabras de Dumbledore pudieron alejar el espectro de todo el horror que había vivido y ocasionado.

***

Supongo que ya se imaginan lo que viene… espero sus comentarios…


	21. La luz al final del pasillo

***

El sonido de la alarma del despertador mecánico rompió el silencio de la oscura habitación. Hermione sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, apagó instintivamente el reloj despertador que sus padres le regalaron al salir de Hogwarts. Había ocasiones en que al verlo no podía evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia y un nudo en la garganta que se apresuraba a disimular repitiéndose mentalmente que ya había derramado lágrimas suficientes; que había llorado tanto que ya no había manera de continuar llorando. Estaba seca por dentro. Sin embargo, aún cuando se decía que había iniciado una nueva vida, en que fantasmas pasados de cosas que debía aprender a aceptar por ser irremediables, habían desaparecido, era incapaz de deshacerse del reloj. Cuando pudiera deshacerse de él, sabría que había dejado atrás el dolor y el remordimiento que siguió a la muerte de las únicas personas que alguna vez la habían amado sin juzgarla. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, aún podía ver en sus noches de sueños inquietos retazos de la horrible escena que la recibió en esa mañana helada de febrero: la casa destrozada, los muebles relamidos por el fuego, sus preciosos libros destrozados con gran saña y… los cuerpos desmembrados de sus padres colgando del techo… La sangre se confundía en el piso con toda clase de sustancias, muchas de las cuales probablemente había sido utilizadas para matarlos lenta y dolorosamente. Había pasado varios minutos tratando de comprender lo que veían sus ojos sin entender por completo. Cuando la escena fue completamente procesada por su acogotado cerebro sintió un odio feroz por los mortífagos; incapaz de entender qué los llevaba a producir a otros, a inocentes, a gente ajena a Su guerra el dolor que le provocaban ahora a ella. Fue entonces que decidió participar con Dumbledore, dar la vida por evitar a otros el dolor que la destrozaba por dentro… Mortífagos…. Después de una noche de sueño inquieto, se sentía exhausta, y no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. 

Toda la tarde del día anterior se dedicó a trabajar en los pergaminos que le habían entregado al término de juicio. Después del proceso, había revivido una y otra vez lo que viera entonces y decidió hacer lo único que podía hacerla olvidar: sumirse en el trabajo… Muy a su pesar, se trataban de asignaciones bastante laboriosas, y en medio de su alterado estado, era incapaz de concentrarse adecuadamente o de realizar algún avance significativo. Tratando de recuperar el control de cuanto sentía, tratando de acallar el sordo rumor de voces, de gritos, de lastimeras plegarias llevadas por el viento, se pudo en pie y se acercó a la ventana. El amanecer era límpido y fresco, justo como aquél que trataba desesperadamente de olvidar, pero a diferencia de aquella mañana, ésta estaba llena de esperanza y no de sangre, ésta prometía el fin de su sufrimiento, y aquella marcó su vida y la estela de destrucción que la siguió a partir de entonces. Suspiró recobrando la paz para volver al trabajo. Como de costumbre, una vez que las cosas empezaban a volver a su cauce normal, ella estaba de nueva cuenta ahogada en responsabilidades ineludibles y montañas de documentos, investigaciones y labores varias. 

Aún cuando el mundo mágico y sus problemas eran muy importantes, en ese momento en concreto, le preocupaba la suerte de una persona en particular: Draco Malfoy. De alguna manera su destino se había entrelazado al suyo en algún momento que era incapaz de determinar. Habían estado allí cuando el otro sufría, en silencio, en las sombras, acechando, continuando un juego mortal que no significaba nada para nadie salvo para ellos. Arriesgando la vida por razones que eran incapaces de expresar. Se habían enfrascado en una danza que los llevaba con cada compás a una muerte segura, y sin embargo, continuaban siguiendo la música, serenos, con pasión, esperando que con la destrucción del rival el dolor que había iniciado el pasodoble cesara. Como si destruirse fuera la única forma de expiarse.

Y sin embargo, le había salvado la vida.

Hermione sabía que no era su intención en realidad, antes todo lo contrario, pero se había visto frustrado su intento por una mala conjunción de planes del destino, de circunstancias y por el vínculo que ella creó al acudir en su ayuda tiempo atrás durante su entrenamiento. El destino tenía una forma muy extraña de jugarle malas pasadas. Era una simple cuestión de supervivencia, en este caso era simple: sólo había un ganador.

Y sin embargo, él salvó SU vida no una sino DOS veces… Miró con desprecio la pila de papeles en el escritorio.

Sería una larga mañana.

***

Una noche de inconstante duermevela y nerviosismo dejaron a Draco extenuado. La luz de la mañana iluminaba la sencilla habitación que en breves horas no volvería a ver por largo tiempo. Se levantó de la incómoda litera en donde había intentado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la celda. Sobre ella se hallaba una bandeja con viandas de dudosa procedencia, lo que presumió su desayuno.

Draco se obligó a sí mismo a echar mano de la frugal comida, pero tras examinarla, decidió que aún si era la última comida que vería en largo tiempo, preferiría prescindir de ella antes que comerla. Después de todo, preso o no, era un Malfoy.

Sin tocar la comida, dio algunas vueltas alrededor de su pequeña prisión. Las horas pasaban con increíble lentitud. Finalmente, poco antes de las 11, un grupo de trolls de seguridad comandados por Finnigan y Fitch-Fletchey lo llevaron con muy malos modos hasta su asiento frente al tribunal. Antes de dejarlo, le dirigieron sendas miradas de odio reconcentrado, probablemente en memoria de los viejos días en Hogwarts, antes de retirarse de la sala.

En los breves instantes que precedieron el inicio del juicio buscó, entre el gentío concurrente, el familiar rostro de Hermione Granger. Desconocía cuál podría ser su papel en esta charada, pero estaba ansioso por terminar pronto con la farsa. El juez estaba por llegar y Hermione no estaba en ningún lugar visible. De nueva cuenta, preso de una furiosa agitación, recorrió el salón con la mirada. El batir de las oscuras puertas de nogal atrajo su atención. Allí estaba ella. El cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, la túnica mal puesta que dejaba ver sus ropas muggle, las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y... el semblante sereno y decidido. Al verla no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sucedido para que ella, usualmente pulcra, tranquila e intelectual, llegase en semejante estado. Pero todo pensamiento sombrío se disolvió al ver la manera en la que Hermione encontró su mirada. Sin decir nada, le hizo recobrar la compostura. La siguió con la mirada mientras tomaba asiento en una pesada silla de Rowan. La sala estaba vacía a excepción de algunos magos y brujas que habían participado del proceso anterior. Principalmente juristas, abogados, miembros del Wizengamot e intelectualoides. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella entre la concurrencia. Con la entrada del magistrado, el proceso dio inicio. Draco olvidó por completo que hasta hacía unos minutos se había sentido próximo a la ira. Con Hermione allí, tenía un público para el cual actuar.

***

En cuanto salió de la ducha, Hermione recordó los pergaminos que esperaban en una esquina de su escritorio. Sabía que no había terminado de leerlos y era poco posible que pudiera darles respuesta con tan poco tiempo disponible. El sentido del deber fue más fuerte que el sentido común. Tomó algunos de la enorme pila del mueble y empezó a dar rápidos vistazos al material que tenía entre manos. Con la audiencia de Malfoy tan próxima, no podía concentrarse con claridad en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, resultaba desconcertante para su lógica analítica su insana preocupación por el destino de Draco; después de todo, durante años salió de complicaciones más serias y no veía por qué no habría de seguir haciéndolo. 

Mientras se arreglaba para ir al juicio, pensó en el tiempo que compartieron juntos en su último año en Hogwarts y el que estuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento de aurores de 'Los indecibles'.

Las circunstancias los obligaron a trabajar juntos. Y a pesar de la rivalidad existente entre sus casas y personas, se convirtieron en un equipo altamente eficiente. Realizaban y entregaban trabajos el doble de rápido con la mitad del esfuerzo. Nunca tuvieron problemas respecto a la franqueza con el otro. Desde luego, era evidente que los cumplidos no eran de ninguna manera el común denominador; sin embargo, aprendieron a trabajar con el otro adaptándose sin problemas a sus respectivos estilos y haciendo de la amarga experiencia, una maravillosa oportunidad para competir.

De alguna manera, el tiempo, les dio una especie de sexto sentido para identificar el trabajo llevado a cabo por el otro. Irónicamente, el conocimiento que se pretendía fuera utilizado para unirlos contra Voldemort, se utilizó para que lucharan uno contra otro por casi cuatro años. Exhaló un hondo suspiro. No tenía por qué pensar más en eso. Había leído el formato en que quedaba asentado que los tres candidatos a custodios eran Anthony Goldstein, Alicia Spinnet y Cho Chang. Frunció el ceño. Le parecía que el ministerio no estaba considerando el problema –Draco Malfoy- con la seriedad que ameritaba. ¿Acaso nadie salvo ella veía que se trataba de un peligro potencial que requería de medidas extremas?

Se dejó caer en la silla un tanto molesta. No veía caso alguno a presentarse al juicio. Todo estaba decidido. Hastiada, empezó a remover el rimero de papeles que había ante ella tratando de ubicar y leer los de mayor prioridad. Por accidente, tiró algunos pergaminos y al acercarse a levantarlos, notó que uno de ellos tenía el sello del ministerio y la letra de Dumbledore. Intrigada, lo levantó del suelo y empezó a leerlo:

Mi estimada señorita Hermione Granger:

Reciba un cordial saludo y los mejores deseos del personal del ministerio que le agradece todas las horas que dedicó a devolver la paz a nuestro mundo... 

Leyó la carta apresuradamente incapaz de dar crédito a lo que leía. No era algo con lo que hubiera contado de antemano, y definitivamente, no le parecía particularmente viable. La simple conjunción de circunstancias resultaba sospechosa. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si Albus no hacía sino jugar con sus vidas con sus misterios y sus constantes acertijos. Le debía mucho al hombre, sin embargo... Pensó en rehusarse antes de recriminarse el pensamiento. Ella no era como él. Tomó la primera túnica que tenía al alcance, se la abotonó torpemente y tomó polvos flu de la repisa de la chimenea. Por el día de hoy, la habían conectado a la red. Una vez que llegó a Londres, corrió un buen trecho antes de topar con la puerta de la cabina telefónica que la llevaría hasta el ministerio y una vez allí, se dirigió a la sala en que el juez sentenciaría. Dumbledore debía estarla esperando. Cruzó el umbral sin mayor ceremonia, agitada y en medio de un gran barullo. Divisó un asiento vacío y se dirigió a él. Al levantar la vista notó fugazmente al objeto de todo este proceso y le dirigió una mirada fugaz antes de que el juez entrara en la sala.

***

El anciano magistrado tomó asiento y tras revisar que todo estuviera en orden, inició la audiencia.

-Bien señor Malfoy, estamos aquí nuevamente para decidir qué haremos con respecto a usted. La opinión pública lo considera demasiado peligroso para aceptar que transite libremente por las calles y la reputación que se ha granjeado, no lo ayuda a disipar esas reservas –Malfoy dejó escapar una sonrisa sarcástica ante la molestia del juez- Por esta razón, pedimos ayuda al ministerio al momento de decidir cuál podría ser un buen programa de rehabilitación para usted.- fue el turno del jurisconsulto para mostrarse sarcástico- Por sugerencia del jurado aquí presente y en consideración a su historial, suponemos que la mejor manera de pasar su primer año del programa será observando el error en su política de 'pureza de sangre'. Para llevar a buen término esta labor, realizará una especie de servicio social en la comunidad de la parroquia de Haxby,  distrito de  Alne, en el condado de Weltang deYorkshire Wolds, localidad que no excede a los 300 habitantes –Draco palideció-  Su labor será enseñar alguna materia de formación cívica a niños muggles de aproximadamente 10 años en la escuela primaria de la población. Para facilitar su trabajo, se le proporcionarán libros y material para que pueda integrarse con mayor prontitud. En cuanto a las medidas de seguridad, no se escatimarán hechizos, pero tratando de mantener nuestra presencia lo más disimulada posible, estará acompañado en todo momento por un auror que fue asignado por el ministerio.- Levantando el pergamino ante sí leyó el nombre- Anthony Goldstein...- ignorando por completo al enjuiciador, Draco no pudo disimular una mueca. Sus planes estaban empezando a sufrir severos reveses. Contaba con que algún miembro del trío Gryffindor se ofreciera a hacer el trabajo. Entonces podría escapar y quitar de en medio a sus conocidos rivales-... que si no me equivoco, tiene un historial maravilloso, de intachable reputación y pieza clave del ministerio... – Draco apenas escuchaba lo que el juez decía -... su trabajo constante interactuando con  muggles le permitirá evaluar mejor su labor –finalizó el magistrado.

Draco apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No sólo tendría que vivir rodeado de muggles, sino que también debería estar bajo el cuidado de Goldstein. Definitivamente, esa sería una dura prueba a su paciencia y autocontrol.

Un chico nervioso se acercó al juez y le entregó un pequeño sobre. Reconociendo la caligrafía, el hombre dirigió la vista y observó al recién llegado Albus Dumbledore y con una mirada que reflejaba su desconcierto, procedió a  abrir el plegado. Asintió con severidad al ver las líneas escritas y añadió:

-La presentación de un documento de vital importancia nos obliga a replantear la sentencia. Se inicia el periodo de receso de 10 minutos.- con un último golpe de su varita sobre la mesa, se levantó para encontrarse con Dumbledore.

***

El receso le venía bien. Tenía mucho que ordenar en su mente. Podía haberse negado, continuar su vida, permanecer lejos, pero estaba allí, siguiendo la voluntad de un hombre que no hacía sino dirigirla con palabras vagas. Acarició el pedazo de papel que llevaba en el bolsillo con ligero nerviosismo.

No podía creer que estaba participando de esta charada. Trató de consolarse. Dumbledore no se lo habría pedido de no haber considerado que era la más adecuada para la tarea; sin embargo, no era imposible que esto se tratara de un error, no era imposible que Albus se equivocara y lo que verdaderamente la aterraba es que temía ser incapaz de mostrarse objetiva y cumplir únicamente con su papel. Había demasiadas cosas ocultas detrás de la simple petición del anciano.

La suerte no tenía nada que ver, y sin embargo no dejaba de estar a merced del destino. Miró al prisionero disimuladamente. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante las nuevas?

***

-¿Estás seguro de esto Albus?-preguntó entre susurros el magistrado

-Así es Miles, vengo de San Mungo, y me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento. No hubo manera de hacer cambios de planes con anticipación, contábamos con que no hubiera contratiempos.-sentenció Dumbledore en voz baja

-Estoy convencido de que conoces de jurisprudencia tanto como yo; sin embargo, debes saber algo que yo desconozco. Espero que sepas que el curso de acción que sugieres es bastante arriesgado. Tienes una historia larga y sangrienta en medio...-añadió preocupado

-Sé que nunca se había intentado y reconozco que presenta muchas dificultades, sin embargo, creo que no hay una mejor opción. –respondió con una suave inclinación de cabeza- De hecho, me pregunto por qué no se consideró como una solución posible...

-Es demasiado arriesgado. Si algo sale mal, espero que entiendas que no tenemos forma de intervenir. La tensión política del ambiente hace imposible que podamos inmiscuirnos de forma directa. No hay margen de error.

-Lo sé.-aseguró el anciano con cansancio- Pero es la mejor solución que tengo

El magistrado tomó el pergamino que le extendía el ministro de magia. Suspiró.

-A veces creo que no debería permitirte tantas libertades, pero, has demostrado que sabes lo que haces, y no hay cosa que un jurista valore más que la búsqueda del bien común...

***

El receso llegó a su fin con la reaparición del jurisconsulto. Pronto se hizo oír de nueva cuenta:

-Habrá una ligera pero no menos sustancial modificación en la sentencia. En vista de que se ha presentado un infortunado contratiempo, esta corte tendrá que hacer un cambio...

***

Hermione se removió nerviosa en el asiento. Se sentía como partícipe de un fraude. Sin embargo, no había nada extraño en todo esto ¿o sí? Tratando de darse valor, sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo releyó:

Mi estimada señorita Hermione Granger:

Reciba un cordial saludo y los mejores deseos del personal del ministerio que le agradece todas las horas que dedicó a devolver la paz a nuestro mundo 

Por medio de la presente, me permito informarle que sus servicios al ministerio son requeridos de nueva cuenta para una causa noble que un servidor sabe que usted entenderá y sabrá apreciar. Esta tarea es la de fungir como custodio del Sr. Malfoy durante su primer año en el programa de reintegración social.

Como sabrá, el joven Draco es considerado por la comunidad mágica como un criminal de alta peligrosidad. Su expediente incluye un excelso dominio de las artes oscuras, una mente aguda, terrible falta de escrúpulos, gran manejo de todo tipo de armas y el  conocimiento de variadas formas de defensa personal que lo hacen potencialmente peligroso aún cuando no esté armado. En vista de que es necesario preparar el terreno para lograr que otros custodios y diferentes labores le sean asignados sin mayor problema, me permití sugerir al consejo responsable por su caso, su colaboración provisional en tan difícil menester.

Es de mi conocimiento que usted ha trabajado anteriormente con el Sr. Malfoy en términos bastante aceptables, por lo que pensé que podría auxiliarnos en esta tarea.

Tratándose de una labor absorbente y que incluye la renuncia a ciertos derechos, nos aseguraremos de que sea adecuadamente gratificada por este año sabático. Se verá relevada de sus responsabilidades a partir del día de mañana, 15 de noviembre y hasta nuevo aviso. Los detalles de su labor los conocerá durante la audiencia de ese mismo día.

El nombre del custodio titular probablemente será de su conocimiento para el momento en que reciba este comunicado, sin embargo, se han realizado los arreglos pertinentes para que ocupe su lugar. No obstante, me gustaría pedirle tanto su colaboración como la mayor discreción posible en este asunto tan delicado

Contando anticipadamente con su acuerdo de participación, sin más por el momento, queda de usted

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Su lectura fue interrumpida por la sonora voz del juez.

-Lamentablemente, el Sr. Goldstein ha sufrido un infortunado accidente que lo mantiene postrado en cama. En vista de que la lista de candidatos ha agotado sus opciones, solicitamos la colaboración de un destacado miembro de la comunidad mágica, la actual dirigente de Planeación y Emergencia de 'Los indecibles', señorita Granger, pase al estrado.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la simpática figura de la joven. Draco la observó con particular atención. Sin perder el aplomo y denotando gran seguridad, se abrió paso al frente de la sala. El juez la miró con una sonrisa.

-Por tratarse usted de un auror custodio, debemos entregarle este manual de reglas que deben seguir durante su estancia en Yorkshire. Usted estará acostumbrada a moverse entre muggles, siendo que ese es su origen, por lo que tal vez sólo deba hacérselas saber al señor Malfoy. Al término del periodo de un año, deberá presentarse ante este tribunal para una evaluación de sus actividades – el juez entregó a Hermione un pliego de pergaminos y agregó- Podrán retirarse a su nuevo destino tan pronto como se hayan efectuado los hechizos correspondientes para garantizar su seguridad. Una vez que se hayan instalado, le agradecería me enviara una lechuza para hacérmelo saber. Contáctenos si el señor Malfoy le da problemas.- mirándola con una sonrisa paternal, el anciano añadió- Buena suerte...... la necesitará – dijo en dirección a Malfoy.

Draco parecía desconcertado. No acababa de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Buscó al anciano ministro entre los concurrentes sin poder encontrarlo. Entornó los ojos. El viejo era muy listo. Debía tener cuidado.

No muy lejos, Albus Dumbledore salía de la sala con un brillo en los ojos que decía claramente que tenía sus propios planes en mente.

***

Hora de los agradecimientos.

Primero que nada, me he encontrado con una grata sorpresa al ver firmas nuevas, y atención a estos nuevos rostros que se unen a la aventura de esta historia, inicio con ustedes.

¡Saludos sak @il BlaK! (por cierto que es un nick muy curioso cuyo origen me encantaría conocer) Te agradezco la ovación porque, después de todo,  no deja de sorprenderme la grata acogida que ha tenido este humilde relato considerando mi inexperiencia, y la constante motivación de mis lectoras ha sido determinante para animarme a seguir. Por otra parte, me es muy grato el que hayas notado la dedicación con la que elaboro cada capítulo. Hago lo humanamente posible por que tengan la calidad que mi respetable público merece y una historia tan consistente como me resulte posible lograr, y si puedo lograr por medio de la palabra escrita, producir en el lector las emociones que pretendo darle a la historia, sé que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo.

Respondiendo a otras de tus interrogantes, tengo 18 años (19, el 10 de noviembre), estudio la carrera de Lengua y Literatura Hispánicas en la UNAM (Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México) y en mis ratos libres, me dedico de lleno a estudiar Derecho. Me encanta el color verde, los tacos de pollo, soy fanática del chocolate y caminar sin rumbo por horas. A decir verdad, soy una espectadora de la vida y me encanta sentarme a contemplar el mundo.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, actualizo la historia cada martes y jueves, trato de que no haya dilaciones (soy una maniática de la puntualidad). Me despido esperando encontrar noticias tuyas pronto.

¡Hola Calixta! Gracias por compartir conmigo tu historia. No suele resultar fácil cuando se trata de decirle a un desconocido algo tan personal, pero ¿te gustaría escuchar mi opinión? Toda palabra es un conjunto azaroso de sonidos a los que atribuimos un sentido arbitrario, sin embargo, lo que hace a las palabras sonoras y especiales, es el significado que les damos o aquello que representan. Lo mismo aplica para un nombre. Será un cascarón vacío si tu no lo llenas de algo, y estoy segura de que tienes miles de historias interesantes que contar y una gran personalidad a juego. Puedo decir que eres una persona bastante decidida y con gran sentido del humor. Lo demás, es accesorio.

Te agradezco mucho el que me sigas capítulo a capítulo y dejes tus comentarios cada vez que pasas, siempre me recuerdas el sentido humano que me impulsó a escribir en primer lugar, y el saber que la emoción es algo que aún te acompaña al leer, es uno de los mejores incentivos que tengo para no dejar de escribir. Al saber que te consideras mi '_prima lectora'_, me siento muy orgullosa de lo que hago. Espero que no se me suban los humos... (guiño) y sobre tu petición ¿no hacemos aquí en el ff.net un remanso de placer para el lector? Me encantará acceder a tu amable solicitud. Empezaré la historia a la par que termino de redactar esta y prometo hacerte saber cuándo podrás leerla. Gracias por escribir.

Ross_malfoy, vi tus reviews y me hiciste sonreír bastante. Creo que una de las cosas más gratas de escribir en este sitio virtual, es la posibilidad de encontrar gente que vive tan cerca y tan lejos como tú y yo. ¿Podrías creer que jamás he estado en Yucatán? Cambiando un poco el tema, sí, parece que el subconsciente de Malfoy- que tenía órdenes estrictas de no revelar nada- ha dejado escapar algunas palabras de más. Una sentida disculpa por no subir más capítulos, pero en mi afán por mejorar, creo que me ha dado por ser muy meticulosa. (Siempre lo mejor para mis queridos lectores). Gracias por el apoyo... ¡Me olvidaba! Creo que no lo había mencionado antes, pero también me encanta Evanescence. De hecho, en capítulos venideros, tal vez algunas cosas te resulten familiares...

Muchísimas gracias por escribir

Finalmente, la respuesta de Petit Charat

Sí, ha dicho más de lo que era sano para él. Sin embargo, puede que a la larga sea lo mejor para todos... Yo pensé por un momento en la expresión de Ron, y me sentí tentada a hacerle participar, pero consideré que después de la afrenta que pasó frente a Dumbledore y Harry, no querría liarse en algo así. Ese pelirrojo es muy visceral, sin embargo, hay que reconocerle que ha empezado a madurar (y no te doy más detalles porque no sería divertido)...

Por otras parte, me alegro de que hayas entendido mi pequeña apreciación de la motivación de la historia. Te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para que las cosas pasen. Ya me conoces, a veces pienso demasiado las cosas... ¿sabes? Cuando crees que has llegado al 'Final feliz', es justamente cuando la historia inicia, así que no te preocupes, si creías que el fin estaba cerca, me temo que tendrás que seguir esperando.

Pues sí, cuando me escuchan hablar al principio, se asombran, pero después lo ven con naturalidad. En verdad les causa gracia, pero no me imagino hablando de otra forma. Hablando de eso, es bueno saber que este sencillo diálogo te da la oportunidad de abrir la comunicación a otras cosas.

Ojalá no encuentres el capítulo muy decepcionante. Espero tus comentarios.

PS Te envié un e-mail, pero por alguna extraña razón me anunció que tardaría en llegar... 

Como fuere, un abrazo y nos leemos luego

Gracias a todos por su paciencia

Exlibris


	22. Una nueva vida

***

Draco trataba de no pensar.

Interiormente se debatía aún al respecto. Sí, había contado con que alguno de los miembros del magnífico 'trío de Gryffindor' fuera su custodio. El plan incluía una intensa sesión de tortura culminando quizá en una muerte no menos violenta seguida por el fantástico acto de escape; para cerrar con broche de oro, se encargaría de volver con más fuerza y inquina que el mismísimo Voldemort para destruir lo que quedara. Durante semanas había repasado mentalmente cada punto del plan hasta pulirlo y hacerlo sólido. En sí, el nuevo esquema que había realizado, no tenía fallas significativas de no ser por su naturaleza humana, que podría traicionarlo en el momento menos indicado arruinando meses de cuidadosa planeación. Desde luego, hacía tiempo que había renunciado a su humanidad; y por supuesto, tratándose de Potter o de Weasley, en realidad no había ningún inconveniente, podría reducirlos a 'su mínima expresión' antes de disponer de ellos sin remordimientos y continuar su macabra danza de destrucción después de hacerlo.

El verdadero problema era Granger. 

Matar nunca le había resultado imposible. No sentía ni compasión ni culpa. Entendía perfectamente que ese era el único medio del que disponía para dar paso a un nuevo orden en un 'estado de hecho', en que la fuerza era la única forma de respaldar la autoridad. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión llegó a preguntarse si era una autoridad legítima, si en verdad inspiraría respeto y con ello la tan anhelada paz y aceptación del nuevo régimen o si sólo mantendría la calma mediante el miedo que alimentaba secretamente rencores y se convertiría en motivo de una nueva revuelta.

Ella podría convertirse en el núcleo de esta nueva resistencia, prolongando la lucha hasta que uno de los dos muriera, y aún después, la batalla podría continuar hasta acabar por completo con el mundo mágico. Hermione, que bajo la simple fachada de un ratón de biblioteca ocultaba una mente fría y metódica, no temía sacrificar su propia vida si eso significaba el bien de todos y la venganza que tanto tiempo había buscado. Concretamente desde el momento en que descubrió lo que su padre y algunos de sus allegados hicieran a sus padres hacía unos años.

Miró de reojo a la mujer que hablaba en voz baja y con el rostro serio, con alguno de los miembros del Wizengamont respecto a las medidas de seguridad que se tomarían. Había mucho de ella que no sabía y que inútilmente se empeñaba en adivinar. No dejaba de ser un enigma, sin embargo, a pesar de las interrogantes que planteara y de las respuestas que el tiempo le diera, no podía entender, en ese preciso momento, por qué había aceptado custodiarlo. Probablemente sabía mejor que nadie que no había forma de mantenerlo encerrado por mucho tiempo.

Algunos miembros de la prensa hicieron acto de presencia en la pequeña sala esperando tomar nota de algunas de las atrevidas declaraciones que hacían los allí presentes. Mirando alrededor de la confusa masa de ansiosos fotógrafos que esperaban lograr una imagen de uno de los más grandes criminales de la guerra, buscó a Hermione en el recinto sin poder encontrarla. Como invocada por sus pensamientos, notó su silueta recortada contra la luz que entraba a raudales por la puerta, y discretamente, se detuvo en sus pasos y volvió la cabeza atrás para dirigirle una última mirada indescifrable antes de perderse en la lejanía.

Apenas podía ocultar su consternación. Según dictaban las leyes, no había forma de coaccionarla, la única forma en que podía ser custodio era por su propia y libre voluntad. En ese caso, ni siquiera una orden directa de Dumbledore bastaría, debía ser una especie de contrato, como los patronatos romanos. Debía saberlo, entonces ¿Por qué había decidido volver?

***

Una vez que la decisión del juez se hizo pública, los arreglos para su partida se hicieron de inmediato. 

Acarició el papel observando las líneas de tinta como si se encontraran muy lejos de allí. Pensó en algo que le dijeron alguna vez mientras se preparaba como tantos otros aurores, cuando le hablaron por primera vez de la labor de un custodio...

-Un custodio es elegido de entre los aurores de mayor solvencia moral- inició el instructor con voz atronadora-, sin importar lo buenos que sean o cuánto sepan, no será sino hasta que la vida de otro ser humano repose en sus manos que entenderán en verdad lo delicado de nuestra labor. Un custodio debe ser ecuánime e imparcial. El tomar partido o dejarse llevar por las pasiones puede significar tanto su perdición como la de aquél al que se supone deben salvar. Es por esto, que a pesar de que sobrelleven los años venideros y el horror de la guerra demostrando que son los mejores, no todos podrán ser médicos de cuerpos y de almas, guías y guardianes; sólo algunos de entre ustedes tienen lo que se necesita para ser un custodio...- añadió en voz mucho más serena, casi dulce ante un público tan silencioso que la acompasada respiración del hombre se escuchaba reverberar hasta el último rincón del aula- Una vez que se les entrega la custodia de alguien, quedan obligados a proteger esa vida y cuidar los pasos de esa persona, respondiendo muchas veces de sus actos y otras tantas, disponiendo de sus efímeras existencias. Deben ser muy conscientes del enorme poder que se les confiere. Sin embargo, un custodio no tiene porqué realizar el trabajo de un gendarme. Para que la magia de la custodia se establezca, debe haber un contrato que vincule a ambas partes; puesto que se hayan a merced una de la otra. El deber de proteger la vida y compartir los recursos es recíproco. No se debe aceptar la custodia de una persona por la que no se esté dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio...- el hombre sonrió perdido en recuerdos distantes, y a pesar de que la hora había terminado, los aturdidos asistentes a la clase no se atrevían a levantarse de sus asientos hasta que el hombre despareció en las sombras del corredor desierto.

Por un momento miró la hoja sin entender por qué razón había accedido a custodiar a Malfoy. Era arriesgado. No había sino una tregua establecida basándose en el honor, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría? Ella no desconocía que Draco tenía en mente planes más allá de la simple vida de civil, y seguramente, cegado por la ambición, moriría intentado lograr lo que su padre nunca consiguió. Miró sus manos con desconsuelo. Pequeñas y maltratadas, los dedos largos y delgados pero terriblemente poco femeninos. ¿Esas manos insignificantes tendrían la fuerza para detener a Malfoy si debían enfrentarse?

Hermione se alegró de que fueran a Yorkshire. Después de todo, ella vivía en la zona y no tendría necesidad de empacar nada, lo que resultaba perfecto para sus planes. No consideraba conveniente hacer público el hecho de que sería ella quien sustituiría a Anthony, aún había mucho en juego y no podía permitir que las cosas volvieran al caos en que se encontraban antes. Suspiró.  Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore para dejar a Harry y Ron fuera de la pantomima, en cuanto menos supieran, sería mejor. No era el mejor momento para delegar responsabilidades, pero no había muchas alternativas. Ella había iniciado el problema y debía terminarlo.

Decidida, volvió a la sala. Encararía lo que viniera. Era su obligación.

***

En cuanto el juez salió de la sala, Justin y Seamus se acercaron a él para llevárselo. Antes de ir a la estación de trenes, harían una pequeña escala en la mansión Malfoy para empacar algunas de sus pertenencias. Hermione se ofreció a ayudarles con los preparativos y medidas de seguridad para contener al rubio mientras coordinaban a los trolls de seguridad y hacían el papeleo correspondiente. Ambos jóvenes se lo agradecieron y tras dejar a un grupo de apoyo en caso de necesidad, partieron a resolver esos menesteres. Hermione revisó cuidadosamente los hechizos que habían realizado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien sujeto. Aunque apenas podía disimular los sentimientos confusos que bullían en su interior. Notaba su mirada penetrante y no hacía sino recordarle-sin palabras- que había salvado su vida-. Bajo el peso de esos fríos ojos grises, se debatía entre el agradecimiento y el desdén. Continuó aparentando una total indiferencia. Perdiendo la batalla interior, supo que debía decirle algo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, añadió en voz baja: 

-No les des problemas Malfoy, intentan hacer su trabajo y yo él mío. No te muevas mientras repaso tus ataduras- sus manos empezaron a recorrer con delicadeza los burdos amarres metafísicos que constreñían sus manos y pies. 

-De no ser por mí, estarían desempleados- respondió él en un murmullo apenas audible aunque visiblemente trastornado por las manipulaciones de la joven, que ahora estaba cambiando los hechizos que lo mantenían inmóvil haciendo breves pausas para desentumecer sus adoloridos miembros. Su cercanía le dificultaba las respuestas mordaces.

-Veo que no les harás las cosas más fáciles-Murmuró ella con cansancio. 

Revisó de nueva cuenta el hechizo localizador que se encontraba en su nuca  valiéndose de sus manos. El suave contacto de sus manos tibias lo desconcertaba. Ella caminó hacia la espalda del hombre y observó que no hubiera nada en la lisa superficie de su piel blanca. Probó el hechizo y de nuevo caminó frente a él.

-Deben ganarse su paga- respondió Malfoy con sarcasmo. Miró con detenimiento los ojos cafés de Hermione y reavivó la confusión. Las pesadillas que lo perseguían largamente parecían recrearse ante sus ojos. 

-¿No te cansas de hacerlos miserables? Deberías darles un respiro- Había en su tono preocupado una curiosa impaciencia apenas contenida. 

-¿Y hacerles creer que puedo ser un ser humano medianamente decente? – preguntó él con una aire teatralmente horrorizado- ¡Jamás! Aún me queda orgullo y una reputación que mantener. Me temo que tendrán que aprender a vivir con eso. –afirmó con petulancia

Ella hizo un gesto reprobatorio pero no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa escapara de sus labios. 

-Nos vemos en la estación, Malfoy

Hermione salió de la sala para avisar a Finnigan y Fitch-Fletchey que su labor de revisión de seguridad, había concluido.

***

De haber sido otras circunstancias, Draco hubiera disfrutado la aprensión de los dos aurores amigos de Weasley y Potter que se encontraban con él. Pero era la primera vez que volvía a la mansión tras el fin de la guerra. Se sentía incómodo. Mientras él y sus dos acompañantes avanzaban por los lóbregos pasillos, los recuerdos lo asaltaron con dolorosa intensidad. Podía verse a los 12 años idolatrando a su padre y deseando seguir sus pasos, a los 13, participando brevemente de las reuniones de mortífagos, a los 18 recibiendo 'la marca' y a los 21 traicionando todo aquello que había sido parte de su pasado por una joven que representaba todo lo contrario a las creencias que le habían inculcado. Meneó la cabeza. Antes de ella, todo cuanto podía esperar de la gente era odio, violencia, agresión, sumisión, miedo, hipocresía y traición. Temía y amaba a partes iguales a su padre y participaba continuamente de una farsa que se había montado a su alrededor. Se sentía obligado a atender a su madre, Pansy sólo era una pantalla, Crabbe y Goyle, la continuación de la costumbre de servilismo de sus padres y el poder del dinero. Una vida frívola y vacía era todo cuanto le esperaba hasta que volvió a toparse con Granger años después. Sabía, sin embargo, que su mundo no podía ser el de ella. Tenía una misión que cumplir: el señorío oscuro volvería y entonces… él serían tan temido y respetado como no lo fue nunca Voldemort.

Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones al pasar por la biblioteca, miró los libros con añoranza: no podría llevar ninguno consigo, como tampoco algunas otras cosas que atesoraba. Se sorprendió al ver que en realidad, cuanto deseaba o podía llevarse de la casa era muy poco. La mayor parte de lo que había allí le traía malos recuerdos, estaba prohibido o no le serviría de nada. Una sonrisa oscura iluminó su rostro macilento. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no hacían sino regar la semilla de la maldad que crecía en su interior. Al morir su padre, lo había heredado todo; no sólo los bienes materiales, sino también aquello para lo que había sido predestinado, y no había nada que ellos pidieran hacer para evitarlo...

Aunque no habían dicho nada, podía ver que sus custodios se sentían sumamente incómodos en la casa. Consideró que era justo que ellos experimentaran por sí mismos la molestia que le estaban causando al mantenerlo cautivo en la pocilga que llamaban prisión. Después de un rato de vagar por los rincones más sórdidos de la residencia, le recordaron con frialdad que ya era la hora de partir con rumbo a la estación. Él no protestó. Tenía muchos planes en mente...

***

A fin de llamar la atención lo menos posible, se dispuso un grupo de seguridad maravillosamente disfrazado que lo llevaría hasta su custodio en el andén. Draco se sentía incómodo con todos los ridículos trámites por los que lo habían hecho pasar. Revisaron sus escasas pertenencias a conciencia antes de agregar a su liviana maleta, algunos documentos muggles y ropas adecuadas. Y en lo tocante a las indumentarias, Draco se sentía estúpido y totalmente fuera de personaje. Llevaba un suéter gris de cuello de tortuga, unos jeans ligeramente holgados y tenis negros con cintas, suelas y puntas blancas. Además de tener que convivir con muggles los próximos 5 años, tendría que verse como uno. Aún cuando no podía negar que resultaba mucho más cómodo que llevar las túnicas que caracterizaban a los que se habían criado en familias mágicas, se sentía repugnado. Lentamente lo despojaban de su identidad y borraban desconsideradamente su historia mientras pisoteaban su orgullo. Tendría que acostumbrarse.

Llegaron a la estación. Aún antes de que le dijeran cuál era su vagón, ubicó a Hermione. Nunca antes la había visto vestida a la usanza muggle, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía negar que parecía adecuado. Las túnicas que vestía por regla general le daban un aspecto ciertamente asexuado, pulcro y anormalmente serio. No llevaba nada ostentoso; simplemente una falda de respetable largo de una tela bastante gruesa en color lila, un suéter cerrado de manga larga casi del mismo color, aunque ligeramente más claro, con cuello alto y zapatos de trabilla del mismo tono que la falda, las calcetas rayadas le daban un aire inocente y la hacían ver más joven de lo que era en realidad. Una mochila y un libro era todo su equipaje. No hizo mayor aspaviento al verla.

Al acercarse a ella el grupo, Hermione levantó la vista. El viento agitaba los rizos rebeldes que se habían escapado de su trenza. El frío daba color a sus mejillas y labios resaltando el tono pálido de su piel. El capitán de la guardia la saludó efusivamente para disgusto de Malfoy y tras un cortés intercambio de frases banales, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su compartimiento en el vagón. Draco fue rudamente llevado detrás de él. Caminando entre empujones por el pasillo y entre la gente, Malfoy observó lo que había a su alrededor, y tras un rato de andar entre los viajeros, notó que los muggles podía diferir de los magos en muchos aspectos, pero de no considerarse el contexto cultural, las vestimentas o temas específicos de conversación, era evidente que pertenecían a la misma especie: sus actitudes y hábitos resultaban por demás parecidos. 

El pequeño grupo se detuvo ante una puerta. El capitán de la guardia hizo entrar a Draco haciendo gala de una absoluta falta de consideración o buenas maneras antes de despedirse solícitamente de Hermione y deseándole buena suerte con 'esa escoria', se retiró junto con su guarnición.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo para revelar la menuda figura de la 'indecible' que encabezaba la dirección de asuntos secretos del ministerio.

-Tu popularidad nunca deja de sorprenderme- dijo ella con sorna mientras deshacía las ligaduras de sus manos y pies.

- No es tan malo, mantiene las expectativas vivas y el interés del público- contestó secamente

-¿Interés? El único interés visible fue el de colgarte de los pulgares en algún sitio turístico- aseguró la joven tomando asiento frente a él.

-Tal vez solo estás celosa- Draco la miró con intensidad y una sonrisa mordaz se  dibujó en su rostro.

-¿De qué? ¿Tu irritante personalidad o tu cáustico ego?- cuestionó ella arqueando una ceja. 

- Supongo que de ambas.- Sonrió ante la mueca de la mujer.

-Malfoy, hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes de que lleguemos.... –intentó explicar Hermione antes de ser abruptamente interrumpida por su interlocutor.

-Conozco los básicos. Nada de magia...

-No sé cuánto te habrán dicho. Desde hace un par de años vivo en esa localidad. Hasta donde saben, soy una empleada del gobierno que viaja a Londres con frecuencia por asuntos familiares. Trabajo en la escuela de la localidad como maestra sustituta de matemáticas. –él levantó una ceja observándola con curiosidad- No vivo muy lejos, así que te hospedarás en mi casa, por motivos de seguridad y de comodidad. No podemos hacer magia de ningún tipo, ni hacer sospechar a la población que pudiéramos estar relacionados con algo fuera de lo normal. Quebrantar las normas de seguridad para la convivencia armónica de los seres humanos, podría resultar potencialmente peligroso para nuestra seguridad tanto como para la de ellos. Respecto a ti, de intentar escapar o reincidir criminalmente... –hizo una breve pausa y lo miró fijamente- ...irías directo a Azkaban a purgar una condena de por vida.

El estatuto apenas audible hizo que Draco se estremeciera.

-Como sea. Si esperabas mi cooperación, tendrás que intentar algo mejor que amenazas vacías.-gruñó 

Ella asintió. Volvió con los documentos que le habían entregado antes de salir y procedió a explicarle a grandes rasgos lo más importante sobre la vida muggle.

-Esto es dinero...

***

Querido público, estoy de vuelta. Desde luego, entenderé si no han tenido tiempo de extrañarme...

Primero que nada, una calurosa felicitación a todos aquellos que celebraron las fiestas (comiendo castañas, dulces, pan de muerto, calaveritas de azúcar, poniendo ofrendas...) en compañía de sus seres queridos (sin importar si están o no en presencia física en este mundo) y mis mejores deseos para todos con motivo del Día de Muertos (o fieles difuntos, o noche de brujas, o la festividad que celebren).

¿Qué puedo decirles? Otra entrega que espero que mantenga altas las expectativas y el interés de mis estimados lectores. Nunca dejo de sentir la emoción de la primea vez, cada que recibo sus comentarios, y me emociono tanto que después de leerlos, repaso el capítulo (o capítulos) que pondré en la próxima ocasión, y paso la noche asegurándome que no queden cabos sueltos, de que esté completo y por supuesto, de que esté lo mejor posible.

Pues bien, con la nueva de que empiezo a profundizar en el romance (y espero que se note; de no ser así, les suplico de la manera más atenta me lo hagan saber. También pueden hacerme llegar sugerencias o alguna idea para que todos hagamos de esta una historia mucho más creíble), y nos acercamos cada vez más a uno de los momentos que más les intrigan... el principio de esta historia. Claro, falta bastante, pero espero que tengan la fortaleza de ánimo para continuar leyendo...

Por lo pronto, les dejo algunas respuestas a sus comentarios...

¡Saludos a Isis! Te agradezco mucho la apreciación que haces de mi discurso. A decir verdad, eso es lo que esperaba lograr y me siento muy bien ahora que sé que alguien lo vio. Es difícil crear una historia nueva habiendo tantas allá afuera que son muy buenas –y quizás mejores-, pero lo importante –desde mi muy personal punto de vista- es el amor que le tienes a tu trabajo y la constante búsqueda de una nueva perspectiva para ver algo usual bajo una luz distinta. Cambiando el tema, he de confesar que me encanta jugar con el tiempo en la historia. La trama sigue una línea bastante comprensible, pero pequeños saltos aquí y allá, le dan parte del encanto que me recuerda mucho a escritores como Juan Rulfo, Julio Cortazar  hasta cierto punto, a Stephen King en novelas como 'Dolores Clairborne'... (Suspiro soñador) Disculpa si te aburro, pero una vez que me hablan del tema, no me canso de discutirlo; si algún día te corroe el ocio, te invitaría a leer 'Rayuela' (de Cortazar), 'Pedro Páramo' (de Rulfo) o la anteriormente citada obra del americano que es un geniecillo del suspenso. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario y te felicito por haber nacido en un mes tan maravilloso como este. Espero verte con frecuencia.

¡Hola dana Snape! Otro rostro nuevo ¡qué dicha! Considerando que ya te has fogueado en el mundo del fanfic, te agradezco que consideres el mío tan bueno. Prometo esmerarme para que lo encuentres tan lindo como el día en que lo conociste. Muchas gracias por escribir. Subo los capítulos (aunque considerando la extensión de los últimos, ha sido un capítulo en cada ocasión) cada martes y jueves como es costumbre, de manera que probablemente (siguiendo la regla de que aquí la historia se actualiza a las 24 horas de la modificación) el miércoles y el viernes podrás encontrar ya dispuesto el capítulo correspondiente. Muchas gracias por participar de la lectura de esta humilde narración.

Un nombre que veo con gusto es el de Andrea Malfoy2, pero ¿pensaste acaso que no respondería tu mensaje? ¡Horror de horrores! ¡Por supuesto que tus mensajes tienen respuesta! La merecen. Lo menos que podrían decir iría por las líneas de 'leído y enterada', pero si tú te tomas la molestia de dedicar un buen rato a leer el capítulo y otro tanto a dejarme un mensaje, justo es que yo lea con detenimiento lo que has querido decirme y te de respuesta ¿no te parece? Cambiando un poco el tema –en relación con tu segundo comentario-, con Hermione como custodio de Draco, creo que las cosas empiezan a ir por el cauce que les corresponde, y de la misma forma que tú, veo venir el romance paso a paso, con una lentitud tan pasmosa que en ocasiones me frustra... Por otra parte, me temo que no tengo el MSN (y los usuarios de este maravilloso invento del hombre blanco no me lo tomen a mal, pero no es muy de mi agrado) sin embargo, tengo el messenger de Yahoo! (lo increíble de esto es que Yahoo! no me da ni cinco centavos por venir haciéndole promoción...) o una cuenta de correo –que aparece en mi 'breve biografía', pero por si no quieres tener que buscarla, te la dejo: exlibris_literature@yahoo.co.uk- y prometo (empeñando mi palabra de honor) contestar todo correo enviado. De hecho, ¿Por qué no me escribes para contarme un poco de ti? ¿De dónde eres, qué te gusta hacer, qué haces en tus ratos de ocio...? Prometo contestar contándote pormenores de la no-tan-interesante-pero-tampoco-tan-aburrida-vida-de-exlibris. Te agradezco mucho el comentario, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para darles una buena historia y si quieres escuchar un pequeño secreto, a pesar de que estudio letras, no me canso de releer, en cierta forma, no logras entender la historia hasta haberla desmenuzado y saboreado cada palabra, casi apropiándola y finalmente comprendiéndola. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Por cierto, sobre la edad de nuestros protagonistas, siempre he pensado que eventos como las guerras, tienden a envejecer a las personas de un golpe. Así que comprendo perfectamente que parezcan mucho más viejos de lo que son, sin embargo, quizá de allí parte su perenne estado de confusión ¿no lo crees? Gracias por continuar leyendo. Espero leerte pronto.

¡Calixta! ¡Me alegra verte! Yo también estoy ansiosa por saber qué pasará después. Podrá parecerte increíble, pero teniendo ya escrita la historia, tiendo a hacer cambios frecuentemente y parece que se enriquece y se va convirtiendo en una macrouniverso por derecho propio. Apenas concibo que todo esto nació porque yo lo estoy creando... Me alegra saber que te gustó mi anterior respuesta. Siempre he creído que leemos porque buscamos encontrar en la lectura una respuesta a muchas interrogantes y una forma de reafirmarnos en el mundo –después de todo, quien lee no hace algo, se hace alguien- y en medio del proceso de creación literaria, además de mejorar como escritora, deseo convertirme en una persona de la cual pueda sentirme satisfecha. Saber que logré hacer que alguien sonría es uno de mis grandes incentivos cada mañana, y me hace feliz saber que te alegré el día. Muchas gracias por todo, y disculpa, pero soy terriblemente curiosa, ¿Cómo celebraste tu día de muertos? Espero leerte pronto

Otra persona que amerita sus buenos párrafos es sak @il BlaK. Te agradezco mucho la explicación. Veo que tras ese nick se esconde una historia la mar de interesante y todo un proceso de pensamiento para sostenerlo que sería _per se_, meritorio de un ensayo, desafortunadamente, considerando esta costumbre terrible que tengo de hacer de los agradecimientos notas aún más largas que de la historia, tendrá que esperar. Supongo que ya tendremos ocasión de discutirlo por e-mail. Algo que te agradezco mucho y que de verdad aprecio es que hayas tenido el detalle de presentarte de la manera en la que lo hiciste, no dudo que cada uno de mis lectores sea especial, pero la mejor parte es cuando a través de la historia que yo escribo y ustedes leen, me dan la oportunidad de conocerlos y sacarlos de ese inmenso océano de rostros sin nombre. Por otro lado, la edad no determina la escritura. En cierta forma, es tu muy personal manera de ver el mundo. A tu edad, probablemente es la voz de la pasión lo que inspire a tu musa, pero eso no quiere decir que sea peor, sólo que es diferente y que tal vez el paso del tiempo te de nuevas herramientas para decir las cosas de una forma que te parezca más concreta, estilizada y expresiva. ¿Otra mexicana? ¡Me alegro! Conocí a una chica de Tamaulipas durante la preparatoria, y me contaba maravillas de su estado. Nunca he ido, pero me encantaría escuchar cómo es. Ojalá pudieras contármelo. Por cierto, también soy fanática del ánime y del manga, a la inversa de tu situación, sacaba 5 en matemáticas y muy buenas notas en español. Espero verte por aquí con frecuencia.

¡Ross_Malfoy! Se te echaba en falta, me alegré mucho al ver tu nick en este lugar. ¿En verdad crees que esta historia va hacia algo nuevo y fresco? ¡Me sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas! No me atrevería a decir tanto, pero es muy bueno para el ego de cualquier escritor saber que la historia les ha gustado a sus lectores. Sí, en cierta forma reconozco que era bastante predecible el papel de Hermione –no me imagino el romance funcionando de otra forma- y sí, dulzuras y empalagos por delante es lo que nos espera. Tal como tú, empiezo a creer que he hecho del perfeccionismo un arte, y espero que eso no interfiera con mi labor de continuar escribiendo a toda prisa, pensando en nuevas ideas y presentándoselas tan pronto como han sido procesadas. ¿Nunca has venido al DF? Tiene remedio. Si me escribes sobre tu estado, prometo narrarte lo que veo todos los días por aquí. A veces es interesante ver cómo la gente percibe las cosas que le son familiares. Nunca deja de sorprenderte todo lo que se puede aprender así. Respecto a tu pregunta, la historia está ya terminada. Yo sé en qué concluye  bajo qué circunstancias, de manera que-como podrás notar- esto es algo que lleva bastante tiempo de haberse pensado; tengo en archivo de Word –listo para subir a la red- un aproximado de 45 capítulos (y todavía faltan varios para el final) En cierta manera me horroriza pensar que esto podría tener la extensión de una novela (cosa que creo imposible pero podría pasar), pero allí tienes el secreto de las prontas actualizaciones. Espero leerte pronto.

Como de costumbre, la 'parrafada enorme' que sostengo con Petit Charat queda al final. Es bueno ver que la sorpresa aún está a la orden del día. Pues sí, lo que parecía una elección evidente –Hermione- en realidad no lo era tanto, y la única razón por la que se le nombró a ella, fue por la oportuna intervención del estimado profesor Dumbledore. En cierta manera has adivinado. Ahora que Hermione es consciente de que Draco no es otra cosa que una tentación –y un peligro- muy grande, haría lo posible por rehacer su vida tan lejos como fuera posible; pero la eterna lucha entre el querer y el deber –que por tanto tiempo obsesionó a los ilustrados- terminó cediendo la razón a la responsabilidad, y así es como aceptó esta tarea... Sé que lo de sus padres fue un poco –o un bastante- sádico, pero no veía razón coherente para que ella decidiera involucrarse de lleno en la guerra de no ser porque alguna tragedia significativa la obligara. Por otro lado, cuenta con lo que pediste. En un par de capítulos (aproximadamente) lo tendrás. Sé a lo que te refieres, cada vez que siento que mi libro está por terminar, me llena una incomprensible sensación de angustia, como si ansiara terminar de leer pero me rehusara a hacerlo porque a pesar de ser un descanso de la marea de emociones que despierta en una el libro, no deja de ser el final de la historia y la sola idea me horroriza. ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado y llegué a la conclusión de que al igual que tu amigo, se me podría catalogar como una persona de mente barroca, la diferencia podría estribar en que a pesar de que soy bastante extrovertida, alterno con ratos profundos de introversión.

Te agradezco mucho el review y el e-mail, que prometo contestar tan pronto tenga un respiro en este frenesí de actividad en que estoy inmersa. No eres la única que aprenderá algo aquí. Gracias por  todo. Escribo en breve.

A todos, una disculpa por extenderme tanto, pero tenía que decirlo. Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Exlibris


	23. Confesiones

***

Había que caminar un largo trecho desde la estación hasta la casa de Hermione y tratándose de una llegada inesperada, no pudieron encontrar a esa hora ningún transporte que los llevara a la pequeña vivienda.

La noche había dejado caer su largo y oscuro manto sobre las dos figuras que caminaban con paso tranquilo bajo la luz de las estrellas. Durante el trayecto de la estación hasta los márgenes de la pequeña población, mantuvieron un silencio tenso, ocasionalmente salpicado por recordatorios del reglamento y algunos básicos de la vida común de los muggles. En cuanto entraron a la ciudad dormida, sus voces se convirtieron en susurros apagados para evitar llamar la atención en medio del apacible  silencio.

-¿Alguna duda?-preguntó con cansancio Hermione.

-¿Tendré que soportar esto durante un año?

-Tal vez. Cualquier desliz podría comprometer nuestra estancia. Entiende que no me importa qué hayas decidido hacer de tu vida. El punto es que no quiero que destruyas la mía...-respondió ella de mal humor

-Está por verse Granger- repuso Draco con lo que parecía el atisbo de una sonrisa

La joven lo miró con recelo y luego señaló algo enfrente de ellos. Malfoy siguió la dirección de su brazo extendido.

-Hemos llegado. Mi domicilio se encuentra a una calle de aquí.

La casa que señalaba Hermione, se caracterizaba por ser a la vez igual y sumamente diferente a las pequeñas viviendas circundantes: Todas las casas tenían la misma forma; sin embargo, haciendo gala de su personalidad, los propietarios eligieron los colores y accesorios que mejor los definían. Así pues, la aparente uniformidad estaba salpicada de individualismo. Sin embargo, la de Hermione destacaba con viva fuerza: mientras que sus vecinos las habían pintado con colores vivos y alegres, la morada de Hermione era un interesante emplaste de colores suaves, y aún bajo la pálida luz de la farola, Malfoy pudo apreciar lo sobria y ordenada que se veía la residencia de su acompañante.

Destacaba en la oscuridad de la calle la puerta blanca de madera con el número 21 en color verde. Draco le dirigió una mirada que mezclaba consternación y curiosidad mientras se acercaban. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y señaló:

- No es nada extraordinario, pero es mío

Hermione tomó de la pequeña mochila un llavero y abrió la puerta. Tal como ella le había advertido anteriormente, la apariencia exterior de la casa no decía nada de lo que había dentro de la misma, el color era cálido y acogedor. Se respiraban tranquilidad y afecto. Avanzando hasta dar con un interruptor de luz, encendió las lámparas de la estancia. Malfoy observó con creciente interés los artefactos muggles que ella le había mencionado con anterioridad. Muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que los muggles se las arreglaban muy bien sin magia, recurriendo únicamente a su ingenio y al producto de sus propias manos; quizás esto era lo que tantos magos encontraban fascinante. 

Hermione lo dejó vagar a sus anchas y desapareció en la cocina. En cuanto se encontró solo, se preguntó si la vida muggle podría resultarle llevadera. Por lo que sabía, esos pobres seres humanos, tenían que recurrir a cosas sumamente complicadas debido a su falta de magia.  

Suspiró. Tomó asiento en el sofá y contempló los libros pulcramente ordenados que llenaban los estantes alrededor de la sala. 

Todos ellos de origen muggle. Había uno en particular que llamó su atención. Verde y pequeño, con la apariencia de haber sido leído una y mil veces; desgastado y a la vez, tan extrañamente apelativo... en la portada sólo había una palabra: 'Mort', _Muerte_ en francés...

Notó una mirada. Levantó la vista y chocó con los ojos de Hermione. Ella lo observó divertida y le extendió una taza de chocolate caliente, Draco dejó el libro en el sofá y tomó la taza agradecido.

-Veo que estás empapándote en cultura Malfoy- dijo ella con una sonrisa 

Ambos continuaron bebiendo en silencio. 

-¿Podrías decirme de qué se trata?

Ella lo pensó un momento y respondió mirando el contenido de su taza.

-Es un joven al que nadie augura futuro en nada. Un buen día, la muerte aceptó hacerlo su aprendiz. Logró ejercer tan bien como podía esperarse, sin embargo, sus sentimientos lo traicionaron y salvó una vida que nunca debió dispensar. Eso trajo graves consecuencias para él y para todos. Mientras el mundo se caía en pedazos a su alrededor, le pasó lo impensable, y encontró el verdadero amor. El final y los pormenores tendrás que leerlos tú mismo...-pareció reírse para sus adentros antes de dirigirle una mirada melancólica.

Draco lo meditó un momento y sonrió con pesadumbre al recordar las largas horas de estudio que compartieron.

Consultando el reloj que había en la videocasetera y el rostro cansado de su compañero, sugirió:

-Es tarde y creo que te agradaría dormir un rato. Te ves cansado.

-A ti tampoco te vendría mal dormir un poco- replicó aludiendo a los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos

-Te mostraré tu habitación. Está arriba –Y poniéndose de pie, lo llevó por el vestíbulo, hacia las escaleras.

Subieron en silencio hasta que Hermione se detuvo frente a una puerta de color caoba. Abriéndola mencionó

-Esta será tu habitación. –lo condujo dentro y ella se quedó junto a la puerta.-Más te vale mantenerla en orden porque yo no pienso hacerlo. –añadió al ver la manera en la que él empezaba a diseminar sus escasas pertenencias. Adentrándose en el cuarto, añadió- Esta puerta da al baño y esta otra es el armario. Por allá hay un pequeño escritorio.-enfatizaba cada ubicación con un ademán

Él recorrió la habitación, que a pesar de no ser muy grande, se veía tan pulcra como el resto de la casa. Se sorprendió por el cuidado que ponía ella en los detalles y el orden. No pudo evitar notar una ventana cerca de su cama.

-¿Una ventana? ¿No te preocupa que escape? -su voz baja y sombría tiznada por una ligera sensación de duda la distrajo por completo de su explicación anterior. 

-Puede que eventualmente lo hagas, pero me temo que no lograrás salir de esta casa si yo puedo impedirlo– ella meditó un instante antes de responder en voz queda- Confío en que harás lo correcto. 

-¿No temes que pueda traicionarte o matarte? Sabes que lo he hecho antes y no dudaría en hacerlo ahora- comentó él en tono sombrío aún consternado por la evidente falta de medidas de seguridad.

-No-contestó simplemente y con seguridad Hermione

-¿Por qué?-inquirió en voz baja Draco con curiosidad

-Te lo he dicho ya. Confío en ti. –Tras una breve pausa se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Draco no sabía que decir. Aún estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, su absoluta fe en él y su falta de recelos.

-¿Granger?

-¿Sí?

-Yo… bien… no importa, olvídalo…- Dijo titubeante antes de voltear la mirada. Se sintió estúpido y molesto consigo mismo '¿Estaba a punto de agradecerle?' Se preguntó furioso. Cuando ella estaba por salir, se levantó de un salto para detenerla- ¿Por qué haces esto? –inquirió con suavidad

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A... esto... –señaló impaciente al espacio entre ellos y luego la habitación-¿Has olvidado acaso que mi padre es el responsable del asesinato de... los tuyos?

-No. 

-¿No? ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Viste acaso lo que pasó a tus padres? ¿Entiendes que ese podría ser tu fin?-empezaba a escucharse molesto- ¡Gente como yo no tendría ningún escrúpulo para cortarte en pedazos y arrancarte hasta el último centímetro de piel! ¡Reirían mientras sacan tus tibias entrañas  en un mar de sangre y lágrimas!-gritó finalmente

Ella se acercó a él y tomó asiento en la cama. Pareció meditar la respuesta con cuidado antes de responder.

-Sé perfectamente lo que pasó, Malfoy. Estuve allí. Creo que no tienes idea de lo que es despertar una mañana y descubrir que tu mundo, el único remanso de paz que poseías, arde en añicos, bañado en sanguinolentos pedazos de tu pasado.- Lo miró con intensidad- Imagino que tu padre y sus esbirros debieron divertirse mientras secaban la vida de la gente que amo gota a gota, arrancándoles lamentos desgarradores e inútiles, despojándolos de toda dignidad y obligándolos a implorar por sus vidas. Imagino la sensación que los invadió-continuó con la misma furia contenida-, de poder y grandiosidad mientras reducían a una pareja de indefensos seres humanos a guiñapos informes afónicos tras las súplicas y los alaridos... – sus ojos castaños parecían distantes pero oscurecidos por un odio sin nombre–La guerra dejó de ser una cosa honorable. Inocentes morían y ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de comprender las lágrimas que causaban defendiendo un ideal enfermizo y tan torcido como su amo- añadió con desprecio.- No creo que puedas entender lo mucho que me arrebataron en ese momento. Algo dentro de mí murió esa mañana... y sin embargo, estoy dando refugio al hijo de su asesino porque no soy como él. No quiero que el odio determine mi camino; sería como aceptar que ha logrado vencerme. Si la única forma de liberarme de este yugo es soportando tu compañía y devolviéndote en medida de lo posible el dolor que tu familia me ha causado, que así sea...- se levantó dándole la espalda, ansiosa por abandonar la habitación

Él la retuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Sabes qué creo?-preguntó en voz baja, ligeramente dura-Creo que no me odias realmente. Creo que a quién no has podido perdonar en mucho tiempo es a ti misma. Por eso te embarcaste en esas misiones de caridad. Quieres convencerte de que eres distinta, pero, probablemente la misma oscuridad que me corroe por dentro, te atormenta en las noches solitarias llenas de recuerdos fantasmales que no puedes controlar. El odiar es humano y deberías permitirte sentir de vez en cuando... - Dio a la mano de la chica un ligero apretón- Olvidas que no somos sino simples mortales dirigidos por sus emociones-  dijo en voz apenas audible en el sepulcral silencio de la habitación oscura. 

-Para ti todo es simple. ¿Qué podrías entender? No te han arrebatado nada que amas...-respondió lentamente sin mirarlo

-Te equivocas. Al igual que tú perdí a mis padres, mi hogar, mi mundo y mi libertad; y ahora amenazan con arrebatarme lo único que me queda: mi personalidad... El que mis pérdidas te parezcan lejanas porque mis circunstancias son diferentes, no significa que sean una pérdida menor...- contestó con melancolía

-No sientes apego por nada ¿así manifiestas el dolor que te causa? ¿Olvidando?-su voz aún era gélida

Él se encogió de hombros

-A diferencia tuya, yo siempre supe que había que sacar provecho de todos los recursos disponibles y no establecer vínculos afectivos con ninguno. Tarde o temprano te lo arrebatan. La necesidad te hace débil...- dijo con amargura

-Pero el apego a lo que amas te da fe y fuerza para continuar. Eres tan egoísta que no entiendes el valor de un instante o de una vida. Ojalá pudieras sentir el dolor que causas...- contestó la mujer en un susurro

-Aunque eso no explica porqué aceptaste mi custodia. –inquirió él con suspicacia- Mi padre...

-Malfoy, no eres tu padre...-interrumpió Hermione con sorprendente vehemencia

Se hicieron breves instantes de silencio en que él no hacía sino aumentar el odio que sentía.

-¿Es pedir demasiado? ¿No podrías decirme de una maldita vez porqué estamos aquí?-Gruñó Draco hablando con mayor dureza de lo que había pretendido

-¡Por que aún creo que hay algo en ti que vale la pena. No olvidaré nunca lo que hizo tu padre, pero tú no eres él y mereces que te juzgue por tus obras y méritos. Salvaste mi vida y te devolveré el favor a pesar de que hacerlo pueda significar el fin de mi existencia...!-respondió ella tajante

La ira se evaporó por completo de su sistema y miró compasivamente a la chica. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que mientras él luchaba con los demonios de un pasado que no le pertenecía, ella arrastraba tras de sí la sombra del odio –provocado por su padre y aún por él mismo- que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida. Dando una suave tirón a su mano, sujetó con firmeza sus antebrazos y fijó sus ojos grises en las profundidades de sus iris castaños.

-Granger, a pesar de que nunca los conocí, sé que no querrían ver que no eres sino una pálida sombra de lo que eras. No has hecho sino lo humanamente posible. No tienes porque culparte; se trata de algo que estaba más allá de ti- espetó- No puedes vivir en el pasado. Has aprendido a ser fuerte y debes continuar. Ellos se sentirían orgullosos...

Mantuvieron la vista fija el uno en el otro durante unos instantes antes de que él cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Avergonzado y ligeramente asqueado y sorprendido, la soltó abruptamente y se metió a la cama sin decir más. Ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Duerme, mañana te llevaré a conocer la escuela en la que trabajarás y créeme, necesitarás cada gramo de fuerza que puedas obtener con una noche de sueño.-dijo en voz baja mientras salía.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los sueños del joven rubio no estuvieron plagados por pesadillas. Durmió profundamente con una sonrisa disimulada prendida en el rostro.

***

Gracias por leer.

Es un capítulo un tanto… oscuro, pero me pareció necesario. Debe haber pequeños chispazos de romance y no pude pensar en una mejor manera de empezar a crearlos. Desde luego, las cosas van a fluir mejor con cada capítulo. Hora de los comentarios…

Una sentida disculpa a Shiro_2, no reparé en tu comentario la última vez que revisé y por esa razón, me temo que te dejé sin respuesta. Quiero agradecerte el cumplido y la atención que has dedicado a este humilde relato. Es muy agradable para mí el saber que puedo aportar algo a los ratos de ocio de otros. Disculpa si no profundizo, pero lo haré tan pronto como me des la pauta para entablar una verdadera comunicación. Vale decir lo que te gusta… si has escrito o leído algo recientemente y quieres recomendarlo… Espero verte pronto

Isis, me alegra haber encontrado a una lectora tan apasionada como yo misma. A lo largo de esta historia notarás algunos títulos de libros. Puede que alguno te llame la atención, a decir verdad, son muy buenos. Lo mejor, es saber que te veré por aquí con frecuencia… te agradezco que hayas decidido continuar

¡Hola ross_malfoy! Si esa parte te gustó, espero que las venideras te resulten todavía mejores. Entiendo la impaciencia, cuando leemos algo que nos llama la atención, creo que es inevitable desear un poco más.

Así que tus padres son de aquí ¡vaya! Tal como habrás notado, el DF es grande, populoso, lleno de ruido y contaminación; supura historia por todas partes y no deja de ser extrañamente atractivo en medio de su habitual frenesí y color. El clima tiende a ser templado, llueve durante el otoño y tenemos mañanas heladas (hay ocasiones en que hemos llegado a grados bajo cero aunque no nieva) y tardes de calor insoportable (no es tan común, pero podemos llegar a más de 30 grados…). Supongo que puedes decir que tenemos las comodidades de las grandes ciudades aunque hemos sacrificado cosas como la seguridad o la calidez de vecinos que se conocen bien. Es un lugar interesante a pesar de todo…

Trato de seguir actualizando con la misma frecuencia con la que empecé a pesar de que me dan mis ratos de perfeccionismo. Comprendo perfectamente lo que dices. Jamás lo creí posible, pero me doy cuenta de que es una realidad.

Me encontré con otro amable review, el de Osaka Asil Black- nótese que ésta vez pillé el mensaje y lo escribí como debe ser- (por cierto, espero no haberme equivocado en esta ocasión). Hablando de eso, creo que las formalidades están hechas sólo para que tengamos la posibilidad de tantear el terreno. Conforme conoces la situación, te das cuenta de que muchas veces no son sino parte de una burocracia social que viene sobrando. La franqueza, amiga mía, es lo que en verdad deberíamos valorar. Pocas personas pueden darse el lujo de serlo porque a veces tememos demasiado a lo que otros piensen, y por esta razón, no deja de sorprenderme que no te animes a escribir. Entiendo que debe ser bastante desmoralizante el que al presentar un trabajo que representa horas de esfuerzo y dedicación, te encuentres con que las criticas lo destrozan. En cierta manera, cualquier escrito es como un hijo: es algo que viene de alguna parte de ti y a quien tu das vida y forma constantemente. Puede tener errores pero no sueles notarlos porque lo miras con amor. Desde luego, no a todos les agradará, pero no es razón para dejar de intentarlo. Aún los fracasos pueden enseñarnos mucho. No te desanimes por el resultado de tus exámenes y tampoco por la falta de conocimiento que le dará mayor calidad a tu trabajo como escritora. El tiempo dirá. Te agradezco mucho el que me honres con tus comentarios. Espero verte pronto

¡Calixta! Desde luego que el romance empezará a crecer y multiplicarse. Así es como debe ser… Desde luego, lo bien que hablas de mi trabajo de me hincha de orgullo y espero acreditarlo. No creo llegar a ser mejor que JK Rowling, y probablemente tampoco renombrada de ninguna manera, pero si mi breve incursión por el mundo del fanfiction basta para trascender en las vidas de mis lectores y darles algo bueno, creo que lo vale. Eres muy amable al considerar importante lo poco- o mucho- que tengo que decir por este medio; por cierto, me apena oír que no disfrutaste del día de muertos, espero que estés mejor. Esperaré con ansias tu siguiente review.

¡Petit Charat! Ya veo, así que después de todo, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad… Tiene relación con un ánime…

Respecto a los problemillas que hubo con el último capítulo, probablemente fue cuestión técnica. A mí ha llegado a sucederme que al abrir una historia para leerla, no me permite verla… No te impacientes con tu pobre pc. Lo malo de la red es que suele incluir molestias de este tipo todo el tiempo. Ahora bien, supongo que no es exactamente lo que esperabas encontrar sobre la descripción de Hermione, pero me pareció un buen pretexto para que se diera algo de cercanía y comprensión. Respecto a la actitud de Draco, yo me justifico pensando que alguien que lo tiene todo pero no le sirve de nada, empieza a ver esos objetos con mucha mayor frialdad. En cierta manera, es la clase de persona que vive porque no le queda más remedio y busca llenar su vacía existencia con otras cosas: logros, reconocimiento, respeto… Puede que tu, conociendo más de psicología que yo, pudieras hacer una mejor evaluación, y espero que cuando lo hagas, me informes, me encantaría leerlo. Trataré de escribir pronto. Un abrazo y gracias por escribir

Exlibris


	24. Enfrentando una nueva vida

***

El simple sonido de la campanilla del despertador consiguió que levantara un brazo perezoso para detener el sonido que reverberaba en las paredes de la sencilla habitación. Al igual que el resto de la casa, parecía tapizada de libros. El escritorio, cubierto de papeles pulcramente acomodados en carpetas de distintos tipos, tenía una foto bastante maltratada de una familia sonriente. Por instinto buscó a tientas sobre la mesita de noche su varita antes de recordar que había tenido que entregarla al ministerio por seguridad. Se sentó en la cama contemplando brevemente los rayos de luz que se colaban por su ventana, se pasó una mano por el indomable cabello castaño y se levantó de la cama tras echar un vistazo a al reloj.

Entró a la ducha, y bajo la caricia del agua tibia que recorría su cuerpo, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, aunque con especial énfasis, en la actuación de Malfoy la noche anterior. No sabía que la llevó a responder con tanta honestidad como lo hizo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no obstante el que había sido enemigos casi desde el momento mismo en que se conocieron y que en cierta forma él era una extensión de la obra de su padre, se sentía reconfortada por su presencia sólida y segura en la oscuridad. Lo más sorprendente de todo, no había sido su imprudencia al mostrarse tan vulnerable ante él, sino que Malfoy había escuchado y comprendido; había _contestado_ y le había dado el consuelo que durante mucho tiempo buscó sin encontrar.

Su misión de caridad se había convertido en una misión de compasión y solidaridad. Salió de la ducha y mirando nuevamente el reloj, se apresuró a vestirse. El día empezaba y ya tenía mucho en mente...

***

El amanecer de ese día fue diferente a cualquiera que Draco pudiera recordar. Había dormido sin interrupción, sintiéndose extrañamente seguro. La cálida suavidad de las mantas no parecía real. Supuso que aún soñaba hasta que escuchó una voz que parecía venir de muy lejos.

-Malfoy, si no te levantas, llegarás tarde. El desayuno está abajo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el rostro de Hermione inclinado hacia él. La escasa luz que entraba por la persiana de su habitación, le confería un aire etéreo. Pensando que aún dormía, Draco levantó la mano y tocó dudoso el pómulo de la joven. En cuanto notó su suave y aterciopelada tibieza, supo que distaba mucho de ser un sueño y sorprendido y avergonzado, retiró la mano de su mejilla. El sopor lo abandonó de inmediato. Ella parecía igualmente confundida.

-Ya era hora de que te levantaras. Me retiro para que puedas bañarte y vestirte. Te espero en la cocina.

Draco asintió y se dirigió al baño.

En menos de 15 minutos bajó ya refrescado y cambiado, para unirse a ella en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Tenía ante sí una taza de chocolate caliente, un vaso de jugo de naranja, una tostada con mermelada de fresa y un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón.

Ella estaba sentada del otro lado y leía despreocupadamente un libro que la hacía sonreír. _Azazel _de Asimov. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, probablemente se trataba de un escritor muggle. Tomó asiento en su lugar de la mesa, y tan pronto como lo hizo, Hermione cerró con delicadeza su libro y lo acompañó a desayunar.  Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Recordó lo que había sentido en la enfermería, esa curiosa sensación de pertenencia y calidez, esa sensación que podía atribuir a su simple presencia. Observándola mientras ella terminaba su jugo, no pudo evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si los hados no hubieran decidido que debían estar en extremos opuestos del tablero.

Mientras recogían la mesa, Hermione revisó el correo que había recogido de su buzón. Notó en ellos una caligrafía familiar. Abrió ansiosamente los sobres y empezó a leer:

¡Hola Hermione!

Espero que te estés divirtiendo, aunque sé que no será fácil. Hay mucho que debes estar haciendo, pero lo mejor, es que has recuperado la paz que la guerra te había robado. Me encantaría ir a visitarte con Ron y Ginny, pero ahora que las cosas han vuelto a lo que eran, hay cantidad de cosas por hacer y sin ti para coordinar nuestros horarios de actividades, ha resultado endiabladamente difícil conseguir que alguien haga algo.

Las cosas aquí en Londres están mejorando. Con el clima de orden y tranquilidad que ha dejado la concienzuda labor de Dumbledore, todo parece estar volviendo a la normalidad. Ron y yo continuamos en el ministerio al mando de las organizaciones en las que estábamos antes de que Voldemort intentara tomar el control. Es casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

O al menos algo muy parecido. Nos haces falta. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos meses, Ron y yo hubiéramos querido dedicarte más tiempo, pero en vista de que no puedes reunirte con nosotros por el momento, por ahora tendrás que conformarte con nuestras cartas. Estoy seguro de que deseas tanto como nosotros que el año sabático que han decidido darte, termine para que puedas volver a tu vida normal ¿no es cierto?.

Hablando de eso, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo: Ginny y yo hemos empezado a salir juntos. Mis intenciones son serias. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts y simplemente me es imposible separarme de ella después de todo lo que hemos compartido durante la guerra. Aún no se lo he dicho a Ron porque temo a su reacción, pero puedo decirte que Ginny y yo somos muy felices. Cuando estamos juntos el tiempo pasa muy rápido y... cuando estoy lejos, no dejo de pensar en ella... sí 'Mione, creo que cupido me ha dado duro. Probablemente nos casemos en el verano del año próximo.

Corto y cierro esta edición antes de empezar a escribir más cursilerías.

Harry

PS Escribe pronto, me encantaría saber cómo te sientas de vuelta a la tranquila vida muggle 

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la carta de Harry. Era evidente que todo iba bien. Dejándola sobre la mesa, tomó un pergamino que debía pertenecer a Ron:

¡Hola Herm!

Recibe un abrazo. 

Se te extraña, y no veo el día en que decidas volver a reunirte con nosotros. Entiendo que tienes mucho en qué pensar y que cada momento que disfrutas en casa debe ser precioso. Espero que  te ayude a desintoxicarte de todos los horrores que atestiguaste.

Imagino que no has sabido gran cosa del mundo mágico. En breve, te diré que en el juicio que se realizó contra Malfoy, se le asignó un custodio provisional debido a que el titular (Anthony Goldstein, un Ravenclaw de lo más simpático) sufrió un percance de último minuto. No se sabe quién es el sustituto o dónde se encuentran; pero si quieres mi opinión, te diré que no envidio su suerte. Malfoy no es sino un bastardo insensible y malagradecido.

No puedo evitar el hecho de sentirme molesto al ver que durante el siguiente año ese mortífago supuestamente redimido podrá vagar libremente y sin que nadie sepa en dónde se encuentra o qué pretende. Era peligroso antes y no creo que deje de serlo ahora. A decir verdad, temo que vuelva por ti, pero sé que si sucede, estarás lista para enfrentarlo.

En el ministerio hemos estado muy ocupados estos días. Hubo algunos cambios menores en cuanto a los nombres de departamentos y los integrantes, pero fuera de eso, las cosas son las de siempre. Las labores de reconstrucción han tomado buena parte del tiempo y recursos, pero nada mejor para dejar atrás todo lo que pasó.

Ayer estaba paseando por Diagon Alley con Harry y Ginny, y jamás adivinarás a quién nos encontramos: a Lavender Brown. Ha cambiado bastante desde que la vimos en 7º año. Aparentemente es la nueva maestra de adivinación en Hogwarts. Charlamos un rato, y quedamos de acuerdo para vernos el próximo viernes a las 6 en el Caldero Chorreante para rememorar viejos tiempos. Harry y Ginny tienen la agenda llena, así que seremos sólo nosotros dos.

Ya te contaré de nuestra entrevista.

PD No te olvides de escribirme, si algo extraño sucede, no dudes en contactarnos, y ¡disfruta de tus vacaciones!

Ron

Hermione tomó ambas cartas y las guardó en un cajón de la cocina. Volviéndose hacia Malfoy que la miraba expectante, explicó:

- Malfoy, ¡llegaremos tarde!

No dejó de notar la manera en que sus facciones se iluminaban al leer las cartas, que –guiado únicamente por su expresión-eran evidentemente de sus dos mejores amigos. Se preguntó si alguna vez pensar en él despertaría en ella ese mosaico de sensaciones. Un pequeño dolor en la boca del estómago le recordó que él no era sino el custodiado. Suspiró de forma inaudible. ¿Desde cuando había empezado a pensar en ella como algo distinto a un carcelero? Al escuchar su interjección preocupada y matizada por la ansiedad, recordó a la chica de 11 años que conoció tiempo atrás, con el mismo temor ansioso por llegar temprano a clases,  y que se veía reflejada en las facciones de la mujer a la que ahora contemplaba. Tomándolo del brazo para apresurarlo, ella lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Caminaron por una callecita empedrada que conducía a la escuela. Todos parecían conocer a Hermione, quien cada pocos metros debía detenerse a saludar a alguien. Ella presentó a su apuesto acompañante como 'el profesor Malfoy, sociólogo', un 'profesor londinense que iniciará a los niños de la localidad en el conocimiento del civismo'. Mientras pasaban frente a un grupo de ancianas que hacía fila en la farmacia, y tras una nueva ronda de presentaciones, Malfoy vislumbró la escuela.

Era un edificio de ladrillo bastante amplio, aproximadamente tres pisos; con cantidad de ventanas que iluminaban los salones con la alegre luz del norte. Tan pintoresca y acogedora como todos y todo lo que había visto antes en la pequeña localidad.

Hermione se despedía efusivamente de las ancianas. Draco la contempló absorto en la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. La sonrisa siempre presente, irradiaba seguridad y carisma, confianza. Parecía saber siempre qué hacer y qué decir. Eso lo hizo recordar. Para el casual observador externo, Hermione podía ser excesivamente racional y aprensiva, poco dada a tratar con otras personas y por ende, algo falta de gracias sociales. Era innegable que ella solía ser así la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, había constatado por sí mismo que la misma joven, cuando se preocupaba por alguien, ofrecía una visión casi contradictoria con su naturaleza objetiva, fría y racional; se mostraba empática y confiada, sonriente y pródiga en palabras amables y abrazos, la gente que de Yorkshire amaba de la chica su apasionada entrega.

Apresurando el paso, Hermione lo tomó del brazo de nueva cuenta y apenas disimulando una sonrisa indescifrable agregó:

-No me gustaría que llegues tarde a tu primera clase. – subieron los escalones aceleradamente y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos abriéndose paso entre los alumnos hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta- Este primer día sólo es necesario que los conozcas y tal vez que les dejes algunas tareas que faciliten tu labor de enseñanza. –dijo ella señalando hacia la puerta. Viendo su rostro preocupado comentó- Al terminar la clase pasaré por ti, sé que es un poco difícil ubicar todo ahora y me temo que no hay tiempo para un recorrido, pero tan pronto tu clase termine, supongo que puedo mostrarte los alrededores. –Sonrió y le dio un ligero apretón a su mano colocando en ella un objeto delgado y alargado.-Todo saldrá bien.

Hermione se perdió entre la multitud. Draco la vio alejarse con aprensión. Ahora todo dependía de él. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Tratando de mostrarse tranquilo y confiado, entró al salón de clases tan pronto sonó la campana. Apretó el objeto que traía en la mano. Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser esto?

***

Últimamente ya no he puesto el disclaimer, sé que debería pero no me ha dado tiempo de corregir eso… Como fuere, saben que fuera de la retorcida trama, nada me pertenece (por más que quisiera). Debido a que ayer fue un día especial (guiño) ustedes reciben ¡más capítulos! Que les aproveche, y pasemos ahora a los comentarios…

A todos los que han leído esta historia y/o enviado su review, un sincero agradecimiento. Han sido parte esencial de este proceso creativo.

Un saludo de lo más atento, mi estimada Sakura.

¿Qué puedo decirte? Cada vez que veo un nuevo nombre entre mis lectores, no puedo evitar entusiasmarme. Pues sí, empecé un poco dudosa porque jamás había publicado cosa alguna con anterioridad, pero una vez que le cogí gusto a la situación de escribir esta historia, supongo que cada vez me enamoro más y más profundamente de lo que hago. Lo que ves no es sino una manifestación de lo mucho que me apasiona mi trabajo, y es increíblemente halagador saber que lo encuentras agradable y digno. Por otra parte, creo que no lo mencioné antes, pero además de estudiar letras (en esta carrera analizamos textos de todo tipo y aprendemos cómo están planteados los elementos del español) en la UNAM (sin resentimientos, mi mejor amigo también estudiaba en el IPN; aunque ahora entrará a la Universidad sigo pensando muy bien de la escuela), estudio derecho como segunda carrera. Me temo que a veces estoy tan adentrada en la historia que pierdo la noción del discurso, pero prometo que a partir de ahora incluiré un glosario para que no tengan problemas. El que me hayas hecho notar esto me resulta valioso e importante, además de que es una oportunidad para que ambas aprendamos...

Por si no lo encontraste antes, la jusrisprudencia, en un mero sentido literario podría considerarse como la impartición de justicia por medio de un juez; y en el sentido estricto de la jeringonza del derecho, es un conjunto de cinco casos similares de los que se saca una conclusión que puede aplicarse si se presenta un caso que cumpla con ese patrón.

Lo del tiempo, lo entiendo a la perfección, suele sucederme con frecuencia, no te disculpes, aunque espero poder seguir al tanto de lo que haces y de lo que piensas. Un abrazo

¡Saludos Calixta! Pues sí, desde el principio mi intención fue llegar a esto, un enamoramiento gradual y una situación tan humana y real como fuera posible. Desde luego, es una pena que en el proceso hayan tenido que esperar tanto, pero quisiera pensar que ha valido la pena y que con cada paso que damos hacia el núcleo de la historia nos acercamos más a lo que de verdad queremos ver… Por otro lado, me complace informarte que la segunda historia –iniciada a petición tuya- está empezando a cobrar vida, forma y consistencia. Tan pronto como esta termine –para lo que todavía falta un buen rato- supongo que empezaré con la otra. Me alegra que te encuentres mejor de la gripe y cuídate mucho, el invierno promete ser terrible.

Para Andrea Malfoy 2, puedo decir que me hizo mucha gracia el calificativo del capítulo, además, elevó el ánimo de esta sencilla escritora. Supongo que es una pena que no podamos contactarnos por un mensajero, pero es un hecho que mi bandeja de entrada siempre estará abierta para recibir cuanto tengas a bien enviar. Recibí tu e-mail y lo contesté tan pronto como pude. Disculpa si tiende a ser de forma esporádica, pero en verdad se complica coordinar mi mundo de actividades y lograr puntualidad. Sea por este u otro medio, prometo mantenerme en contacto. Continuaré escribiendo sólo porque me lo pides (guiño). Un abrazo, te leo luego.

Finalmente, la querida Petit Charat. La vez pasada me olvidé de responder a tu duda sobre los cuellos de tortuga; y la sensación de haberte dejado con la incertidumbre me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza sin permitirme el reposo. Tras investigar un rato sobre los 'cuellos de cisne' (de los que por cierto, me temo que no encontré nada), llegué a la conclusión de que la única forma de describir un 'cuello de tortuga' es como un cuello alto, tiene tela suficiente para cubrir la extensión de la garganta y sobra aún como para doblarla. Quizá por eso le viene el nombre… Ojalá pudiera incluir un dibujo o fotografía, pero me temo que no es posible, así que usa tu imaginación de la forma en que conoces tan bien, y ayúdame a ver lo que mis palabras no logran describir. Siento mucho que el capítulo se te haya hecho tan corto, pero para compensar, esta vez incluyo más de uno. Lo que dices de Draco y Hermione, me encantó. Me da la impresión de que interpreté de forma bastante realista posibles reacciones de personas 'reales' ante un escenario semejante, y considerando que tu opinión tiene gran peso al respecto, creo que ya puedo sentirme aliviada.

Sobre el libro, 'Mort', es un libro real. No, no me inspiré en él, pero podría intentarlo después. A decir verdad, yo recomiendo fuertemente esta obra en particular porque tienen de todo: acción, aventura, romance, drama, intrigas, magia, y es terriblemente cómica. ¡La adoro! Pensé en mencionarla, porque tal como notaste, existe cierto paralelismo, sin embargo, posteriormente encontrarás cosas que te harán recordarla. Lo sé. Espera un par de capítulos…

Respecto a Draco en su nuevo 'trabajo', supongo que puedes ver que no ha cambiado gran cosa, hasta cierto punto era predecible. Desde luego, la gente siempre cambia ¿verdad? En referencia a los niños, comparto tu opinión, sus caras angelicales no suelen bastar para esconder esas mentecitas retorcidas que te hacen sufrir por horas. ¡Nunca te has preguntado de donde sacan tanta histamina? Ya quisiera tener tanta energía en la semana como ellos muestran en un día… Me despido esperando tus comentarios. Un abrazo enorme

Exlibris


	25. Interrogantes abiertas

***

Hermione tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su pequeño cubículo en la sala de maestros. El profesor titular de la materia había decidido mudarse a Londres buscando mejores oportunidades, lo que le daba a Hermione la oportunidad de tomar su puesto de forma permanente. Revisó el pequeño espacio reparando por primera vez en el desorden imperante. Hizo un mohín. Poner todo de nuevo en orden para hacer el lugar habitable tomaría tiempo...

***

Ron observó con desgana la pila de archivos que se acumulaban frente a su escritorio. Probablemente los últimos vestigios de los mortífagos remanentes, entre presos y rehabilitados. Si él pudiera opinar, ninguno de ellos hubiera podido reintegrarse a la vida pública. Pero la decisión no era suya. Suspiró. Tomó el primer expediente para ponerse al corriente del trabajo. Ansiaba salir temprano para ver a Lavender; ahora que llevaban algunos meses saliendo, esperaban formalizar su relación, y Ron había decidido hacer la gran pregunta esa noche.

El caso Lestrange. Un matrimonio conocido por su apego a Voldemort. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la manera en la que debieron conocerse. Se rió ante lo absurdo de su preocupación y continuó leyendo.

Las primeras páginas tenían sólo los básicos: datos personales, _modus__ operandi_, _currículum_, algunas actividades, el resumen del proceso judicial de Bellatrix Lestrange y las hipótesis de los aurores que acudieron a la escena del crimen para determinar lo que había pasado con Rodolphus Lestrange, que desapareció sin dejar rastro después de que Hermione lo atacara. Aún no había una explicación convincente. Un poco más adelante, encontró el diagnóstico de Malfoy. Los sanadores se habían declarado incompetentes para determinar qué había pasado al joven, la herida se desvaneció sin permitirles descubrir su naturaleza y no parecía haber datos anteriores sobre el origen de la maldición empleada. Había al respecto otras tantas hipótesis un tanto inconsistentes.

Ron arqueó una ceja. 

Había muchas lagunas en la información. La ausencia de cadáver era sospechosa en sí misma, por no mencionar la herida de Malfoy-desde luego, en cuanto más letal fuera, mejor-. Por la mañana hablaría con Harry al respecto, no quería preocupar a Hermione, porque no obstante lo que sucediera, ella necesitaba un respiro de todas las preocupaciones que la agobiaron durante la guerra. Quizá fuera conveniente pedir una entrevista con la señora Lestrange. Con un poco de Veritaserum, podría ser de gran ayuda.

Viendo el reloj de pared, Ron notó que era ya tarde para su cita con Lavender, aunque se sentía ligeramente incómodo por tener que abandonar ahora el expediente. Miró el rimero de documentos y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía avanzar más tras una larga tarde de trabajo. Cerró la carpeta y decidió enviar una lechuza al director de Azkaban solicitándole el permiso pertinente para realizar la entrevista. Con una última mirada a su escritorio, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

***

Cuando cerró la puerta, un grupo de niños no mayores de 10 años lo miró expectante. Draco se sintió sumamente incómodo. No sabía como empezar. Todo cuanto había aprendido cuando llegó al pueblo con Hermione parecía haberse borrado de su memoria. Sonrió la recordar la manera en la que él le aseguró que se las arreglaría bien sin su ayuda. Ya no estaba tan seguro...

Buscando una forma de aproximarse a los niños, miró a su alrededor esperando inspirarse. Una pizarra blanca. Abrió la mano para observar qué había puesto en ella Hermione y descubrió con sorpresa que era un objeto que reconoció de inmediato: un plumón. Mucho más confiado, procedió a escribir su nombre y luego se volvió a su auditorio:

-Soy el profesor Draco Malfoy. Vengo de Londres y esta materia es... –nervioso rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con una tarjeta en la que había anotado los básicos para su primer día-... Formación cívica y ética...- hizo una breve pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Tratando de que la repulsión que sentía por sí mismo no fuera evidente en su rostro, continuó- No toleraré preguntas ni interrupciones, así que siéntense y permanezcan callados ¿entendido?

La clase continuó en medio de un silencio terriblemente tenso. 'Las cosas que hago por quitarme de encima al ministerio' pensó de mal humor. Tras una explicación bastante concisa de la temática del curso, les pidió que trabajaran en el libro. Repasó mentalmente su plan: una vez que Hermione confiara lo suficiente en él, podría escapar de la casa. Quizá necesitaría seducirla para asegurarse de que ella sería masilla en sus manos. Pero había visto antes los ojos de la mujer y se daba cuenta de que no sería nada fácil conseguirlo. Sonrió para sus adentros. 'Tal vez este año sea más divertido de lo que supuse…'

***

Los días transcurrían en la escuela. Gracias a Hermione, él conocía perfectamente los alrededores. Enseñar por las mañanas y sentarse al lado de la chica por la tarde, se había convertido en parte de una rutina maravillosamente cómoda. Había momentos en que había llegado a dudar de sí mismo, de sus motivaciones, llegaba a pensar que dejaría de lado sus ambiciones y sus planes de escape sólo por disfrutar del placer de su compañía; y en el instante que el pensamiento empezaba a tomar forma dentro de su mente, él lo ignoraba y dedicaba su atención a algo más. No podía permitirse el ceder a un mero capricho. 

En medio de lo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre, los días transcurrieron con mayor fluidez. Haciendo un esfuerzo metahumano, Draco trataba de sonreír con mayor frecuencia, ser amable, ocasionalmente aparentar interés por los asuntos de otros, y en última instancia, procurar que Hermione estuviera cerca cuando tuviera uno de sus despliegues de benevolencia. 

Sin embargo, en algún punto la actuación se volvió tan increíblemente buena, que él empezó a dudar de su presunta falsedad. Las sonrisas dejaron de ser reflejos meramente mecánicos, y empezaba a preocuparse sinceramente por ella. De alguna manera, aún los chicos de su clase habían notado el gradual cambio de actitud del profesor. La forma en que los habitantes de Alne lo observaban con orgullo y cariñoso respeto le daban una sensación de calidez y pertenencia que nunca antes habían sentido. Sin embargo, le deprimía pensar que esa noble apreciación no era de él, Draco Malfoy, el mortífago, el mago, sino de alguien que él había inventado, Draco Malfoy, un simple sociólogo, un buen vecino, maestro de la escuela,… un muggle… 

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, vio la familiar figura de Hermione. De inmediato abandonó cualquier otro pensamiento y la observó sin que ella pudiera verlo. Compartir su vida había dejado de ser un problema y pronto descubrió que resultaba en verdad placentero. Viéndola batallar con algunos libros que pretendía meter en la mochila, sonrió. Podría acostumbrarse a esto…

Siguió observándola desde su privilegiada posición, sin hacer ruido, fundido en las sombras, estudiándola en silencio. De cuando en cuando, sus alumnos se detenían para saludarla. Él había escuchado que las matemáticas eran algo muy aproximado a aritmancia -una de las disciplinas más difíciles y menos apreciadas por los magos- , y por regla general, igualmente detestada por los muggles; por lo que le sorprendió ver la manera en la que su compañera era recibida.

Esa tarde, de vuelta en casa, comieron y charlaron un largo rato. Al anochecer, tras una abundante cena, Draco partió a su habitación más satisfecho de lo que había estado en toda su vida. 'No sé qué pasa conmigo; me he suavizado... la guardia baja... estar con ella es el mejor castigo que pudieron idear... de seguir aquí probablemente perderé el toque y la motivación de antaño ¿sabría Dumbledore que esto pasaría?' Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió irse a la cama.

Hermione lo contempló mientras desaparecía en las sombras hacia su habitación.

'Es raro. Draco se ve tan diferente. No acabo de entender qué lo ha hecho cambiar, pero es agradable... me sentía tan sola antes... a nadie parecía importar lo que sé o lo que podría enseñar... salvo a él... ¿No se supone que debía mantenerme al margen? Debo confiar en que Albus tuviera una buena razón para pedirme esto.'

***

Ron estaba en su escritorio de nueva cuenta. Había estado pasando cada minuto de su tiempo libre con Lavender en los últimos meses, era un hecho que amaba en verdad a la chica, ¡Dios! ¡Se casaría con ella a inicios de mayo!. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para verla o para hablarle. Tanto que había olvidado por completo lo que hacía casi un mes lo llevó a escribir al director de Azkaban, pero la carta que había recibido esta mañana, lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad.

Bellatrix Lestrange se había suicidado hacía unos días. No dijo nada y nadie sabía a qué atribuir su decisión. Simplemente la encontraron colgando del techo de su celda.

Lo que había parecido una investigación de rutina, se complicaba al punto de volverse peligrosa. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer que era custodiada 24/7 pudiera hacer algo así?

Nunca se lo comentó a Harry, tal vez éste fuera un buen momento.

***

Trato de mantener la emoción y el interés, ya saben, si tienen algo que decir –o aún si sólo quieren saludar-, espero con ansias su review.

Exlibris


	26. Cuando las sombras caen

***

El paso de los días acostumbró a Draco a la sencilla rutina de su vida con Hermione. Ser despertado por ella, trabajar a su lado, compartir sus horas de ocio, estar acompañado, hablarle, verla al final de su día... Todo era tan maravillosamente normal para él, que llegó a olvidar en algún momento que se suponía que su estancia en Yorkshire era una pena a expurgar. Con el tiempo descubrió que su pequeña 'economía doméstica' le permitía una gran familiaridad con su compañera, las bromas, las risas, sentimientos y acciones que le eran desconocidos coloreaban su vida a cada momento. Ocasionalmente, al verla reír, no podía entender por qué había deseado matarla con tanta pasión; al ver a sus alumnos, entendía que los muggles no eran tan malos... Pero la duda permanecía en el fondo de su mente, recordándole que ese no era su mundo, y que no podía vivir negando su verdadero origen o naturaleza. Cada día, el conflicto que había nacido dentro de él, era más encarnizado. A pesar de que podía continuar esforzándose, no lograría encajar. No era su mundo.

Esa mañana, celebraban el décimo mes de Malfoy en la pequeña localidad de Yorkshire Wolds. Hermione había planeado una breve visita al parque local durante la tarde. Cenarían al aire libre. Draco se sentía inexplicablemente ansioso porque el momento llegara y se empeñó en disimularlo, aunque cada vez era más difícil. Sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que se sentía fuertemente vinculado a la mujer. Este conocimiento era la fuente de sus noches de insomnio y también de su temor al caer el día. El tiempo no cesaba de transcurrir amenazando con llevarse todo a su paso. 'Debo recordar que los sentimientos y el apego vuelven débil al más fuerte de los mortales. Ella debe saberlo también, nuestro trabajo es bastante complicado como es, por no mencionar nuestras vidas. ¿Cuándo se ha oído que la más pura luz y la más espesa oscuridad hayan coexistido? Es peligroso alimentar esperanzas. Somos una amenaza para el otro... no puedo negar mi herencia... y ella no puede traicionar sus principios... ¿qué será de nosotros cuando el año llegue a su fin?' La observó con tristeza y recobró el buen humor al verla sentada y leyendo junto a la ventana de la cocina.

Tras un fugaz desayuno, ambos salieron rumbo a la escuela. El cielo se veía ligeramente nublado, pero el aire era tibio. En la entrada se despidieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Al término de día, se verían frente a la enfermería, a la mitad del camino de sus aulas.

Hermione entró al acogedor salón de clases en donde daba matemáticas al grupo más avanzado. Como de costumbre, tras explicar el tema del día, en compañía de sus alumnos inició la resolución de problemas, y entre risas y comentarios, el grupo se dio a la labor de resolverlos y entregarlos.

Draco no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente estúpido mientras daba clase. Inculcar a otros una moral que él mismo no tenía, le parecía un absurdo. Constantemente trataba de creer en lo que predicaba, y a aprender junto con ellos el verdadero valor de la ética y el deber, la búsqueda de la felicidad y el respeto. Irónicamente, era consciente de que muy probablemente jamás podría dejar atrás su pasado, y que sus sombras oscurecerían su futuro. Su clase terminó temprano, por lo que se dio el lujo de ir por Hermione hasta su salón de clases.

Podía verla por la ventana, concentrada en el problema que tenía enfrente, su expresión de profunda abstracción se disolvió en una sonrisa complacida al dar con la solución. Con la mirada brillante dijo algo a sus alumnos. El sonido de la campana los hizo salir.

Malfoy entró al aula vacía.

-¿Lista para irnos, Granger?

Hermione, distraída, se sobresaltó al escucharlo porque siendo habitualmente sigiloso, no percibió su entrada, pero sonrió al joven y asintió levemente. Él la ayudó a ordenar sus libros y guardar sus cosas antes de salir. Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el bosquecillo, el aire helado parecía narrar en susurros una historia sumamente triste bajo la tenue luminosidad del sol. Hermione no pudo reprimir un involuntario escalofrío cuando la brisa traspasó su ligero suéter. Draco lo notó y con una naturalidad que sorprendió a ambos, se quitó de encima el grueso jersey de lana verde claro que llevaba, y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Hermione. Ante su mirada inquisitiva dijo con desencanto:

-No tengo la menor intención de cuidarte si enfermas Granger, así que me aseguraré de que no lo hagas.

Ella levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada entre divertida y sarcástica. Sonrió levemente.

-Lo tendré en mente Malfoy. No quisiera causarte molestias…

Tras caminar un largo trecho en un cómodo silencio, se detuvieron en un claro despejado desde el cual se veía todo el esplendor del parque. La luz melancólica de la tarde le confería un aspecto quimérico. La brisa, el silencio salpicado por los sonidos propios del bosque, y el perfumado cabello de la mujer a su izquierda ondeando perezosamente al viento, hicieron sonreír -si apenas perceptiblemente para el ojo entrenado- a Draco. 'Si soñara el paraíso, estoy seguro de que sería muy parecido a esto: una tarde de finales de verano, tonos esmeralda, el confortable peso de los libros, el dulce olor a manzanas y… Tal vez debería rendirme a las evidencias... evocarla me parece inevitable...'

La melódica risa de Hermione irrumpió en los pensamientos de Draco. Él le dirigió una media sonrisa. Se sentaron en el pasto sobre una manta que ella extendió. Charlaron largo y tendido. De sus planes y de sus sueños, ella con mayor seguridad y soltura que él. En una pausa de su conversación, él notó que ella sostenía un pequeño libro negro sobre su regazo. Se veía gastado y viejo.

-¿De qué es? –preguntó señalando el texto

-Poesía. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste mencionar 'El cancionero' de Petrarca, Malfoy?-su mirada llena de curiosidad se centró en sus ojos. '¡Dios!'Pensó ella 'Si tuviera que describir sus ojos, no mentiría al decir que son fuego frío. Misteriosos y cargados de sentimientos confusos y apenas contenidos, bajo la calmada e inexpurgable superficie.' Sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas y disimuladamente apartó la mirada.

-No, supongo que nunca. Parece que te gusta. ¿Porqué no me lees un fragmento?- Draco se sintió aliviado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo una vez que ella rompió el contacto visual. Sus ojos le hacían evocar las tardes de charla, el calor de su hogar, el sabor del chocolate caliente que ella le daba cada noche y su risa... alegre y reconfortante. Draco había aprendido a lo largo de los meses de estrecha convivencia que a pesar de que ella parecía vulnerable y emotiva, leer sus verdaderas intenciones o pensamientos no era tan fácil de conseguir. Hermione era muy racional y a pesar de su noble naturaleza, no dispensaba consideraciones si podían hacerla vulnerable. Por una vez y sin saberlo, él concordó con la apreciación de Sirius Black: ella era un gran juez del carácter...

Algo más repuesta, ella levantó el libro y lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Bien, lo abriré al azar. No tengo un poema favorito, así que cualquiera será agradable.- abrió el libro casi por el final y comenzó a leer:

"De vez en cuando se vuelve para mí menos dura

la angélica figura y la dulce risa,

y la expresión del bello rostro

y de los agraciados ojos menos oscura.

¿Qué hacen conmigo ahora estos suspiros

que nacían del dolor

y mostraban por fuera

mi angustiosa y desesperada vida?

Si ocurre que yo vuelva el rostro hacia aquel sitio

para aquietar el corazón,

páreseme ver al amor

sostener mi causa y darme auxilio.

Más no veo aún terminar la guerra,

ni tranquilo todo estado de mi corazón;

que más me arde el deseo

cuanto más la esperanza me asegura."

Durante la lectura, él se acercó a ella para poder seguir las líneas por encima de su hombro. Pero el contenido del poema, llevado a sus oídos por la suave voz de su acompañante, no había hecho otra cosa que provocar que esa cercanía le resultara dolorosamente consciente de su presencia. Cada palabra del poema había encontrado eco en su interior.

Hermione podía sentir el calor de Draco. Su proximidad le arrebató el aliento y no pudo continuar leyendo. Miró por encima de su hombro y encontró sus ojos fijos en ella. Se veía meditativo y ligeramente sorprendido. Ella dejó el libro de nueva cuenta en su regazo y levantó su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla. Él sostuvo su delicada mano con la suya.  Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia él. El rostro de la joven estaba en la curva de su cuello. El silencio de la foresta se veía interrumpido por la acelerada respiración de las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en el páramo. Draco supo en ese momento que no podía seguir luchando consigo mismo, la gran batalla entre el querer y el deber lo estaba destrozando por dentro. Recordó el vacío que solía sentir antes de ser atrapado, el vacío de la soledad y el dolor que sólo la muerte y la destrucción parecían disminuir. Se dio cuenta de que ella, su tranquila existencia y su mundo muggle habían dado un nuevo sentido a su vida... estaba tan cerca... tan suave... ella entendía y no juzgaba...al igual que él había experimentado el que se mundo se hiciera añicos... a su lado... 

La mente había cedido la palabra al corazón.

-Hermione... -empezó en voz baja tomando su mano entre las suyas -... yo... 

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro derecho que lo paralizó por unos instantes. La voz de Hermione le llegaba distante y aterrada.

-¡¿Malfoy?! ¡¿Malfoy?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-Granger... algo está mal... debemos irnos... -hablaba entrecortadamente, el dolor le dificultaba pensar con claridad.

-¡Malfoy!¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa? Todo estará bien... ¿puedes levantarte? Te llevaré a casa...- ella empezó a quitarse el suéter para ponerlo sobre sus hombros, pero él la detuvo.

-No es prudente quedarnos Granger, estaré bien.- El dolor empezaba a disiparse, pero la sensación de malestar se incrementó. Sin poder explicar la razón, le daba la impresión de que corrían grave peligro. La angustia se acrecentaba a cada minuto dentro de su pecho. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y las nubes pesadas de lluvia dejaron caer las primeras gotas de un poderoso chubasco. Tomándola de la mano la ayudó a incorporarse.- Algo está mal.- casi en respuesta a su enunciado, la lluvia empezó a caer pesada y espesa sobre los dos jóvenes. Draco la tomó de la mano y empezó a correr hacia el camino que llevaba de regreso.

-¡¿Qué pasa Malfoy?! –su voz era apenas audible en el estruendo de la tormenta

-¡Te lo contaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa, Granger!.- El frío y el agua apenas les permitían avanzar. Ella estrechaba el libro y la manta contra su pecho. Sumándose a este obstáculo, el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza en su dirección, ocasionando que su visibilidad fuera nula. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y dibujó una figura encapuchada no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Probablemente unos 500m al norte. Él se detuvo abruptamente y empujó a Hermione tras de sí.

Aún en semejantes condiciones podía reconocerlo. Mientras el agua corría a raudales sobre sus helados cuerpos, notó que el extraño estaba seco. Una barrera invisible lo protegía de la inclemencia de la lluvia. Magia, el hechizo _impervius_ que Hermione había utilizado en Harry durante uno de sus partidos en 3er año. Ella también se dio cuenta. Se tensó detrás de él. Ambos estaban desarmados porque se les suponía vigilados de tiempo completo.

Malfoy se volvió hacia la joven y la abrazó tanto para protegerla como para poder hablar sin ser oídos mientras el encapuchado se acercaba.

-¿Algún plan Granger?

-Nos encontramos en una situación sumamente vulnerable. La única manera de lograr vencerlo es dividiéndonos. Uno de nosotros debe tratar de someterlo mientras el otro pide ayuda.- Hermione miraba alternativamente a su interlocutor y al sujeto que continuaba a avanzando hacia ellos.

-¿Ayuda? ¿A quién? No hay mucho que un muggle, o varios de ellos, puedan hacer para detenerlo.... –Él estrechó su abrazo y observó con preocupación que su perseguidor estaba a menos de 200m

-Sobre la chimenea hay un tarro con polvo flu. Con un puñado puedes comunicarte con quien sea que se encuentre de guardia en el ministerio. Es para emergencias, y no sé que opines tú, Malfoy, pero a mí me parece que esta es una. –respondió ella con celeridad, casi para sí misma. 

-De acuerdo. En cuanto te dé la señal, corre y busca ayuda. –Draco bajó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos castaños. Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Y dejarte solo? ¡Estás desarmado!- el horror de la joven aumentó al ver que el hombre no estaba a más de 100m

-Tú también, y corres más peligro que yo por ser una importante figura de la guerra en contra de la magia oscura. Además, si yo pidiera ayuda al ministerio, lo más probable es que me enviaran a Azkaban sin mayor averiguación. Si eso sucediera, podrías estar en graves dificultades. No me pasará nada serio. He lidiado con esto desde hace años, sé qué esperar. Me sentiré mejor si sé que estás a salvo ¿entendiste? ¡Ahora! ¡Vete!- La empujó con suavidad en dirección al camino de regreso y una vez que ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, dirigió toda su atención al sujeto que tenía delante. Comprendiendo que su pequeño mundo estaba empezando a ser sacudido de nuevo, recordó con verdadero horror las sombras que había creído dejar en Londres. Hermione sintió agua salada corriendo por sus mejillas y confundiéndose con la lluvia que la empapaba. Empezó a correr en dirección a la casa.

***

Saludos a todos y gracias por su paciencia. Como de costumbre, aquí estoy para darles la lata contestando a sus reviews.

En principio, saludos atentos para **ross_malfoy**. La vez pasada olvidé incluir la respuesta a tu comentario, y en verdad me da mucha pena. Debo tener más cuidado con esos detalles. A decir verdad, es cierto que Hermione siente una terrible confusión y hasta cierto punto molestia por lo que está pasando. Podría parece extraño a primera vista, pero supongo que suele pasar cuando te das cuenta de que te encinta algo que deberías odiar con pasión. Sí, huelo el romance en el aire, y sé que aún hay más por ver... Desde luego, el DF es uno de los lugares más pintorescos que conozco, incluso cuando atenta contra la lógica, el buen gusto, la moral y las leyes físicas (no sé si recuerdas que hubo un pleito porque tendríamos dos horarios: el federal y el local, a propósito del horario de verano; de manera que las delegaciones panistas tendrían el federal y las perredistas el local... Imagina lo ridículo que resulta para el buen sentido de cualquiera); y para bien o para mal, la mayoría de las grandes ciudades andan en cosas parecidas...

Espero que esta respuesta te parezca lo bastante pronta, reitero una sentida disculpa por mi anterior omisión y prometo continuar escribiendo.

Para **BB**, otro saludo y gracias por seguir leyendo. Hace tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los cambios que ha ido tomando la historia, y puedo asegurarte que las cosas van a complicarse un poco más...

**Calixta**, ¡Me haces sonrojar! Tantos elogios ameritan el esfuerzo y el hecho de que en el proceso podamos aprender algo y crear nuevas formas estéticas, es todavía más loable. Decidí que para que Draco pudiera adecuarse a la historia, era necesario un cambio gradual de su forma de ser, sé que en este momento el salto fue bastante abrupto pero tampoco tengo intención de aburrirles hasta las lágrimas con pasajes de la vida cotidiana. Espero que proyecte dinamismo y no un desesperado intento por llevarlos al siguiente punto de la historia...

Prometo avisarte cuándo puedes empezar a leer la que sigue (de hecho, planeo escribir a todos los que han dejado una dirección de correo por sus visitas aquí), sabes que me encanta tener todo en orden y puntualmente para que no haya contratiempos. Gracias por escribir.

¡Hola **Abril1**! Me alegra verte de nuevo, ya me extrañaba que no escribieras, afortunadamente, veo que ha sido por motivos ajenos a ti. ¿Qué puedo decirte? En cierta manera me encanta crear interrogantes por aquí y por allá obligando a la gente a prestar atención a los detalles insignificantes. Sobre tus comentario de mi ortografía, es bueno saber que te fijas en eso, me ayuda porque al rechecar el trabajo, veo los errores y los corrijo. No te apenes, si es lo maravilloso de ser humanos: no somos perfectos y tampoco somos eternos.

Por otra parte, ver aspectos de los personajes de los que no se habla en el libro resulta interesante y te abre un abanico enorme de posibilidades. Simplemente no pude resistirme. Con que ¡nidito de amor? Suena interesante, aunque no lo daría por hecho. ¿'Mort' también es muerte en catalán? ¿Quién lo diría? Para no sentirme tan mal, te diré que en náhuatl (la lengua de los nativos de México precolombino) 'Mictli' tiene el mismo significado...

Sobre el libro, el autor es Terry Pratchet, un inglés la mar de simpático. Ha escrito otros tantos libros de la misma serie (de hecho, el de 'Mort' es el 4º) Cada uno puede leerse de forma independiente sin perderte, pero si los lees todos, te llevas la risa de tu vida. Son maravillosos y son alrededor de 9. Según he leído es el segundo en ventas justo después de nuestra queridísima JK Rowling...

La razón por la que Hermione no lleva varita es para evitar que sea utilizada en su contra. Ninguna precaución es suficiente y se supone que la relación entre un 'custodio' y un 'custodiado' es muy parecida a las relaciones de patronato de la Roma antigua (algo así como un vínculo de honor y gratitud que garantiza protección recíproca. Por esta razón era tan importante en opinión de Dumbledore que Hermione asumiera este papel. Probablemente no hubiera funcionado de tratarse de alguien más...)

¿Draco una versión rubia de Snape? No lo había pensado así, pero tienes mucha razón. Bien, eso es todo por el momento, espero que este capítulo continúe abriendo y cerrando dudas. ¡Diviértete!

Para **Osaky Asil Black** –jajá, esta vez creo que no hay error en el nombre- Sí, empiezas a vislumbrar el clímax de la historia. ¿Llueve? Aquí apenas dejó de llover pero ya empezó a helar. Definitivamente, el tapón de contaminación que tenemos encima no ayuda gran cosa... Me alegra saber que te fue de utilidad lo poco en que pude ayudarte. Nos vemos pronto.

Finalmente, Petit Charat. Disculpa que me ría, pero es cómico- y también terriblemente frustrante- cuando algo así pasa. No, los 'hermanos mayores celosos del deber' no se han enterado. Desde luego, lo harán de la pero forma imaginable, y cuando suceda, veremos que tan bien resulta todo. Supuse que esa escena a la que te refieres (cuando Draco despierta) sería una maravillosa imagen que explicaría el cambio que se estaba operando en nuestro sujeto. No dudo que Hermione sea una maravillosa influencia y tampoco dejo de pensar que nos mostrará lo mejor de él. Por otra parte, el que Harry y Ron se hicieran de pareja estable ayuda a sacarlos un poco de escena (son importantes pero no tanto como para permitirles que roben cámara tanto tiempo ¿no crees?).

Sobre el sr. Malfoy, supongo que tienes razón, de alguna manera busca ser superior a los 'simples muggles', pero tal parece que ha cambiado ese enfoque para irse más por el lado de la aceptación (que en mi humilde opinión, es lo que siempre ha buscado). El autor de 'Mort', repito, es el genial Terry Pratchet. Ha escrito más cosas como 'Dioses menores', 'El color de la magia', 'El país del fin del mundo', 'Rechicero'... por mencionar algunos.

Sobre eso que te intriga, la herida de la que hablan, es la misma que envío a Draco al hospital, la que le ocasionó Rodolphus Lestrange. Obviamente, si recuerdas lo que pasó en ese encuentro, de él no puede agregarse mucho y la única pista disponible es su esposa, Bellatrix. Tenlo presente porque podría ser importante. Me encantan las sorpresas...

Gracias por escribir y espero leerte pronto

PS Recibí tu tarjeta y te agradezco mucho el detalle.

A todos, muchas gracias por participar de este sencillo monólogo. Un abrazo

Exlibris


	27. Calor de hogar

***

Harry y Ron se inclinaron sobre el expediente con aire aburrido.

-¿Tú crees que esto signifique algo Harry?

-No estoy seguro Ron. Todo sería más fácil si Hermione estuviera aquí. Ella siempre ha sido quien ata los cabos para que nosotros resolvamos el misterio...-Harry dejó salir un suspiro triste- Pero -continuó más animado- es un tanto extraño que una mujer completamente vigilada haya logrado suicidarse, de la misma manera en la que no logro entender qué pasó con el cuerpo de Lestrange. Aún usando el _Aveda kedavra_ debió quedar un cadáver, con mayor razón usando un purificador. Sobre la herida de Malfoy, me preocupa que pudiera presagiar algo contagiosos o más oscuro de lo que imaginaba, principalmente por Hermione.... ¿sabes Ron? Creo que deberíamos intentar hablar con ella, tal vez pueda darnos una pista...-pensativo removió las páginas del expediente- ¿hay alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?- preguntó a su compañero

-Fuera de mis sospechas, no tenemos nada. ¿Crees que Malfoy sepa algo?

-Es difícil decirlo. Aunque supiera ¿crees que querría decírnoslo? Y mejor aún ¿dónde empezar a buscarlo?

-¡Esto es un estúpido callejón sin salida!

-Lo sé Ron...

La pausa contemplativa que hicieron para sopesar los hechos fue quebrantada por una voz que llamaba con profunda desesperación desde la chimenea:

-¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Necesito ayuda!

-¡¿HERMIONE?!- preguntaron los dos aurores a coro.

***

En cuanto Draco le pidió que corriera a la seguridad de la casa, Hermione supo que la situación era terriblemente seria. Su perseguidor probablemente era un mortífago, al menos eso explicaría el que Draco pareciera conocerlo y temiera por su seguridad.

Abrió la puerta torpemente y dejó caer al lado de la repisa de la chimenea la manta y el libro. Desesperada, inició el fuego en la chimenea y buscó el frasco marcado con '911' que había dejado sobre la misma. Con un suspiro de alivio lo vio y alargó una mano mojada y temblorosa hacia él.

Arrojó un puñado a las llamas y se inclinó frente al fuego rezando porque alguien estuviera en la oficina y pudiera ayudarla.

***

Ambos jóvenes se precipitaron sobre la chimenea. Ante ellos estaba el rostro de su mejor amiga, súbitamente envejecida y demacrada. Sus alborotados rizos yacían laxos y el agua aún escurría por su cara.

Tratando de mantenerse calmado, Ron preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó 'Mione?¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te trae aquí?

El descubrir quién se encontraba detrás de la línea ensombreció su semblante. Levantó el rostro, y manteniendo una compostura que estaba lejos de sentir, disimuló la lágrima que bajaba por su pálida mejilla poniendo tras su oreja un mechón de empapado cabello.

-Alguien nos siguió Ron. No sé quién sea, pero nos conocía. –su voz se apagó- Es un hecho que sus intenciones no son buenas. Malfoy se quedó con él, distrayéndolo para que yo pudiera pedir ayuda.- su voz era apenas audible y distante, se veía distraída y preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Malfoy?! ¡¿Custodias a ese sujeto?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Pensé que sabías mejor a qué atenerte!- su perorata se interrumpió al notar que Hermione apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Trataba de mantenerse firme, pero la cabeza baja y el apenas perceptible temblor de sus hombros traicionaron sus emociones. Ron suavizó el tono ante la mirada divertida y consternada de Harry.- Todos cometemos errores, 'Mione, no te sientas mal. Temo que puedas estar en peligro, así que vamos por ti. ¿Cuál es la zona de aparición más próxima?

Ella suspiró, estaba demasiado abatida para replicar.

-Detrás de la estación del tren. Se encuentra a una hora de marcha de mi casa. Sólo deben seguir por el camino principal.- sonrió vagamente- saben que es inconfundible…- volviendo a su expresión ilegible, agregó- Puede que tarden más en llegar por la lluvia.

-¿No podemos llegar con polvos flu?-inquirió Harry

-Imposible, la red está cortada, nadie puede entrar o salir así. Lo más que puede hacerse es comunicarse al ministerio...-respondió ella

Harry le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Ron. Él asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Vamos para allá, 'Mione. Aguanta.

¡Saludos Calixta!, gracias por enviarme tu dirección, sigo trabajando en mi escrito. Por otra parte, no pude resistir la tentación... prometo compensarlo más tarde, tendrán buenos momentos, eso es seguro...

¡Una nueva firma! Saludos para mariapotter2002. Me alegra mucho ver tu review por aquí y que la historia te haya gustado. Continuaré escribiendo con ahínco con tanta motivación que he recibido. Espero verte pronto

¡¡¡BB!!! Hace bastante que no leía ningún comentario tuyo. Me alegro tanto de verlo... Eres de las primeras personas que encontraron mi historia y me encantaría saber que te quedarás hasta el final... Concuerdo contigo, ya era hora de que Draco aceptara sus sentimientos y los expresara. Las cosas van a complicarse, pero prometo tratar de ser más romántica (aunque he descubierto que es más difícil de lo que parece...)

Bien, ahora que he logrado escribirlo bien, pienso repetir la hazaña, mi estimada OSAKY ASIL BLACK. Es bueno saber que puedes aplicar el refrán de 'al mal tiempo buena cara' y encontrar el lado simpático de la situación. Sabes que me encanta ser de ayuda, así que no hay nada que agradecer. Pórtate bien y espero ver pronto tus comentarios.

¡Ai Saiki! ¡Otra nueva firma! Me has hecho sonrojar terriblemente. Me siento orgulloso de haber logrado un trabajo que te mantenga interesada y seguiré poniendo todo de mi parte para que así siga. No dejes de dejar al menos una nota. Me gusta mantener el contacto con mis lectores...

¡Hola dana Snape! Me alegra que también este ejercicio de escritura es un buen paliativo para las desazones cotidianas y te agradezco particularmente la difusión que has hecho de mi trabajo. No quiero decepcionarte, así que trataré de hacerlo cada vez mejor

¡Luna-wood! Bonita elección de nick (guiño pícaro). ¿Odontología? Algo que me encanta de este medio de publicación es que encuentras a toda clase de personas que comparten aficiones contigo, tu caso es digno de mención; y quién sabe, puede que en algún momento lleguemos a coincidir... (letras no está tan lejos de tu facultad). Disculpa si el estilo te parece un poco pesado, pero en muchas maneras refleja mi forma de ser. Al igual que tú, pienso que Draco es bueno siendo malo y creo que merece su momento bajo los reflectores. Más romance por venir. Voy un poco despacio con eso, pero trato de mejorar. Te agradezco mucho el que me permitas conocerte y espero tener prontas noticias tuyas...

Saludos, Sakura Malfoy. Un tanto escueta, pero al grano. Es bueno que seas concreta. Es una pena que no tendré puente (con mi otra carrera y el trabajo no disfrutaré de muchos días libres), sin embargo, aprecio el pensamiento y deseo que la pases muy bien para que al término me cuentes con lujo de detalles de cuantas formas te has divertido. Suerte con los exámenes. Un abrazo.

Finalmente, para Petit Charat. ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces sale a relucir mi vena cruel y me gusta mortificar un poco a la gente. Siempre he pensado que de verdad hay romance cuando no es necesaria ninguna palabra para que las cosas se entiendan, y es algo que intenté explicar por escrito. Espero haberlo logrado. 

La identidad de este nuevo personajes te dejará boquiabierta, lo sé. Apuesto a que no la imaginas, pero no te diré más... tendrás que leerlo.

Sobre tu interrogante, supongo que es algo que necesita de concentración y práctica y en situaciones de riesgo o de stres es muy difícil que resulte satisfactoria realizar la maniobra, por no decir bastante peligroso y con un alto margen de error. Probablemente por eso no lo hacen. Al menos, eso supongo.

Disculpa la anterior respuesta, a veces estoy tan metida en lo que escribo que me olvido de lo que digo o a quién lo digo. En verdad me siento apenada, no pretendía ser descortés...

Diviértete en tu fin de semana y escribe pronto. Un abrazo

Gracias a todos por leer, espero sus comentarios

Exlibris


	28. Llega la caballería

***

En cuanto Draco se lo pidió, ella empezó a avanzar renuentemente de regreso a la pequeña casa. En muy poco tiempo su figura se perdió a lo lejos. Ocultando su aprensión, él se acercó al extraño con estudiada calma.

La lluvia arreció aunque no parecía importante a ninguna de las dos personas que se encontraban frente a frente a la intemperie.

-¿Y bien?-Draco preguntó con sorna a su interlocutor- Aquí me tienes. No hay necesidad de seguir a la chica.

Una carcajada hueca y forzada le respondió.

-Es curioso, cualquiera podría pensar que intentabas ocultarte entre esta basura muggle. Tú, un mago del mayor abolengo y larga tradición protegiendo a esa mujerzuela. Casi lograste convencerme. Pero te conozco mejor que eso, Draco. Sé que no lo harías de no haber un motivo que lo justifique y que represente para ti un beneficio…

-¿Qué quieres?- interrumpió el rubio con hosca altanería. El agua corría por sus gráciles facciones resaltando su porte aristocrático bajo el torrencial aguacero. 

Su interlocutor entrecerró los ojos con hastío y apretó los puños. Contrario a su apariencia, al hablar su voz era melosa.

-Vine hasta aquí para sacarte de este hoyo infernal plagado de escoria. –la sonrisa del hombre adquirió un cariz sarcástico- Es gracioso que después de todas las molestias que me tomé, no parezcas agradecido en lo más mínimo...

-No me hagas ser repetitivo. –replicó Malfoy con aburrido desdén.

El tono condescendiente desapareció de la voz del extraño.

-Espero que lo entiendas bien Malfoy. Te estoy ofreciendo tu libertad, poder, gloria, venganza y todo cuanto pudieras desear. ¿Lo rechazarás sin más?

Draco sintió que el tiempo se detenía y las dudas volvían a su mente. El sabor del poder, las atenciones de los vencidos, la sensación de la venganza... dejaría de ser un peón en el juego de su padre, Voldemort, o Dumbledore. Podría crear su propio destino, ser dueño de su voluntad... No podía negarse a sí mismo cuál era el verdadero anhelo de su corazón. Buscaba encajar, buscaba su lugar y propósito en el mundo. Sintió la vieja flama del odio renacer en su pecho con furiosa violencia. Tensó la mandíbula. Él desconocido tenía mucha razón, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no lo liberaría sin esperar algo de él.

-¿A cambio de qué?-la voz del joven era dura y desconfiada. Su mirada apática hizo dudar al encapuchado por unos instantes.- No creo que vengas ofreciéndome todo esto sin haber pensado antes en un precio.- su sonrisa venenosa brilló por unos instantes. De inmediato se borró y dio lugar a una mirada penetrante y furiosa.- ¿Qué pides?

Una carcajada oxidada y tétrica resonó por el aire.

-Ya veo. El alumno ha superado al maestro. Aprendiste bien de tu padre joven Malfoy.- con sorna agregó- Sabía más de la gente de lo que la gente sabía de él. ¿No es cierto?- se rió lúgubremente- Pero jamás conoció en verdad a su propio hijo. Asesinado a traición por culpa de su propia sangre. Que ironía…

Draco continuó observándolo en indolente silencio, sin un movimiento, sin un parpadeo.

-Es simple Draco. Únete a mí. Sé mi segundo al mando. Recuperaremos la gloria de los días de antaño. Serás libre y tendrás todo lo que puedas desear… incluido el perdón por tu pequeño _affaire_ con esa sangre sucia por la que nos volviste la espalda.- Lo miró expectante.

Draco sonrió con desagrado

-¿Es así de simple?- su pregunta desdeñosa estaba llena de odio- ¿Qué obtendrás tú de todo esto?

El hombre pareció considerar la pregunta.

-El poder espacial y temporal sobre vidas y haciendas de los magos vencidos. Podemos disponer de los muggles, los sangre sucia y los squibs. Tendrás la oportunidad de vengarte de tus enemigos y de lavar tu nombre; heredarás aquello para lo que estabas destinado: el poder del Señor Tenebroso- Respondió desencantado aunque servil, casi dando por obvia la respuesta.

-¿Cómo debería mostrarte que acepté el trato?- inquirió Draco con sorna

-Entrégame a Granger y ven conmigo- Sonrió sombrío y vengativo.

-¿Y si me rehúso?- Draco lo observó con altanería. Aunque su voz continuaba siendo átona y despreocupada; la pregunta dejaba entrever a la vez desafío y auténtica curiosidad.

- Tanto peor para ti- contestó con desprecio el hombre- No olvides que están solos, en medio de la nada, vulnerables. El ministerio no intercederá por ustedes dos si eso arriesga la seguridad de miles. No hay nada que puedas hacer para escapar o defenderte de mí. ¿No es cierto? Si de verdad fueras listo, te unirías a mi causa. Piénsalo bien Malfoy. No repetiré mi oferta una segunda vez.-su sombría sonrisa pareció brillar bajo la capucha- Volveré a buscarte junto a esa patética excusa de bruja en algún momento de los próximos tres días. Debes estar convencido para entonces. En caso contrario, me temo que deberé deshacerme de ustedes. Son un obstáculo para mis planes.

Junto con sus últimas palabras, se desvaneció en la oscuridad dejando a Draco bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a amainar.

Por un momento, se quedó bajo el cielo acerino contemplando el vacío. Debía a Hermione su lealtad, sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que el nuevo orden dejaría de fuera a los que, como él, deseaban justo reconocimiento a su sangre y a su larga tradición familiar. En opinión de Malfoy, la creciente interacción de la comunidad mágica con los muggles los condenaba a desaparecer. El odio enfermizo que le provocaba el pensamiento lo congeló por dentro. Él debía ser el nuevo caudillo. Todo parecía claro.

Draco empezó a correr de vuelta a casa con la fuerza de su renacida convicción. '¿Casa? A la casa de Herm... Granger' se corrigió mentalmente. Haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia y el viento continuó corriendo.

***

En cuanto interrumpió la conexión con sus amigos, Hermione se desmoronó en el piso con la terrible sensación de angustia atorada en la garganta. Malfoy no había vuelto aún. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y miró el reloj de nuevo. Se levantó pesadamente y subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Debía ponerse algo seco o probablemente se resfriaría.

'Es estúpido quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Debo tratar de calmarme.' Se dio una ducha con agua caliente y se vistió con un camisón de color azul claro. Secó su cabello y bajó a la sala incapaz de pensar en algo diferente a Malfoy.

'Estará bien.' Pensó 'Soy una tonta por preocuparme... pero no puedo evitarlo, de alguna manera creo que hay algo que se me escapa...' Se sentó en el sofá y trató de relajarse. 'Tal vez deba analizar lo que pasó. Eso me dará una pista y me mantendrá distraída. Malfoy volverá.'

Tomó asiento y recargó su cabeza en las manos tratando de repasar cuidadosamente todo lo que había sucedido esperando entender qué era lo que le había parecido tan extraño. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un sonido en la puerta la hizo levantarse a abrir con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente en el pecho.

***

Estaba por llegar a los linderos del bosque, cuando el frío, que le calaba hasta la médula de los huesos le impidió seguir corriendo. Entró al pueblo con el peso de las ropas mojadas, la certeza de lo que debía hacer, el cansancio y el temor. 

La casa de Hermione no estaba muy lejos. Apresurando el paso, llegó al umbral y tocó a la puerta. Se abrió de inmediato. Ella estaba del otro lado pálida y asustada vestida únicamente con un albornoz y un camisón. En un instante eterno, él percibió el delicioso calor del interior y los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza. Draco consiguió cerrar la puerta tras de sí mientras cargaba a la aterrada joven en sus brazos hacia el sillón de la sala. Tratando de guardar su distancia para no mojarla, acarició su cabello.

Ella levantó la mirada de su pecho y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la contemplaban con fascinación. 'Esto está mal, muy mal' pensaron al unísono. El momento parecía adecuado. Draco se inclinó sobre la chica sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Su cálido aliento en su cuello despertando placenteros estremecimientos en su sistema. Hermione acariciaba distraídamente su espalda y cabellos. Sintiendo su calor, Draco se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante hasta casi tocarla. Ella se ladeó a su vez, y sus labios se rozaron. Todo pensamiento, temor o preocupación quedó al fondo de su mente. La sentía cálida y suave entre sus brazos, vulnerable y asustada. Hermione profundizó el beso y Draco respondió a su vez con pasión, poniendo en ese simple gesto todo lo que sentía por ella y que no había podido decir en voz alta.

Se separaron ligeramente abochornados por la súbita pasión, tras varios minutos de saborear al otro. Ambos sentían la necesidad de decir algo, sin embargo, la simple presencia del ser amado en su abrazo, parecía bastar para calmar sus inquietudes, difuminar sus dolores y devolverles la paz largamente buscada. Hermione, sonrojándose, dio un paso atrás.

-Te traeré una taza de chocolate. Ahora ve por ropa seca. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.- Respondió la joven levantándose de nueva cuenta y caminando hacia la cocina con una sonrisa confundida apenas disimulada.

Él exhaló un hondo suspiro. Haciendo caso de su sugerencia, cambió sus ropas mojadas por un atuendo cómodo y seco y tomó un cobertor de su cama. Pensó en meterse entre las sábanas y dormir. Caviló sobre lo que había tratado de decirle en el parque. Una guerra interna se había desatado en su mente y en su corazón. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sofá. '¿Cuándo permití que esto pasara?' Se recriminó el haber cedido a un mero capricho pasajero. 'Esto no debía pasar. Sé lo que me espera...'

La puerta de la cocina se abrió para mostrar a Hermione, cansada pero mucho más aliviada, que llevaba entre las manos dos tazas humeantes. De inmediato él se levantó para ayudarla y, quitándole las tazas, la condujo al mullido sofá. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Draco le entregó una taza y la cubrió con la colcha.

Largo rato bebieron en silencio, aún confundidos por su arrebato de pasión. Hermione se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Él la estrechó contra sí. Draco se acercó más a ella y notando que Hermione aún se sentía fría, la cubrió con el cobertor hasta medio pecho. Recargó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y habló con inusual dulzura.

-Temía que algo pudiera pasarte....  y que no pudiera decirte que yo...- las palabras se negaban a salir- ...no puedo... no entiendo...yo...

Se hizo un breve silencio cargado de emoción. Hermione, respiraba pausadamente abrazada a su pecho. Levantó el rostro hacia su acompañante y con una sonrisa triste, manifestó: 

-Lo sé. Para todo hay un lugar y un momento, no pienses demasiado en eso. No importa ahora... todo estará bien.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Draco notó con sorpresa que los ojos de su custodio reflejaban el miedo y la preocupación genuina que sentía y callaba. Se acercó para darle calor. La contempló con embeleso. Acarició su cabello y besó su mejilla.

Demasiado cansados e inseguros para ir más lejos o para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, permanecieron abrazados en confortable silencio.

-Draco ¿Qué pasó allá?¿Quién era ese hombre?- inquirió ella en voz queda.

Draco la miró e hizo una breve pausa. No sabía que tan conveniente era informarla de todo cuanto se había dicho. Optó por una verdad a medias, así que sólo mencionó que el sujeto pretendía intimidarlos. 

-Respecto a su identidad, no sé con seguridad de quién se trata- 'pero estoy del todo seguro lo he visto antes... y no tengo muchas dudas sobre quién podría ser....' pensó amargamente

-¿Crees que sólo desee vengarse?- preguntó ella meditabunda

-No dudo que sea su justificación- sintió que su pulso se aceleraba un poco- pero es difícil saber; tal vez sólo quería recordarnos que no podemos escondernos del pasado por mucho tiempo... 'Sin embargo, busca a H…Granger… ¿por qué?'

Durante un instante se hizo el silencio mientras ambos pensaban. Ella exhaló un suspiro y se acercó a él intentando dar a su cuerpo un poco de calor. Draco se sintió muy confundido, tenerla cerca era reconfortante; sin embargo, era peligroso. Sabía que su perseguidor volvería, y cuando eso sucediera, no sabría con seguridad qué papel debería jugar. La joven se encontraba en peligro a su lado. La observó mientras estaba distraída. Hermosa y vulnerable. Dependía tanto de él como él de ella. 'Se siente segura conmigo aquí, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que yo podría ser su perdición...'

-Hermione, ¿cuándo llegarán Potter y Weasley?-indagó él intranquilo

-Pronto, Draco. Pronto.-respondió ella con confianza.

-¿Qué tanto debemos decirles?- preguntó dudoso.

-Todo. La única forma en que podemos resolver esta situación es teniendo de nuestro lado toda la ayuda disponible. A decir verdad, quisiera que llegaran en este instante. Tengo miedo- respondió en un susurro.

Él sonrió consoladoramente y la abrazó con gentileza.

En el calor de su abrazo, se quedaron dormidos.

***

Una sentida disculpa, es 20 de noviembre (día de la Revolución Mexicana) y casi nada en esta ciudad está funcionando. Prometo poner los comentarios a los reviews en mi siguiente entrega… Desafortunadamente es un poco complicado por ahora tratar de hacer más en internet… No quería quedarles mal, así que pongo el capítulo por lo pronto.

Nos vemos el martes, cuídense.

Exlibris.


	29. Encuentros cercanos

***

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada preocupada cuando cortaron la conexión con Hermione. No sabían quién podría estar buscándola. Muchos mortífgos exonerados o no descubiertos vivían en completa libertad.

-Deberíamos partir ahora mismo- sentenció Harry- pero sería insensato irnos sin advertir a nadie de lo que haremos.

Ron asintió.

-Enviemos una lechuza a Dumbledore. Debe saber a dónde fuimos… Aunque no estaría de más si le dijera a Lavender que o llegaré a la cena… -añadió entre dientes

Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿Lavender?

Ron se sonrojó. Tomó un pergamino y empezó a escribir apresuradamente mientras Harry buscaba algo entre los papeles que decoraban el piso, el techo y los escritorios.

-Lo de Hermione no podía funcionar. –añadió rápidamente sin verlo- Me temo que vivimos en mundos demasiado apartados como para lograrlo. Superé eso hace años y continué con mi vida. Lavender y yo llevamos algún tiempo saliendo y me parece justo que sepa en dónde estoy y no se preocupe por mí. De hecho Harry, creo que estoy listo para atar el nudo con ella, fijamos fecha en mayo, pensaba decírtelo en mejores circunstancias- respondió aún enrojecido, pero decidido a hacerlo pasar un rato bochornoso, regresó la pregunta.- Y ¿qué hay de ti, amigo? ¿Ninguna dama especial?

Tuvo el efecto deseado. Hubo una breve pausa en el movimiento desesperado de papeles. 

Harry enrojeció y murmuró algo por lo bajo.

-¿Podrías decirlo más alto Potter?- pidió Ron deleitándose con su turbación.

-....Ginny.....-dijo en voz baja

-...¡¡¿QUIÉN?!!....-Ron dejó salir toda su preocupación de hermano mayor

-¡GINNY!. TÚ SABES: PELIRROJA, GRACIOSA, BONITA...-explotó Harry. Dándose cuenta de su error, continuó-...  tu hermana menor...

-Gracias por notarlo- murmuró Ron- ¿Cuánto hace de esto?

-Unos meses...-respondió Harry en voz baja

-¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo? gruñó el pelirrojo

-¿Antes de la boda? Tal vez... temía que intentaras matarme en cuanto lo supieras... Buscaba un momento oportuno-suspiró el joven.

Ron pareció contemplarlo.

- Me alegro por ustedes Harry. Tienes suerte. De haberse tratado de alguien más, no hubiera tenido tanta consideración.

Ambos se relajaron.

-Me siento preocupado por Hermione. ¡Nunca debieron dejarla sola con el bueno para nada de Malfoy!

Harry dejó oír un suspiro cansado y buscando bajó la mesa, sacó una pequeña jaula con una enloquecida lechuza dentro, selló ambas cartas y garrapateo el nombre de los destinatarios, trajo a Hedwig y a Pig a la mesa, y ató los pergaminos indicando a las aves el nombre del destinatario. Las lechuzas salieron por la ventana abierta y se perdieron en la noche.

-¿Listo Ron?- preguntó Harry- Será un viaje largo.

-Lo sé. Más vale que nos vayamos, ya llevamos varios minutos de retraso.-dijo con creciente preocupación- Espero que 'Mione esté bien...

Harry le sonrió, y con un 'Plop', ambos desaparecieron de la pequeña oficina y aparecieron en una aislada estación de ferrocarril.

Un taxi pasaba por allí. Harry corrió hacia él para detenerlo. Con las maletas dentro del auto, resguardados de la ligera lluvia y a salvo del cruel viento, él y Ron dieron las instrucciones pertinentes al chofer para que los llevara a casa de Hermione.

Ron le sonrió a Harry y murmuró:

-Me alegro de que me hayas convencido de cargar dinero muggle conmigo camarada. No hubiera sido nada agradable tener que caminar con esta lluvia.

***

Draco despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de un auto fuera de la puerta de su casa. 'Tranquilízate.' Se recriminó mentalmente. 'Probablemente son Potter y Weasley. Además,' sonrió para sus adentros 'no querrás despertar a Hermione. La preocupación y el cansancio la dejaron agotada.' La figura dormida de su compañera le hizo sentir verdadera culpabilidad al recordar la manera en la que él había pagado su confianza.

Con suavidad y sigilo se levantó del sofá, asegurándose de que ella estuviera decorosamente cubierta por la colcha. Contempló una vez más a la mujer que parecía irreal iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la chimenea. 'Seguramente tanto Potter como Weasley pueden velar su sueño con frecuencia.' Pensó con un dejo de amargura. 'No obstante, esta es una vista que debería estar restringida a los profanos, y no me gustaría compartirla con nadie.'

Los pasos se aproximaban a la puerta. Besando la frente de la joven dormida, se incorporó para abrir la puerta.

***

-Definitivamente esta es la casa de Hermione.- sentenció Ron en cuanto llegaron al umbral- ¿Cómo nos anunciamos?

-Tal vez usar el timbre sea una buena idea. En serio Ron, debiste hacer caso a Hermione y tomar la clase de 'Usos y costumbres muggles' o como sea que se llamara...-respondió ligeramente nervioso mientras buscaba el timbre.- Debió quedarse en casa. Sabía que veníamos en camino… -murmuraba mientras trataba de encontrar el timbre. El pulso de le fallaba y sentía un sudor frío en el cuerpo… _¿y si algo le había pasado…?_ Dio con el pequeño botón_-_ Muy bien, aquí está, ahora, todo cuanto hay que hacer es...

No consiguió terminar la frase porque antes de que pudiera dar el primer timbrazo, la puerta se abrió, y ante los atónitos ojos de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, se encontraba la figura de Draco Malfoy en poco menos que ropa interior.

Ambos visitantes se quedaron sin habla al subir el rubor de sus mejillas. Los tres hombres estaban en el umbral sin saber qué decir. Malfoy, fue el primero en salir de su estupor y al recordar cómo estaba vestido, sin palabra alguna y con un gesto desdeñoso y apático, se retiró de la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

El rostro de Ron cambió de inmediato su tonalidad rojo-bochorno a rojo-ira. Parecía a punto de explotar. Avanzó hacia él amenazadoramente.

-Ahórratelo Weasley. No estoy de humor.- Indicó Draco antes de que un solo sonido saliera de la garganta del joven.

Ron continuó avanzando y Draco sólo dejó translucir una sonrisa cruel. Harry notó la tensión del ambiente e intervino.

-Venimos por Hermione, Malfoy. ¿Dónde está?¿Está bien?- el corazón le palpitaba alocadamente en el pecho y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros. Su rostro era ilegible como de costumbre.

Ron no pudo contenerse. La angustia empezaba a tomar el control de su mente sacando de en medio todo pensamiento racional.

-¿Dónde está, Malfoy? Por tu bien, espero que nada le haya pasado.- Su voz era venenosamente baja. Lo tomó con fuerza por el pecho de la camisa y siseó- ¿Y bien?

Draco lo miró con desprecio.

-Está bien Weasley. –Declaró cortante- Está dormida– Explicó con mal disimulado desprecio.

-Ron- razonó Harry- Déjalo. No vinimos por él...

No del todo convencido, Ron lo dejó ir. Malfoy continuó en voz baja.

-Estaba muy preocupada, pero estará bien. Así que déjala descansar, imbécil. En verdad lo necesita. –su voz pareció suavizarse, pero antes de que pudieran ver algún cambio en su adusta expresión, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala.

A regañadientes, él y Harry lo siguieron.

La pálida luz de la chimenea iluminaba con sus luces y colores otoñales la estancia, suavizando en gran medida la rígida apariencia de orden y pulcritud del salón.

Resaltaba en medio de la armónica composición, la figura desmadejada de Hermione que dormía apaciblemente en el sofá. Su suave cabello castaño, desparramado en rizos chocolate, enmarcaba su pálido rostro cansado. En algún momento de su inquieto sueño, la colcha que la cubría había resbalado, adivinando la tungente curva de su seno y la simpática figura de la joven cubierta por el ropón de algodón celeste.

Ron y Harry observaron a su mejor amiga bajo una nueva luz, totalmente embelesados. Durante mucho tiempo la había visto como su mejor amiga, jamás como a una mujer.

Malfoy parecía saber qué estaban pensando 'Es increíble que esos tontos no supieran hasta este instante qué clase de mujer es ella. Es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado... aunque es un poco tarde para darse cuenta de eso'

-Potter, Weasley- interrumpió con frialdad- Vamos a la cocina a hablar de esto. No querrán despertarla ¿cierto?- añadió con forzada cortesía.

Ron y Harry parecieron salir de su ensimismamiento y asintieron. Malfoy les señaló sin mayor ceremonia la pequeña puerta que conducía al recinto. Los invitados empezaron a avanzar. Extrañado, Harry notó que Malfoy se rezagaba.

-En un momento los alcanzo.- Murmuró y volvió a la sala.

Harry apenas pudo disimular una sonrisa conocedora.

En cuanto sus acompañantes se perdieron de vista, Malfoy volvió al lado de Hermione.

Draco la acarició dulcemente con la mirada y tras unos instantes de silenciosa indecisión, la cubrió de nuevo con mucha delicadeza. Antes de irse, le retiró un mechón del rostro y se permitió sonreír de manera abierta y genuina sin que nadie salvo ella pudiera verlo. Evitando levantar cualquier sospecha, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

Ron observó la entrada del rubio con disgusto y miró de reojo a Harry, que parecía mirar recelosamente la extraña conducta de Malfoy. 'Debo preguntarle qué tanto sabe de esto más tarde' Se recordó a sí mismo y se aproximó a la ventana para no tener que soportar la presencia de Malfoy más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

El susodicho se unió a ellos sin hacer ningún comentario y con una expresión tan indiferente como de costumbre, sin embargo, aún Ron podía percibir el sutil cambio que se había operado en el joven desde que abrió la puerta para recibirlos. De alguna manera parecía diferente e incluso-de no ser porque Ron sabía mejor que no era posible- tratable; 'No obstante'- recordó Ron suspicaz- 'cuando se trata de Malfoy, es difícil entender qué pasa por su cabeza.' Como en respuesta al pensamiento de Ron, Malfoy retornó a su carácter habitual y les dirigió una mirada de frío desprecio.

- Supongo que desean saber qué pasó mientras estuve afuera.- Comentó con cansancio

-Hubiera preferido que Hermione me lo dijera-siseó Ron- aunque de no ser por ti, ella jamás habría estado en este estúpido predicamento. Continuarían en la seguridad de su rutina y no tendría que estar huyendo de nadie. Estaría ahora llenando formularios, visitando librerías o durmiendo en bibliotecas como acostumbra; no aquí, con un psicópata racista que quisiera verla muerta a cada oportunidad… –el rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. Inadvertido de estos esfuerzos, el pelirrojo continuó- Ella merecía pasar este año trabajando en el ministerio con nosotros, aburriéndonos, ayudándonos con los casos… no merecía tener que soportar un año de tu insoportable compañía. No eres sino un criminal sin escrúpulos resentido desde hace años porque una simple _sangre sucia_ le arrebató toda gloria...- Ron le dirigió una mirada desafiante

Harry observaba tenso, no sabía que hacer para evitar la confrontación que venía, era evidente que Malfoy había llegado al límite.

-¡¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE ELLA MERECE MÁS QUE ESTO WEASLEY?!- Elevó la voz lo suficiente para imprimirle verdadera furia a sus palabras pero no tanto como para despertar a Hermione- ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!-su voz perdió el tono iracundo que la teñía- Sus ojos grises translucían su hastío y preocupación, sin dejar de ser duros y despectivos- ¿Piensas callarte y escuchar?¿O prefieres seguir desahogando tus frustraciones en mí?

Ron no dijo nada más. Harry habló para romper el pesado silencio.

- Malfoy, nos ayudaría mucho saber qué pasó.-comentó con determinación

Draco odiaba hablar de la vida que él y Hermione compartían. Odiaba tener que compartir con ellos cualquier evento en el que ella hubiera tomado parte. Odiaba compartir cualquier cosa sobre ella con alguien. Asintió distraídamente y dio rienda suelta a su narración. Les habló vagamente del extraño, pero sin mencionar su participación. Cuando terminó, Harry guardó silencio tratando de conectar esta nueva información con los datos anteriores de los que disponían.

-¿Supones entonces que Hermione está en peligro?-inquirió con cautela

-No lo dudo. Es un hecho conocido que su fama no es precisamente buena entre los mortífagos que quedan.-respondió sombrío Draco antes de mirar con fijeza la mesa.

-¿Qué sugieres?-Preguntó Ron con desgano

-Que lo consultemos con ella.- Respondió Malfoy secamente

-¿Estás loco? ¡Pensé que dejarías de complicar su vida! Desde que llegaste sólo le has traído problemas. Podemos solucionarlo nosotros.- La voz de Ron adquiría un cariz peligrosamente agresivo.

-Ahora entiendo porqué siempre se vio en la necesidad de cuidarte: eres impulsivo, estúpido, inmaduro e impertinente... una pésima combinación si quieres sobrevivir en una guerra... Ella tiene derecho a saberlo. Además, está mejor calificada que ustedes para pensar en algún plan.- la frialdad del cortante comentario del rubio logró que Harry sintiera un escalofrío.- Si no me traiciona mi memoria, quien dio fin a la guerra fue ella, no tú...

-¿Pretendes permitir que ella se arriesgue por ti de nueva cuenta?- Ron apenas podía contener su desprecio.

- ¿Tú aspiras a decidir por ella?-cuestionó Malfoy con desdén.

-No. Sólo quiero hacer lo que sea mejor para 'Mione.-El pelirrojo lo miró con intensidad esperando obtener una reacción de su interlocutor.

- Tú lo has dicho Weasley. Parece que buscamos lo mismo, pero deja que sea ella quien determine qué es lo que quiere.- la sonrisa venenosa y carente de emoción de Malfoy hizo eco en sus decididos ojos grises.

Sin esperar respuesta de sus interlocutores, se dirigió a la sala.

***

De verdad me apena la dilación, sin embargo, espero que esto compense su espera. Me siento increíblemente frustrada porque no había podido subir estos últimos capítulos. Afortunadamente aquí los tienen…

Tenía la intención de subir dos capítulos el jueves, desafortunadamente no fue posible debido a que fue 20 de noviembre [Día de la Revolución Mexicana de 1910] (y ahora, para los que se lo preguntaban, aquí viene una explicación tan buena como pueden tenerla) y en este país, los _puentes son sagrados (para los que desconozcan el término, me refiero a _puente_ en un sentido meramente metafórico como una secuencia de festividades encadenadas que son anteriores al fin de semana. i.e. El día 20 fue jueves, seguía el viernes 21 y el fin de semana ¿no es cierto? Bueno, como el jueves es un día _Oficial_ de descanso, muchas personas (físicas [individuos] y morales [instituciones]) decidieron considerar el día 21 como día de descanso también aunque __oficialmente se labora (porque cada vez que existe la posibilidad de hacer _puente_, son pocos los mexicanos que se rehúsan a la oportunidad de recortar la semana laboral) y muchos aprovechan este lapso para pasarla en grande (de preferencia lejos de la ciudad). Desde luego, si lo piensan, resulta en un caos porque muchos salen a vacacionar sin considerar que puede alterar el orden de vida de otros tantos… y bueno… uno de esos soy yo… y desde luego, ustedes que no tienen la culpa de que aquí nos guste vivir de fiesta en fiesta…_

Ahora que si pretenden entender cómo piensa el mexicano promedio, hay un libro muy bueno titulado 'El laberinto de la soledad' de Octavio Paz, nuestro único premio Nobel en el campo de las letras. Es un libro pesado pero interesante.

Pasando a otros temas, les debo algunas respuestas de manera que dejaremos las disertaciones literarias para después.

Comentarios al Capítulo 27 aquí, al siguiente capítulo, en el documento siguiente:

¡Saludos, lora chang! Es interesante ver un nick nuevo cada vez que abro las estadísticas. Veo que te has tomado la molestia de ir comentando cada capítulo, y te lo agradezco enormemente. Sobre tu fic, prometo darme tiempo para leerlo (entre hoy y las vacaciones de diciembre, pero ten por seguro que el día llegará) y te deleitaré con mis comentarios; que son tan insulsos como ahora, pero soy consciente de lo mucho que representan para un escritor… Gracias por dejar tus reviews y prometo hacer espacio en mis actividades pronto.

¡Hola Olga! ¿Sabes? Yo hago lo mismo que tú: busco una historia que llame mi atención, la guardo, la leo con calma y posteriormente la comento. Me parece que de esa manera no hay presiones de ninguna especie y puedes entablar un diálogo personalísimo con el autor y con la obra; siempre a tu ritmo y en tu espacio. Espero que termines de leer pronto y me hagas saber lo que piensas…

Doy la bienvenida también a Anto Malfoy a quien le agradezco todos los cumplidos que hace a mi trabajo, y espero que de ninguna manera la decepcione. Mis lectores me impulsan a dar lo mejor de mí misma cada vez que me siento tras el monitor esperando desenredar ideas y plasmarlas en papel. Prometo que habrá un encuentro mucho más definitivo, pero como muchas cosas, lleva tiempo. Ninguno de los dos –en mi torcida versión del universo- me parece la clase de persona que pudiera abrirse por completo sin que haya pasado tiempo suficiente… Como fuere, continuaré escribiendo hasta terminar. Gracias por escribir

Para mi querida luna-wood (futura odontóloga si no me equivoco), un enorme saludo. Tienes mucha razón. Muchas veces creemos que el mundo es vastísimo, pero, si lo piensas un poco, resulta que no es sino un pañuelo y la gente está más cerca de lo que creeríamos. Sobre el capítulo… originalmente mi intención había sido colocar dos capítulos seguidos; desafortunadamente, el día 20 mi conexión a internet se rehusó a funcionar como debía hacerlo y se quedaron con uno solo. Desde luego, Draco tiene para rato y estoy segura de que algunas cosas van a resultarles sorprendentes aún (o esa es mi vana esperanza). Sobre Harry y Ron, supongo que no pueden evitarlo. Ella siempre ha sido la voz de su sentido común y a falta de eso, imaginé que lo normal sería que se desbordaran… Nos vemos en breve

¡Hola Ai Saki! Con que, ¿corto e intenso? Suena fantástico… me cuesta creer que se refiere a algo que yo escribí (y aquí entre nos, ¡me emociona tanto saber que me has incluido en la lista de tus historias favoritas!). Por otra parte, me hace feliz como a colegiala con zapatos nuevos el que hayas notado la manera en la que me esfuerzo por hacer creíble la floreciente relación romántica de nuestros protagonistas. Sé que se harán bien y sé que la tensión es necesaria porque no me imagino un romance distinto… al menos no con estos personajes. Gracias por escribir.

¡Abril1! Así que ¿el suicidio pica tu curiosidad? Te diré un pequeño secreto. Pocas cosas están escritas por azar… tal vez si empiezas a hilar pistas y detalles llegues a sorprendentes conclusiones. Por otro lado, sí, Ron tiene talento para abrir la boca y meter la pata al mismo tiempo. Cumpliendo con mi público, actualizo tan pronto como es humanamente posible…

¡Otro saludo para Isis! (¿Algún parentesco con 'Isis Luciano' o pura casualidad?) Veo que al igual que yo pasas más tiempo en el colegio que en casa. Es la magia de la universidad… Draco va lento pero seguro en el camino del descubrimiento (aunque viéndolo así, suena terriblemente cursi) y algo que me gusta es que la historia ofrezca además de romance, algunas otras cosas en que pensar, meros distractores de la trama central, pero igualmente disfrutables en mi humilde opinión. Te agradezco mucho el review y que continúes leyendo a pesar de que te quita tiempo valioso de trabajo/estudio. Un abrazo.

¡Hola Isis Luciano! Me alegra que tengas un concepto tan bueno de esta sencilla narración. Es un trabajo de aficionado, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo. La historia empieza de una forma extraña no porque ese sea el final sino porque es la parte media del relato. Una vez que lleguemos allí, todo tendrá mucho más sentido… No desesperes. El libro de Mort es uno de mis predilectos, definitivamente me encanta y lo recomendaría a quien quisiera leerlo, es de Terry Pratchet… sobre el personaje que acecha en las sombras, te sorprenderías de saber quién es… pero le dejo el trabajo a tu febril imaginación.

Para la buena mariapotter2002, espero que el amor resulte suficiente… Desde luego, seguiré trabajando en el tema, pero es un buen comienzo ¿no te parece? Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios. No dejes de escribir. 

Finalmente, la buena Petit Charat amerita su respuesta.

Han sido un tanto cortos, pero es porque me gusta prolongar su angustia… ¡Soy una terrible villana! Y como puedes ver, Harry y Ron hacen las cosas tan pronto como pueden cuando otros asuntos –típicos de hombres- no distraen su atención de la tarea a mano. Supongo que sus amigos no pueden dejar de molestarse un poco porque pretendían ayudarla a mantenerse al margen de los horrores de la guerra (de los que todos han tenido suficiente) para enterarse de que ella está de nueva cuenta arriesgando el cuello pero ahora por la persona más inesperada del mundo entero… ¡Y sin decirles nada! Por otra parte, Hermione tenía que quedarse en casa porque se supone que el canon dice que ella es una persona apegada a las reglas aún en momentos de peligro, y en este caso, debe estar en el sitio más seguro del que disponen esperando los refuerzos antes de aventurarse en la búsqueda de Draco. En cierta forma va acorde con los principios de un 'custodio'. Debe confiar plenamente en las capacidades de su compañero.

El hombre de la capucha tiene muchas triquiñuelas bajo la manga por razones y circunstancias que se esclarecerán después, y aunque se supone que hay vigilancia constante, hay muchas cosas que el hombre correcto en el momento indicado puede hacer (guiño pícaro). Me alegra saber que te dejo pensando (a veces creo que me sobrepaso aunque vale la pena porque puedo disfrutar de tus tremendas disertaciones) Concuerdo contigo respecto a lo terriblemente impersonal que es la comunicación escrita; sin embargo tiene sus ventajas y da muchas posibilidades. En resumidas cuentas, sus imperfecciones son nimias si pensamos en su alcance…

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Disfruten del siguiente capítulo!


	30. Empiezan los conflictos

***

Era incapaz de describir la razón exacta por la que se sentían tan increíblemente confortable en presencia de la pequeña mujer que dormía apaciblemente frente a él. 'Probablemente es el hecho de que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.' Pensó con tristeza. Bastó con que la tocara con suavidad y murmurara su nombre para que ella empezara a desperezarse. Abrió finalmente los ojos y le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa.

Al verla sonreír, sin poder contenerse, el gesto se reflejó en su cara.

-Weasley y Potter están aquí y más que ansiosos por charlar contigo.- murmuró de buen humor; luego su semblante se oscureció- Tenemos qué decidir lo que haremos a continuación.

La sonrisa de Hermione se apagó un poco. La ayudó a incorporarse y se dirigieron a la cocina, en donde los dos visitantes esperaban. Al verla entrar, Harry y Ron corrieron a recibirla.

-'Mione, nos tenías muy preocupados ¿estás bien?

-Algo cansada, pero no es nada serio, ¡palabra!- respondió de buen talante aunque ligeramente nerviosa tratando de leer su reacción

En cuanto Draco se detuvo a su lado, ambos jóvenes hicieron un gesto apenas perceptible de disgusto y enfriaron su actitud. Hermione sentía la tensión en el ambiente y deseaba fervientemente que los tres pudieran dejar de lado sus diferencias por el momento, aunque, muy dentro, sabía que eso era muy poco probable. Trató de mostrarse entusiasta.

-Tenemos una crisis entre las manos y muy poco tiempo para hacerle frente. Me gustaría escuchar lo que han planeado.

Harry y Ron se miraron antes de que el joven moreno tomara la palabra:

-Verás, 'Mione, creemos tú eres su blanco, así que Ron y yo lo solucionaremos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de que salvaste nuestros cuellos tantas veces.

-Por simple curiosidad, ¿cómo lo harán?- interrogó Malfoy con fingida inocencia.

Ron le dirigió una mirada gélida y Harry se apresuró a contestar mirando únicamente a la mujer:

-Podemos utilizar un cebo con la ayuda de la poción multijugos e infiltrarnos a dónde sea que pretendan llevarte. Los destruiríamos desde adentro. Funcionó la última vez ¿cierto?

Hermione pareció considerarlo aunque no podía ocultar del todo su aire preocupado. 

-A decir verdad, Harry, no es tan fácil como eso- comentó con tristeza- fueron necesarios meses de planeación y una sólida red de colaboradores. No teníamos nada que perder, nuestra situación era desesperada... –dejó escapar un hondo suspiro- ...en realidad, creo que fue una acción estúpida y osada. La última vez tuvimos mucha suerte Harry. No quiero arriesgar a mis mejores amigos a emprender una campaña que no tiene futuro. En este momento no sabemos con certeza a quién o qué nos enfrentamos, sin embargo, creo que no sería bueno utilizar la misma estrategia, sería sumamente predecible- bajó la vista como si decirlo le costara un gran esfuerzo. Tras una breve pausa cargada de silencio, prosiguió con una sonrisa melancólica- No ahora que han encontrado su lugar... Ginny y Lavender me matarían si les permitiera hacer esto. – su sonrisa creció e iluminó su pálido semblante de manera que parecía irradiar un sentimiento cálido y dulce. Los tres hombres que la acompañaban la observaron con una curiosa mezcla de adoración y respeto.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Sin embargo, esta vez era un silencio cómodo lleno de entendimiento. Ninguno de los presentes deseaba otra cosa que estar en el lugar y momento oportuno para proteger a la misma mujer que amaba cada uno a su manera: para Harry, ella era la voz de la razón, una constante, una especie de hermana mayor que a pesar de su manera un tanto tosca de expresarlo, lo amaba y lo protegía poniendo a su disposición su más preciado don: su conocimiento. Ron, por otro lado, se sentía obligado a protegerla como a una hermana menor. Su naturaleza sensible y su carácter vivo le ocasionaban muchos conflictos con ella, sin embargo, adivinaba su fragilidad y lo reconfortaba su serenidad ante los problemas. Estaba dispuesto a defenderla de todo y todos. La perspectiva de Draco no era muy diferente. Admiraba su valor, su intelecto y su fortaleza; disfrutaba su compañía y su confianza. El apego que había desarrollado por ella se había vuelto su mayor debilidad, y a pesar de que intentaba mantenerlo escondido, cayó en cuenta de que no importaba cuantas barreras construyera a su alrededor, ella había logrado atravesarlas todas.

Hermione, que se había sentado a pensar en una silla cercana a la puerta, se levantó de un salto para asombro de sus acompañantes. Viendo su perturbación, se apresuró a explicar:

-Tengo un plan en mente. Puede que el sujeto no se encuentre muy lejos; es igualmente probable que haya una forma de dar con él. Debe estarnos vigilando con frecuencia. Eso explicaría su aparición esta tarde... – empezó a hablar muy rápido mientras caminaba en círculos- No estoy muy segura de lo que pretende, pero es posible averiguarlo. No tengo mucho que perder. Lo enfrentaré sola. Tengo algunos libros. Pediré mi varita al ministerio y dejaré que me capture... podría ponerme un hechizo que ayudara a ubicarme... no quiero que ninguno de ustedes termine entre fuegos cruzados, así que no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien... 

Escucharla hablar así le produjo el efecto de un cuchillo frío entre las costillas. Arriesgaba su vida por sus seres queridos, y él sentía cada vez más duramente el peso de la culpa. Draco la tomó del hombro con firmeza y la hizo girar hacia sí. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de evadir los ojos nublados que la observaban fijamente con profunda preocupación.

-No. –Él tomó su barbilla y levantó el rostro de la joven. Sentía las penetrantes miradas de Weasley y de Potter, pero mantuvo fija su postura. Hurgó en los profundos ojos castaños de la joven esperando entender qué haría a continuación. Leyó en sus ojos la determinación y empezó a temer que cometiera alguna locura. Habló con suavidad y de manera imperativa- No me importa qué intentes hacer. Tendrás que llevarme contigo. Soy tu responsabilidad hasta dentro de dos meses y no pienso aceptar de tu parte negativa alguna, Granger.

Los ojos de Hermione, que apenas un momento antes estaban llenos de penosa intrepidez, se suavizaron. Ron de inmediato reaccionó:

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes, Malfoy? ¿Por qué habrías de querer ir con ella? Supongo que es la única persona en todo el mundo mágico que no te odia, sé que has vivido con ella por los últimos diez meses y entiendo que siendo que ella representa tu única llave a la libertad quieras mantenerla de tu lado, pero no comprendo cómo es posible que estés dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por...- el pelirrojo se interrumpió abruptamente- ¡Eso es! Ella salvó tu vida ¿Me equivoco Malfoy?- miró al rubio con desprecio- Eso explica porqué decidiste ayudarnos, por qué intentaste salvarla, por qué dejaste morir a tu padre y porqué ahora te rehúsas a abandonarla... ¡Quieres saldar tu deuda! ¿No es así?¿..O es que pretendes algo más...? ¡¿Es esto obra tuya?!

Draco permaneció inmutable ante las acusadoras palabras de Ron y Harry sólo lo miró consternado:

-¿Ron? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esto aclara el misterio Harry. Malfoy nunca ha estado de nuestra parte. Todo este tiempo ha estado utilizándonos para romper su vínculo con Hermione. ¿No lo entiendes? Una vez que una mago ha salvado a otro, entre ellos se crea una deuda de vida que deben pagar a como de lugar. La deuda de vida de Malfoy es tan grande y profunda, que debe hacer todo cuanto pueda para salvarla de cualquier posible daño. – Malfoy palideció ligeramente pero mantuvo una expresión adusta mientras imperceptiblemente se tensaba su mandíbula y apretaba los puños- Una vez que la deuda quede saldada, no importará lo que haga con ella; no habrá ninguna restricción que se lo impida.- el joven Weasley se veía peligrosamente cerca de una de sus conocidas explosiones de furia

La sorpresa de Harry derivó en ira.

-¿No has estado utilizando Malfoy?.¡No puedo creer que por un momento pensé que tú...!- Se interrumpió incapaz de terminar la frase. Si bien la reacción de Ron había sido agresiva, la de Harry, aunque callada, prometía ser potencialmente mucho más destructiva.

-Harry, Ron, en verdad nada de esto es necesario...- interrumpió Hermione ansiosa por llamar su atención

-No defiendas a esta escoria 'Mione, no vale la pena- gruñó Ron

-¡Hay una buena explicación!-ella se empeñaba en evitar el choque a toda costa

- No te esfuerces Granger, no escucharán razones- sentenció fríamente Draco. Ella pudo sentir que tomaba su hombro con suavidad y firmeza, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ya oíste al imbécil, 'Mione, mantente al margen.- insistió Harry

-Harry, Ron, ¡Esto es absurdo, después de todo, esta es mi casa y yo soy responsable por Malfoy!- su voz se oía molesta

Los dos Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas bastante siniestras y asintieron. Ron se volvió a Hermione:

-'Mione, siento mucho tener que recurrir a esto, pero no nos dejas otra alternativa, Malfoy irá a Azkaban quieras o no. Es por tu seguridad. Hiciste lo que pudiste, pero no fue suficiente. Estoy seguro de que junto con Malfoy se irá el sujeto que los está buscando. Después de esto, podrás volver a ser la de siempre, tendrás de nuevo tu vida normal... –Ron levantó su varita en dirección a la joven murmurando "perdón"

-No Ron, tu no lo entiendes, yo....- 

_-¡Dormiens!_- el hechizo hizo efecto de inmediato. Hermione cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Malfoy sintió que el odio le helaba la sangre y le impedía pensar con claridad. Avanzó impasible hacia ella y la tomó en brazos. La varita de Harry se incrustó contra su sien. Sin atisbo alguno de emociones, Draco estrechó contra sí su preciosa carga y dirigió miradas cargadas de ciega furia y duro desprecio a los dos hombres que le apuntaban con sus varitas.

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió sin humor a sus captores.

-¿Era realmente necesario esto?- la sonrisa dio paso a una mueca fría e indolente que por un momento les hizo temer- Si tu teoría fuera cierta Weasley, sabes que no hubiera opuesto resistencia, de manera que este pequeño acto tuyo era por demás innecesario. Te crees muy listo, pero, a decir verdad, saltas demasiado pronto a las conclusiones... De la misma manera, si tuvieras razón, ya hubiera roto tu cuello... - su mirada se dirigió al otro joven- Sabes también que no es eso lo que me retiene aquí ¿cierto Potter? Mi deuda ha sido condonada y no me mantiene a su lado- acomodó a la joven dormida en la silla con delicadeza y se volvió a los dos hombres que lo miraban con atención. –¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué nadie había podido atraparme antes?- había algo en su tono, oscuro, bajo y despiadado que les produjo escalofríos- Es simple. No lo permití. Mientras que ustedes dependen de Granger para leer y entender los movimientos de su oponente, yo siempre he luchado solo. –su voz era cada vez más tétrica y pronto pasaron de ser cazadores a ser presa. Malfoy, pese a estar desarmado, estaba avanzando sin temor alguno hacia ellos- ¿Saben porqué estoy bajo la custodia de Granger y no la suya?¿No tienen idea? ¿Creen que es porque ella es más fácil de mantener bajo control...? Ustedes la subestiman, ella es el oponente más formidable al que me haya enfrentado. - 'Además de que tiene algo que ustedes jamás tendrán: mi confianza...' pensó con amargura

Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no podía ser tomado a la ligera y maldijo mentalmente el haber permitido que Ron noqueara a Hermione; sin ella, el rubio era incontrolable y por primera vez, Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió al Aveda Kedavra y se volvió hombre para derrotar a Voldemort; sintió el frío aguijón del miedo. Debían andarse con tiento. No sabía con certeza de qué era capaz Malfoy, aunque podía hacerse una buena idea.

Ron, haciendo gala de gran valor y notable estupidez, decidió tomar el primer paso.

-Eres un fanfarrón, Malfoy. Estamos armados ¿recuerdas? No hay nada que puedas hacer para salirte con la tuya.-sonrió con sorna, sonando mucho más confiado de lo que se sentía.

Draco soltó una carcajada que helaba la sangre.

-Bien, me encantaría ver qué harás para detenerme. Siempre me he preguntado si aprendiste algo durante tu entrenamiento que pudiera servir para algo en la vida real...

Ron no soportó más.

Harry observó horrorizado que Ron levantaba la varita para lanzar un hechizo inmovilizador, pero antes de que el pelirrojo lograra pronunciar el encantamiento, Malfoy, con verdadera elegancia, le arrebató la varita de las manos y lo estrelló contra la pared sin miramientos. Sintió un _déjà__ vu y recordó aquél fatídico día 10 meses atrás en que él y Ron entraron a su celda con similares resultados._

Mientras Ron resbalaba inconsciente por el muro, Harry estudió a Malfoy con cuidado tratando de leer su siguiente movimiento. Malfoy no se veía alterado en lo más mínimo, ni asustado ni cansado; Harry por otra parte, se sentía acorralado. Lamentó haber iniciado el pleito, pero estaba dispuesto a ganar. Sin dudarlo, blandió su varita y se preparó para lo que Malfoy pudiera hacer.

***

Sobre el capítulo 28…

Como prometí, continúo con mis variadas disertaciones en materia.

Querida luna-wood: me alegra verte de regreso y estoy más puesta que un calcetín para responder a tus dudas. Desde el principio quedó claro (al menos en mi obcecada opinión) que Draco siempre irá del lado de lo más conveniente. Parte de la trama implica esto: la eterna lucha entre los anhelos del alma y los desaforados deseos del corazón. ¿Crees que es fácil renunciar a algo por lo que has luchado mucho aún por amor? A mí no me parece tan simple, y aún en el supuesto de que Draco de verdad amara a Hermione ¿no crees que sería interesante ver cómo compagina lo que quiere y lo que desea? Definitivamente tienen muchas cosas que poner en claro, pero se hará en su debido momento. No te preocupes. Dedícate a la escuela, que en teoría es muy importante y no te olvides de dejar tu review al término ¿ok? Gracias por escribir

¡Calixta! Tiempo sin verte. Me hace feliz que te gustara el capítulo. Lo escribí pensando en el buen romance y debo suponer que tuve éxito. La imagen que te conmovió también me encantó al punto de tomarme un buen tiempo para poder escribirla. Sí, imagino tu cara cuando leíste lo que pasó cuando llegaron a 'romper el encanto', pero no estuvo tan mal ¿no crees? Prometo continuar escribiendo para tu personal deleite (guiño) No dejes de poner tu review.

Mariapotter2002, supongo que por fin encontraste algo de lo que viniste a buscar. Me alegro de que así sea. Escribe pronto.

¡Saludos Carlota! Me alegra ver tu firma aquí. De hecho, creo que no había tenido el gusto de conocerte propiamente, pero ahora que sé que te encuentras del otro lado, te agradezco mucho las atenciones dedicadas a esta sencilla historia. Te agradezco la opinión tan elevada que tienes de mi trabajo y prometo continuar dando lo mejor para no decepcionarte. Sobre tu sugerencia, ¿qué puedo decir? Al público lo que pida, trataré de ahondar en las descripciones, ya me dirás qué te parece…

¡Andrea Malfoy2! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te leen! Disculpa que no haya contestado aún tu e-mail, es triste pero muchas veces la escuela me roba cada pensamiento y minuto libre; sin embargo, tan pronto como disponga de un respiro, trataré de escribirte largo y tendido. Algo que me encanta de ff.net es que te la pasas aprendiendo muchas cosas. Gracias por compartir ese pedacito de tu cultura conmigo. Supongo que la ilusión del primer beso mantiene funcionando a muchas chicas. Algunas han disfrutado de muchos y otras de ninguno, pero cada una da a ese evento un significado profundamente especial y desean compartirlo con alguien tan especial como el sentimiento que lo inspira. ¿Poético, no te parece? Espero que pudiera plasmar ese sentimiento en la escena. Continúo en breve.

¡Hola Osaky Asil Black! (Nótese que desde que le pillé el truco no me canso de escribirlo… ¿no te doy un poquito de pena?) Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, trabajé un buen rato devanándome los sesos para dar con algo por el estilo y me causa gracia la emoción que despierta en ti el poder continuar leyendo. Sólo por eso seguiré escribiendo. Por cierto ¿qué pasa con el clima loco de tu ciudad? Suena gracioso, pero me imagino que verlo ya de cerca debe ser trágico…

¡Saludos Sakura! No te preocupes, no eres la única que se ha quedado sin ideas. Por el momento no se me ocurre mucho que agregar salvo que espero que te haya ido bien durante el puente y prometo escribir tan pronto como estos dedos artríticos lo permitan…

Para Petit Charat

Me alegro de que te haya gustado, principalmente por la parte de hablar sin palabras. Es una imagen que me viene a la mente con frecuencia. Hermione no volvió donde Draco por seguridad; la ayuda viene en camino y sería absurdo que no encuentren a nadie. Lo importante es que Hermione debe tener en cuenta que hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios por el bien común. Respecto a él, no tienes porqué preocuparte, se las arregla muy bien aún sin varita ¿recuerdas? La que debería temer por sí misma (considerando que no hay gran cosa que pueda hacer en un momento así) es Hermione. Ron arma jaleo por todo. No me extrañaría que continuara haciéndolo… Espero que mi breve explicación sobre el 20 de noviembre resulte satisfactoria, la escribí pensando en ti y para no dejarte esperando porque no siempre tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir con calma. Disfruta la lectura y espero leerte igualmente pronto.

Gracias por su colaboración

Exlibris


	31. Una línea muy delgada

***

Fuera, por la ventana de la cocina, los observaba el causante de este enfrentamiento. Las instrucciones habían sido precisas y le había sido asegurado que nadie intervendría durante la entrevista. Tal como supuso, ante la amenaza potencial que representaba, _él_ había decidido quedarse. No acababa de entender por qué razón podía tratar de salvar la vida de la mujer. Antes no le había importado. La hubiera matado por sí mismo. Sin embargo, los había observado con atención. Era incapaz de decir si lo que brillaba en los ojos de Malfoy cada vez que la veía era un odio secreto y disimulado, simple lujuria o algo mucho peor e indefinible. Su plan había sido el de observar al rubio durante el tiempo restante antes de saber en dónde descansaban sus lealtades, pero las circunstancias favorecían un curso de acción diferente. _El otro_ quería viva a Granger, y tenía planes… interesantes para ella. Por lo que había escuchado mientras los jóvenes discutían acaloradamente, Malfoy, después de todo, se mantenía fiel a la causa. Sonrió para sus adentros. Con la pericia de Malfoy y su plan, muy pronto podría alzarse como el nuevo Señor Tenebroso.

Mientras Potter y Malfoy peleaban entre ellos para salvar la vida, él se introdujo sigilosamente en la pequeña cocina, envuelto en su capa de invisibilidad y avanzó, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, hacia el exánime cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en la silla. En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, observó con placer la imagen que tenía ante sí: los graciosos rizos en cascada cubrían delicadamente el rostro de la joven, la piel clara, tersa y suave, cálida al tacto. El camisón azul de algodón le daba un aire angelical, y ese olor a manzanas de noviembre, a lluvia y tierra mojada, la hacían irresistible, casi etérea. La suya no era de ninguna manera una belleza espectacular, pero había en ella una gracia inaudita e inexplicable; una luz interior que parecía iluminarla por completo. Le bastó ese breve atisbo para saber que ella era la mujer indicada. Cumpliría su propósito.

Se inclinó hacia ella y justo cuando su invisible mano rozó su brazo, ella pareció removerse entre sueños, como si supiera que él estaba allí o lo que le esperaba una vez que estuviera en su poder. No obstante, a pesar de la desconcertante reacción de la chica, no se sorprendió menos ante la respuesta de Malfoy.

***

-Supongo que esto es lo que deseabas ¿no Potter? A eso viniste y por esto esperaste tanto tiempo. De nuevo te llevas lo que debería ser mío- la furia en la voz de Draco era apenas contenida en su monótono arrastrar de sílabas. Con un movimiento de varita logró rasgar la mejilla derecha de Harry dejando una línea rojiza-

-¿De qué hablas Malfoy? Nunca te he despojado de nada que te pertenezca- Harry trataba de distraerlo lo suficiente para formular un plan de ataque. Trató de inmovilizarlo, pero tras un segundo el rubio repelió exitosamente el ataque.

-Eso crees tú Potter. –Draco le dirigió una de sus sonrisas desdeñosas mientras lanzaba en su dirección todo objeto punzocortante a su alcance con un suave movimiento de su muñeca- Desde que apareciste en mi vida, no has hecho sino negarme lo que más he deseado: la admiración de los míos, el genuino respeto de mis compañeros, verdaderos amigos, mi aprecio por mí mismo, el reconocimiento de mi padre y ahora esto... ¿no te parece bastante?-Harry convirtió una cuchara en una soga e intentó detener su avace- ¿Necesitas más de lo que ya tienes?¿Crees que la muerte de tus padres amerita la miseria de otros? En verdad me sorprende lo egoísta e hipócrita que puedes ser... –su voz, monótona y despectiva calando profundamente en el silencio de la habitación; acercándose a Harry, hizo que la puerta del horno se desprendiera y tratara de hacerlo puré contra la pared; Harry se escudo con un hechizo bloqueador y trató de alejarse- crees que eres un santo, un mártir, pero a tu paso, no haces sino dejar un rastro de sangre, muerte y destrucción. Te proclamas a ti mismo héroe y te atreves a condenarme Potter, aún cuando no tienes las agallas para admitir que eres igual que yo: sólo un peón en el juego de Dumbledore y un asesino desalmado que esconde detrás de la virtud toda la sangre que mancha tus manos. Dime Potter, ¿matar en nombre de una buena causa te hace mejor que yo?- su voz era peligrosamente baja y sus palabras dolorosamente ciertas. 

Harry no pudo pensar con claridad lo que hacía, y sin darse cuenta de que las provocaciones de Malfoy habían logrado su objetivo, se lanzó lleno de ira al ataque. A pesar de años de quidditch, su especialidad siempre había sido el uso de la magia. Su delgado cuerpo no estaba preparado para el encarnizado combate con un experimentado luchador cuerpo a cuerpo como Malfoy. La guerra del lado de los mortífagos lo había curtido y preparado para semejante eventualidad. Harry recordó que tenía su varita.

-¡_Ensis_!- gritó

Draco sonrió levemente y no bien había Harry conjurado la espada, cuando él la desvaneció con un simple movimiento de varita.

Draco, a su vez lanzó un poderoso hechizo obstaculizador que Harry detuvo sin mayor problema. Ambos oponentes se miraron con desprecio.

-Hagámoslo más interesante Potter- murmuró Draco- el perdedor cumplirá la condición del ganador. ¿Qué pides?

Harry pareció meditarlo durante un instante antes de responder:

-Si gano, irás a Azkaban a terminar tu sentencia. No volverás a acercarte a Hermione bajo ninguna circunstancia y me dirás todo lo que sepas... ¡no me importa si tengo que usar veritaserum!

Draco sopesó sus palabras y asintió con gravedad.

-Si pierdes, terminaré el año aquí y dejaré que sea Granger quien decida si desea seguir viéndome o no... y tú tendrás que dejar esto en manos de alguien más...

Harry lo observó entre sorprendido e iracundo.

-Es un trato Malfoy.-dijo entre dientes

-Bien Potter, ¿qué puedo decir? –sonrió desdeñoso-¡Qué gane el mejor!

El duelo se prolongó durante varios minutos, ninguno de los oponentes cediendo terreno. La intensidad del enfrentamiento dejaba muy en claro que no deseaban perder frente a su rival. Los hechizos y encantamientos subieron de tono hasta llegar a ser peligrosamente grises. La línea que los dividía de las artes negras cada vez era más tenue. Draco ganaría a no ser que Harry decidiera emplear medidas drásticas.

-Veo que no temes utilizar el arma del enemigo en su contra Potter- sonrió con una mueca sarcástica y continuó en un suave murmullo que destilaba odio y simpatía- Sabes tan bien como yo que el bien _per se_ nunca gana... Bienvenido al lado oscuro de la magia...-Su sonrisa se ensombreció- Pero antes, te daré un consejo Potter: una vez que decides cruzar la línea, ya no es posible volver atrás. No importa lo que hagas, tener tanto poder entre manos tiene un precio, ¿estás seguro de querer pagarlo Potter? El costo es más alto de lo que imaginas. Perderás tu humanidad...

La sonrisa de Draco seguía siendo malévola y oscura, pero Harry notó también pesar y melancolía en sus palabras apagadas. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba siendo sincero y eso lo asustó más de lo que lo habían hecho sus anteriores acciones. Harry reconoció que el joven tenía razón: en cuanto diera sus primeros pasos en las artes oscuras jamás podría volverse. ¿Este era el modo en el que quería ganar? Pensó brevemente en Ginny y aunque sabía que ella estaría a su lado en cualquier paso del camino, nada le dolía más que verla sufrir por una decisión mal tomada. Darse por vencido ahora implicaría perder a Hermione. Continuar, sería sinónimo de perder a Ginny. Amaba a ambas, pero sabía que debía anteponer una a la otra.

Draco pareció entender que su rival se enfrentaba a una difícil encrucijada. Bajó su varita y lo contempló con el semblante carente de emoción, listo para cualquier posible ataque sorpresa. La atribulada cara de Harry le revelaba sus pensamientos conflictivos. Viendo de qué manera estaba confundido y preocupado, sus lealtades divididas y sus principios endebles, no pudo evitar sentir lástima. 'Debe ser algo de Hermione', pensó con ironía, 'pasar tanto tiempo con ella en verdad puede provocarte problemas morales serios...'

-Potter, no tienes que pasar por esto. –dijo en voz baja-La vía dolorosa no es para ti. Yo he crecido en ella y no puedo imaginarme mi vida de manera diferente, es lo que soy. No tuve elección, pero tú puedes tomar un camino diferente. Tú eres un héroe, un símbolo, un mito, te necesitan para tener fe. Saben que tomarás la decisión correcta.- su voz era suave y comprensiva, hablaba en el mismo tono en el que se expresaba con sus estudiantes.

Harry se sorprendió al escucharlo. Lo miró por unos momentos intentando descubrir si mentía; pero en su rostro ecuánime no podía ver ningún pensamiento. Contempló los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos y se preguntó si valía la pena continuar luchando. Asintió lentamente y bajó la varita. Levantando el rostro, extendió su mano derecha a Malfoy. 

-Creo que es un buen momento para levantar a los caídos y volver a nuestros asuntos…-indicó con frialdad el rubio- Tú y Weasley deben terminar lo que vinieron a hacer aquí. Granger estará bien…-sonrió lacónicamente

Harry sonrió a su vez y estaba por darle la mano a Malfoy cuando un terrible dolor que se extendió desde su hombro hasta su pecho le arrebató el aliento.

La misma sensación que sintió en el parque. Miró a su alrededor con desesperada angustia, haciendo caso de la mirada consternada de Harry. 

__

Él estaba allí. 

Olvidando por completo que el dolor le impedía siquiera respirar, se dio la vuelta y trató de llegar a la silla en la que Hermione se removía incómoda entre sueños. Sus movimientos, torpes y lentos, producto del cansancio y el dolor, asemejaban esa sensación de sus pesadillas: las piernas pesadas, la boca seca, el sudor frío, la taquicardia y el miedo concentrado en la boca del estómago. El sabor del peligro.

__

Hermione. Debía llegar hasta Hermione. Sus pensamientos se volvían confusos a cada paso, el esfuerzo drenaba toda su energía. La oscuridad se cerraba a su alrededor...

Cayó de rodillas inconsciente a unos pasos de la mujer.

Harry contempló confundido la escena ante sus ojos. Sabía que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero, no sabía qué. Se apresuró a llegar al lado de Malfoy. Una palidez mortecina teñía su rostro contorsionado en angustia.

Había intentado llegar hasta Hermione. ¿Por qué? Harry sintió que allí estaba la clave de su misterio. Se levantó y se aproximó a la silla en la que su amiga yacía profundamente dormida. Levantó su varita para despertarla, pero... jamás logró decir las palabras. Una figura encapuchada apareció de la nada y desapareció junto con ella.

Harry sintió un peso helado que le constreñía el pecho. El cansancio y la sorpresa haciendo finalmente mella en su maltrecha persona lo vencieron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó salir un grito de frustración que resonó en la pequeña cocina.

La había perdido.

***

¡Ross Malfoy! ¡Qué alegría leerte! Es una pena que hayas tenido problemas técnicos, pero ve el lado positivo: tienes más capítulos por el mismo precio… Me hace feliz saber que aún puedes encontrar algo sorprendente en esta historia y en cierta manera me hace sentir bien porque eso esperaba. Sobre el encapuchado, lo descubrirás… eventualmente. Por el momento el hombre es una carta cerrada. Podría ser **_CUALQUIERA_** y nótese el hincapié que hago en esta afirmación… y sobre Draco; ¿qué puedo decirte? Ha hecho cosas peores y no se siente en lo más mínimo arrepentido… ¿por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? (guiño)

Respecto a tu amable petición, te lo diré como un acertijo, espero que me hagas saber tus tentativas de adivinanza. La clave es: _"Busca después de los jueces…"_

Mory, bienvenida a este humilde fanfic. No es nada del otro mundo, pero apuesto a que te mantendrá entretenida un rato (o al menos, esa es mi intención). Tómate tu tiempo para masticar y tragar la historia. Me encantará leer lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Por cierto, un saludo a Abril y agrádesele de mi parte la difusión que ha hecho de mi trabajo. Es algo que aprecio mucho. ¡Qué te diviertas!

¡BB! Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí. Es curiosa la manera en que haces sentir tu presencia aún cuando eres una presencia casi mitológica, fantasmal y de verdad sigilosa. Te agradezco mucho que sigas leyendo. Prometo continuar escribiendo a toda prisa para mantenerte al tanto.

¿Nombre nuevo? ¡Saludos para Sakura-Corazón! Aprecio mucho el voto de confianza al agregarme entre tus favoritos. Significa mucho para una sencilla escritora neófita que desea ayudarte a disfrutar de una tarde de amena lectura. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo más ruin que Draco puede hacerle a Ron es humillarlo con su silencio y con la poca atención que le dedica a sus comentarios. Puede que lleguen al punto de la agresión, pero puedo asegurarte que la violencia psicológica siempre es más dolorosa que la física…

¡Hola Anne M. Riddle! Me temo que así es como funcionan las cosas. Es parte de la mecánica humana. Nadie sabe con exactitud porque siendo animales racionales nos vamos con frecuencia sobre la parte de _animales _y nos dejamos el _racionales_ olvidado. Gracias por leer y te prometo que devolveré el favor tan pronto como mi trabajo lo permita ¿ok? Tenme paciencia…

Para la querida Asil Black:

Es extraño todo lo que te pasa, pero cada vez que lo leo, sonrío. Se necesita mucha presencia de ánimo y gran sentido del humor para ver esas molestias cotidianas como parte de la vida que son. Por otro lado, has descubierto el hilo negro… sigo trabajando en la parte del romance, estoy segura de que a pesar de que es bastante tenso, podría escribirlo sin problemas cuando vaya desarrollándose... de hecho, en algunos capítulos posteriores, me parece que soy tan empalagosa que me doy pena... ¡Mejorando cada día!

Finalmente, la respuesta de Petit Charat.

¿Qué es lo que se celebra en su día de la constitución? Bueno, sí, la constitución desde luego, pero ¿cuál es la historia que hay detrás?

¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todos los hispanoamericanos? Que sabemos como divertirnos sin importar el acento de nuestro español o los ingredientes de nuestras tortillas.

La tensión se ha resuelto, aunque no del todo. Cada vez nos acercamos más al principio ¿o debería decir al meollo? El enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal nunca es la espectacular producción que nos presentan porque nada es por completo bueno o malo. Es una escala de grises bastante interesante. A veces creo que la humanidad a pesar de tener ese poder, no se comunica porque vive a la defensiva. Desde luego, no acabo de entender por qué le tenemos tanto miedo a lo que es diferente. Es el caso de Harry y Ron. Supongo que nunca confiarán en Draco hasta tener alguna razón de peso y por el momento, Hermione es la única lo suficientemente válida...

Las cosas marchan bien. Pórtate bien y sigue escribiendo.

Un abrazo a todos y espero leerlos pronto

Exlibris


	32. Sombras tras la ventana

***

Ron despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Recordaba de manera muy vaga lo que había pasado antes. Se sentía confundido y cansado, sin saber con certeza qué había pasado. Respiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse en las memorias difusas previas al accidente.

_Malfoy._

De alguna manera, supo que el responsable de todo cuanto estaba pasando, sólo podía ser el mismo criminal que lo había originado. Se incorporó dolorosamente, apoyándose en la pared, mientras la neblina que oscurecía sus pensamientos, se disolvía en el frío de la habitación. '¿Frío?' Se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. En el suelo de la pequeña cocina, se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy y la encorvada figura de Harry inclinada frente a una silla no muy lejos de dónde el rubio yacía. Observó la escena con apresuradamente tratando de encontrar el sentido de lo que estaba viendo. 'Si tan sólo pudiera analizar y sintetizar la información tan rápido como 'Mione, estoy seguro de que ya sabría... ¡Eso es! ¡'Mione! ¡¿Dónde está?!'

Se acercó a Harry y habló con suavidad viendo el estado de profunda concentración de su amigo. Del suelo levantó su varita.

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Se la llevó.- su voz era un susurro inexpresivo apenas audible

-¿Quién?-Ron sintió una brisa helada correr por su espalda e instalarse en su estómago.

-No lo sé. No pude hacer nada y no sé qué hacer ahora. No tengo ninguna pista para averiguarlo.- meneó la cabeza con desesperación y tristeza. Su voz era baja y grave.- Ella es la que hace las conexiones la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo… no sé por dónde empezar.

Ron pareció meditarlo un momento.

-Creo que yo tengo una idea.

Dirigió su penetrante mirada azul al la exánime figura del reo y luego miró a su compañero. Harry asintió.

Ron tomó un paño de la mesa y lo mojó con agua fría del fregadero. Sin ninguna ceremonia se lo arrojó al joven en la cara con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

Malfoy despertó en el acto. Se levantó abruptamente y se sentó en la silla tratando de recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio. Ron y Harry se acercaron amenazadoramente blandiendo sus varitas.

-¿Qué sabías de esto Malfoy?- Ron no tuvo reparo alguno en mostrarse duro y acusador.

-Nada. Sólo lo que les dije antes.- Su voz era débil. Trataba de mostrarse confiado y mantener la calma, pero un terrible dolor físico y mental le impedían resultar verdaderamente convincente.

-¿Quién era?- Ron adivinó la duda en sus ojos.

-Nadie…- Empezaba a reponerse y a pensar con frialdad. Su máscara de impasible despreocupación volvió a su lugar. Ahora que sus defensas estaban de nuevo erectas, sería imposible obtener una palabra más. Harry y Ron lo sabían.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a su mejor amigo:

-¿Y bien? Probablemente debamos consultar con Dumbledore.

Harry lo meditó unos instantes.

-Tienes razón. Sin Hermione, es probable que debamos devolver a Malfoy a Azkaban. Me temo que no podemos darnos el lujo de vigilar preso alguno. Ron, busca alguna conexión y comunícanos con Dumbledore.

La voz inflexiva de Malfoy se hizo oír.

-Están sobre la chimenea. En un tarro beige de barro cocido.

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Son sordos, estúpidos o no entienden el inglés? –su tono sarcástico irritó a Ron- Es deprimente tratar con gente de modales tan… pobres.... –suspiró con fingida decepción

-No nos interesa oír eso Malfoy-interrumpió Ron con hastío

-A mí tampoco me interesa oírlos discutir aquí todo el día, Weasley.- la voz de Malfoy era peligrosamente suave- Deseo que Granger esté bien y temo que su falta de iniciativa será lo que finalmente la mate. –una sonrisa amarga y su fulminante mirada dejaban muy en claro que la sola idea no le hacía ninguna gracia- Estoy convencido de que de no ser por ustedes y su perniciosa influencia, ella estaría bien.

-Mira quién lo dice, Harry...-refunfuño a su vez el pelirrojo mientras acercaba su varita al rostro del prisionero.

Harry los observó con impaciencia y replicó:

-Ron, odio decir esto, pero tiene razón. No tenemos tiempo qué perder. Espera aquí con Malfoy.... –notó las miradas gélidas que se dirigían el uno al otro y cambió de parecer- ¡No! Pensándolo bien, vengan conmigo.

Los tres hombres avanzaron hasta la chimenea en el mismo tenso silencio que se hizo antes de que Hermione fuera secuestrada. Harry tomó el tarro de la repisa y arrojó un puñado al fuego diciendo 'Dumbledore'

Acto seguido, inclinado en el corazón de la chimenea, pudo ver al anciano –y actual ministro de magia- sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio.

Su expresión pasó de consternada a preocupada en un parpadeo:

-Sé que ha pasado algo grave y puedo imaginarme lo que es, así que bastará con que me den los detalles. Puedo ver que tenemos al tiempo en contra, más vale que se apresuren.

Harry expuso brevemente la situación. Dumbledore asintió con gravedad e hizo una pausa. Parecía sostener una batalla interior cruenta. Finalmente, la resolución se dibujó en su cansado semblante y se dirigió a la asamblea:

-Me temo que no volveremos a ver a Hermione si no trabajamos juntos.

Su aseveración obtuvo un pesado silencio por toda respuesta. Ron fue el primero en romper la pausa

-¿De qué manera, Albus? ¡Qué haremos con Malfoy? Desde que llegó no ha representado más que problemas. No es particularmente cooperativo y por si fuera poco, se le sabe un criminal peligroso. No es precisamente conveniente dejarlo solo sin supervisión.

-Es un riesgo, Ron. Mientras estuviste en el frente, Hermione nunca dudó en ponerse en la línea de fuego para mantenerte a salvo. Sé que su historia con Draco no es simple y entiendo su renuencia, sin embargo, tendrás que confiar en mí.

Ron suspiró y asintió imperceptiblemente. Harry se acercó un poco al fuego y comentó:

-Supongo que ya tienes un plan Albus ¿Podrías decirnos de qué se trata?

-No. Mucho me temo que dependerá en gran medida de ustedes, Harry. Hermione siempre fue quién se encargó de las cuestiones de inteligencia. Lo mío es la diplomacia. Sin embargo, podríamos probar con algo que puede funcionar. Sólo conozco a una persona además de ella que podría crear un plan tan bueno como los suyos. Además, conoce los hechos de primera mano y sé que no fallará.

Harry lo miró confuso, Ron se veía esperanzado y Malfoy solamente arqueó una ceja. Fue Harry quién externó la pregunta que los tres querían formular: 

-¿Quién es?

Por primera vez desde que lo contactaron, Dumbledore sonrió.

-Draco Malfoy...

***

Una sentida disculpa por los problemas técnicos que impidieron una actualización anterior… Esta semana me han pillado las prisas porque a partir del día 8 de diciembre (lunes) tengo que entregar trabajos de fin de semestre. Me molesta bastante que no me da la oportunidad de escribirles en este momento una respuesta personalizada, sin embargo, el fin de semana trabajaré en ello arduamente y todos tendrán respuesta ¿ok? ¡La mejor de las semanas!

Exlibris


	33. In media res: Encontrando en la oscurida...

In media res: una luz en la oscuridad

***

Harry y Ron lo observaron con pasmo antes de dirigir sus incrédulas miradas a Malfoy, que había palidecido mortalmente. El desdén dio paso a la profunda preocupación del joven, que sólo se veía reflejada en su expresión meditabunda.

La voz de Dumbledore se hizo oír de nuevo. 

-Tienen poco tiempo para encontrarla. Si no se apresuran, tengo el presentimiento que no volveremos a verla...- exhaló un suspiro triste y levantó el rostro en dirección a Draco, la pequeña chispa de sus ojos azules brillaba- Sin embargo, confío en que al encontrarla, joven Malfoy, encuentre también lo que ha estado buscando...

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada esperando ver en el otro una respuesta al enigmático comentario del anciano. Notaron perfectamente la manera en la que el rubio contuvo el aliento y desvió la mirada, sin embargo, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

-Señor Malfoy, queda entonces en sus manos el destino de Hermione Granger, auror responsable por su custodia. Espero un reporte de esto tan pronto como sea posible. -La sonrisa enigmática aún bailaba en su rostro. 

Draco asintió con seriedad. Dumbledore hizo un ademán de despedida y Harry sacó la cabeza del fuego. Acto seguido, Malfoy se volvió a sus acompañantes.

-¿Potter? ¿Weasley? ¿Qué están esperando? ¿No oyeron a Dumbledore? ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!- su voz era fría y dura, pero Harry percibió auténtica preocupación en ella- Investiguen a qué lugares podrían dirigirse y quiénes podrían estar implicados. Utilizaremos también lo que ella descubrió... Debe ser un buen comienzo...- su voz era vaga y sus facciones denotaban gran concentración. 'Encontrarla me dará la respuesta. ¿Es por eso que la busco?' No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Harry y Ron asintieron a regañadientes antes de aceptar por completo las labores asignadas.

Durante las 12 horas siguientes, revisaron cientos de expedientes y mapas tratando de ligar los eventos venideros. Viajaron de un lado  a otro sin poder encontrar pistas útiles.

Malfoy se sentía muy preocupado. El ministerio no le había facilitado ninguna clase de material para agilizar la búsqueda. Entendía perfectamente el porqué. Él tampoco facilitaría a un potencial agresor las armas para iniciar la guerra de nuevo. Desde luego, no podía salir de la casa desarmado y a enfrentarse a un ente de maldad mucho más ruin que él mismo. ¿Cómo suponía Dumbledore que su ayuda sería útil? Sabía que el anciano ministro le había dado alguna clave, sólo debía encontrar la respuesta al enigma que se le presentaba. Enigma era la palabra correcta. Hermione acostumbraba a leerle ocasionalmente. Algunos días antes, le había hablado cobre un sujeto llamado _Platón. No se escuchaba particularmente interesante, al menos para Draco, que acostumbraba buscar un sentido mucho más realista y práctico a toda fuente de conocimiento; sin embargo, recordó que ese filósofo griego dijo alguna vez que los humanos fueron creados como seres hermafroditas cuya naturaleza fue brutalmente sesgada y vagaban por la tierra buscando la parte perdida… '¿Sería eso a lo que se refería Dumbledore?' Era un misterio. ¿Qué podría servir para resolver el misterio? Paseó la mirada por la habitación tratando de dar con  alguna fuente de inspiración, y la respuesta le llegó con la fuerza de un rayo: los libros._

Cuando Hermione se encontraba sola en casa bajo circunstancias normales, probablemente debía tener cerca algún efectivo libro de hechizos, principalmente siendo ella. ¿Cómo ocultar un libro en una biblioteca? '_No puedes ver lo que es evidente…_' hizo eco en su mente una voz dolorosamente familiar... ¡Eso era! Los libros de magia de Hermione estaban entre sus libros muggle, pero ¿cómo distinguirlos? Hermione no era la clase de persona capaz de dejarlos ante la vista de cualquier curioso... Esta clase de hechizos podían ser descifrados una vez que se encontraba el libro en el que el encantamiento original se había escrito. Eso podría llevar tiempo. 

El anochecer iluminaba con sus haces dorados y rojos la pequeña estancia. Draco comenzó a sacar libros de las estanterías revisando sus páginas para verificar que el encantamiento no pasara desapercibido. Dejó oír un suspiro cansado al ver que llevaba muy poco material revisado y el tiempo se agotaba. 

Cerca de medianoche, Harry y Ron llegaron a la casa con las varitas listas por si el atacante había decidido volver. Fueron recibidos por el terrible desorden de libros que abarrotaba la sala de su amiga.

Ron frunció el ceño. Miró las pilas de libros y luego al rubio acunclillado entre ellos.

-¿Sería demasiado pedir una explicación Malfoy? 'Mione querrá matarte en cuanto vea cómo has dejado sus libros...-gruñó

-Weasley, puedes tener por seguro que no lo hago por placer....-respondió Draco aún revisando libros.- Debo encontrar un libro en particular. Es la clave para acceder a los libros de magia de Granger.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa? Si lo supiera no estaría buscando. Sólo sé que debe tener el hechizo para ocultarlos en el margen de alguna de sus páginas.- Volvió la vista a los dos jóvenes.- Si quieren hacer algo útil, empiecen a buscar...

Los recién llegados intercambiaron una mirada antes de sentarse en el suelo y participar de la búsqueda. Las horas continuaron avanzando hasta que el resplandor de la mañana los atrapó en su brillante luz.

-¿Estás seguro de que buscamos en el sitio correcto?- Harry hizo una pausa; su voz sonaba ansiosa y preocupada. Miró a su compañero con intensidad esperando obtener alguna reacción de sus fríos ojos claros.

-Sí.- Su voz emanaba una profunda despreocupación y ligero desdén. Sus ademanes lentos y precisos molestaron a Ron por su lánguida apatía.

-¡Pero no hay nada aquí! –gruñó el pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules chispeando por la furia y la desesperación.-¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué pretendes ayudarnos! ¡Es por tú culpa que está pasando todo esto!

Si el aludido lo escuchó no pareció dar señales de ello. Continuó buscando entre los libros hasta dar con un pequeño volumen verde titulado "Mort", hojeó sus páginas con rapidez y sonrió.

Los recelosos ojos azules de Ron, se entrecerraron con desprecio.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, porque si algo le pasa, yo mismo te entregaré a los dementors.

-Sé lo que hago. Haz tu trabajo y yo haré el mío. –respondió con frialdad- No acabo de entender cómo es que tú puedes ser de utilidad en este caso. Pierdes los estribos con mucha facilidad y eres un imbécil redomado. –sonrió sarcástico- Lo único que debes saber es que entiendo mejor que tú lo que pasa y haré lo que crea necesario sin importarme tu opinión. –Su tono duro y tajante no dejaba margen a discusión.

Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron para impedir que continuara avanzando hacia Draco, que buscaba algo con interés entre las páginas del texto.

-No es el momento. Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no querría esto.- dijo con suavidad.- Él intenta ayudar.

-Puede que sea cierto-concedió su pelirrojo amigo- pero no confío en él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Por que ella lo hace.-respondió su interlocutor con una calma que traicionaba su preocupación.

Él asintió sin decir más y volvió la mirada de nueva cuenta al rubio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo de utilidad?- preguntó con tranquilidad, sin embargo, la irritación del pelirrojo era evidente.

-Ya lo creo. Mantiene sus libros de magia consigo, pero es imposible sacarlos sin una varita y con un hechizo adecuado. –pareció pensativo mientras sacaba un pequeño papel de entre las páginas- Ya que yo no dispongo de la mía, Potter, el honor es tuyo... –su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

Harry Potter sacó del bolsillo interior de su capa su varita. Leyendo la línea que su interlocutor le mostraba, recitó las sencillas palabras _Reperio__ abditus _y ante sus ojos, se reveló una basta biblioteca oculta bajo las estanterías de libros muggles.

El silencioso sujeto que los acompañaba se dirigió a un rincón apartado y tomó un libro amarillento y polvoso. Lo levantó satisfecho.

-Esta misma noche la tendremos de vuelta.-declaró con una tranquilidad que no sentía y un alivio apenas disimulado.

-Por tu bien, espero que así sea Malfoy.- Murmuró Ron.

Harry tomó el pequeño libro y abriéndolo al azar leyó los párrafos con atención.  Palideció de pronto.

-Tal vez deberíamos estudiarlo a fondo Malfoy. –dijo con preocupación y ligero nerviosismo. Tras mirarlo a los ojos continuó en voz baja- Me temo que... si lo que este libro es cierto... uno de nosotros debe...

Afuera retumbó un trueno que ahogó las siguientes palabras del joven.

Les pido una atenta disculpa, mi conexión ha estada fatal en los últimos días, pero aquí tienen el capítulo que lo aclara todo… o casi todo…. Como les dije, esto es la mitad de la historia. Me temo que esta semana tampoco se presta muy bien para dedicarme al ocio, y lo siento muchísimo, merecen una respuesta personalizada a sus maravillosos reviews y una cálida bienvenida para los nuevos lectores. Desafortunadamente el trabajo me impode extenderme más. Un abrazo y una disculpa, me pondré al corriente. Contestaré en breve sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!

Exlibris


	34. Lo que no podía decir en voz alta

***

-¿Debe qué, Potter?- Draco preguntó intrigado 

-No importa ahora, debemos tenerla de vuelta antes de que puedan lastimarla o... utilizarla en nuestra contra... No creo que utilicen este hechizo de cualquier manera, es muy viejo –Draco escuchaba con los ojos entornados- La magia antigua es un arte perdido. Tal vez sólo quieran que me entregue…- sentenció Harry en voz baja 

Por un momento el silencio incómodo volvió.

Ron se hizo oír.

-¿Tienes algún plan? A decir verdad, no creo que sea fácil dar con ella... 'Mione es una mujer de voluntad férrea, pero temo que si la presionan demasiada podría ceder. Nunca nos haría daño intencionalmente, pero si pueden manipularla o utilizar el _imperius_ tendremos serios problemas... no sabemos de lo que sería capaz...

Harry se veía tan preocupado como Ron. Tan pronto como el pelirrojo terminó su perorata, el silencio amenazó con volver.

-Yo tengo uno: iré por ella.- La voz de Draco, baja y decidida, atrajo la atención de sus interlocutores.

Ron le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

- No sé por qué habría de confiar en ti. No dudo que seas muy bueno en lo que sea que hagas, simplemente me gustaría escuchar tu estúpido plan. Me encantará saber de qué manera planeas suicidarte...-su declaración derrochaba sarcasmo y velado disgusto

-No querrás saberlo. Hay cosas que es mejor desconocer. –respondió entre mordaz y sombrío. Continuó buscando entre las páginas de diversos libros antes de volver su atención al volumen amarillento que Harry conservaba en su poder. Parecía saber lo que hacía mientras recababa información. Harry sintió un gran respeto por su antiguo némesis. No podía dejar de temer que, a pesar del apego que Malfoy sentía por la chica castaña, los hábitos de antaño, su sangre fría, el instinto asesino y sus formas poco ortodoxas nunca se habían ido y sólo se mantenía en latencia, podía lastimarla aún de manera no intencional. Nadie sabía que esperar de él y lo que más le asustaba era pensar que podrían poner en peligro la vida de la mujer. Ron parecía también sorprendido por la genuina preocupación que le producía la situación de Hermione.- Si quieren ser útiles, sólo necesitaré que no me estorben... y tal vez que traigan mi varita de vuelta...

Harry arqueó una ceja

-Malfoy, sabes que el ministerio no te la devolverá en largo tiempo. Eres un criminal peligroso e inestable, tus antecedentes no te ayudan.... no creo que Dumbledore pueda influir mucho en eso-dijo con suavidad- Probablemente sea mejor idea si Ron y yo vamos contigo...-agregó mirando al pelirrojo, que asintió con gravedad.

-Me temo que no será posible Potter.-suspiró abatido- Hay más en juego de lo que crees... -su mirada gris acero se veía ahora tan suave como el terciopelo-De ninguna manera puedo permitir que vengan, no insistas; si no me dejas otra opción tendré que hacer las cosas a mí manera, y puedes creerme Potter: no tendré consideraciones.-su voz se endureció de nuevo

Harry lo meditó por un momento

-Bien, puedes hacer lo que creas pertinente, pero no puedes evitar que Ron y yo hagamos nuestros propios planes... y si esperas contar con nuestra colaboración, más vale que podamos contar con la tuya...-Draco no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al notar que su interlocutor no planeaba dar marcha atrás. 'Tanto mejor para mis planes. Potter, no puedo creer lo pronto que caíste.' Haciendo gala de sus dotes histriónicas, simuló una seria aceptación de términos

-Tú ganas Potter. Bien, si me disculpas, debo ir por algunos enseres que necesitaré para esta noche y me iré a la cama. Sugeriría que hicieran lo mismo. Nos vemos luego...-se dirigió a las escaleras en donde se encontraban los dormitorios sin decir nada más.

Draco sonrió en la oscuridad; después de todo, las cosas no serían tan complicadas como esperaba....

***

Sentía fascinación por el sencillo movimiento. Arriba y abajo, de manera incesante, apenas perceptible. Con cada inspiración, el pecho de la mujer se llenaba del aire rancio de la celda y cada expiración liberaba un halito de vapor visible en la fría habitación. Aún dormía pacíficamente, ajena al mundo, en dulces sueños que ni siquiera el aire helado podía interrumpir. Presa del encantamiento que sólo podría revocar la varita que lo impuso. Frágil y hermosa a su manera, la atmósfera resaltaba el color rojo de sus labios y la tonalidad rosada de sus mejillas. El delgado camisón azul y los alborotados rizos castaños le daban la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana que no pertenecía en absoluto al horror circundante. Cuando la conoció años atrás, jamás imaginó que esa desgarbada jovencita se convertiría en una mujer de apariencia agradable y dulce aspecto. Sonrió para sus adentros. La venganza era placentera.

Una voz venida de las sombras se hizo oír.

-Traje a la mujer como me lo pediste

-Y ¿qué hay de Malfoy?-preguntó, con ansias por saber del heredero de Voldemort.

-Parece que ya empezaron a sospechar de él. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que tiene sus planes.-mencionó su colaborador con aire tranquilo y un tanto burlón.

-¿Podemos contar con él?

-Desde luego. Por más que lo intente, no puede dejar el camino que ya eligió. Volverá, de la misma manera en que la polilla vuelve, atraída por la llama. Es un chico listo, sabrá en donde buscarnos.-la mueca burlona se profundizó

-¿Es confiable?

-La mayor parte del tiempo.  Ha sido descuidado y eso lo ha hecho vulnerable. Masilla en nuestras manos; sin embargo, difícilmente lo mantendremos interesado mucho tiempo, así que habrá que buscar una manera de mantenerlo bajo control. Es muy peligroso, para nosotros y para sí mismo.-tocó la nariz de la joven dormida con un dejo de humor

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia la joven en la celda. El encapuchado observó con atención a la otra persona de la sala. Parecía estar pensando con profundidad.

-Prosigue con lo planeado. Esta noche sabremos si Malfoy nos apoyará o nos dará la espalda. Cuando sea tiempo, tomaré lo que me pertenece y vengaré mi humillación -miró a la joven con desprecio- y si ella es la única forma de lograrlo, que así sea...-volviéndose  al hombre a su izquierda añadió- No me busques, yo te contactaré.

Desapareció en el acto.

El encapuchado meneó la cabeza. Entró a la celda y tomó en brazos a la joven dormida. Tendría que andar con cuidado para pasar desapercibido y la mejor forma de hacerlo era siguiendo el juego a sus enemigos....

***

Su primera escala fue el baño. Probablemente la única forma de recuperar a Hermione implicaba perder su alma. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Observó su imagen en el espejo y se sorprendió bastante ante lo que vio: el rostro macilento y la mirada vacía y carente de emoción. Hermione había desaparecido hacía casi 18 horas y él había perdido lo que había logrado en 10 meses. Se sentía perdido y cansado. Haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerla de regreso, a salvo y segura... no importaba si tenía que vender su alma o matar a alguien. Ya había hecho ambas cosas.

Abrió el botiquín y sacó un pequeño frasco de contenido azuloso, casi negro. Poción para dormir, la más potente conocida; de los únicos artículos que trajo consigo desde la mansión el día en que llegó. La ocultó bajo sus ropas y bajó a la cocina, en donde se afanó durante un rato. Harry y Ron estaban en la sala discutiendo animadamente sobre quidditch – tratando, según notó Draco, de hacerle creer que no pensaban darle más vueltas al asunto; o al menos hasta que él estuviera fuera del rango de escucha.

En cuanto la bebida estuvo preparada, sirvió una taza y luego agregó una generosa dosis de poción al resto del chocolate. Salió de la cocina con la taza humeante en una mano, la jarra en la otra y miró a sus acompañantes con aire de disculpa pero sin perder la apatía característica.

-Granger tiene la costumbre de hacer chocolate por la noche. Sé que les parecerá extraño, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a eso, que creo que no podré dormir si no me tomo una taza- Draco les dirigió sonrisa de fingida afectación- Pensaba beberlo todo, pero supongo que no les molestará compartir una taza. A decir verdad, puede que la necesiten tanto como yo.- a fin de ilustrar su punto y no levantar sospechas, dio un sorbo a su taza- No es como el de Granger, pero es bastante bueno ¿les interesa?

***

Prometo escribir pronto, no desesperen…

Por cierto, una breve contestación a Ross_Malfoy: Intenté enviarte un e-mail sin éxito, me lo ha regresado, sin embargo, su propósito era informarte que acepto gustosa tu invitación y que si así lo requieres, puedo hacerte llegar los documentos en archivos html como están originalmente.

Los veo luego

Exlibris


	35. Planeando

***

-Tú ganas Potter. Bien, si me disculpas, debo ir por algunos enseres que necesitaré para esta noche y me iré a la cama. Sugeriría que hicieran lo mismo. Nos vemos luego...-Draco se dirigió a las escaleras en donde se encontraban los dormitorios sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué crees que intente Malfoy, Harry?- preguntó Ron una vez que estuvo seguro de que el rubio no podría escucharlos.

-No lo sé de cierto Ron, pero estoy seguro de que intentará sacarnos de la jugada. Debe tener un plan ya formado desde que Hermione desapareció. Mientras tú y yo salíamos en busca de pistas, creo que él tomó la decisión de continuar solo.-Harry parecía meditabundo- No deberíamos confiar en él. Me temo que si logran destruir la voluntad de Hermione, lo único que podríamos hacer… -dijo con la mirada sombría que tenía cuando lo leyó por primera vez del libro-… sería… matarla dos veces para recuperarla…- Dejó escapar un suspiro.- No he sabido de nadie que haya podido ser regresado de la muerte- su mirada se ensombreció al pensar en la pérdida que sufrió durante 5º año- Tratándose de Malfoy, ninguna precaución es suficiente...  lo seguiremos y... –se interrumpió al oír que la puerta de la habitación de Draco se abría; guiñó un ojo a Ron y prosiguió con el mismo tono- ...bloquearemos la jugada de los lobos del departamento de inteligencia. Se creen muy listos, pero, la verdad es que contigo como guardián, nadie podrá derrotar a los felinos de Seguridad Interna; sin embargo, Ron, yo en tú lugar no me haría ilusiones; nosotros los perros de Fuerzas Especiales obtendremos la copa al final...

-¿En serio, Potter?- la voz de Ron era una convincente imitación de su afamado tono de molestia- La única manera en la que podrían ganar es si todos nuestros jugadores estuvieran petrificados....

Malfoy había bajado a la sala, pasó haciendo caso omiso de ambos jóvenes en dirección a la cocina. Continuaron la pantomima hasta que lo vieron salir con una taza de espumoso chocolate en la mano derecha y en la izquierda, una jarra de la misma bebida. Intercambiaron brevemente una mirada aparentando profundo desinterés en los asuntos del otro inquilino.

Curiosamente, él pareció salir de su trance y percatarse de su presencia en la sala. Al principio no parecía poder hilar los pensamientos para explicar sus acciones y simplemente mostró a los jóvenes los elementos que cargaba.

-Granger tiene la costumbre de hacer chocolate por la noche. Sé que les parecerá extraño, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a eso, que creo que no podré dormir si no me tomo una taza- Draco les dirigió una sonrisa pesarosa, distante y extrañamente vacía- Pensaba beberlo todo, pero supongo que no les molestará compartir una taza, a decir verdad, puede que la necesiten tanto como yo.- dio un sorbo a su taza- No es como el de Granger, pero es bastante bueno ¿les interesa?

Viendo la expresión curiosa y divertida de sus compañeros, se apresuró a agregar

- Les dejo la jarra, en verdad deberían probarlo...- terminó su bebida, dejó la taza en la mesita y se dirigió a las escaleras  de nueva cuenta y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Harry y Ron estaban bastante sorprendidos por la muestra de inusitada amabilidad de Malfoy, de manera que accedieron.

***

Los dos hombres parecían un tanto sorprendidos por su ofrecimiento, viendo su indecisión, él continuó:

-Les dejo la jarra, en verdad deberían probarlo...- terminó su bebida, dejó la taza en la mesita y se dirigió a las escaleras con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

***

-Bien Ron, puede que no veamos esto nunca más, así que disfrutemos el resultado.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Harry-sonrió con amargura- aunque no me sorprendería que estuviera envenenado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

-Es un riesgo que hay que correr, Ron y si quieres mi opinión, en esta extraña aventura, es el destino quién ha tenido siempre la mano ganadora. Sucederá lo que deba pasar...- tomó una taza y se sirvió chocolate. Saboreó un sorbo y sonrió- No está nada mal, Ron

Ron tomó una taza y siguió el ejemplo de Harry. Bebieron despreocupadamente al calor de la amena conversación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos.

***

Se ocultó en el corredor oscuro esperando a que ellos cedieran a la tentación. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.'Gryffindors' pensó con sorna 'siempre tan confiados', el sonido de las tazas al caer y romperse contra el piso fue su señal de salida. Los dos jóvenes estaban profundamente dormidos en el suelo de la pequeña habitación. Draco sonrió genuinamente deleitado al ver el cuadro que ofrecían los supuestos refuerzos que le ayudarían a recuperar a Hermione. Se inclinó y recogió ambas varitas de entre las vestiduras de sus respectivos dueños para guardarlas en su bolsillo. Tomó el libro amarillento y empolvado que Harry aún sostenía, se apresuró a llegar de nueva cuenta al baño y cerró la puerta. "Nunca tomas suficientes precauciones" solía decir su padre, Draco, como todo Malfoy, sabía de la verdad que encerraban estas palabras...

***

Una sincera disculpa a todos por la manera en la que me he atrasado, la escuela me ha pillado por completo esta temporada, pero ya estoy de vuelta y decidida a seguir hasta concluir (para su buena o mala suerte, no soy una persona que guste de dejar cosas inconclusas). Me temo que debido a un cambio de horario sólo me será posible actualizar los viernes, pero como de costumbre, serán un par de capítulos por semana.

Entre otras cosas, quisiera agregar que no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, si bien el capítulo 33 es el que va en medio, no quiere decir que haya otros 33 de por medio, pueden ser menos o pueden ser más... aún está por verse.

Agradezco a todos que continúen leyendo a pesar de todo y si tuvieran la bondad de dejar un comentario para encauzar mi labor de entretenimiento a un público casi anónimo, se los agradecería mucho. Por lo pronto, les dejo algunas respuestas atrasadas...

**Calixta**: sé que he tardado bastante en escribir, pero antes de justificarme, quiero darte las gracias por tus maravillosos reviews. Ojalá pudiera poner en palabras la calidez que me invade por dentro cada vez que pienso en que en algún rincón del orbe, una persona cuyo rostro no conozco y cuya voz nunca he oído, me motiva tan sinceramente a escribir y nunca deje de hacerme sentir una verdadera mujer de letras. ¿El secreto de mi arte? No hay tal. Basta con que el corazón lo desee, la mano le dé forma y la cabeza lo edite. Siempre he visto al idioma como la masilla más exquisita que el humano haya podido crear, y no me canso de probar y combinar. Supongo que eso es lo que lo hace interesante, que te atrevas a experimentar siguiendo una frase que escuché en alguna ocasión: "Más vale ir contra el mundo por cumplir con la conciencia que ir contra la conciencia por complacer al mundo" (Humberto de Campos). Aprecio que me hayas seguido a pesar de la penosa inconstancia y te agradezco la labor de difusión. Un abrazo

**Sakura Malfoy**: Sí, tras unas vacaciones bastante largas –no precisamente inmerecida pero llenas de trabajo- vuelvo con renovados bríos para continuar la historia. Mucho me temo que no tuve la oportunidad de ir al concierto, aunque tengo los dos CD de John Williams y tanto como cualquier fanático de la serie de Harry Potter, muero de ansias por que llegue la premier de la película. Hablando ya de música, no sé si hayas escuchado de ella, pero te recomiendo mucho a una compositora japonesa que se llama Yoko Kanno, es simplemente maravillosa, aunque si te va algo un poco más oscuro y ligeramente gótico, Danny Elfman es simplemente magnífico. Te agradezco mucho que hayas seguido al pendiente de mi trabajo a pesar de que me ha tomado bastante tiempo actualizar. Pásala bien y no olvides escribir.

**Luna_wood**: Espero que te la estés pasando bien, que disfrutes el humilde trabajo de esta sencilla escritora en ciernes y que no batalles mucho por internet (pleito que por cierto parece disparatarse ahora que a 'la juventud' le ha dado por hacer vida cibernética). No dejes de escribir, cada línea resulta de gran apoyo.

**Ross_Malfoy**: He intentado enviarte los archivos sin mucho éxito porque rebotan. Desconozco el motivo, pero me aventuro a suponer que se debe a problemas como una bandeja de entrada un tanto saturada. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, podrían ser muchas otras cosas, pero te haré saber tan pronto como sea posible de nuevas tentativas. Como de costumbre, te agradezco mucho que sigas al pendiente

**Anto Malfoy**: Veo por aquí a otra verdadera fanática de ese rubio encantador que nos fascina con su encanto y nos seduce con artes prohibidas. El romance se ha desarrollado bastante lento –y me disculpo por esto sinceramente, aunque estoy tratando de mejorar-, sin embargo puedo atreverme a asegurarte que la situación de los personajes –como en la vida real- seguirá tan complicada como hasta ahora. Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hiciera alguna vez Petit Charat, no soy partidaria de los finales felices, sino de los finales 'adecuados'. Hay ocasiones en que dejo de llevar la historia y es la historia la que me arrastra con ella hasta el final. Me gusta que todo termine de la mejor manera posible, confieso, pero en este aspecto, no hay nada escrito aún... Te agradezco que estés allí desde el principio y que no te desanimes a pesar de lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar. 

**Anne M. Riddle**: Entre muchas otras cosas, me di tiempo para leer una de tus historias. (Confieso con vergüenza que en este momento no recuerdo el nombre) Estoy impresionada por la manera en la que manejas aspectos muy sórdidos, y quizá ligeramente fuertes como lo son la demencia de la protagonista, su turbulento pasado y la manera en que se va desarrollando la historia. Desde luego, imagino que aún hay bastante por ver sin embargo las semblanzas de personajes como Lucius Malfoy o Tom Riddle poseen un concepto nuevo y no particularmente explotado que me llamó poderosamente la atención. Tenemos estilos muy diferentes, y me siento halagada de que leas mi trabajo. Gracias por escribir.

**Andrea Malfoy2:** Sí, cuando crees que todo termina, no hace sino volver a empezar (lo cual me hace pensar que en vez de subir esto a la red debería convertirlo en el libreto de una telenovela o serie de televisión y vivir de las regalías... lástima que no resulte lo suficientemente bueno como para intentarlo), sobre el desconocido ¿te atreves a intentar adivinar? No es tan difícil, y cuando lo descubras pensarás incluso que era evidente...

**BB:** Donde sea que te encuentres, espero que estés bien y disfrutando de una amena lectura, te agradezco tus comentarios durante esta ausencia. Sé buena. Un abrazo.

**Mariapotter2002**: Sé que aún hay algunos cabos sueltos, pero te aseguro que todas las piezas tendrán lugar en el desenlace. No desesperes, y sí, los hombres –no es nada personal- a veces resultan sorprendentes, no sabes si es por su estupidez –nuevamente, nada personal- o por su perseverancia...

Mi estimada **Asil**: ya extraño tus comentarios, y por esa sola razón me apresuré a escribir y subir los capítulos. Sigue siendo tan alegre como acostumbras. El mundo necesita más sonrisas y menos preocupaciones, y definitivamente, no deberíamos tomarnos tan a pecho, nadie ha salido vivo de la vida...

**Sakura-Corazón**: te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, cuando empiezo a dudar, me recuerdan por qué escribo. Espero que estos capítulos te mantengan entretenida.

**Angelarwen**: ¡Saludos a Venezuela, hermana república y hermana de lengua!. Te agradezco mucho que te hayas integrado a esta aventura loca y vertiginosa y espero ver con más frecuencia comentarios tuyos. Por lo poco que pude ver, tienes una redacción deliciosa. Espero noticias tuyas. Gracias por leer y un abrazo.

**Isis 44:** El autor de 'Mort' es Terry Pratchett, increíblemente el segundo inglés más popular en las listas de ventas justo después de JK Rowling. Has hecho una sabia elección y darás un buen destino a los recursos que ahorraste tan penosamente. Sé que el libro es bueno y te dejará un maravilloso sabor de boca. Prometo seguir escribiendo en tanto tú leas ¿Hecho?

**Kelpie**: Veo nombres nuevos y salto de emoción. Te agradezco mucho que hayas dejado constancia de tu paso por mi fanfic. Prometo esmerare más con la cuestión de la actualización en consideración a los buenos lectores con los que me he topado. Muchas gracias por dejarme conocerte. Escribo luego

**Anna-Granger**: Tienes un lindo nick. Te agradezco las amables consideraciones y de forma un tanto atrasada, te deseo igualmente una feliz navidad y un muy próspero año 2004. Me sonrojas hasta la punta de las orejas con tus amables palabras, con el voto de fe de lectores como tú, no me queda sino desear dar algo mejor cada entrega. Disfruta por lo pronto estos capítulos.

Como de costumbre, para **Petit Charat**: Sé que prometí actualizar antes, pero muchas razones (llamadas tareas y trabajos) me impidieron avanzar como hubiera querido. Te agradezco enormemente el que me escribieras de vez en cuando para mantenerme activa y al tanto de lo que pasa en tu extremo del mundo. La última vez estabas un tanto cansada, y yo comprendo. La vida universitaria no es tan maravillosa como parece. Antes bien, parece que tratan de hacerte entrar gran cantidad de conocimientos a marchas forzadas en la cabeza, y cuando tienes tanto en qué pensar en el 'mundo real', dudo que te emocione particularmente tener que pensar largo y tendido en algunos párrafos que pudieras escribir a manera de comentario. No te preocupes por eso. La gran aventura de mi vida no se limita a escribir un fanfic, la mejor parte es que el océano de rostros sin nombre que inunda la red empieza a perfilarse ante mi mirada incrédula y va revelando personas, historias y nombres; seres humanos... y eventualmente, amigos. Tú has sido parte importante de todo eso, así que puedes darte el lujo de sólo decir lo que la voluntad de tu corazón dicte. No te sientas obligada a leer o a comentar de inmediato, habrá tiempo en tanto haya vida. Te agradezco mucho que estés allí.

Un abrazo

Y muchas gracias a los que leen por allí y cuyos nombres aún desconozco.

Abrazos

Exlibris


	36. Siguiendo la pista

***

Perdido en una neblina dulzona, Harry era incapaz de decir a ciencia cierta en dónde estaba o qué hora era. Sin embargo escuchaba sonidos no muy distantes con toda claridad. Como entre sueños, le pareció que viajaba entre la negrura hasta topar con una luz grisácea extrañamente fría. Debajo de ella había un pequeño resplandor igualmente plateado en un círculo de color rojo brillante y en el interior del círculo, se veía una estrella de cinco puntas en verde vivo. Los murmullos se repetían constantemente y cada vez que se escuchaban, la luz que envolvía la pequeña mancha plateada se hacía cada vez más cálida. La voz le resultaba familiar... muy conocida, y por alguna razón que no lograba recordar, profundamente desagradable....

_Malfoy._

Todo empezaba a tener sentido de nuevo. 'Maldito miserable' maldijo para sí 'lo tenía todo planeado. Se irá sin nosotros.' Intentó moverse y cayó en cuenta de que ninguno de sus miembros reaccionaba ante estímulo alguno de su mente. 'Algún sedante.... nunca debí confiar en él...'

Las palabras se repetían constantemente y entre mayor conciencia lograba su embotada mente, menor sentido tenían. Escuchó con atención. 'Latín... un hechizo...' Por alguna razón que no supo definir, supo que se trataba de magia negra y muy antigua. 'Si tan sólo pudiera saber qué hace o qué dice, podría intentar averiguar qué pretende...' Se concentró en el vago sonido de las palabras hasta que una de ellas llegó a sus oídos con toda claridad: "Hermione"

***

Miró el reloj. Faltaban menos de 3 horas para la media noche del segundo día. Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó de entre sus ropas el libro que encontró entre las pertenencias de Hermione, lo revisó con rapidez y lo ocultó dentro de su capa. Sacó una varita de su bolsillo –probablemente la de Harry- y se miró al espejo una última vez antes de utilizarla para hacer una incisión en su brazo izquierdo, justo debajo de la marca oscura de sus días de mortífago. La sangra, roja y tibia, empezó a fluir por la herida. Hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco y recolectó allí la sangre. En cuanto el pequeño frasco se llenó, lo tapó con corcho y bajó a la despensa. En el camino utilizó la varita para desaparecer la lesión. 

La despensa estaba en una pequeña puerta no muy lejos de la alacena. La puertecita de madera estaba bien disimulada en la pared, y un observador casual difícilmente la hubiera visto, no así Draco. Entre los condimentos encontró lo que buscaba: hierba del diablo, romero y un poco de belladona. A pesar de que disponía de las dos varitas de sus celadores, no quería arriesgarse a que las cosas salieran mal. La vida de Hermione estaba en juego. En medio de un círculo de sal colocó el pequeño frasco, puso las hierbas en las esquinas de acuerdo al tradicional esquema de la estrella de cinco picos, y dibujó en el centro, justo debajo del frasco, un ojo. Durante unos minutos se dedicó a preparar el pequeño frasco para su misión, por medio de la magia antigua de la tierra y algunos encantamientos tan viejos que los libros no mencionaban. Finalmente lo levantó del suelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Sobre la ropa se puso una túnica negra y finalmente, la capa. Revisó rápidamente el libro: estaba lleno de anotaciones al margen en su elegante manuscrita, lo cerró y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus manos.

Observó por lo que él creyó sería la última vez, la acogedora casa de su custodio. Paseó la mirada entre los libros apilados y las tazas rotas, la habitación oscura y los durmientes en el suelo. No estaban del todo indefensos, tenían la chimenea y suficientes polvos flu como para comunicarse con el ministerio. En cuanto se despertaran probablemente lo buscarían para devolverlo a Azkaban. Si todo salía bien, para cuando eso sucediera, su tarea habría finalizado. Ató y amordazó a los dos Gryffindor antes de salir de la casa. Lo único que le faltaba por hacer era encontrar a la chica. Encontrar a Hermione y hacerle saber que lo lamentaba. Decirle que nunca imaginó que todo esto pasaría por compartir con él el mismo techo. Decirle que era miserable cuando no estaba. Decirle que…  la extrañaba…

Debía esconderse hasta que pudiera ir al encuentro de la joven. Le pareció que haría bien al asegurarse de que su plan funcionaría. Repasó todo el material que traía consigo, y después de un rato, faltando cerca de treinta minutos para la media noche, empezó a estudiar el libro. Escudándose en la oscuridad, se ocultó tras la tupida maleza que bordeaba el camino a la casa de Hermione. Ayudándose únicamente con la luz de la varita que llevaba, abrió el vademécum y empezó a buscar frenéticamente entre las páginas amarillentas. Finalmente lo encontró. El hechizo era de los días antiguos, cuando la magia y la vida eran una.

Repasó mentalmente las palabras y lo que debía hacer para asegurarse de que lo recordaba. Debía ir al lugar de encuentro. Recordarlo implicaba poner sal a heridas no del todo cerradas. Se había enterado de la existencia del lugar por su padre, y el que lo supiera y no lo hubiera dicho a Potter y Weasley implicaba un acto verdaderamente de traición. 'Esto es algo que debo hacer solo.' Se dijo para convencerse.

Un sonido no muy lejano sacó al joven rubio de la lectura. Malfoy levantó la cabeza escudriñando los alrededores. No parecía haber nada fuera de su lugar: la noche cerrada, las casas oscuras y la atmósfera tan sombría como sus pensamientos. Con desconfianza, iluminó el camino esperando ver si alguien lo había seguido. Ni un alma a la vista. Preocupado por la nueva variante en el peligroso juego, Draco cerró el libro sin mayor ceremonia. 

Supo que en cuanto volviera a verla uno de ellos podría no volver. 

Ella fue su bifurcación en el camino, y en esta difícil situación; él debía elegir entre su propia vida y la de ella. La elección no era fácil. La voz de la mente y la del corazón se confundía en una. Temía elegir mal. Pensó en las palabras de Dumbledore. Debía encontrar lo que estaba buscando...

Devolvió al libro su apariencia muggle. _Mort_. Recordaba haberlo visto antes con frecuencia. Era uno de los favoritos de Hermione. Qué ironía. Hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró el plumón que ella le entregara para su primera clase. Lo estrechó en su mano y contempló el libro pensativamente. Con una sonrisa triste escribió un par de palabras y escondió el libro en la arboleda protegido por hechizos flexibles, fuertes y suaves.

Con un suspiro miró el reloj. Faltaban 5 minutos para la media noche. Se ajustó la capa, devolvió el plumón a su bolsillo y desapareció en el silencio de una noche sin luna. Antes de desvanecerse, se dio cuenta de que existía una solución a su dilema, no tendría que enfrentarla, había una tercera vía... el corazón se le encogió en el pecho al pensar en que esa podría ser la única solución...

En las sombras, los tres hombres que lo seguían, se miraron antes de discutir el procedimiento a seguir.


	37. Encuentros

***

Harry luchaba contra la inmovilidad que lo aquejaba. Con gran esfuerzo, salió de la neblina en que se encontraba, y el mundo volvió a ser un borrón de colores. Lo primero de lo que se percató, fue de la cuerda que restringía sus movimientos y la mordaza de su boca. El suave 'click' de la puerta le indicó que Malfoy acababa de salir. Las mismas oleadas de furia que sintió en el verano de su quinto año lo invadían. Las cuerdas se desvanecieron y algunos objetos empezaron a temblar. Trató de controlarse para evitar que pudiera llamar la atención del desaparecido Malfoy. Tomó sus gafas del piso y miró el reloj. Faltaba cerca de media hora para la media noche. Aún podían detenerlo.

Arrojó un puñado de polvo en la chimenea y se comunicó con el ministerio.

-¡¿Hay alguien allí?! ¡Es una situación de emergencia!- sintió sus esperanzas desvanecerse al no obtener respuesta hasta que...

-¿Harry?

***

-¿Neville? ¿Qué estás haciendo en el ministerio?-La voz de Harry, a pesar de su preocupación no podía disimular su sorpresa

El regordete joven se removía nervioso en la chimenea

-Bueno, yo... quería pedirles ayuda, ya sabes, parece que alguien ha estado encantando todos esos objetos muggle y… bueno, en vez de eso, tendré que ayudarles...

-Neville, necesitamos que aparezcas en casa de Hermione ahora mismo

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Hay guardas a todo lo largo desde que Malfoy fue enviado!

-Así que lo sabías… -el chico palideció ligeramente- Neville, ¿recuerdas que durante la guerra lograste entrar a una de las fortificaciones de Voldemort? También estaba guardada a lo largo. No sabemos cómo lo hiciste, pero nos sería muy útil que lo intentaras otra vez. Antes de venir, consigue un par de varitas ¡no importa cómo!

-Pero Harry, ¡fue un accidente!... no creo poder ...

-¡Sin peros! ¡Si dudas, Hermione podría morir!

El semblante de su interlocutor palideció aún más. Asintió con decisión.

-Lo que sea por Hermione. Estaré allí en unos minutos Harry.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Neville, aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo; por favor ¡no te demores!

Cortando la comunicación, se dirigió a Ron. Desató a su compañero y procedió a despertarlo.

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?-preguntó el desorientado Weasley tratando de reconocer los alrededores.

Con un suspiro exasperado Harry lo puso al corriente de la situación.

-¡¿Neville?! ¡¿Confiaste nuestras vidas al mismo Neville famoso por los extraños accidentes que lo preceden?!- La angustia era evidente en su rostro

-Ron, a decir verdad, no tenemos elección. Sé que Neville nunca ha defraudado a 'Mione, y no lo hará esta vez.-respondió Harry resueltamente.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos jóvenes. Como invocado por un hechizo, Neville Longbottom salió de la chimenea. Harry miró a Ron con una mueca burlona y ligeramente sorprendida. El chico levantó un par de varitas que llevaba en la mano.

-Bien, Ron, la caballería llegó.

***

Tras la insistencia de su nuevo compañero, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo en su arriesgada empresa. Fueron por la casa buscando enseres que pudieran resultar de utilidad. Tras inventariar lo conseguido, Ron empezó a analizar los hechos recientes. 

-Harry, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo del todo. ¿Cómo es posible que tú y yo no podamos aparecer o desaparecer en un radio mínimo dentro de la zona de resguardo de la casa de 'Mione y por otro lado, Neville y un perfecto desconocido sí puedan?

Harry se sorprendió al oír la pregunta. Pareció pensarlo antes de contestar con atribulada incertidumbre.

- Honestamente, Ron, no tengo la menor idea. –volviéndose a Neville lo interpeló- Neville, ¿cómo hiciste para burlar las guardas?

-No estoy muy seguro muchachos. –explicó encogiéndose de hombros- Mientras viajaba hacia acá, por un instante me pareció ver con claridad una brecha. Simplemente continué en esa dirección.-los miró con el rostro lleno de expectación 

-¿Brecha? –Harry sopesó la palabra tratando de darle coherencia a lo que acaba de escuchar- Eso es muy extraño... Ron ¿crees que eso implique algún poder especial?

Ron lo contempló un instante.

-Puede ser. Sin embargo es mucho más probable que se deba a un error en la vigilancia–meneó la cabeza con cansancio- Preguntemos luego a Dumbledore... en este momento la ayuda de Neville podría permitirnos recuperar a 'Mione...

Harry asintió. 

-Y cuando tenga el cuello de Malfoy entre mis manos....- su voz, baja, grave y excepcionalmente fría era un reflejo del odio que chispeaba en sus apasionados ojos azules.

-Ron, tómalo con calma; de hecho, creo que Malfoy pretendía cumplir con su promesa.-sentenció Harry al darse cuenta del hecho de que probablemente pudieron morir entre sus manos.

-¿De qué hablas?-la voz del pelirrojo denotaba una auténtica curiosidad

-Sí, Harry, ¿Qué promesa? ¿Por qué habría Malfoy de prometerles algo?-Neville parecía más confundido que antes

-Antes de noquearnos, él dijo que nos permitiría que hiciéramos lo que nos pareciera conveniente para ayudar a Hermione, pero dejó muy en claro que no deseaba que nos inmiscuyéramos en sus asuntos. Es evidente que mantuvo su palabra. Pudo hacernos mucho daño, pero no lo hizo. –Harry sonrió con un dejo de ironía al tratar de hacer que sus compañeros notaran lo mismo que él había visto.

-Lo que evidente es que el golpe en verdad debió afectarte. Por si ya lo has olvidado, nos dejó amordazados, solos e indefensos. ¡Vaya ayuda!- El mal humor de Ron volvió.

-No, Ron. Si en verdad hubiera querido hacerlo, pudo haber tomado ventaja de nuestra vulnerable situación. Antes no ha mostrado ninguna clase de escrúpulo respecto a sus víctimas o las condiciones de las mismas. ¡Tú estabas allí! Ha matado a sangre fría y sin remordimiento. ¿Qué le impidió hacerlo ahora? El Malfoy que nosotros conocimos no hubiera dudado... Hay algo en él diferente, más humano, pero más mortífero... –Reprimió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que el permitir a Draco actuar bajo el ímpetu de sus emociones podría resultar catastrófico para quien se encontrara del lado equivocado- Sólo se procuró a sí mismo un arma y evitó que lo siguiéramos. La capa de mi padre, los polvos para comunicarnos... cuanto necesitáramos para defendernos o pedir ayuda sigue aquí... salvo el libro... -miró el reloj y sonrió con malicia-...  y algo me dice que no está muy lejos...

En cuestión de minutos, reunieron todo lo que podían llevar consigo sin poner en peligro la misión. Se ocultaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y tratando de hacer poco o ningún ruido, salieron al frío de la noche. Tal como Harry sospechaba, Draco aún estaba allí afuera, oculto apenas por los arbustos del camino apenas a unos kilómetros de la casa. Con una varita que reconoció como suya, iluminaba las páginas del viejo libro que encontraron en la biblioteca de Hermione. A pesar de la oscuridad, Harry notó que el rostro de su rival se veía preocupado y ansioso. Desde que la guerra había empezado, siendo aún ellos estudiantes de Hogwarts, había resultado muy extraño apreciar emoción alguna en su pálido semblante. Sucedió de repente y  un buen día, fue como si no fuera capaz de sentir... Corría el rumor de que al entrar al servicio de Voldemort, había perdido el alma. Resultaba extraño ver de nuevo sentimiento en sus anteriormente vacíos ojos grises.

Un ruido apenas notable rasgó el velo de la noche. Los tres compañeros se encogieron al abrigo de la capa esperando escapar de la penetrante mirada del prisionero. Su rostro nuevamente inexpresivo, los reflejos agudos, preparado para atrapar al intruso. Más que verlos u oírlos, parecía sentirlos. Iluminó brevemente el camino. Ron miró a sus compañeros. Los tres hombres contuvieron la respiración. Como recordándose a sí mismo la razón por la que se encontraba allí, volvió su vista al libro. Harry aprovechó ese instante para realizar el hechizo localizador.

En muy poco tiempo cerró el libro y le devolvió su antigua apariencia. Observaron en silencio la manera en la que lo contemplaba pensativamente. Sacó un instrumento de su bolsillo que no pudieron observar debido a la falta de luz, pero tras manipularlo para hacer alguna clase de anotación en el libro, lo ocultó entre los árboles. 

La misma mirada sombría que lo marcó durante los primeros días de su estadía había vuelto a su rostro. Ron se dio cuenta de que había visto antes esa mirada en los mortífagos que, acorralados, estaban dispuestos a ir directo al infierno llevándose algunas almas por delante. Se preguntó si Malfoy perdería su humanidad al perder a Hermione. Con horror descubrió que en realidad, no había celda que pudiera contenerlo ni poder humano o sobrenatural que pudiera detenerlo; nadie había logrado darle alcance... hasta que una mujer sencilla hizo lo impensable. Supo de inmediato que él no repararía en lesiones o muertes, destrucción o dolor. Ella era su equilibrio y su contraparte. De la misma manera en que no podía haber luz sin oscuridad, Malfoy en su retorcida idea del mundo, necesitaba a Hermione para existir. La recuperaría a toda costa.

El rubio desapareció en el aire. Los espectadores se consultaron con la mirada y esperaban ansiosos a que el hechizo se manifestara. Ron sacó del bolsillo de su capa un mapa y lo extendió a la vista de sus compañeros. Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que un lugar en el mapa brillara. El semblante del pelirrojo resplandeció con satisfacción

-Se dirige a Essex


	38. Salvación

***

Pasar desapercibido entre los muggles no fue una tarea tan complicada como podría parecer.  Colocó a la joven durmiente en una silla de ruedas y trataba de disimular lo mucho que la despreciaba. No se encontraba en condiciones de realizar hechizos complicados y no quería llamar la atención si algo andaba mal. A pesar de que Malfoy hubiera conseguido que los dos aurores que ella había llamado se vieran 'inevitablemente atrasados', no podía dejar todo a la suerte. 

El que lo vieran con una mujer "discapacitada" había conseguido que los muggles le facilitaran la entrada y salida sin preguntas y aún prestando su ayuda desinteresada. Encontraba risible el que su ingenuidad continuara cavando su propia tumba.

Subió a la mujer al tren y se dirigió al viejo hostal. Durante años, los mortífagos lo habían utilizado como un centro habitual de reunión. La única forma de llegar era conociendo el camino y sabiendo lo que se buscaba. Cerca de las 10 llegaron a la estación que estaba cerca de Essex. El páramo desierto y la noche oscura y neblinosa eran un ambiente idóneo para hacer la travesía que lo llevaría a la consumación de su plan. Miró a la mujer. Su rostro pálido contrastaba poderosamente con la cabellera oscura que caía suavemente por su espalda. Dormía apacible e indiferente a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Se preguntó si podría soñar y de ser así, se preguntó si sus sueños serían placenteros o si las muertes y la destrucción que había atestiguado ensombrecían su mente. Rió satisfecho. Hacía años que su conciencia había dejado de atormentarlo. 

Dejó que el tiempo transcurriera. Miró el reloj con impaciencia, Malfoy llegaría en 45 minutos. 

Con su ayuda, podría infiltrarse en el ministerio y sabotearlo desde adentro. Cuanto necesitaba era la varita del chico Weasley. No podrían despertarla de otra forma. Echó otro vistazo impaciente a su muñeca. La media noche aún estaba lejana y por primera vez en largo tiempo, pudo pensar en _Ella_.

Podía verla. El cabello negro y las facciones aristocráticas de su rostro le daban un aire misterioso; de peligro e indecibles placeres a la vez. Ella era más que una simple mujer: su diosa y su inspiración, su razón de ser... Maldecía a cualquier poder terreno o celeste que hubiera permitido que fuera arrebatada de su lado. Dirigió la vista a la joven que reposaba en la cama ajena al tormento que le infligía pensar que una mujer de su tipo pudiera estar viva y asquerosamente bien mientras la misma esencia de su vida se apagaba como una vela ante sus ojos sin que alguien intentara ayudarla.

Había llevado a su prisionera al ático del oscuro hostal. El aire rancio y pesado revelaba que el sol y el viento del verano nunca había conseguido entrar. Observó con profundo desprecio a su presa. No tenía la delicada complexión de su esposa, el porte elegante, ni los mismos ojos expresivos; pero al ver su silueta recortada contra la escasa luz que la única vela de la habitación proporcionaba, no pudo evitar notar que su etérea belleza y el semblante dulce eran un torbellino de inocencia y de seducción.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que la mujer en la habitación fuera _Ella_; por tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y aspirar su penetrante fragancia de jazmines. Perdido en sus divagaciones, pronto se olvidó del tiempo, y sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, estiró su mano hacia los rizos castaños de la mujer dormida. Se llevó el cabello a la nariz y aspiró con delicadeza. Manzana y mantequilla. Sorprendido por el hecho de que el nuevo aroma y aún la extraña mujer le resultaran excepcionalmente excitantes, volvió a la realidad, sólo para toparse frente a frente con un par de fríos ojos acerados que lo observaban con atención.

***

Sabía que no había muchos lugares en donde pudiera estar oculto y su mejor apuesta estaba en Essex, donde una vieja casona apenas en pie sirvió alguna vez para las reuniones más importantes del alto mando de los mortífagos. Probablemente le parecería un lugar adecuado para hablar de sus planes. En un parpadeo, había dejado Yorkshire y se encontraba en la estación de aparición de Essex. Se aseguró de que estaba solo antes de proceder a esconder la varita de Ron entre sus ropas y poner la de Harry en su cinturón. Emprendió la marcha por el sendero oscuro y solitario que lo llevaría al hostal abandonado.

Una vez que franqueó el umbral, se movió con sigilo esperando poder sorprender al otro hombre. Revisó una habitación tras otra. Finalmente llegó al ático. Allí estaba. Inclinado sobre la cama podía ver el cuerpo avejentado del mismo hombre que lo enfrentó en el campo. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas al darse cuenta de que la figura que yacía en el lecho apenas iluminada por la pálida luz exterior era Hermione. La lascivia era evidente en los ojos de su captor. La deseaba. Su mente, regularmente fría y analítica se sentía extrañamente afiebrada, multitud de pensamientos se interrumpían unos a otros. Su corazón latía aceleradamente en un ritmo desconocido. Se obligó a recobrar la calma. Al llegar, su intención había sido tomar una determinación. Debía saber cuál era su lugar en la guerra que aún no terminaba. Su mano se cerró en torno a la varita que tenía en el cinturón. Sabía perfectamente que todo el tiempo había jugado con unos y con otros sin mostrar verdadera lealtad hacia ninguna de las dos partes; lo único que le preocupó era salvaguardar sus intereses y salvar el cuello para participar de otra batalla. Poder. No aprobaba de los muggles, que vivían temiendo y destruyendo aquello que no podían explicar; pero tampoco aprobaba de la masacre entre iguales que había tenido lugar desde el principio de la guerra.

Peleaba su propia batalla, lejos de la mirada paternal de Dumbledore y lejos de la malsana ambición de los pocos mortífagos que habían sobrevivido y que ahora peleaban como ratas hambrientas el liderazgo de grupo. Tomó una decisión. Jamás sería el santo que era Harry Potter.

La cercanía con el hombre al que odiaba con pasión le producía dolorosas punzadas en el brazo derecho. Su rostro impasible y sus ojos inexpresivos no traicionaron el descubrimiento de su debilidad. '¿Por qué no lo sentí antes?' La pregunta era razonable y no tuvo que pensar mucho antes de darse cuenta de que podía deberse a que no había prestado verdadera atención a nada hasta haber encontrado a Hermione y sólo las emociones fuertes como el miedo o el odio parecían desencadenar el dolor. Ahora no había nada de eso. Vacío y confusión eran todo lo que sentía.

El hombre pareció sentir su mirada y se levantó sorprendido, sus ojos traicionaban el infernal deseo que crecía en él. Draco sintió un odio indescriptible al mismo tiempo que profunda repulsión por el hombre. Por el bien de su sanidad mental, trató de controlarse.

-Veo que has llegado

El joven asintió imperceptiblemente

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás con nosotros... o con ellos?

Sus ojos se encontraron. Malfoy dejó escapar una sonrisa extrañamente escalofriante pero igualmente encantadora. Sin decir una sola palabra, le extendió una varita. Los ojos del otro hombre se iluminaron al verla.

-Sabía que volverías

Draco se encogió de hombros sin mayor muestra de emoción.

-¿Qué hay con Granger?

-Será nuestra garantía. Somos intocables. Potter es vulnerable a los encantos de una mujer, no se arriesgaría a lastimarla. – Draco se preguntó qué tanto sabrían de la realidad de Potter. El sólo pensamiento de que podría perderla ante alguien tan molesto como Harry, le hizo fruncir un poco el seño- Sabemos que le encanta jugar al héroe. En el ínterin, quizá podríamos utilizarla... con fines de entretenimiento. No es sino una sangre sucia, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo... –su sonrisa libidinosa parecía sombría- ... podríamos vengarnos. Después de todo, si no hay contratiempos esta noche, ella será la herramienta que finalmente colapse al Ministerio de Magia. Una vez que nos haya dado el poder, no podrá vivir con la culpa y la humillación. Entonces la dejaremos morir...

Draco dirigió una mirada disimulada a la mujer en la cama

-¿_Ese_ es tu _brillante_ plan?-su voz tenía un dejo de incredulidad y desinterés- Creo que hemos pasado por muchos problemas para obtener algo así de simple. Debe haber algo más ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué ella? Pudimos utilizar a Potter o a Weasley. Sus puestos son más importantes.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. De esta forma todos tendremos lo que deseamos a la larga- la capucha continuaba ensombreciendo su rostro, pero Draco podía adivinar que escondía algo.

-¿Y qué podría ser ese algo? Ningún hombre es lo suficientemente estúpido como para renunciar a la riqueza, al poder y la gloria sin un segundo pensamiento. Lo sabes ¿no es cierto? ¡No funcionará! ¿Por qué hacerlo entonces? ¿Por qué razón podrías aceptar participar de esta charada?- Draco sonreía abiertamente y con voz suave y melosa continuó- Tal vez, la pregunta no es '_por qué' sino '_por quién'_- podía ver los nudillos blancos del hombre y su respiración era cada vez más pesada. El dolor en su brazo era cada vez más punzante y prolongado- ¿Quién es _ella_?- El hombre contuvo el aliento y Malfoy sonrió triunfalmente y lo miró con expresión sombría- No eres el único capaz de descubrir secretos... Eres una patética excusa de Señor Tenebroso si algo tan humano como el amor puede volverte vulnerable..._

El hombre bajo la capucha sentía una mezcla de furia ciega y temor indescriptible. Había olvidado la razón por la que el hijo de Lucius había llegado a ser la mano derecha del mismísimo Voldemort. No había forma de predecir su siguiente jugada, y cuando creías tener el juego sometido a tu voluntad, mostraba despiadadamente su mano ganadora. No había forma de sojuzgarlo. Nada parecía importarle.

-Si ya lo sabías ¿qué haces aquí?

La pregunta atrapó a Malfoy desprevenido. No podía decir por qué razón había asistido. No había _pensado_, había _actuado_. Se debatió por unos instantes antes de hablar.

-Simple curiosidad...

El hombre lo miró con atención. Por un momento vio la confusión en el usualmente inexpresivo rostro de joven rubio. Podría ser su carta de triunfo. '¿Es posible que sienta algo por la sangre sucia?' Sonrió para sí 'Después de todo eres humano ¿no es cierto, joven Malfoy?' Decidió jugar un poco con él y aprovecharse de ese instante de debilidad.

-Mi oferta anterior sigue en pie, si colaboras, podrás disponer de la mujer; de otra forma... yo me encargaré de ella...

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Es simple. Te enviaré a una zona altamente mágica no muy lejos de aquí. Una vez que llegues, dibuja en el piso un círculo con el polvo de estas raíces –dijo entregándole un pequeño bolso de cuero-, derrama luego un poco de su sangre dentro del círculo y espera. –Consultó su reloj de doce manecillas- El ritual debe llevarse a cabo antes del amanecer y no podrás salir de la zona hasta que yo abra una brecha.- Señaló una pluma negra que se encontraba en la mesita frente a la ventana.- Este es su traslador. Toma a la mujer y vete.- Mostró a Draco la varita de Harry- Conservaré el instrumento del muchacho Weasley hasta que regreses. El traslador se activará en menos de un minuto. No puedes dudar ¿qué eliges Draco?- su sonrisa venenosa podía distinguirse vagamente.

Malfoy tomó la pluma y la puso frente a sus ojos. Acto seguido se dirigió a la cama y estrechó con fuerza la cintura de la mujer. Toda ella era suave pero fría. Luchando contra el impulso que lo llevaba a querer devolver a su gélido cuerpo un poco de su habitual calidez, miró al hombre con desdén. La familiar sensación en la boca del estómago que acompañaba al viaje lo obligó a concentrarse en mantener firmemente sujeta a su acompañante. Pronto aparecieron en el sitio destino.

La noche estaba envuelta en bruma y el aire frío de noviembre golpeaba con fuerza sus miembros cansados y doloridos. El claro estaba rodeado por un bosque oscuro y misterioso y la suave luz azul de luna iluminaba el pequeño espacio y a sus ocupantes dándoles un aire irreal. La humedad de la noche había dejado el pasto húmedo de rocío. La soledad era evidente en el páramo. No había sonido alguno que perturbara la azul soledad del lugar.

Draco observó los alrededores esperando encontrar alguna falla en el plan de su captor, pero era evidente que no podría hacer nada por sí mismo, y menos aún si tenía que llevar a cuestas el peso muerto de su compañera. Dificultosamente se desprendió de su capa y la colocó sobre el húmedo césped. Con cuidado, casi temerosos de romperla, recostó a su compañera sobre la suave tela. Tratando de no perturbar su sueño, hurgó en la prenda hasta dar con la varita de Ron y se dirigió a la mujer. Murmuró el contramaleficio sin esperar una inmediata respuesta y se sorprendió al descubrir su inmediata reacción. Sin haber despertado del todo, intentó incorporarse desesperadamente y lo único que consiguió fue perder el equilibrio con el _momentum_ y precipitarse a los brazos de su compañero. Forcejeó para lograr que él la soltara antes de darse cuenta de quién era. Nuevamente intentó incorporarse.

-Lo siento, yo...

-No hay problema.

Ella pareció percatarse de repente del nuevo ambiente y de la hora

-¿Qué...?

-Te atrapó. Estamos en algún lugar de las afueras de Essex.

-¡Debemos escapar! ¡Hay que advertir a todos! ¡Están de vuelta! ¡Tenemos que...!

-No iremos a ninguna parte- interrumpió él con suavidad y firmeza- debes colaborar o podrías lamentarlo... Esto tomará tiempo...

Hermione lo miró atemorizada, la comprensión iluminaba su rostro.

-Estás con ellos... – su apagada afirmación parecía resumir el hecho de que se deba cuenta de la graveded de su situación. Se apartó de él sin importarle la tortura del aire helado. Levantó la mirada y lo observó desafiante- ¿Qué harán conmigo?

La conocida expresión desdeñosa bailaba en el pálido semblante de Draco Malfoy. Supo que podía contestar cualquier cosa, aún jugar con su psique, sin embargo, haciendo caso a una voz que solía ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo, decidió decirle la verdad.

-Utilizarte contra el ministerio. Eres la mayor debilidad de Potter y de Weasley.

Ella bajó la mirada por un momento. La brisa nocturna jugueteó con sus cabellos y le provocó un ligero estremecimiento al acariciar su cuerpo. El simple camisón de algodón no  bastaba para protegerla del frío y la humedad del claro. Draco podía verlo pero no hizo ninguna tentativa por acercarse a ella. Hermione lo miró con una expresión vacía e indescifrable en sus ojos castaños. No podía reconocerla; no había forma de saber que estaría pensando o qué podría hacer. Se daba clara cuenta de que se sentía traicionada y vulnerable; su mirada distante y dura le produjo un dolor indescriptible. 

Hermione había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por mantener su mente y corazón lejos de Draco. Había intentado apartar sus pensamientos de Malfoy. La había lastimado antes y no entendía qué la llevó a creer que no lo haría ahora. Nada había cambiado realmente. Se recriminó mentalmente su estupidez. Se había prometido a sí misma que nunca pasaría nada como lo que había pasado. Nunca tuvo la intención de que el repulsivo criminal llegara tan lejos como para lastimarla y había fallado miserablemente porque, probablemente con la firme intención de sacar provecho de ella, logró meterse en sus pensamientos. Lo más sorprendente, fue darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba molesta con él sino consigo misma.

-Supongo que por fin tendrás lo que querías. ¿Es este el camino que eliges?- la amarga decepción ribeteaba sus palabras- El juego terminó entonces, pero antes de que procedas, quisiera saber qué te hizo llegar hasta aquí.- Finalmente levantó la mirada.

Un instante de silencio se cerró sobre ellos. Draco avanzó hacia ella sin perder el aplomo. Podía ver que la mujer temblaba, desconocía si la razón era el frío o el temor que no estaba dispuesta a confesar. Estaba muy cerca. Su barbilla estaba ligeramente arriba de su cabeza; el espacio parecía disminuir y sin embargo, ninguno parecía intentar evitarlo. Draco percibió el familiar aroma de su cabello, dulce y embriagador, casto y sugerente, un poco del olor de las manzanas silvestres, del otoño, y un poco de sí misma. Su cercanía, su fragancia, el deseo, su misterio, su genio, las sensaciones que ella despertaba en él y su apariencia querúbica embotaban su mente. Debía decírselo. Sus miradas se encontraron y él supo que estaba perdido. Se había condenado en el momento mismo en que se encontró con ella la primera vez. Con delicadeza, levantó su rostro y le sonrió con verdadera ternura. Se acercó a su rostro hasta rozar con los labios el oído de la joven y habló en voz baja:

-Sabes que estoy aquí para matarte, para devolver a los míos la gloria que han perdido y para ser el mago más poderoso que se haya visto. Quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí... –sonrió el notar la manera en la que ella se ponía rígida- Pero no esta noche. Prolongaremos la cacería. –sonrío con amargura y añadió con un tono indescifrable- Vine a salvarte.


	39. Esperanza y fe

*** Desaparecieron poco después de que lo hiciera el rubio para evitar ser descubiertos. Harry se volvió al pelirrojo  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar?  
  
-Alrededor de una hora, 45 minutos si no encontramos obstáculos  
  
Harry asintió  
  
-Neville, ¿aún quieres acompañarnos?  
  
El chico asintió vigorosamente  
  
-Hermione nos necesita. Ella nunca me habría abandonado  
  
Harry recordó con una sonrisa la manera en la que Neville la había protegido cuando.... Meneó la cabeza. Decidió concentrarse en el momento.  
  
-De acuerdo, en marcha  
  
El bosque era oscuro y tupido. Harry con la ayuda del hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado en 4º año, intentó encontrar el camino. La varita que Neville le había proporcionado, giró durante un rato antes de señalar en una dirección y volver a girar. Los tres chicos se miraron con preocupación. Finalmente Ron tomó la iniciativa.  
  
-Tal parece que las varitas no nos servirán de mucho aquí. Caminando de frente llegaremos al claro en algún momento, aunque, puede que nos tome un poco más de tiempo...  
  
***  
  
En cuanto Malfoy y la chica se desvanecieron, se dejó caer en la cama con las manos sobre el rostro. Era escalofriante la seguridad con la que el joven Malfoy actuaba y más aún la manera en la que parecía adivinar sus intenciones. El éxito del plan era necesario porque el menor error podía provocar que Ella muriera y no iba a permitirlo.  
  
Por otra parte, su presencia provocaba una reacción extraña en el heredero de Lucius. No debía subestimarlo. Estaba desarmado, pero parecía saber lo que hacía al entregarse voluntariamente. 'Los Malfoy no juegan sin tener un as bajo la manga' se recordó con amargura.  
  
Miró el reloj. El ritual no podría terminarse hasta que amaneciera, para entonces, tendría lo que deseaba. Decidió esperar un par de horas antes de aparecer en el claro. Enseñaría al joven Malfoy que indagar en asuntos que no le incumbían era de muy mal gusto.... 


	40. Lo que la gente promete

***  
  
Ella se sentía cansada y mareada, trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio; sin embargo, nunca tocó el suelo porque un par de brazos fuertes la sostuvieron delicadamente. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos para sostenerse y tras un doloroso instante en que la cercanía les hizo conscientes de sensaciones y deseos indecibles, finalmente ella lo soltó con renuencia.  
  
Él se disponía a hacer lo propio cuando notó un ligero estremecimiento de la mujer entre sus brazos. Recordó en ese momento que mientras él llevaba ropas calientes y confortables, ella no tenía más que su ropa de dormir. Hermione rodeó su cintura y se estrechó contra su pecho buscando calor. Draco la observó con embeleso. Protegida en la cálida seguridad de sus brazos, Hermione se veía delicada y endeble, el suave e indomable cabello castaño cayendo sobre su espalda enmarcaba su rostro pálido y sus facciones dulces y extrañamente frías. Maravillosamente reales e incomprensiblemente magníficas a pesar de que su belleza no era fácilmente observable. La recorrió con la mirada una y mil veces preguntándose qué se sentiría perderse para siempre en sus ojos castaños o rodearla con sus brazos hasta que el tiempo y el espacio dejaran de existir. Aspiró su esencia y sintió que un pesar oscuro le llenaba el corazón. Podía desearla, mas no poseerla. La estrechó con más fuerza y se maravilló con la suavidad de su piel y la absoluta confianza con la que ella se refugiaba en su pecho. Le sorprendía que un envoltorio tan desgarbado, tan pequeño y tan frágil, pudiera contener un intelecto claro y tajante, fortaleza indubitable, voluntad férrea, fuerza inimaginable y tanto afecto como sólo era concebible en las fantasías muggle sobre ángeles.  
  
Ella se estremeció de nuevo, probablemente a fuerza del irónico agotamiento remanente del hechizo que no se había disipado del todo, probablemente por el endurecido aliento del viento de la noche, lo cierto es que comenzaba a temblar. La ayudó a sentarse en el pasto húmedo, sobre su capa y se arrodillo frente a ella para mantenerla tibia y protegida. Hermione levantó la mirada y le sonrió melancólicamente, rompiendo con su tren de pensamiento.  
  
-¿Qué podría tener tan pensativo a Draco Malfoy? ¿Un nuevo esquema de dominación mundial?¿Maquiavélicos planes para transformar a la humanidad a su imagen y semejanza...? Cuando todo esto termine, me matarás como a tantos otros y...  
  
Una sombra certera y amarga nubló sus ojos grises.  
  
-No cuentes con ello. Te ayudaré a llegar con la gente del Ministerio, pero me temo que no es tan simple como eso. No creo en su causa, así que no pienses que pretendo ayudarles...  
  
Ella lo miró con extrañeza.  
  
-Pensé que estabas de su lado.  
  
Él meneó la cabeza y habló en voz baja.  
  
-Debes entender que la gente no nace siendo buena o mala. Simplemente lucha por llenar un vacío que siente dentro, un vacío que nada parece reducir. Dejan de importar los medios para lograr que esa oscura vacuidad desaparezca. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? No puedes hacer de mí una buena persona; no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy. Mi voluntad ha sido mil veces corrompida y mi alma mancillada al punto en que creo haberla perdido. Soy 'el chico malo', Hermione; no el héroe...  
  
Ella lo miró con tristeza antes de responder con igual suavidad  
  
-¿No te das cuenta Draco? Un héroe no lo es por la grandeza de sus obras sino por el sacrificio que para él significa hacerlas. Nadie debería ser juzgado por sus méritos, sino por sus actos, y ésta Draco, es una de las acciones más desprendidas que conozco. Creo en ti y te confiaría mi vida...  
  
-No deberías decir eso. – La tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la observó con furiosa desesperación- Debes saber que planeaba matarte y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la oportuna intervención del destino. -Añadió con voz atronadora- No debes confiar en mí. Morirías en mis brazos.... y aunque en algún momento no deseé otra cosa con tanto fervor, ahora sé que contigo se iría lo poco que queda de mi humanidad.- añadió con una emoción desconocida en la voz y los ojos claros- Tú eres una buena persona, Hermione, de las mejores, por eso no puedo continuar a tu lado, lo entiendes ¿verdad? Mi lugar está en el extremo opuesto del tablero y tú lo sabes. Aún debo matarte...  
  
Mientras él hablaba, ella bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con verterse. Sin darse cuenta de ello, estrechaba la mano de Draco con fuerza. Él se percató de la lucha que libraban su corazón y su mente. Sonriendo con tristeza, acarició el rostro de la chica y se inclinó hacia ella en la oscuridad del claro. Colocó su frente sobre la de ella y respiró –por lo que creyó probablemente la última vez- su suave aroma. Ella se relajó de nuevo y dejó escapar un suspiro. Tomando entre las suyas las frías manos de Hermione, Draco cerró el espacio que había entre ellos y depositó un beso casto en la frente de su compañera.  
  
Ella finalmente levantó la mirada y lo observó con los ojos húmedos.  
  
-¿Es esto una despedida?  
  
-Probablemente.  
  
-¿Por qué volviste?  
  
Él se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.  
  
-Me pareció que sería lo mejor volver a nuestra cacería donde la dejamos. Juego limpio. Uno de nosotros eventualmente morirá a manos del otro. El bien y el mal coexisten todo el tiempo, pero, eventualmente, sólo uno gana. Lo sabes. No puedes cambiar lo que está escrito ni lo que somos, sólo debemos permitir que el destino nos lleve a ese punto. Es inútil luchar contra los designios de los hados. El destino te encuentra siempre.  
  
-Malfoy, podrías renunciar a esto, unirte a nosotros. Volver a vivir...  
  
-No. Mi lugar está aquí.-observó el comprensivo rostro de la mujer, y la calma que ella emanaba no hacía sino aumentar su desesperación y su furia- ¡Deberías odiarme!, ¡Debiste dejarme morir aquella tarde! ¡No valgo nada! ¡He matado antes y lo haré después sin ningún remordimiento! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! –hizo una pausa enloquecida y continuó con mayor desesperación- ¡¿Cómo podrías?! ¡Sólo eres una sangre sucia!  
  
-...sí, no soy más que eso...- dijo ella en voz baja asintiendo- Pero entiende que entraste en mi vida de forma intempestuosa y sin que mi voluntad mediara. De no ser por ti, probablemente estaría en casa, preocupando por algún estúpido papeleo, ¡pero estamos juntos en esto, te guste o no! ¡Yo no pedí que volvieras a mi vida! ¡Yo nunca pedí nada de esto!  
  
Se hizo el silencio.  
  
-Lo sé. Pronto, todo será como antes. Nada de esto habrá sucedido... – miró con atención los suaves ojos castaños que lo contemplaban con curiosidad, atentos a cada palabra y sintió un ligero estremecimiento de placer al notar su presencia, cálida y femenina, tan cerca de él-... seguiré deseándote a la distancia incapaz de tocarte, seguiré odiándote a lo lejos sin poder doblegarte, seguiré... pensando en ti sin poder olvidar...  
  
Incapaz de contenerse, ella se arrojó de lleno en sus brazos y permitió a las lágrimas fluir por su rostro, empapando el pecho del joven que la sostenía por la vida misma.  
  
No estaba acostumbrado de ninguna manera a ver a Hermione tan descompuesta. Casi podía sentir que la preocupación lo invadía. La misma pequeña vocecilla que había hablado antes deseaba saber qué causaba su llanto y cómo remediarlo, y otra parte, que ahora le parecía extrañamente artificial y lejana, le recordaba que no debía importarle porque finalmente tenía lo que deseaba: ella estaba llorando y debía ser profundamente miserable.  
  
Sintió nauseas.  
  
La abrazó con fuerza antes de apartarla de sí. Con el pulgar, limpió las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo. Hermione sonrió levemente y Draco le devolvió el gesto fugazmente.  
  
-Aún te odio, Granger  
  
Con resuelta voluntad nacida de la desesperación, atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo. Cediendo a la tentación y proporcionándole una respuesta al mismo tiempo, lo besó con timidez. Para su sorpresa, él respondió primero con desconcierto y luego con pasión. Saboreando la suavidad de sus labios, el no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante su desenvoltura.  
  
El beso, al igual que el calor que parecía nacer en la boca de sus estómagos, empezó a crecer. Expansivo, demandante y lleno de deseo y curiosidad, ávidos de cercanía, insaciables, la sensación no hacía sino extenderse y dar vida a sus cuerpos. Cada caricia se convertía en fuego líquido, cada beso en pequeñas degustaciones celestes equiparables al arrebato religioso del que habían escuchado hablar. El tiempo se terminaba y deseaban saciarse por completo del otro antes de que el plazo venciera. Cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban, sentían la desesperada pasión que los consumía.  
  
Pronto ansiaron sentir por completo al ser amado, sin las constricciones de la ropa, la segunda piel que denota la división y remarca las diferencias, libres de las ataduras y de las miradas, del pudor y de las dudas, libres al fin para desatar la pasión que llegaba en oleadas. Con delicadeza y dolorosa lentitud, exploraron el cuerpo del otro, repartieron caricias y afectos, descubrieron y memorizaron cada parte, cada rincón, cada luz y cada sombra con la conciencia de que podría ser la primera y última vez que lo hicieran.  
  
Sintiendo que el deseo lo abrasaba implacable, él la miró pidiendo silenciosamente permiso para llegar a donde nadie se había aventurado antes. Ambos sabían que sin importar si llegaban a cruzar esa línea, las cosas jamás serían iguales. Acariciando con delicada dulzura su rostro, ella sonrió y lo besó, el deseo parecía arder en sus ojos castaños de la misma manera en que parecía irradiarlo su cuerpo. Siguiendo el instinto, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó con delicadeza sobre su capa, extendida sobre el prado bañado de rocío, bajo la azulada luz fría de la noche; se posicionó sobre su cuerpo y acercó el rostro a su oído.  
  
-Granger, es un buen momento para detener esto. Cuando la noche acabe volveremos a ser enemigos, y no quisiera...-susurró antes de que un delicado dedo sobre los labios le impidiera terminar la frase.  
  
La presión del cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, embargaba sus sentidos con su deliciosa cercanía y su embriagador aroma a madera y limón, al viento del verano y a las hojas muertas empapadas por la lluvia del otoño. Ella sonrió y lo torturó dulcemente con sus caricias antes de responder con el mismo tono.  
  
-Está bien. En este momento no somos sino una pareja de enamorados como cualquier otra, bajo las estrellas; las mismas estrellas que han dirigido nuestros pasos todo este tiempo Draco, las mismas estrellas que continuarán brillando en la oscuridad mientras nuestras vidas se extinguen...  
  
Sus palabras parecieron romper el dique en que contenía peligrosamente sus emociones y mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y melancolía, la besó con pasión mientras unía sus cuerpos desnudos hasta hacerla suya. Despacio, juntos, en perfecta sincronía, crearon sensaciones placenteras y ansiosas, con suavidad; acariciando, besando y volviéndose uno en la oscuridad de la noche hasta alcanzar las estrellas.  
  
Sin aliento, se acurrucaron el uno en el otro, aún unidos, temblando por la fuerza de la pasión que habían liberado.  
  
Cuando despertó, Draco notó que algo era diferente. Tras un instante de vacilación, se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho este amanecer distinto a los demás, era la presencia de la mujer que dormía apaciblemente acurrucada en su pecho. La estudió con muda fascinación. En medio de su sueño, el oscuro cabello castaño ocultaba buena parte de su rostro y contrastaba de forma deliciosamente cómica con la blancura de su piel y algo en la forma en que parecía sonreír entre sueños, le hizo desear que su sueño se realizara antes de que lograra matarla.  
  
Por un momento pensó en lo que sería despertar junto a su cuerpo frío y exánime; congelado en el último estertor de la muerte. Los ojos castaños mirando al infinito, y el cabello tan revuelto como ahora. Tan pálida... y tan vacía como cuando se encontraron por primera vez en la mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
La imagen resultaba aterradora y desconcertante. Sabía que deseaba matarla, pero ¿era en verdad necesario? Con ella a su lado se sentía dueño de sí, de su destino; el calor de su cuerpo parecía devolverle sensaciones que creía haber olvidado, despertaba sus sentidos y excitaba su intelecto. Se preguntó si ella se daría cuenta de las dudas que sembraba en él, o de la forma en que a cada paso parecía destruir sus creencias y desfigurar su pasado. Su mundo perfecto se tambaleaba a causa de una mujer menuda y curiosa.  
  
Al verla desnuda y abrazada a él, recordó lo que había sucedido en el seno de la noche. Jamás había experimentado algo semejante en su vida. La observó con tristeza preguntándose si su persecución continuaría indefinidamente hasta que alguna jugada del destino decidiera otra cosa. Vivían tiempo prestado y supo que muy probablemente lo que había sucedido moriría al desgarrarse el velo nocturno.  
  
El amanecer se acercaba, y con él, su verdugo.  
  
Draco miró fijamente a su compañera y la besó dulcemente antes de separarse de su cuerpo. Deseaba tomarla nuevamente, explorar su cuerpo y besarla hasta la saciedad, el simple recuerdo bastaba para despertar en él el deseo. Pero sabía lo que estaba por suceder y debía asegurarse de que no la encontrara.  
  
-Amanecerá en muy poco tiempo.- poniéndose de pie, la ayudó a incorporarse- debes irte.  
  
Empezaron a vestirse en silencio. Tras cubrirse de nueva cuenta con el sencillo camisón, ella rompió el frágil silencio lleno de pensamientos que hacía vibrar el aire nocturno.  
  
-¿Volveré a verte?  
  
-Probablemente no, pero es mejor que sea así.-acarició con suavidad su rostro tratando de grabar en su memoria las facciones de la mujer, la expresión de sus ojos, el aroma de su cabello y el sabor de sus besos. Puso un mechón de cabello castaño tras su oreja y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.  
  
Ella parecía adivinar que algo oscuro rondaba sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué harás, Malfoy?  
  
-Comprar tu vida-respondió dándole la espalda  
  
Ella frunció el ceño  
  
-Sospecho que eso no es todo- lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla de frente- ¿Qué intentas, Malfoy?  
  
Él dejó escapar un suspiro.  
  
-Si en verdad quieres saberlo Granger, primero debes hacerme una promesa.- Ella asintió y al ver el gesto de aceptación, él tomó su capa y la puso sobre los hombros de la mujer-Lleva esto contigo, vuelve a casa, y no intentes buscarme.- Ella lo miró alarmada y apenas comenzaba a formular la pregunta cuando él la interrumpió- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Cada una de esas palabras es cierta Granger. La luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad...  
  
-La suerte está echada entonces... Debes hacer lo que tienes que hacer, pero, no quiero que intentes salvar mi vida esta vez. Moriré luchando.- Hermione no había logrado que su voz mostrara una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Draco adivinaba el cansancio y la pesadumbre que ocultaba.  
  
-¡NO!¡ES ALGO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MUERAS ENTRE MIS BRAZOS PORQUE YO...!- Respondió Draco apasionadamente y al notar hacia dónde parecían dirigirse sus pensamientos, enmudeció.  
  
El silencio cayó sobre ambos.  
  
-Debes mantener tu palabra Granger. Es lo único que te pido.  
  
Ella se acercó despacio a él y acarició su mejilla. Sus ojos se encontraron y acortando la distancia que separaba sus rostros, susurró:  
  
-Tienes mi palabra, pero te encontraré... He escapado de ti por mucho tiempo, pero no pretendo continuar oculta...  
  
Algo en sus palabras le recordó a Draco la extraña recomendación de Dumbledore  
  
-...lo que por tanto tiempo he buscado...-susurró desconcertado  
  
Con una sonrisa triste, él se inclinó y la besó con timidez casi como si temiera romperla. Estrechándola contra su pecho, dirigió su vista hacia uno de los bolsillos de su capa y sintiendo el cálido peso de Hermione entre sus brazos, susurró de forma apenas perceptible las palabras 'Per hoc verbum tu tueor meus sanguis et terra magi tu eripio ego' y besó su frente. 


	41. Eres

***  
  
Hermione continuó abrazada a su pecho con el conocimiento de que bien podría ser esa la última vez que estaban tan cerca. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho al escuchar el suave murmullo de Draco, pero era incapaz de prestar atención a las palabras. Se sentía confundida. Cada vez que pensaba que todo había terminado, no hacía sino empezar de nuevo. Pero esta era la última vez. La lucha debía terminar.  
  
Casi como adivinando sus oscuros pensamientos, él depositó un casto beso en su frente. Ella exhaló un suspiro imperceptible. La oscuridad empezaba a palidecer.  
  
***  
  
Podía saborear la victoria. Tenía un gusto dulzón bajo la sal amarga que parecía cubrirla. Su éxito significaría la devolución de su bien más amado: ella; su fracaso, sería su muerte.  
  
Esta era la última tarea. Casi podía sentir la helada brisa de la libertad.  
  
Amanecía. Con un sonido apagado apareció en el claro en el que Malfoy debía encargarse de la prisionera, y allí estaba. La inconfundible cabellera rubia de Draco Malfoy destacaba con toda claridad a la incipiente luz del nuevo día, pero el cuadro resultaba desconcertante. El joven Malfoy, parecía fundido en un abrazo que intentaba decir todo y detener el tiempo con la sangre sucia. El hecho era inaudito por dos razones: en principio la expresión del hijo de Lucius denotaba serenidad y alguna emoción sin nombre; cuando lo usual era su semblante inexpresivo, frío y guardado. Nunca había visto nada semejante en el joven; y en segundo plano, el hecho de que la mujer estuviera despierta implicaba que había mentido. Sólo la varita del chico Weasley podía haberla despertado.  
  
Sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas.  
  
Con una coordinación asombrosa, Malfoy levantó la vista, y sus ojos grises refulgieron por un instante con una ira helada nunca antes vista antes de volver a su aspecto impasible. Soltó a su compañera con ademanes lentos y estudiados; sin perderlo de vista, la movió a sus espaldas escudándola con su cuerpo y mantuvo la mirada fija en el recién llegado.  
  
-Después de todo, insistes en jugar según tus reglas. Pensé que ya habrías entendido que no puedes darnos la espalda. Hemos recuperado la fuerza y el poder. El ejército oscuro se alzará de nuevo y cuando eso suceda, aquellos que apoyan al viejo estúpido, morirán...-dijo el hombre con voz venenosa El joven rubio avanzó en su dirección sin el menor atisbo de emoción. La mujer se quedó de pie en el claro abrazándose para mantener la capa cerrada. Se veía sonrosada y sus labios enrojecidos, la mirada brillante, y un resplandor muye tenue parecía envolverla. La voz de Malfoy lo sacó de sus contemplaciones.  
  
-Vine a hacer un trato contigo. Déjala ir y podrás disponer libremente de mí. Mi vida por la suya...  
  
La propuesta lo sorprendió. A menos que hubiera un interés muy profundo del heredero de los Malfoy en la liberación de Granger, un interés que pudiera valer su vida; él no podía entender qué lo motivaba a ofrecer su vida por algo así. No creía posible que ella pudiera significar algo para Draco. Muchas mujeres mucho más bellas y de más noble ascendentes habían intentado poseerlo sin éxito. No veía qué interés podría tener él en una mujercita vulgar y desgarbada.  
  
- Si eso es lo que quieres, debes entender que no hay vuelta atrás. Ella se va y tú me pertenecerás por completo.  
  
El chico asintió con lentitud.  
  
-Entonces está hecho. ¡Puedes irte, sangre sucia; vete antes de que cambie de parecer!  
  
Draco no volteó a verla ni una sola vez durante el breve intercambio de palabras, pero cuando la orden fue definitiva, él la miró lacónicamente y murmuró 'Te amo' antes de volver la vista al frente. Ella corrió hacia el lindero del bosque sintiendo que lágrimas tibias corrían por sus mejillas. Las secó torpemente con el borde de la capa –que olía a él- y continuó corriendo a ciegas, buscando la salida del complejo laberinto de madera y tierra que se encontraba frente a ella.  
  
***  
  
-Espero que estés satisfecho. No murió hoy, pero has prolongado su agonía un día más.- Inclinándose hacia delante, levantó del suelo un pequeño saco de cuero, el mismo que había entregado a Draco junto con las instrucciones de su misión.- Es sorprendente ver que por una vez decidiste jugar al héroe; pero me temo que no te has dado cuenta de que ella era una simple herramienta y tú eres el verdadero fin. Ahora te has colocado voluntariamente en nuestras manos. Impensable, un error del gran Draco Malfoy ¿qué diría tu padre? Es cierto, no diría nada porque ahora es alimento de gusanos... –sonrió al ver el semblante pálido de ira de Draco- Debes saber que al final he obtenido lo que quería...  
  
Aún sonriendo levantó la varita y la dirigió al joven rubio. Murmurando entre dientes el hechizo, del brazo derecho de Draco brotó un hilito de sangre; un nuevo movimiento de la varita hizo que parte del contenido del saco que el hombre sostenía en su mano formara un círculo arenoso alrededor de Malfoy. El joven no parpadeó.  
  
La sangre y la arena comenzaron a mezclarse hasta disolverse en la tierra por completo. Draco sentía que un dolor indescriptible avanzaba de su brazo a su pecho; y mientras la oleada de agonía avanzaba, se daba cuenta, con horror, de que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, pronto sus pensamientos empezaron a nublarse también. La llama de la desesperación lo impelió a tratar de rechazar esa invasión, a negarse, a repudiarla. Dio un paso al frente sintiéndose apenas dueño de su cuerpo.  
  
-Es inútil Malfoy. Creo que has entendido lo que está pasando ¿no es cierto? Puedes seguir luchando, pero sólo retrasará el proceso y te provocará un padecimiento interminable. – Lo miró condescendientemente- No sufrirás por mucho tiempo, una vez que se haya disipado lo único que podría salvarte, dejarás de sentir dolor...- con una mueca burlona añadió como si acabara de ocurrírsele- A decir de verdad, dejarás de sentir en absoluto...  
  
El dolor estaba siendo remplazado por el frío y Draco sintió el aguijonazo del miedo. Aún luchando contra el sopor, se llevó una mano al pecho y aferrándose al recuerdo de Hermione trató de evitar que el hombre encapuchado terminara el encantamiento. Respirar era cada vez más difícil y le parecía que estaba nadando en un río helado.  
  
-Veo que lo entiendes. No durarás mucho tiempo. Las barreras de tu última defensa están por caer. Cuando tu voluntad sea opacada por completo, serás un títere en mis manos.- lo miró con despreció antes de continuar- espero que cualquiera que fuere la razón por la cual has aceptado entregar tu alma haya valido la pena.  
  
Una carcajada tétrica y enloquecida fue lo último que Draco escuchó antes de que su mundo se sumiera en la más completa oscuridad. 


	42. Amenaza la tempestad

Una luz brillante inundó la circunferencia en que el joven rubio se encontraba antes de desvanecerse por completo. Permitió que sus rodillas se doblaran y se dejó caer en el suave pasto mientras la brillante luz del sol iluminaba la inmóvil figura de Draco Malfoy. Lo observó con una sonrisa amarga. El hechizo había requerido de todas sus fuerzas. El joven Malfoy se resistió hasta el último minuto. 'Debía tener consigo la varita de Weasley para despertar a Granger' razonó '¿Por qué no la utilizó para defenderse?' observó los alrededores buscando alguna pista del paradero de la varita antes de reparar en que el rubio no llevaba  sino las ropas muggle que había estado vistiendo bajo la prenda 'La varita se encontraba probablemente en la capa' sus ojos se abrieron con horror 'Ahora Granger debe tenerla consigo, pero el hecho de que no la haya utilizado aquí sugiere que desconoce ese hecho o que tiene un plan mucho más elaborado. Malfoy siempre ha jugado con la mano ganadora. Esto podría ser peligroso...'

Aplausos apagados a sus espaldas interrumpieron sus reflexiones.

Cuando la luz del círculo desapareció por completo, el mayor de los dos hombres de dejó caer de rodillas. Aún de pie en el mismo lugar y con la cabeza extrañamente gacha, Draco Malfoy permanecía rígido.

La luz de la mañana iluminaba perfectamente el lugar y la extraña escena. El recién llegado esbozó una sonrisa entre las sombras de los árboles. Empezó a aplaudir.

-Por un momento pensé que lo arruinarías. El plan contemplaba deshacernos de la sangre sucia de la forma más dolorosa posible, pero en su lugar, parece que encontramos una forma más efectiva de hacer el trabajo sucio.

El otro  hombre se acercó al orador y realizó una corta reverencia.

- Entiendo que entonces mi trabajo ha concluido. Supongo que mi prenda me será devuelta.

El rostro del primero se ensombreció.

-Me temo que llegué muy tarde- dijo en voz baja- La han ejecutado- puso una mano en el hombro de su subordinado, que palidecía bajo la capucha, en ademán conciliatorio- pero se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho... –Dirigió una mirada furtiva a Draco y añadió con una sonrisa cruel- Daremos a cada quién lo suyo...

Hermione salió del claro tan pronto como fue posible. No tuvo el valor de mirar atrás porque sabía que de haberlo hecho, hubiera sido incapaz de irse sin él; de dejarlo a merced de su captor.

La luz de la mañana hacía el camino menos siniestro, pero la luz podía ser engañosa. La neblina no parecía disiparse y el bosque que crecía salvaje a su alrededor dificultaba cada paso que daba. Tenía la impresión de estar caminando en círculos, sin saber en dónde estaba o cómo salir. Observando las vagas formas de los árboles, dio rienda suelta a los pensamientos que parecían plagar su mente. Cada vez que él aparecía en su vida, enormes cambios y terribles sucesos parecían empezar. Pero de la misma manera en que los personajes de las tragedias griegas luchaban contra el destino sin éxito, ella no creía posible evitar que Malfoy formara parte constante de su vida.

Su presencia era un hecho inevitable, podía intuirlo aunque no lo viera; pero la extraña naturaleza de su relación hacía prácticamente imposible darle nombre. Apenas unos meses atrás, lo encontraba tolerable y en algún momento, se convirtió en algo imprescindible para su pequeño universo. Originalmente unidos por las circunstancias, habían desarrollado una tenue amistad basada en el respeto y la admiración; en algún momento, eso se convirtió en deseo reprimido; pero apenas unos momentos atrás –podían ser horas o minutos, ella lo desconocía- cedieron el control de todo pensamiento racional a sus hormonas y su situación se complicó un poco más. Siguió caminando por entre la bruma, buscando cualquier indicio de la salida; un suave rumor de pasos la puso en alerta.

Había alguien más en el bosque, y se movía con cautela, como si buscara algo tratando de no ser visto. Dos hombres más se le unieron. Ella intentó caminar en dirección contraria, y buscar refugio en el lecho de algún árbol, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, ocasionó que el ruido de las hojas secas bajo sus pies la traicionaran. Se quedó inmóvil rogando porque no lo hubieran notado.

Pero la habían oído.

Los hombres se alejaron y ella respiró con alivio al notar que se movían en otra dirección. El alivio se desvaneció. No se habían ido. La habían rodeado. Se tensó al sentir sus miradas fijas, y antes de que pudiera huir, uno de los hombres la atrapó y removió la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. El cabello castaño que caía en todas direcciones la delató.

Hermione sintió alrededor de sí los brazos de su captor y sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Pensó en Draco.

No permitiría que la atraparan de nuevo.

Lamento mucho haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero como dirían algunos listillos, se me atravesó la vida en el proceso creativo, así que tuve que dejar mis planes de lado por un tiempo. Me apena no estar actualizando con la frecuencia que les gustaría –y yo sé perfectamente cuán frustrante puede volverse el que se aguarda con impaciencia el siguiente capítulo y no hay nada-; pero los tengo siempre presentes y estoy decidida a terminar esta historia no importando cuánto tiempo me lleve.

Quiero agradecer a mis lectores –nuevos y frecuentes- su apoyo y sus reviews, especialmente a Petit Charat, Calixta y Osaky Asil Black; que más que lectoras se han vuelto amigas.

A los que empiezan la lectura, la mejor de las suertes y prometo mantenerme en contacto. En esta ocasión les dejo varios capítulos para que tengan algo en qué pensar. La próxima edición contendrá las respuestas a sus reviews, como de costumbre.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña odisea.

Exlibris


	43. Al acecho

Habían caminado casi por una hora, quizás más, tratando de ubicarse en la oscuridad. Pronto el cielo estrellado dio paso a la mortecina luz del día. Ron no dejaba de maldecir, Harry estaba tan preocupado que no podía pensar con claridad, y Neville penas podía caminar entre la maleza. Habían caminado por un tiempo indefinido sin la menor señal de Hermione. Fue entonces cuando un suave rumor de movimiento atrajo su atención.

La figura estaba agazapada entre los zarzales que cubrían el camino era imposible definir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. La capa oscura y la manera en la que parecía escudarse con el tronco de un árbol cercano dejaba en claro que esperaba pasar desapercibido. Ron se acercó a Neville, pero mantuvo una distancia considerable para no llamar la atención de la persona que los observaba, con un gesto, lo encominó a cerrar el cerco.

Neville asintió imperceptiblemente antes de lanzarse sobre la figura al acecho. Sosteniendo entre sus corpulentos brazos al menudo ser que se debatía y forcejeaba, lo arrastró hasta Ron para que él pudiera retirar el capuchón.

El rostro pálido y las finas facciones de su sorprendida presa se revelaron por fin.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡Creí que no te veríamos de nuevo!

Por un instante, los tres hombres, mudos de asombro, apenas atinaban a estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho. Cuando la conmoción del reencuentro terminó, Ron se hizo oír:

-¿Y Malfoy?

La chica habló en voz baja.

-Ha vuelto con los suyos

Harry la miró sin comprender

-¿Con los...?

Ella asintió brevemente.

-Con los mortífagos...

El pequeño grupo guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo es que escapaste?-inquirió Ron

Dejando caer los hombros, Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire. Harry la observó con detenimiento. Sus ojos castaños tenían la oscura sombra de la falta de sueño y mil preocupaciones parecían inscritas en su semblante laso. Aún las comisuras de la boca parecían envejecidas por el peso de una dolencia sin nombre. Sin embargo, había en ella un extraño brillo que Harry no sabía a qué atribuir. La iluminaba por dentro y le daba un aire de belleza etérea que jamás creyó posible en su mejor amiga. El mortecino agotamiento pasaba desapercibido. La miró con curiosidad esperando entender qué era lo que desentonaba tan fuertemente con su aspecto atribulado. La suave voz de la mujer interrumpió su meditación.

-Él me liber

Los tres hombres se miraron confundidos

-¿Malfoy? –aventuró Harry

Ella asintió nuevamente

Ron, rojo de ira la tomó con fuerza de los brazos

-¡¿CUÁNDO APRENDERÁS QUE NO DEBES CONFIAR EN ÉL?! ¡NO SABES QUÉ PODRÍA ESTAR TRAMANDO! ¡TU IGNORANCIA PODRÍA COSTAR LA VIDA A ALGUIEN!

Ella se estremeció y palideció aún más. El pelirrojo continuaba lívido observándola con un odio apasionado, incapaz de encontrar palabras suficientes para describir su ignominia al aceptar ayuda del enemigo. Harry tomó a Ron por el hombro y lo obligó a soltarla mientras que Neville se apresuraba a sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-Ron. Basta. Ha tenido suficiente. Volvamos.

A regañadientes, Weasley emprendió la marcha en sentido opuesto a aquél por el que habían llegado. La luz del día disolvió la neblina al poco tiempo, de manera que la expedición de rescate salió sin problemas del bosque. Asegurándose de no ser vistos por nadie, Harry dio la señal a Neville y Hermione de adelantarse. Neville utilizó su varita para aparecerlos en la casa de Hermione. Harry y Ron se les unirían después ya que ninguno de ellos podía cruzar las barreras que rodeaban la casa.

Con un suave relampagueó, desaparecieron del lugar.

-Ron...

-Sé lo que dirás; y creo que tienes razón: no debí ser tan duro con ella...

Harry lo miró sorprendido. El otro joven se encogió de hombros

-Es difícil para mí aceptar que vive al borde del peligro y que danza con la muerte todos los días, Harry. Hemos perdido mucho en esta guerra, y no estoy dispuesto a perder más. No me importa que me odie en tanto pueda asegurarme que vivirá otro día para gritarme... La conozco desde hace 11 años Harry, y me gustaría conocerla 11 años más. No permitiré que nada le pase.

Antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, tomó su varita y desapareció.

Harry contempló el espacio vacío por unos instantes. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, y estaba decidido a descubrir de qué se trataba.


	44. Sospechas

Sin más complicaciones, Hermione y Neville aparecieron en la sala de la pequeña casa. Tan pronto como sintió la segura atmósfera de su hogar, Hermione se desprendió del abrazo de su regordete amigo y se dirigió a la cocina buscando la seguridad de las labores manuales.

Sus pensamientos eran confusos y distantes. Aún sentía que la parte baja de su abdomen conservaba el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy, y a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que él no tenía ninguna intención seria con ella, no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que sería tenerlo cerca. Como cada tarde al volver del colegio. Como una constante en su vida...  Se recriminó mentalmente. Ya había ocasionado bastante daño por permitir que sus sentimientos nublaran su razón. No podía continuar así.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no había reparado en la presencia de Neville. El joven la había estado observando con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. Sonriendo con la intención de que dejara de preocuparse, se dio a la tarea de preparar un desayuno tardío para todos.

Neville, mientras tanto, empezó a devolver a la cocina cierto aire de orden y pulcritud. Mientras caminaba hacia la despensa, reparó en unas marcas circulares en el piso que casi habían desaparecido. Se preguntó si Hermione las había utilizado como parte de alguno de sus planes o si tenía algún significado especial. Se rió de sí mismo. Aún cuando le preguntara, bien sabía que podría no conseguir una respuesta. 'No creo que un "indecible" se encuentre precisamente libre para discutir detalles del trabajo con curiosos casuales'. Levantando una silla, Neville decidió que pasaría el asunto por alto.

Cuando Hermione se sintió satisfecha con el orden devuelto a la habitación, se dirigió a la sala. Neville la siguió.

Aparecieron en un lugar no muy lejano a la casa de su amiga, de hecho, se encontraban en el mismo lugar del que habían partido. Harry observó de mal humor el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse y amenazaba con empezar a llover cuando hacía unos instantes  brillaba el sol.  'Al menos' se dijo al percibir la terrible ironía 'no estamos tras la estación del ferrocarril...'

Notó que Ron estaba allí. Parecía inspeccionar los alrededores como si buscara algo. Antes de que pudiera externar su pregunta, el pelirrojo levantó un pequeño libro, el mismo que Malfoy intentara ocultar la noche en que desapareció. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, levantó el objeto con orgullo y se lo mostró a Harry.

-Tal vez esto nos dé una pista de lo que intenta Malfoy o de cómo logró escapar.

Harry sonrió.

-Es un buen principio. Ya era hora de hacernos de algunas respuestas...

La suave llovizna que interrumpió el diálogo les recordó que debían volver. Intercambiando una mirada de hastío, reanudaron la marcha asegurándose de que el libro no se mojara.

El trayecto fue-en opinión de Harry- mucho más corto que el primero que hicieran para llegar, aunque la distancia se vio disminuida en su mente porque al ver el libro, una escena que había notado vagamente horas antes, volvía a presentarse en su imaginación. En esta imagen, podía ver nuevamente a Malfoy leyendo ayudado únicamente por la débil luz de su varita. En apariencia, Draco Malfoy era el mismo que había salido de Hogwarts a los 17 años para unirse al lado oscuro. Los fríos ojos grises, las despiadadas maneras de los mortífagos y el desprecio que sentía por otros, característico de su familia, lo seguían como parte de su esencia. Una de las razones por las que Harry llegó a ser un destacado jugador de quidditch, fue su capacidad de observación, que lo llevaba a notar cosas que muchos otros no veían; y el cambio que se había operado en Malfoy podría entrar en esa categoría.

Teniendo tantas oportunidades para matar a Hermione como todos sabían que intentaría algún día; la había dejado ir. Cada ocasión en que se habían encontrado, él había decidido perdonar su existencia una vez más. Harry sonrió. Sus acciones son tenían nada que ver con la cobardía –había demostrado con anterioridad lo letal y temerario que podía ser- o con la ambición –no había verdadera ganancia en dejarla ir. Cada vez que lo hacía, se veía obligado a retroceder-. Definitivamente, la diferencia entre el Malfoy de entonces y el que vio bajo la mortecina luz de la varita era invisible a los ojos. Lentamente, y sin proponérselo o esperarlo, Draco había empezado a enamorarse de ella. El problema es que representaban causas opuestas, y la idea de amar a quien se supone debía odiar con pasión lo confundía, lo asustaba y definitivamente, le molestaba más allá de lo que simples palabras pueden decir.

Probablemente por eso había intentado deshacerse de ella tan desesperadamente, mantenerla lejos, ignorarla...

Y había fallado miserablemente.

Harry odiaba a Malfoy, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena al pensar en la manera en la que él había intentado evitarla sin darse cuenta de que no hacía sino alimentar la insatisfecha necesidad que lo llevaba a enfrentarla y buscarla cada vez... No había salvado la vida de Hermione por una razón en especial. De alguna manera, había logrado convertir un acto heroico en un mero desplante de egoísmo: la necesitaba para sobrevivir...

Sorprendido, Harry se preguntó si Hermione habría pensado en ello con anterioridad y si Ron habría llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Sumido en sus meditaciones, había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Unos cuantos metros eran lo que lo separaban de la casa de su amiga. ¿Qué tanto debería aventurarse a decir?


	45. Siguiendo el rastro

Al escuchar el sonido del timbre, Neville atendió la puerta. Harry y Ron, ligeramente humedecidos por la repentina lluvia entraron.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo, nos tenían preocupados. Hermione preparó el almuerzo, espero que tengan apetito porque ella apenas probó bocado...-dijo en tono de disculpa

Intercambiando una mirada, los dos miembros del trío de Gryffindor se sentaron en silencio frente a la comida que había sido cuidadosamente dispuesta en la pequeña mesa de la sala y comieron con desgano. Ron, incómodo con el preocupado mutismo de Neville y la profunda contemplación que ensombrecía el rostro de Harry, sacó el libro de entre los pliegues de su capa y lo abrió con fastidio. Neville, notando el mal humor de Ron y no queriendo empeorar la tensa situación, tomó un libro sobre 'Extracción sin extinción' y repasó el capítulo referente a la _Ryelop_, una de las plantas más extrañas del mundo mágico encontrada únicamente en la zona norte-centro de América.

Ron empezó a pasar las páginas con violencia. Parecía querer arrancar al libro las respuestas a las preguntas que se formaban una tras otra en las profundidades de su mente y que la desaparición de Malfoy había dejado sin contestación. El libro era viejo, y la sensación polvosa y arrugada que emanaban sus hojas amarillentas, no hacían sino aumentar su mal talante. Harry, el eterno héroe, y Hermione, que siempre tenía una respuesta a cualquier enigma, acaparaban todo protagonismo y lo hacían sentirse relegado. Él vivía a la sombra de los logros de sus hermanos y a pesar de sus méritos, el ser simplemente 'el secuaz' de Harry Potter o 'el celador' de Hermione Granger, estaba lejos de ser lo que él era. ¿Cómo podría demostrarles su valor si nunca le permitían participar, si todo el tiempo escondían algo, si... nunca podía ser realmente él cuando estaba con ellos...? Sintió una punzada helada y se avergonzó de sí mismo. Harry y Hermione tenía sus propios monstruos, batallas y temores. Todo ese tiempo, una de las pocas cosas que ambos valoraban era su simple presencia. No lo buscaban por su intelecto o por sus habilidades superiores al promedio; para ellos, lo mejor de Ronald Weasley, la razón por la que acudían a él y lo hacían parte de sus aventuras era por ser Ron... el mismo Ron de siempre, probablemente la única constante en un escenario siempre cambiante.

Miró el libro con un atisbo de culpabilidad. Aún no sabía con certeza qué estaba pasando o si la vida de su mejor amiga se encontraba aún en peligro y no hacía sino envidiar la atención que sus dos mejores amigos acaparaban. Dejó caer los hombros antes de recordarse porqué odiaba tanto ese simple gesto. No era un gesto de victoria o de derrota; denotaba una vacía ignorancia y vil indiferencia.

Se recriminó mentalmente antes de volver su atención al libro. Malfoy había encontrado aquí una clave para resolver el misterio y encontrar a Hermione. ¿Sería posible que por otro golpe de suerte pudiera encontrar en ese texto amarillento una solución al enigma?

Había una anotación al borde de una de las páginas, un tosco garrapateo realizado indudablemente por Malfoy. Su elaborada caligrafía podía apreciarse aún cuando era evidente que el instrumento con el que había realizado el comentario le resultaba difícil de utilizar en un espacio tan reducido y sin apoyo. Tras observarlo con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que distaba de ser inglés. Probablemente se trataba de francés. Tras hacer algunos intentos sin mayor éxito por atribuir significado a la frase, se volvió hacia su compañero.

-Eh... Ummm... Harry...- dijo en voz alta tratando de no alterar a su compañero. El otro chico lo observó ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Podrías echar un vistazo a esto?- pidió alargándole el cuaderno- Tal parece que Malfoy escribió algo, pero no parece tener mucho sentido...

Harry revisó el párrafo, y pasando las hojas, se dio cuenta de que dispersos a lo largo del libro había algunas otras anotaciones al margen. La última, apenas legible, se encontraba sobre una curiosa figura que parecía ser una runa. Harry la observó con detenimiento antes de darse cuenta de que las indicaciones que acompañaban a ese capítulo en particular estaban escritas en latín.

Ron observó la consternación de Harry y la manera en la que parecía tratar de entender qué sentido podría tener la imagen.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que significa?

-No realmente. Me temo que mi latín es muy malo y lo poco que sé no parece aplicable a una conversación cotidiana, menos aún a un libro culto... –añadió el joven con un dejo de humor- Sin embargo, algo en esta runa me parece extrañamente familiar... cómo si la hubiera visto antes...

-¿Y cómo es posible que la hayas visto con anterioridad? No me malinterpretes Harry, pero es una runa muy antigua y definitivamente poco común. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de haberla visto antes, aunque...- hizo una breve pausa como recordando algo súbitamente- ... puede que me equivoque, pero esta imagen es muy similar al 'mal de ojo', desde luego, en una versión mucho más arcaica...

-¿Mal de ojo?- repitió Harry sin comprender

-Es una maldición rústica pero muy efectiva- interrumpió Neville sobresaltando a los dos hombres que se habían olvidado por completo de su presencia-No se requiere que el que la realiza posea algún poder extraordinario, tanto muggles como squibs pueden utilizarla sin problemas- añadió meditabundo- Desde luego, nunca he visto la runa de cerca, pero he escuchado muchas cosas al respecto- agregó acercándose a Harry y Ron para observar el dibujo en el libro. Al ver la figura en la lámina, palideció considerablemente

-¿Neville...?- interrogó Ron al ver que el chico empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?

Un suave silbido armónico que parecía provenir de la cocina rompió su concentración. El sonido de una canción lejana parecía llenar la casa de vida y una extraña calidez. Los tres hombres observaron con curiosidad la puerta tras la que se encontraba Hermione. Cayendo de rodillas, Neville logró hablar apenas en un susurro ahogado:

-... Hermione...

Ella y Neville habían estado trabajando en la cocina antes de empezar a devolver un poco de orden al resto de la casa. Tras una breve explicación de su participación en el rescate, los pormenores de lo que sucedió en su ausencia y la narración de su frustrada búsqueda, Neville decidió explorar los alrededores y ella volvió a la cocina buscando entretenerse con alguna labor manual.

Se sentía impotente. En cierta forma, de no ser por ella, probablemente nada de esto habría pasado. Maldijo su mala suerte.

Cansada de la sensación de pesadez que se abatía sobre su estómago, se sentó en la misma silla que ocupaba cuando todo empezó a salir mal. La misma silla en que la pesadilla había comenzado.

Se llevó pensativamente la mano al bolsillo como parte de un gesto inconsciente. Se sorprendió con el contacto de la tela, pesada y tibia, suave, impregnada del aroma de la noche y de... _su olor_... Acarició la capa con un aire de tristeza apenas disimulado. Había olvidado que la traía puesta hasta entonces. Después de todo, él no había dejado de cuidar de ella aún sin estar a su lado. Sintió una lágrima solitaria, salada y curiosamente amarga deslizarse por su mejilla. '¿Es que todo lo que amo tiene que morir?' Limpió la lágrima con desprecio ¿Era esa una admisión? Ella NO amaba a Draco Malfoy. No podía amar al enemigo, y sin embargo... había decidido entregarle su virginidad... ¿Era eso la aceptación de sus más oscuros sentimientos o el llamado de bajas e instintivas pasiones que debían ser satisfechas? Su mano se topó con un objeto pequeño, frío y liso. Lo acarició consternada. Un frasco. ¿Qué podría guardar en su interior que impelía a Malfoy a suplicarle que lo guardara?. Lo sacó con delicadeza de entre los tersos pliegues de la tela para examinarlo con detenimiento.

Era un frasco común. La tapa de corcho mantenía el líquido espeso del interior a salvo; pero había algo en él vagamente escalofriante y excepcionalmente familiar que la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Sin embargo, la consistencia del líquido y su color marrón, le traían a la memoria miedo y muerte. El olor que la recibió una mañana de febrero y que convirtió su vida en un festival de salvaje carnicería y devastación. El olor de la guerra, en donde la sangre y las lágrimas no hacían sino ornamentar un interminable proceso de destrucción. Sintió nauseas y apartó el pensamiento de su mente.

Incapaz de contenerse, necesitando distraer esas sombras que ribeteaban su razón, quitó el corcho y se acercó el frasco a la nariz. La impresión le revolvió el estómago: sangre. Su olor metálico le estremecía. ¿Por qué le daría Draco un frasco con sangre? ¿De quién sería? La sangre era uno de los elementos más poderosos conocidos en el mundo mágico ¿en qué estaría pensando al dárselo?

Miró el frasco con detenimiento, y a través del cristal, percibió en el piso una imagen deslavada que bien podía ser una runa. El espíritu científico, llevado por la curiosidad, la llevó a estudiar la figura. Se encontraba por la zona en que estaba la 'alacena'. Acercándose, notó que la efigie se volvía cada vez más clara y brillante al acercarse ella al centro. Evidentemente, debía haber una conexión entre la sangre y el dibujo. Ligeramente temerosa al enfrentarse a una posibilidad por completo desconocida, colocó el corcho en su sitió para prevenir cualquier derramamiento del precioso líquido y se aproximó lo suficiente como para examinar la runa con cuidado.

La tiza con la que había sido dibujada originalmente se había desvanecido casi por completo, dejando apenas algunos rastros lilas en la pulida superficie del piso, sin embargo, podía adivinar que tenía un diámetro de aproximadamente un metro, y las muescas desmayadas de quemaduras apenas visibles-a no ser que se conociera el piso con anterioridad- indicaban que en cinco esquinas de un segundo círculo dentro del primero se había dibujado probablemente un pentágono; y en el centro, donde la marca parecía más profunda, no se veía ninguna forma que el ojo pudiera adivinar. Tratando de desentrañar el sentido de la imagen que se perdía en un océano de posibles interpretaciones, se olvidó del recelo original y dio otro paso en dirección al círculo.

La runa empezó a cobrar vida y significado, como si se hubiera sumido en un profundo letargo y sólo la esperase a ella para revelar sus misterios. Fascinada, Hermione continuó avanzando hasta encontrarse en el centro mismo de la figura, perdida en fantasmales meditaciones, lejos del mundo y lejos de sí misma, embebida en una círculo imposible que parecía crecer y cubrirlo todo... un círculo que la devolvía al instante que atormentaba sus sentidos: nuevamente se encontraba en el bosque de Essex...

Sentía la brisa helada de la mañana acariciar su piel, y los penetrantes rayos de luz dorada herir sus ojos de forma dolorosa. Levantó la mano para llevársela al rostro, y allí en donde supuso que encontraría la rebelde masa de cabello castaño coronando su cabeza, no había sino una delicada hebra de suave cabello rubio. Sin un segundo pensamiento apartó el mechón bruñido de su frente. Miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos, dos figuras hablaban en voz baja. Como entre sueños, vio sus rostros contorsionados por la ira y la sombra de la amarga venganza. Sintió que sonreía, como si fuera miembro de esa secreta conspiración, como si pudiera reconocer a esos hombres, como si conociera esos rostros y pudiera evocar sus nombres a voluntad; como si el propio fuego de su odio insatisfecho empezara a arder de nueva cuenta en su pecho... Por un instante se sintió confundida. Nada de lo que pasaba parecía tener sentido. Sabía que aún estaba en Yorkshire, segura, en la cocina de su pequeño y acogedor hogar, sin embargo, la brisa fresca y húmeda de la mañana; la sensación del pasto bajo sus pies y el aroma indefinido de musgo y lluvia eran tan reales como ella misma.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella y la contempló con una expresión vacía; pronto, una sonrisa torcida iluminó su rostro y dejó escapar una breve risa tan seca como su expresión.

-Granger es quien inició todo esto y es quien debe terminarlo. –señaló con desprecio- Los nuestros se han reunido ya y devolveremos a aquellos que nos han sido fieles aquello que se les ha arrebatado, y gozarán de suficiente libertad como para vengarse de quienes los despojaron de lo que por derecho de nacimiento les corresponde. –sonrió despectivo-Tú debes encargarte de devolvernos la honra perdida. Alguna vez, antes de que la sangre sucia lograra trastocar tu buen juicio, fuiste el mejor de nosotros. -Añadió en un susurro imperceptible- Es hora de que recuerdes quién eres y qué sangre corre por tus venas. Es el momento que esperaste durante años, el momento en que por fin, toda gloria conquistada te pertenecerá ¡Volveremos a tener el poder!–prometió tentador- Pero antes, será necesario sacrificar algunas vidas.... ¿Lo harás?

Hermione lo observó desconcertada antes de negar con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba gritarle que jamás participaría de una causa tan ruin como esa, sin embargo, su mente y su cuerpo, desensambladas, expresaron voluntades encontradas.  Mientras ella negaba con pasión, su cabeza hizo un ligero gesto de asentimiento y sus labios dejaron salir un 'sí' tan apagado como el rostro del hombre que esperaba una respuesta. Aterrada, intentó dar marcha a tras a las traicioneras palabras que sellaban su destino, y sin embargo, no consiguió hacer que esa ira fría que la consumía y la embotaba por completo le permitiera actuar de otra forma. El hombre sonrió complacido, y el brillo del gesto iluminó su semblante ligeramente moreno y sus facciones aristocráticas, varoniles y bien definidas. Un rostro que ella recordaba haber visto en una noche lejana cuyo recuerdo se perdía en una marea de sueños y recuerdos. Con la mirada refulgente con un odio determinado y enfermizo, asintió a su vez.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Tus hombres te esperan. Atacaremos al anochecer...

Un grito sordo nació en su garganta antes de que muriera en su pecho. Sus protestas eran inútiles, parecía actuar con una voluntad ajena a sí misma. Sintió que el bosque se desvanecía lentamente hasta quedar rodeada únicamente por la familiaridad de la cocina. Temblando, se dejó  caer al suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón parecía comprimírsele entre las costillas.

Lo había comprendido.

El repentino estrépito que llegó desde la puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.


	46. Entre las páginas

El hombre caminó despacio hasta la mesa del anciano y tomó asiento.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí-dijo levantando la vista de los pergaminos

-Lo s

-Espero que sepas que serás enviado a Azkaban sin mayor dilación-continuó el anciano con el semblante sereno y contemplativo

-Desde luego. Estoy cansado de huir. Sin embargo, antes de que procedas, me encantaría saber cómo te atreves a predicar algo en lo que no crees...-interrumpió mirándolo con sorna- Garantizas la vida, la libertad y la propiedad de unos a costa de otros...

-Era ese un mundo sin ley y la única forma de reformar las instituciones es creando la atmósfera de paz que se necesita...

-¿Sin importar que eso signifique jugar con la gente, sus esperanzas, sus sueños y sus sentimientos, Albus?

El semblante del anciano se oscureci

-... Creo saber por qué estás aquí, y te equivocas... yo sólo...

Con suma elegancia el hombre sacó de entre sus ropas una varita que colocó en la garganta del viejo.

-Suficiente. Has causado ya bastante daño. Espero que sepas que el camino al infierno está pavimentado por buenas intenciones. No eres sino un patético recuerdo de lo que fuiste una vez. Los años no pasan en balde... _Señor Ministro_...-añadió con una mueca despectiva- Las cosas cambian... y las vidas se extinguen...- levantando la varita susurró- _Aveda kedavra..._

El inerte cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore cayó al piso sin hacer ruido. Se veía frágil y cansado, y sin embargo, aún en la muerte, la expresión de su rostro denotaba un conocimiento y paz interior que ningún ser humano poseería jamás. Los fríos ojos claros del asesino recorrieron despreocupadamente la figura de su víctima. 'Un paso más cerca de la venganza' pensó 'En cuanto me deshaga de Granger seré libre...'

Ron levantó un libro con expresión triunfal.

-Tenemos una muy buena pista. Si pudiéramos sumar todos los eventos de los últimos meses, seguramente podríamos crear un cuadro de similitudes que nos permitieran tener un punto de partida para dar con Malfoy. Este libro me ha dado algunas ideas...

Harry levantó la vista de la pila de libros que estaba revisando.

-Bien, dime de qué se trata

-Seguro, escucha esto:

"_Todos los seres humanos, sin importar su naturaleza, consiguen crear lazos que los unen y los comprometen de manera indefinida. Cada nueva experiencia, cada momento de dolor, cada sensación placentera, crea un eco, una imagen y un significado._

_Los magos, a diferencia de los no-magos o muggles, pueden crear vínculos  físicos indestructibles a partir de las cosas más simples: intercambio de sangre, un hechizo malogrado, una deuda de vida y el amor. _

_Este tipo de magia, es a la vez una bendición y una carga para todos aquellos con sangre mágica. Se ha comprobado que las relaciones que los magos suelen tener entre ellos, no son tan abiertas ni tan desprendidas como las de los muggles, puesto que su misma naturaleza se ve comprometida durante una interacción estrecha. Sin embargo, cuando un mago une su sino al de alguien más –por amistad, deber, amor o accidente- esta unión se convierte en una espada de doble filo en que ambos quedan ligados al mismo destino._

_El Ministerio de Magia decretó en 1897 que la práctica de este tipo de formas vinculación con fines no del todo lícitos serían penadas con la remoción de la magia del infractor, con lo que el vínculo creado se rompería en el acto. No obstante la sanción del ministerio, algunas formas de esta magia de alianza eran inevitables, como es el caso de los matrimonios (voluntarios o forzados) consumados, las deudas de vida o los percances._"

Tal parece que podemos lograr encontrarlo utilizando a Hermione. Se supone que sus destinos quedan unidos, entonces... invariablemente se encontrarán de nuevo, es cuestión de tiempo...

-Desgraciadamente, Ron, el tiempo no nos sobra. Es peligroso que Malfoy esté sólo y más aún si los mortífagos consiguen reagruparse. No podemos seguir luchando...- Harry tomó el libro y lo revisó brevemente- Creo que olvidaste un párrafo

-¿Dice algo importante?

-No realmente:

"_Las uniones amorosas representaban un grave problema, principalmente cuando se encontraba de por medio el sello de la virginidad de alguno o de los dos contrayentes, puesto que es en este primer encuentro que la magia natural fluye de manera más pura y crea los lazos más fuertes. Una atadura de esta naturaleza no se disuelve por ningún medio humano o mágico si ha creado otra vida y dura tanto como la vida del nuevo ser._"

Aunque eso anula todo lo anterior. A menos que Hermione haya dormido con Malfoy, situación que es poco menos que imposible si consideras que sus sentimientos son algo reciente, me temo que estamos donde partimos.

Harry recorrió la estancia con la mirada mientras Ron tomaba otro libro.

-¿Has visto a Neville?

El pelirrojo levantó la vista del libro

-No, ¿por qué?

El chico moreno se encogió de hombros

-Es extraño, es todo.-mirando el reloj, se levantó de un salto- Más vale que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde.

Ron asintió.

El hombre caminaba despacio, sin temor. Las aceras vacías y la neblina que opacaba el camino eran el velo perfecto para el crimen. Lo había pensado con cuidado y sabía que de no ser por la confesión de alguno de los otros miembros del extinto grupo, nadie podría encontrar la fuente de todos los eventos.

Caminaba despacio con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios y la mente concentrada en una imagen que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Una mujer. Pero no cualquier mujer, probablemente la mujer más inaccesible en la historia del mundo mágico... De no ser por que su naturaleza noble y confiada logró sobreponerse a las objeciones que su fría racionalidad estaba gritando. Se había enamorado del hombre equivocado y ese momentáneo desliz en que se vendió a sí misma sería su instrumento de ascenso al poder.

Imaginó por un momento sus labios sonrosados, las mejillas tersas y los ojos cerrados suavemente. Perdida en inocentes divagaciones entre sus sueños. Tibia. Delicada y curiosamente contrastante. Era una alusión viviente del equilibrio de fuerzas celestes y terrenas luchando por la supremacía en un cuerpecito desgarbado y extrañamente gracioso, inocente y seductor a un tiempo.

Podía acariciar su recuerdo con la mirada y sentir su cálido peso firmemente estrechado contra su cuerpo. Su vida era una constante promesa de justicia, de lo correcto, de los finales felices; y como tal una amenaza y un insulto a sus propósitos. Su sangre sucia, su falta de verdadera ambición y su apego por un mundo entorpecido y vil de seres que no merecían la vida, que gustosos la matarían de conocer su naturaleza, la convertían en un obstáculo importante. La había deseado desde que la vio placidamente dormida en una incómoda silla, y estuvo tentado a poseerla en cuanto la vio pequeña y vulnerable en la vieja cama del hostal. Cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía que el odio crecía en su interior. Debía encontrarla y doblegarla hasta tenerla a su merced y verla humillada en su lecho, desfogando así su ira. Quería verla derrotada... y entonces se la entregaría a.. _el otro..._

Una sonrisa amarga iluminó tenuemente su rostro exhausto. No le quedaba nada por perder y sin embargo, sus sueños de gloria se veían nuevamente sometidos a la voluntad de alguien más que lo utilizaba como un peón del que podía disponer a capricho.

No sería así por mucho tiempo.

Neville caminaba por la casa silenciosa buscando ordenar en su mente el torrente de información que se presentaba ante sus ojos. La noción del enemigo había dejado de ser clara. ¿De qué lado estaba Malfoy realmente? ¿Quiénes lo habían secuestrado? ¿Cuándo atacarían o qué esperaban? ¿Cómo sabían tanto?

Harry y Ron se afanaban abajo buscando toda clase de información útil o posible; mientras que él no había hecho nada salvo entorpecer su acción, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, ¿no había sido él el que consiguió las varitas que utilizaban desde que Malfoy se llevara las suyas? Desde luego, aunque ellos no lo sabían, eso también era obra de Ginny y Lavender. Suspiró. Accidentalmente había puesto al descubierto algo que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a discutir y que probablemente no podía entender o explicar del todo. Hasta cierto punto no podía menos que sentirse parcialmente responsable por la sombría mirada de la chica y su oscuro silencio.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no había hecho sino complicar las cosas desde que llegó. Subió las escaleras en silencio. Trataría de ser útil asegurándose de que Hermione estuviera bien. Dormía en su habitación, y Neville esperaba sinceramente que su temporal desconexión del mundo real restaurara sus fuerzas y su fe trayéndole nuevas esperanzas con la luz de la mañana.

Caminando hacia su puerta, escuchó sonidos apagados. Tocó con suavidad y esperó por una respuesta antes de entrar. Hermione, ligeramente temblorosa le abrió la puerta.

-...Neville...-comentó indicándole que pasara y cerrando la puerta tras de él

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupado al verla mucho más pálida y cansada de lo que había estado cuando subió hacía algunas horas

Ella meneó la cabeza. El joven, comprendiendo que trataba de guardar un secreto muy pesado para ella, insistió:

-Sé que estás preocupada por algo muy serio y que temes decírselo a Harry o Ron. No puedes ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Terminaría por destruirte. –notó que el semblante de su amiga palidecía por instantes, comprendiendo añadió- Se trata de Malfoy ¿no es cierto?

Por un instante Neville temió que volviera a encerrarse en su mutismo, pero ella asintió lentamente. Sintiéndose un poco más confiado, el chico la tomó con suavidad de la mano y la miró comprensivamente a los ojos

-¿De qué se trata Hermione?¿Qué podrías decirles que resulte más difícil de aceptar que su más grande enemigo te ama?

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró atentamente. El rostro de Neville era muy honesto y reflejaba claramente lo que sentía o pensaba. La tez blanca y el cabello castaño del hombre no habían cambiado en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, era más alto y delgado, sin embargo tenía una constitución robusta e irónicamente imponente. Desde los tiempos de Hogwarts ella sentía particular afecto por el rollizo y torpe jovencito, y mirando las profundidades de sus ojos castaños que la observaba expectantes, supo que podía confiar en él. Exhaló un suspiro y con una sonrisa nerviosa tomó sus manos.

-Neville... yo, correspondo su afecto y... tenemos que encontrar a Malfoy...

Harry observó las calles atiborradas de gente estática y murmurante sin acabar de comprender el motivo de su exaltación. Llevaba prisa, y conforme trataba de avanzar hacia el centro de la ciudad, parecía que la gente conglomerada era cada vez más. Sentía el cuerpo cansado debido a las horas de extenuante búsqueda y constante preocupación. Debía ver a Dumbledore y encontrar tantas pistas como fuera posible para dar con Malfoy. No quería volver con las manos vacías. Hermione merecía saber qué le esperaba.

Conforme se acercaba a _Bradbury's_, uno de los lugares más pintorescos de centro de Londres, se dio cuenta de que diversos representantes de medio de comunicación, curiosos, aurores y miembros del ministerio rodeaban el pequeño local. Sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, se abrió paso a empellones entre protestas y rostros molestos hasta llegar a una mesa que parecía ser el centro de atención de todos los allí presentes.

Lentamente, aún sin dar crédito por completo a lo que sabía que estaba pasando, se aproximó a la figura de un hombre encorvado tras algunas sillas. Sostenía delicadamente en su mano enjoyada el borde de una sábana blanca que colocaba sobre lo que era a todas luces un cuerpo.

Sintió la boca seca y un puño helado en el estómago al reconocer al hombre que acababa de ser cubierto por el lienzo. El hombre al que buscaba. El hombre que debía estar allí cómodamente sentado hablando con él. Albus Dumbledore.

No supo cuánto tiempo contempló la sábana con expresión entre dolida y ausente hasta que una mano suave se apoyó contra su hombro. La misma mano que había cubierto el rostro de su mentor.

-Harry, no vale la pena preocuparse por esto. Encontraremos al criminal y la justicia se ejercerá en su contra...

El joven salió de su trance sorprendido por el tono paternal y ligeramente jovial de la voz del hombre. Aún sin dar crédito a sus oídos, se dio la vuelta lentamente para observar de frente al mismo hombre que hacía meses creía perdido para el mundo mágico....

Despertó agitado en medio de una oscuridad húmeda y vacía. La capa negra colgada sobre la silla al lado de la cama y lo que parecían los restos de una comida frugal eran los únicos indicios de vida que tenía la habitación. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, sin embargo, tenía el vago sentimiento de que algo estaba mal, muy mal...

Se levantó dolorosamente del lecho destartalado y empezó a registrar el lugar. No tenía una idea muy clara de porqué se encontraba en un lugar tan inmundo ni de cómo se suponía que podría salir, o de salir a dónde iría; sin embargo, una voz en el fondo de su mente repetía incansable que debía escapar porque alguien estaba en serio peligro. Lo que no sabía era quién podría necesitarlo tan desesperadamente o en dónde empezar a buscar. De hecho, no podía recordar quién era.

Probablemente ese era su punto de partida. Se sentó en el suelo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos por encima de la confusión y la apatía imperantes para dilucidar quién era y qué estaba haciendo allí. La misma voz de hacía unos momentos parecía estar diciendo algo, pero era como si se encontrara tras una puerta sin llave; por más que se esforzaba en identificar la fuente de ese ruido en concreto, no podía hacer que las palabras adquirieran sentido.

Se concentró en ellas por algunos minutos hasta que un nombre, Su nombre, fue claro y la misión que tenía quedó grabada en su mente aunque no podía comprender qué significaba: él era Draco Malfoy y debía encontrar a Hermione Granger a toda costa...

Neville asintió lentamente sin entender del todo la petición que Hermione acababa de formular.

-¿Por qué podrías quererlo de vuelta?¿No recuerdas que nos traicionó? Nadie sabe si vive o si desea ser encontrado...

-Tuve... –Decidió conservar el sueño para sí, de manera que lo cambió por una media verdad- Una corazonada antes de que llegaras, sé que volveremos a encontrarnos...

Él pareció meditarlo por unos instantes

-Es muy probable que esté muerto –mencionó con suavidad mirándola a los ojos, ante su asentimiento, prosiguió- ¿Entiendes que no será fácil _o placentero_ dar con él? No sabemos a qué tendremos que enfrentarnos.

-Sí. Lo entiendo; pero es un riesgo que _quiero _correr, algo que _debo _afrontar. -Respondió con la mirada perdida, imágenes del sueño volviendo ante sus ojos

-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu interés en todo esto?

-Yo... –respiró hondamente- No creo que sea prudente, Neville...

El chico asintió de nuevo.

-Sabes que de haber vuelto con los mortífagos, él volverá por ti...- la miró con seriedad- No puedes esconderte, y no sé hasta que punto podamos protegerte. No importa si alguna vez sintió algo por ti. Esa parte de él probablemente está muerta y enterrada. -La observó con tristeza. –Los chicos deben estar abajo. Si te sientes mejor, podríamos pensar en lo que haremos ahora. Antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas debemos saber qué ha pasado con Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió apagadamente y lo siguió dócilmente hacia las escaleras. 'El profesor Dumbledore siempre tenía una buena razón para hacer las cosas. La guerra terminó ya y sin embargo Hermione no ha podido encontrar la paz. Siempre creí que Albus tenía la respuesta correcta a todo, pero ¿y si se equivocó respecto a ellos? ¿Y si este encuentro terminara en tragedia? Tenía buenas intenciones, pero hay veces en que no podemos luchar contra el destino...' Pensó Neville viéndola por el rabillo del ojo.

Al llegar a la sala, encontraron a Ron tomando algunas notas de un libro. Sintiendo su presencia, levantó la cabeza y les sonrió.

-Me alegra verlos. ¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó volviéndose a Hermione. Ella asintió levemente y sonrió ampliamente a su vez. Con tono jocoso al ver que su mejor amiga parecía repuesta, el pelirrojo añadió- Tal vez puedan ayudarme a sacar algunos datos antes de que vuelva Harry

Hermione lo observó con curiosidad

-'¿De que vuelva Harry?' –entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente- ¿A dónde fue y porqué no estaba enterada?

El rostro de Ron se volvió de un color rojo encendido

-Fue a ver a Dumbledore –respondió en voz baja- No queríamos decirte nada hasta tener una pista segura para no darte falsas esperanzas...

Ella se veía decididamente furiosa

-¡Todos aquí me tratan como si fuera incapaz de tomar decisiones o de entender lo que pasa a mi alrededor!-gritó- ¡Creen estar haciendo lo que es mejor para mí y sin embargo no dejan de excluirme! ¡¡Se trata de MI vida!! ¡¿Acaso nadie lo comprende?!-Temblaba de ira.

Ron intentó arreglar las cosas.

-Es cierto, debimos consultarte...-'Odio cuando Malfoy tiene razón' añadió mentalmente- Pero antes de que decidas tomar cartas en el asunto por ti misma, podrías esperar a que Harry volviera. Cuando tengamos información concreta, puedes determinar el curso de acción... –La miró expectante

Hermione, dándole la espalda, asintió levemente. Podía tardar un poco, pero definitivamente, haría algo.


	47. En una mala hora

-¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió el hombre con un dejo de preocupación

-¿Cornelius Fudge?¿Qué hace aquí?-Harry no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-En cuanto me enteré de la tragedia vine tan rápido como pude. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, Albus era un gran amigo, -Dijo mirando con tristeza el cuerpo el anciano mago- y en estos momentos, debido a la presión de las altas esferas políticas, retomaré provisionalmente el puesto de Ministro de Magia hasta que demos con el culpable de este crimen...-añadió apasionadamente

Harry guardó silencio. Las cosas estaban volviéndose particularmente confusas. ¿En qué momento había muerto Dumbledore? ¿Quién había avisado a Fudge?¿Por qué nadie lo había contactado? Y probablemente, lo más importante de todo: Malfoy... ¿Habría participado?¿Dónde estaba? Sonrió tenuemente esperando no levantar sospecha alguna y se despidió cortésmente de todos aludiendo a la 'imperiosa necesidad de comunicar la infortunada noticia a algunos conocidos'. Debía volver a la casa de Hermione, y buscar ayuda. Probablemente ella sabría en dónde empezar a buscar...

Las calles eran un hervidero de actividad para cuando llegó a Londres. Sus pensamientos aún eran confusos, y sin embargo, sabía que debía estar allí. Tomó la capa negra del respaldo de la silla y salió sigilosamente de la oscura habitación para aventurarse en los malolientes callejones de Greenwich y dirigirse a un _pub_ olvidado en un rincón. Entró junto con una ligera brisa fresca al pútrido lugar. Ninguno de los parroquianos parecía sorprendido por su llegada. A decir verdad, parecían indiferentes a todo. Continuó caminando hacia la chimenea que quedaba oculta tras cajas polvorientas de cartón y madera. Una vez frente al conducto, tomó de su bolsillo un pequeño saco lleno de polvo y sopesándolo entre sus finos dedos, lo dejó caer al fuego. Las llamas adquirieron entonces una cualidad verdosa y extrañamente magnética. Sus labios, como controlados por alguien más, empezaron a moverse despacio formando palabras que le resultaban al mismo tiempo familiares y desconocidas. La misma voz que parecía acallar el ruido de su conciencia le indicó que debía decir dos palabras en medio de la hoguera. Avanzó lánguidamente al corazón de la chimenea y rodeado por las flamas verdes murmuró:

-Diagon Alley

La espera parecía interminable.

Neville se había marchado porque debía atender con cierta urgencia los invernaderos de la escuela. Tras asegurarle que estarían bien en su ausencia, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la casa, tratando, cada uno a su manera, de luchar contra sus oscuros demonios. Ron trataba de no levantar la vista del rimero de pergaminos que se extendían ante él. Sabía que Hermione no estaba lejos, y a pesar de que no había dicho ni una palabra que pudiera sonar a reprimenda, su silencio pesaba como una condena. Con calculada lentitud ella tomaba diferentes libros de los montones desordenadamente apilados por toda la casa y los colocaba en su estantería correspondiente con solicitud y cuidado. Parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos y Ron, su amigo por más de 10 años, sabía que no era un buen momento para intentar iniciar una conversación. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad, que como una oleada caliente y pegajosa, amenazaba con ahogar cualquier otro pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, atrayendo hacia sí cada vez más interrogantes que giraban en torno a la mujer.

La observó de reojo. Ya casi había terminado de devolver los libros a sus lugares correspondientes. Se sentía culpable de una falta que no podía precisar, y el tenso silencio que caía como un manto espeso sobre la casa parecía entorpecer sus movimientos. Con un suspiro dejó caer el pergamino. No podía continuar engañándose. La llegada de Harry determinaría el rumbo de las cosas a partir de ese momento. Había mucho que perder en caso de que la situación tomara un sesgo inesperado: la paz lograda tras años de constantes sacrificios y cruentas batallas, vidas inocentes, acuerdos realizados entre magos y seres mágicos, la protección de los muggles –y su eventual integración-, pero lo más importante para Ron era que tras todos esos años, en los últimos días parecía estar perdiendo a su mejor amiga.

Y ese pensamiento bastaba para que sintiera un enorme peso en el estómago y un profundo vacío en el pecho.

Sabía que no era fácil para ella tampoco. Nadie planea de quién desea enamorarse, y ellos, sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo, se habían apresurado a juzgarla y a herirla como pasó con Victor Krum y muchos otros hombres después de él. En el caso concreto de Malfoy, sus recelos eran justificados, aunque -pensó con amargura- nunca había sido capaz de comprender que ella había dejado de ser una niña, y era una mujer perfectamente competente para cuidar de sí misma o tomar decisiones. Tenía miedo de que el mundo seguro que había construido en medio de sus libros, en el verdor circundante fuera despedazado de nuevo. No quería que le fuera arrebatado todo cuanto amaba y quedarse impotente ante su sufrimiento. Deseaba protegerla... pero la estaba sofocando.

Contempló con expresión vacía la forma en que acomodaba los últimos libros en la estantería más alta. Con una estatura de 1.85, él era 25 centímetros más alto y observaba con una sonrisa apagada la delicada manera en que se ponía de puntillas para colocar amorosamente los viejos textos. Los libros resultaba voluminosos y pesados, y considerando el estado disipado de su atención, se resbalaron de su abrazo y varios de ellos cayeron estrepitosamente al piso. Con un suspiro, ella trató de balancear los restantes para inclinarse a recoger los caídos. Ron, sin darle tiempo de terminar su complicada maniobra, se dirigió hacia ella apresuradamente y recogió los libros con cuidado sintiéndose sonrojar al recordar de qué manera los había tratado al bajarlos. Sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, habló en dirección a la estantería:

-Está bastante alto. Creo que un poco de ayuda te vendría bien. No tengo mucho por hacer hasta que vuelva Harry ¿te viene bien si me quedo a ayudarte con esto?- contuvo la respiración aguardando su respuesta

Una risita entre nerviosa y aliviada de su acompañante lo llenó de desconcierto y se atrevió a mirarla.

-Tal vez debí pedírtelo antes, pero necesitaba pensar. Y acomodar libros siempre me relaja-dijo con una sonrisa cansada- Últimamente he tenido días bastante grises-añadió con pesar- y tengo miedo, Ron. No sé qué pasará después...-añadió en voz baja mientras entregaba a el pelirrojo un libro para que lo colocara en la estantería.

Él la observó por un instante antes de menear la cabeza con una sonrisa indescifrable iluminando su rostro. Subió otro libro.

-De entre todos nosotros, estoy seguro de que tú nunca deberías sentir temor alguno- al ver su mirada de desconcierto, su sonrisa creció un par de centímetros-Siempre nos tendrás de tu lado. Sin importar lo que pase, ¿lo entiendes?-dijo sujetando con suavidad y firmeza su antebrazo y mirándola fijamente-No queríamos asustarte ni lastimarte. Has pasado por mucho y todo lo que queríamos era evitarte tragos amargos... –sentía que sus ojos ardían por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas  pero no apartó la vista de la mujer- A veces olvidamos que tienes más sentido común que cualquiera de nosotros y... ¡Diantres, Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y no quiero...!-una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y él se apresuró a soltarla y apartar la mirada para limpiar su salino rastro cuando una mano pequeña acarició su mejilla desvaneciéndola.

-Lo sé, Ron. Creo que lo entiendo...-dijo con la voz quebrada- y te prometo que no me perderás...

El pelirrojo asintió brevemente y colocó otro libro antes de decidirse a tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien. –dijo perdido en la maleza de su cabello- ¿Qué otra cosa puede salir mal?-añadió con una sonrisa apartándola de s

-Mucho. Dumbledore está muerto.-anunció una sombría voz a unos pasos de ellos- Fue asesinado...

-¿Harry?

La misma algarabía de siempre parecía iluminar ese extraño rincón de Londres, los murmullos, los sonidos, los olores... tan llenos de recuerdos en el aire vibrante del otoño que resultaba escalofriante. Nuevamente caminaba con la mente sumida en una neblina difusa. Sentía el peso de su varita en el fino cinturón de piel de dragón. Debía caminar hacia El Caldero Chorreante y esperar hasta que _él_ le dijera qué hacer. Sabía que debía resistirse, y se aferraba a ese pequeño rincón de su mente en que el nombre de Hermione Granger parecía brillar como un bulbo, tratando de recordar más cosas sobre ella, entender por qué deseaba tan desesperadamente protegerla ¿de quién? Un aroma inundó sus sentidos, la fragancia de las manzanas horneadas con mantequilla y canela que resultaba apetitoso y extrañamente conocido, y por alguna razón, le recordaba a alguien.. _'¿Hermione?_'. Como si una persiana se abriera de golpe, recordó su suave cabello color caoba y sus dulces ojos castaños, su risa profunda y cristalina y su cuerpo, tan suave y delicado como no podía ser ningún ser humano. A raudales, imágenes confusas poblaron su mente, pero la más poderosa y recurrente era el recuerdo de la misma mujer –desnuda y extenuada- entre sus brazos con las graciosas curvas bañadas por la luz de la luna y el viento gélido jugando con sus cabellos, una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas arreboladas contra su pecho. No podía explicar cómo, pero sabía que lo estaba buscando, y mientras más pensaba en ella, más recordaba de sí mismo. Miró el reloj. No tardaría en recibir instrucciones. Disimuladamente tomó la varita de su cinturón y la acarició con delicadeza, el ánimo siempre dispuesto por alguna razón que no podía evocar. Sería llamado en cualquier momento, y si las voces vagas que escuchaba en su cabeza eran algo para guiarse, probablemente se trataba de algo grande.

En cuanto lo vio entrar supo que tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo conocía desde hacía tiempo y no dudaba que buscaría la ayuda de los otros dos en un vano- y desesperado- intento por descubrir la verdad. Notó la manera en la que Fudge se le acercó con ese aire protector y paternal de la eterna pantomima para los medios, pero se daba cuenta de que el chico Potter no creía una palabra de lo que el ministro interino estaba diciendo. Y eso era peligroso para sus planes.

Lo vio salir con la mirada determinada y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Caminó tras él hasta la chimenea de _El Caldero Chorreante_ y sonrió para sus adentros, oculto tras la pila de cajas mientras desaparecía en el fuego verde. Era increíblemente predecible. El segundo acto estaba por empezar...

Un apresurado resumen de los últimos acontecimientos bastó para que Ron y Hermione se unieran a su preocupación.

-Sabemos que fue asesinado en un lugar que se encontraba a la vista de todos, ¡alguien debió haberlo visto!-replicó Ron exasperado- Aún si hubiera desaparecido, hubiera llamado bastante la atención...

-Por una de esas raras coincidencias que se dan sólo en este lugar y con nosotros de por medio, la lluvia obligó a todos a entrar a resguardarse, lo que no entiendo es por qué razón nadie entró a _Bradbury's_ además del asesino... –refunfuñó Harry- Debe haber algo que hayan pasado por alto, una pista, un nombre, un... ¡algo!

-Por la forma en que se realizó, debió tratarse de alguien a quien Albus conociera bien o con anterioridad. Eso explicaría que no intentara defenderse de inmediato. Debe tratarse de alguien con gran poder o conocimiento de su trabajo, porque es evidente que fue planeado con mucho cuidado y anticipación... ¿quién más podría saber en dónde estaría Dumbledore? –inquirió Hermione caminando de un lado a otro- Probablemente podamos encontrar algo si volvemos a la escena del crimen... ¡No ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Ambos chicos se miraron.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? Si aparecemos por allí, es probable que el asesino nos identifique y escape...

-No será muy difícil. Podemos alterar nuestro aspecto.- tomando un libro de una de las repisas bajas prosiguió con una sonrisa- Todo es cuestión de un poco de 'Hocus pocus'

Sintió que su mundo empezaba a sumirse nuevamente en las tinieblas. La voz era clara y firme, y le indicaba con toda claridad el siguiente paso. Oponer resistencia era inútil. Cada vez que _él_ hablaba en su mente, sentía el apacible vacío rodearlo como una manta aterciopelada. No tenía nada por qué preocuparse, sólo debía seguir las instrucciones. Sin embargo, la pálida luz proyectada por el nombre de una mujer a la que no podía recordar sino a fragmentos, mantenía una esperanza encendida que volvía profundamente doloroso el acatar las órdenes de _el otro. _No podía explicar la razón, aunque intuía que algo dentro de sí mismo estaba despertando y rebelándose ante la injerencia de una fuerza exterior a su voluntad. Siguió caminando. Sabía que debía llegar a _Bradbury's_ y esperar fuera, donde no pudieran verlo, con la capucha baja y la mirada en el suelo, pasando desapercibido hasta que una multitud lo suficientemente grande se reuniera alrededor del pequeño establecimiento.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

La noticia de la violenta- y no menos misteriosa muerte- del anciano ex director de Hogwarts, había atraído pronto a los curiosos, algunos aurores y a la prensa, con seguridad. Era un buen momento para la siguiente escena de un entremés descabellado en una obra absurda, un buen momento para confundir y aterrorizar...

Avanzó despacio hacia la multitud, asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente en caso de que tuviera que hacer un mutis apresurado y desaparecer en la confusión. Podía saborear el miedo que la gente sentía, y un placer salvaje, que creí haber olvidado, nubló su mente e inyectó de adrenalina su sistema.

_Hora del show._

Sus ojos grises eran fuego frío. Tomó su varita con una sonrisa enloquecida y empezó la carnicería...

Recorrió la tersa superficie del espejo con un dedo. No podía creer que el hombre rubio, de ojos amarillos y piel trigueña que se encontraba delante de él, era él mismo. No podía encontrar su rostro o adivinar sus facciones en ese estupefacto desconocido que le devolvía la mirada de desconcierto del otro lado del espejo. Ni rastro de sus ojos verdes en el fulgor castaño-dorado de sus iris, ni sombra de su indomable cabello azabache entre los finos mechones rubios; aún su palidez enfermiza había sido coloreada de tajo, como si nunca hubiera existido. Miró a su compañero en el reflejo del espejo, sus pecas había desaparecido bajo el pálido rubor que cubría sus pómulos, la nariz corta y afilada suplantando la de siempre, la complexión robusta que sentaba bien a su estatura y el cabello negro ligeramente quebrado iba bien con los ojos oscuros de Ron.

Se dio la vuelta para recibirlo sintiéndose aliviado al ver el familiar cabello rojo y las pecas que salpicaban su nariz. El hechizo sólo podía operar ante los ojos de los demás, entre ellos, se verían como si nada fuera diferente.

- ¿Y Hermione?

-No lo sé, pero imagino que no debe tardar...

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente frustrado. Deseaba volver antes de que los reporteros y los curiosos pudieran alterar el escenario del crimen.

-Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos- Ambos hombres volvieron la cabeza al ver la cansada figura de su mejor amiga dirigirse hacia ellos. Hermione bajaba apresuradamente sujetando un maletín en la mano.-Si encontramos algo interesante, supongo que podría hacer algunas pruebas en el lugar...- agregó señalando la valija-Es un buen inicio...

Disfrutando el terror que inspiraba, lanzando hechizos a discreción, matando, cercenando, aturdiendo o inmovilizando indistintamente, con la misma frialdad con que sabía –aunque no recordaba- que lo había hecho con anterior y deliciosa frecuencia. La desesperación de la gente que no parecía saber de dónde venían los ataques, les llevó a enarbolar sus varitas e iniciar un _pandemonium_ en que la histeria colectiva se convirtió en su mejor arma e insuperable escudo. Loa aurores, sin saber en qué dirección empezar la defensa, dispersaron sus ataques y su falta de coordinación o enemigo cierto no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Con despreocupación ejemplar, invocó un sable de magia solidificada, y avanzando entre la multitud, se encargó de herir y matar despiadadamente, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus brazos y el dulce aroma a muerte que parecía inundar la calle. Empezaba a sentirse vivo de nuevo, y con cada muerte, intentaba acallar la voz al fondo de su cabeza que no hacía sino repetir incansablemente un nombre, un nombre cuyo recuerdo no quería recuperar. Siguió avanzando sintiendo que una furia incontenible de ira reprimida salir por su boca y sus brazos, como si de esa manera se estuviera liberando del peso que lo había oprimido tanto tiempo.

Sentía el odio escapar a gran presión de todos sus poros, sucio de recuerdos y ahogado en su temor. La ira no hacía sino crecer. Deseaba matar, deseaba morir, deseaba... escapar, dejar de sentir... No más dolor. Con fuerza que nacida de una desesperación profunda e infinita, se lanzó hacia adelante, sin importarle que el capuchón hubiera caído revelando sus facciones aristocráticas, su frente sudorosa, su semblante enrojecido o los labios contraídos en una mueca de dolor y de desprecio. Se olvidó de sí mismo. Lo único que podría llenarlo era la muerte. Dejó escapar una carcajada dolorosa nacida del vacío de su pecho y se detuvo tambaleante ante una mujer pelirroja que lo miraba estupefacta y con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía vagamente familiar, aunque no podía recordar por qué razón o dónde la había visto. Estaba aterrada, pero no se había movido de allí a pesar de que él seguía avanzando. Bajo su mirada herida, él se sintió estúpido y ruin, mancillado e indigno. Se detuvo aterrado al contemplar ante la mirada muda de la mujer todo el daño que había causado y cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo la sangre tibia y ligeramente pegajosa que cubría sus manos. Sintió repugnancia por sí mismo. No podía levantar la mirada, no podía continuar avanzando. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo apresaran, pero no quería evitarlo. Quería terminar con esto tan pronto como fuera posible.

Sintió una mano posarse dubitativa sobre su hombro antes de acariciar suavemente su mentón y obligarle a levantar la mirada. Sintió una calidez indescriptible abrazarlo, llenando el vacío de aire entre ambos. Percibió el aroma extrañamente familiar de la desconocida, examinando su rostro, sus ojos azules '_que en realidad son castaños' _ y los  mechones de yerto cabello cobrizo '_su rostro, enmarcado por rizos chocolate_', supo que era _ella_, Hermione, la mujer a la que debía proteger. Todo volvió a su mente en una ráfaga dolorosa, e incorporándose abruptamente, la estrechó entre sus brazos con la congoja de un ahogado. No podía contenerse, la necesitaba. Acarició su cabello rojo/pardo y la besó con ansias, temiendo que ella le rechazara tras ver lo que había hecho. La soltó tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó su mente. Era un asesino. No merecía ni su ayuda ni su compasión.

La voz, implacable, retumbó en su cabeza: _Mátala. Es una sangre sucia. ¡Nos traicionó!_

-Draco ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó ella en voz apenas audible

Por eso estás aquí, ¡para terminar lo que empezaste! ¡Ella es la responsable por la muerte de tu padre! ¿Te has acobardado?

Él apartó la mirada. Podía ver que los aurores lo habían encontrado. Era el momento de emprender la huida o de enfrentar el destino. Nuevamente se planteaba esa encrucijada en su vida. No tenía palabras ni tiempo para decirle a ella todo lo que pasaba por su mente o su corazón, para explicarle cuánto lo sentía. Debía ser breve.

¡Mírate! ¿Quién podría amar al monstruo en que te has convertido? No eres mejor que Lucius...

-Todo es muy confuso ahora... No sé por qué lo hice, pero sé que volvería a hacerlo... Debes mantenerte lejos... –dijo mirándola a los ojos con la certeza de que cada segundo era precioso- Debes ayudarme a mantener el hechizo en pie. No quiero hacerte daño. –se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle al oído- No me busques, o tendré que matarte. Olvídame. –Los aurores estaban a escasos metros y él podía verlos con el rabillo del ojo- Por una vez, deja de que Potter y Weasley lo solucionen...

_No puedes protegerla por siempre. Una mujer será la causa de tu perdición... _Meneó la cabeza imperceptiblemente para disipa las brumas del funesto pensamiento. '_No me permitiré hacerle daño. No importa el precio. La mantendré a salvo, lejos de mí.'_

Los aurores, se apresuraron a tomar a Malfoy de los brazos, despojarlo de su varita e inmovilizarlo. Él no intentó defenderse en ningún momento, ni cuando lo detuvieron, ni cuando lo lanzaron al piso y lo golpearon sin piedad.

-¡Basta!- gritó Hermione al ver el salvaje espectáculo- ¡Nada de esto es necesario!

Uno de los aurores, habló sin reconocerla

-Creo que no sabes quién es él, jovencita. Es Draco Malfoy. Un mortífago. Principal sospechoso del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y según se dice, responsable de la desaparición de varios magos y brujas que participaron en la Segunda Gran Guerra. Pudo ser la siguiente. Tuviste suerte en esta ocasión, pero la suerte se desgasta pronto. Más vale que te retires y nos dejes hacer nuestro trabajo...

-Pero...-intentó explicar ella cuando la interrumpió la firme presión de Harry Potter en su brazo

-Déjalo ya- indicó él con suavidad.- La verdad será nuestra mejor arma.

Con una última mirada triste y angustiada en dirección a Malfoy, ella siguió a su compañero.


	48. Cuando las sombras acechan

Apenas podía concentrarse. Se encontraban por fin de frente a _Bradbury's_, el lugar donde su bienamado mentor había sido asesinado a sangre fría, el mismo lugar en que ella  y el hombre al que amaba volvía a separar sus caminos. Estaba cansada. Todo debía terminar de una vez. No podía seguir el juego. Cada paso que daba en ese enorme tablero representaba siempre un sacrificio –grande o pequeño- que le robaba un poco de su pasado y destrozaba lentamente su futuro.

Tiró discretamente de la manija de la puerta para entrar. La recibieron la oscuridad y el silencio del último lugar donde Albus Dumbledore hiciera escala en vida. ¿Qué clase de hombre pudo ser su asesino? Era obvio que se conocían. Probablemente ayudado por un plan –o alguna protección que impidiera que sus emociones lo traicionaran-, se había acercado al anciano y quizás charlaron. El asesino seguramente se sentó a su lado, para tener una mejor perspectiva del movimiento ¿Lo habría estado vigilando? ¿Cómo supo en dónde encontrarlo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Dumbledore no hizo nada para evitarlo?

Avanzó por el pequeño pasillo acompañada por el suave repicar de sus pasos y el cuidadoso avance de Harry y Ron. Miró alrededor esperando encontrar una pista cualquiera que los aurores pudieran haber pasado por alto. Los dos hombres que la acompañaban, se detuvieron sin decir una palabra. Observándola con ansiedad.

Recorrió apresuradamente las mesas tratando de no ver las marcas en el suelo que identificaban el lugar en que el ex director había caído; trataba de escapar al griterío jubiloso proveniente de las calles, de la multitud ante la cual se presentaba el convicto- _e_l _asesino_-, Malfoy. La única persona a la que había llegado a amar y odiar a partes iguales. Se inclinó sobre la silla que probablemente ocupó Dumbledore esperando alguna especie de iluminación súbita. Debía descubrir al culpable, pero, por otro lado, una certeza oscura empezaba a formarse en su cabeza: si encontraba la evidencia –como eventualmente lo haría- y ésta apuntaba hacia el único culpable que ella no quería ver... _Lo viste con tus propios ojos, Hermione ¿Cómo puedes rehusarte a creerlo? Mató despiadadamente a gente inocente. No dudó ni un instante. Aquí, en el mismo lugar donde el hombre que fue como un padre para ti durante todos estos años fue _misteriosamente_ asesinado. Recuerda que las chicas buenas no deben amar a los chicos malos. Nunca funciona. No permitas que un hombre nuble tu juicio. Buscas la verdad ¿no es cierto? Y esa certeza destruye las fantasías. ¡Despierta!_

Con una ligera sacudida levantó la mirada del asiento de terciopelo rojo. Y como si la señal hubiera estado esperando agazapada el momento de salir a la luz, la vio. Una varita. Conocida. Una varita que había visto muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. La varita de uno de sus mejores amigos.

La varita de Harry Potter.

Las evidencias cayeron sobre ella con el aplastante peso de la lógica. La noche de su desaparición, Draco Malfoy había hurtado las varitas de Harry y de Ron. Recordaba vagamente, por el momento en que sus planos existenciales se cruzaron en la cocina, que él volvería a su antigua vida, que él volvería '_por mí...'_

Levantó la varita y vio palidecer aún más el semblante de Harry. Abrió la valija sin decir más y la metió dentro. Buscó en el suelo algún rastro del asesino _Probablemente de Malfoy_. Se recriminó mentalmente. No estaba pensando con claridad. Volvió al sitio en donde había encontrado la varita, e inclinada frente al lugar del _incidente_, empezó a formular hipótesis sobre la razón por la cual el homicida, _quizás Malfoy_, la había dejado caer allí. Hizo anotaciones apresuradas en una libreta que sacó del maletín y tras cerrarlo cuidadosamente, con una seña indicó a sus acompañantes que era momento de partir.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta empezó a sumar factores conocidos, rostros, impresiones, lugares, evidencias que mucha gente hubiera pasado por alto. Dejó que su imaginación trabajara un rato. Detalles.

Había empezado a atar cabos. '_Ningún Malfoy actúa sólo y menos si no hay en eso un provecho, de no ser que...'_

Lotería.

Sonrió por primera vez en la noche. Hermione lo había descubierto todo una vez más.

Lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos -¿horas?- se perdía en una bruma confusa. Sentía los miembros como ajenos y había profusas lagunas en su memoria, sin embargo, podía recordar hasta el último detalle de la habitación en que se encontraba. La misma celda de alta seguridad en que se le retuviera antes del juicio que marcaría el rumbo de su vida. Un extraño _dejà vu_. El olor a humedad, muerte y desesperación impregnaba las paredes oscuras dejando apenas espacio para que un par de pálidos rayos de luz se filtraran sobre el camastro descolorido.

Había sido interrogado sin miramientos por un grupo de aurores mal encarados que recurrían a medios _poco ortodoxos de confesión_, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Cornelius Fudge que parecía ansioso. Probablemente sólo buscaba un chivo expiatorio. El prolongado tormento no arrojó luz sobre el asunto, y a falta de pociones o hechizos que pudieran quebrar _seguros de memoria_, no obtendrían nada. Pero el ministro era orgulloso. No permitiría que nadie opacara su momento de gloria. No de nuevo.

La última vez que se encontró en una situación semejante –por no decir la misma-, empezaba a resignarse a que pasaría en esa celda el resto de su vida –o menos, considerando que era muy probable que de no haberse resuelto el juicio a su favor, lo habrían ejecutado.- Pero en esta ocasión, Dumbledore no intercedería por él, porque el _viejo loco_ estaba  MUERTO.

Hubiera lamentado su muerte en el silencio de su enclaustramiento involuntario, pero, prefería dedicar los últimos instantes de su vida a revivir en su mente el último año. No cabía duda; si el año anterior había tenido suerte, con seguridad la había derrochado. Podía adivinar en el fondo de sí mismo que el juicio que se le haría la tarde del día siguiente sería todo menos justo. No recordaba gran cosa de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Su mente y su cuerpo volvieron a unirse cuando sintió frente a sí la presencia de la única persona a la que amaba como a la vida misma. '_¿Amarla?¿No podría ser sólo lujuria teñida de melancolía? Pero la forma en que la deseo no tiene nada que ver con el sexo, es mucho más que eso: la necesito... ¿Necesitarla? ¿No es inútil ahora? Me he vuelto débil...'_

Se sentía sucio y avergonzado. No temía a la muerte. Desde que se enroló en las filas de los mortífagos poco después de la mayoría de edad, supo que al final de su camino no habría otra cosa. Lo único que le importaba entonces, era llevar por delante de él a tanta gente como fuere posible. Hasta _ella_. Su convicción por hacer lo correcto había sacudido los fundamentos mismos de los dogmas de su niñez. Ahora, la matanza que había iniciado lo llenaba de remordimiento y un vacío que  había olvidado. Había dejado de ser un refugio, de ser placentera. Podía saborear la sangre. Sintió nauseas.

Ella debía odiarlo.

Se dejó caer en el camastro con un sonido seco. Había dejado de importar. Para la mañana del tercer día, estaría muerto y permitiría que el olvido se encargara de enterrarlo. Pensó en ella, en su aroma hogareño y a la vez silvestre, sus colores rojizos y castaños sobre una superficie ebúrnea, su risa cristalina...

-Lo que estaba buscando...- murmuró en voz queda- Parece que la única forma de encontrarlo era renunciar a todo... ¡¿Eso es lo que querías decirme, VIEJO ESTÚPIDO?! ¡¿DE QUÉ SIRVE TODA ESTA FARSA?! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO Y ENTERRADO, ME LO HAS QUITADO TODO!- Gritó con la garganta oprimida. De súbito, el miedo y el odio se confundían en su pecho con la añoranza y el dolor. No volvería a verla y deseaba escupir en el rostro sonriente del anciano por ofrecerle algo que a lo que nunca debió aspirar, por mostrarle la felicidad que le sería cruelmente arrebatada.

De espaldas a la puerta de la celda, tomó la pequeña mesa del centro de la habitación y la lanzó con fuerza contra la pared mirando impasible y ligeramente más calmado la lluvia de astillas. Temblaba de ira y no se percató del momento en que alguien entró a la celda.

-¿Llego en un mal momento?

-¿Te das cuenta de que el planteamiento que haces de eso es poco menos que imposible?

Ella sonrió.

-A decir verdad, siempre fue evidente. No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes...

-¿Cómo esperas que lo solucionemos?- inquirió dándose por vencido.

-Es más simple aún...

Ron giró la varita entre sus dedos por lo que debía ser la milésima ocasión. Había en ella un aire familiar aún si no era exactamente la suya. Probablemente era cuestión de tiempo que se la devolvieran. Al menos, hasta que Malfoy dijera en dónde la había abandonado. Sin embargo, la idea de que la varita que tenía entre manos era absolutamente familiar, no se disipaba del todo. La observó con cuidado una última vez antes de ponerla en su cinturón. La mirada de Harry decía claramente que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo atraparemos?

-Sin ningún problema. Hermione dice que lo tiene todo resuelto. Sólo tenemos que esperar aquí. Él vendrá a nosotros.

-¿Crees que la mataría explicarnos las cosas, para variar?

-Ron, tenemos que confiar en ella...

-Sí, sí, entiendo; no necesitas darme sermones...

Nuevamente guardaron un tenso silencio en la habitación oscura dónde sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego. El cambio en el color de las llamas fue la señal.

Intercambiaron una mirada. Había llegado.

Malfoy observó al visitante con asombro. Se volvió despacio sin perder el contacto visual ni un instante. Su voz, lo mismo que sus ojos, tenía una tonalidad helada y graciosamente aterciopelada.

-¿Por qué volviste?

-¿No es evidente? Vine a liberarte


	49. El final

El rubio le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

-Sabes lo que pasó. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

_Ella _sonrió.

-Porque sé la verdad...

-¡¿Neville! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esperábamos a Hermione!- dijo Ron pasando de la sorpresa a la angustia.

-A decir verdad, no estoy seguro, ella me pidió que viniera y les entregara esto- respondió alargando a Harry un trozo de pergamino arrugado-. Parecía tener mucha prisa...

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?

-No, pero no creo que resulte difícil encontrarla

Ron y Harry se miraron confusos.

-Temo que intente algo estúpido

-Pero ¿dónde empezar a buscar?

-Algo sabía Hermione que nosotros no.

Harry abrió el pergamino bruscamente y tras leer su contenido palideció. Ron se lo arrancó de las manos y empezó a leerlo en voz alta:

"Siempre se ha tratado de una trampa. Hay alguien manipulando a Malfoy, alguien que está resentido con el Ministerio, alguien que hará hasta lo imposible por cobrar venganza. Esta tarde tratará de eliminar a Malfoy porque ha visto a la cabecilla de esta operación. Intentaré evitarlo. Con seguridad, un agente buscará detenerme, pero no deben tratar de atajarlo. Algunos sacrificios deben hacerse por la vida y el honor de quien se ama. Debo hacer esto sola sin importar el precio.

-Hermione"

Ron palideció a su vez.

-Tal vez no sea muy tarde. Debemos llegar a Azkaban.

-¿No lo entiendes?-su voz sonaba distante e incluso apagada-Al venir aquí has firmado tu sentencia de muerte. _El otro_ no debe estar muy lejos. Ya sabe que estás aquí –sintió una punzada en el brazo que lo detuvo por un momento. Miró en todas direcciones.- El objetivo siempre fuiste tú...-Ella lo contempló con detenimiento, pero no retrocedió.- No reparará en lo que deba hacer hasta tener tu cabeza... –La angustia se abrió paso en su voz anteriormente modulada- ¡Quiero que vivas! ¡Debes irte! –dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza- No valgo la pena, Hermione. No puedo darte nada más que dolor ¿Por qué regresaste?-indagó en un susurro.

-Porque no me iré sin ti.-Respondió resuelta.- Te necesitamos, Draco...

-¿Necesitarme? ¿Ustedes, el trío de Gryffindor?- preguntó con incrédula sorna

Ella meneó la cabeza con suavidad.

-No. _Tú hijo_ y yo...

Sus ojos se encontraron, sondeando las profundidades esperando saber qué pensaba el otro.

-¿Estás...?

Ella asintió. Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Y estás segura de que es...?

Apartando la mirada mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas, ella respondió con suavidad:

-Era virgen hasta esa noche... y no he dormido con nadie más desde entonces...

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tenue y pesarosa dibujándosele en los labios, se arrodilló ante ella y besó con delicadeza su vientre. Se incorporó.

-Hermione, te amo; más a que nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida; y por el bien de nuestro bebé, debes irte. Quisiera poder ir contigo, pero debo pagar por mis crímenes...

-Draco-imploró ella- ¡No eres culpable! Sólo has sido manipulado por...

-..._mí..._ ¿no es así _sangre sucia_?- preguntó el hombre entre sombras que lo había iniciado todo

-¡Tú! ¡Todo este tiempo fuiste tú...!

Malfoy se colocó protectoramente frente a Hermione.

-No des un paso más, bastardo

-¿Aún defendiendo a tu _mujerzuela_... Draco? Estoy casi seguro de que abre las piernas con la misma frecuencia con que abre la boca...

-¡Sería mejor que no hables así de ella, malnacido!

El hombre dejó oír una risotada

-No puedo creer que el heredero de la mejor familia de mortífagos haya vuelto la espalda a lo que de verdad importa por _esa escoria _y derramado su precioso semen para preñarla con un _engendro_. –Al ver la sorpresa de los jóvenes, sonrió- Sí, lo escuché todo.

Con un movimiento ágil e inesperado, sacó su varita e inmovilizó a la mujer en el aire. Malfoy dio un paso hacia delante disponiéndose a atacarlo, pero el hombre, con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, arrojó alrededor del cuello de la joven una soga invisible que empezó a cortarle la respiración. El chico se detuvo.

-Sé que ella es todo para ti, Malfoy. Lo único que debes entender es que debe morir. Aún cuando desprecio a los sangre sucia, no es nada personal -sonrió-. Es una advertencia para el ministerio. Nunca te agradecí debidamente que mataras a Dumbledore. No sé cómo te llegó la iluminación de una idea tan brillante…-sonrió con desidia- Se trata de provocarles tanto dolor como el que me ocasionó a mí el suicidio de mi esposa. Ella participó de la captura ¿sabes? -su mirada se endureció- La trajeron aquí y la dejaron morir... sola; por su propia mano- apretó un poco más la cuerda que constreñía el cuello de Hermione-. Nunca tuvimos un hijo -añadió con melancolía- y me temo que tú tampoco conocerás la dicha de ser padre...-sonrió con crueldad mientras movía nuevamente la varita.

Draco sintió la neblina moverse dentro de su cabeza. Opacaba todo y los sonidos le llegaban desde muy lejos. Se sentía confundido ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado? No podía recordar, y sin embargo, la sensación de apremio crecía en su interior.

Los segundos transcurrían lentamente. Una voz dentro de su cabeza repetía incansablemente un nombre que trataba de abrirse paso por entre la barrera del hechizo que aún controlaba sus actos. _Hermione. El bebé_. Todo volvía a su lugar, pero ni uno solo de sus músculos logró moverse.

Después de un rato de inútil forcejeo entre la mujer que amaba y la sombra encapuchada, ante la impotencia de Draco, ella le dirigió una mirada cansada y murmuró 'Te amo' antes de que sus párpados cayeran pesadamente. La palidez del rostro de Hermione se acentuó hasta que su cuerpo yació laxo, flotando entre ellos.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO! ¡¡¡HERMIONEEEE!

El hombre la dejó caer.

-Es mejor así. Sin más distracciones podrás obedecer mis órdenes sin problema. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Draco corrió hacia ella, sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que el otro hombre decía y la tomó amorosamente entre sus brazos, acunándola. Besó su frente tibia -que parecía enfriarse en la gelidez de la celda- y acarició su vientre todavía plano con ternura. Sentía un dolor caliente y hueco en medio del pecho, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes; y la voz dentro de su cabeza que le urgía a seguir las indicaciones del hombre que lo miraba fijamente mientras gritaba atropelladamente toda clase de improperios, cesó de pronto.

Tomó a la mujer del piso y estrechándola aún contra su pecho, la levantó con sumo cuidado, como si temiera romperla o despertarla. La depositó con amorosa circunspección en el camastro dejando en sus labios pálidos un casto beso y encaró al intruso.

-Temo que no pienso ayudarte más, Lestrange -pronunció con calma fría y lacónica.

Lestrange no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, pero mantuvo la calma.

-No es como si tuvieras una opción, Malfoy. Aquél día en el bosque me entregaste tu fuerza de voluntad...

-...A cambio de la vida de esta mujer. La magia no distingue entre personas o motivaciones, Rodolphus; actúa según principios formularios que existen desde mucho antes que la humanidad tomara el control y canalizara su poder. No mantuviste tu palabra, el hechizo se ha roto...

Lestrange empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Mataste a Dumbledore, y esperabas que se me incriminara por eso ¿no?-Prosiguió con mortal precisión. -Pero ha llegado la hora de que pagues...- Sin decir más, se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre con gran presteza y le arrebató la varita de entre las manos. Se irguió despacio frente al hombre caído.

-Si has de matarme, hazlo ya.-Dijo cansadamente- Bellatrix debe estar esperándome donde quiera que se encuentre...

-¿Y darte esa satisfacción? Debiste pensarlo antes de robarme las dos vidas que más me importaban en este mundo -Su mirada acerada perforó la del hombre.- No temo a matar... o a morir. He muerto ya dos veces el mismo día... Tú no has sufrido bastante -su mirada acerada era insoportablemente fría- _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Al ver inmovilizado al hombre que lo atormentara por tanto tiempo; se dejó caer exhausto en el suelo, las lágrimas rodando sin pudor sobre sus mejillas.

Harry y Ron aparecieron a pocos metros de la prisión mágica con un restallido sordo. Intercambiando una mirada en la que veían reflejadas sus preocupaciones, entraron a toda prisa sin detenerse a dar explicaciones a los incrédulos guardias de Azkaban. Al dar la vuelta en una de las esquenas que dirigían a las celdas del primer nivel, Harry chocó de lleno contra Cornelius Funge. El ex ministro le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hermione está en peligro! ¡Tenemos que ver a Malfoy!

El hombre frunció el ceño. Parecía estar enfrentando una terrible batalla en su fuero interno. Encogiendo los hombros le indicó a algunos guardias que los llevaran a la celda de Malfoy.

El camino fue largo e impregnado de un silencio acerado e impaciente. Llegados a la celda, el ministro pidió a los aurores que formaban su escolta que se retiraran.

-No sé qué esperen encontrar allí, pero les aseguro que no hay nada nuevo… Lo hemos interrogado ya. Confesó haber asesinado a Dumbledore y hace más de diez horas que ha estado en la celda. Nadie ha entrado o salido desde entonces…

Harry no le dejó terminar la frase antes de abrir la puerta arrancándola de sus goznes con un abrupto movimiento de su varita. La escena que los recibió estremeció a los jóvenes hasta la médula: el cuerpo laxo de un hombre inconsciente yacía junto a la puerta y en el camastro, acariciado apenas por la luz que tímidamente se asomaba por los altos barrotes de la ventana estaba Malfoy; estrechando contra sí el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione con la expresión vacía que habían visto sólo en quienes habían sido condenados al beso del dementor.

Avanzó con la varita de frente apuntando al rubio, temblaba de ira, Ron lo siguió de cerca con una expresión aun más amenazadora. Sintiendo las lágrimas empañar sus ojos, el pelirrojo se lanzó contra Malfoy que no respondió al ataque esgrimido con una pasión rayana en la locura.

Harry corrió hacia ellos tratando de evitar que Ron lo matara antes de que pudiera decirles con exactitud qué había sucedido.

Fudge, en las sombras del umbral, miró con despreocupación el cuadro antes de volver su mirada entornada al hombre que yacía a sus pies. Parecía estar volviendo en sí. Con una sonrisa discreta tomó la varita que Malfoy dejara en el piso y apuntó a la cabeza del hombre. Lestrange lo observó divertido y atónito.

-Ahora lo sé…- dijo con un resuello al primer ministro

-Ron ¡detente! ¿No lo has comprendido aun? Hay algo aquí que no hemos desentrañado del todo. Debemos esperar un poco- Harry forcejeó un poco con el pelirrojo hasta estar convenido de que no volvería a la carga. Su amiga se veía inusualmente pálida y como sumida en un profundo sueño.

La cabeza gacha de Malfoy no les dio la menor pista de lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente, sin embargo la forma casi dolorosa y desesperada en que estrechaba el cuerpo de Hermione los indujo a observarlo con más atención.

-¿Malfoy?-indagó Harry con una mezcla de recelo y suavidad- ¿Por qué no sueltas a Hermione?

-Siempre ha sido muy friolenta… -susurró Draco acariciando su cabello- Déjame salir, Potter… –imploró mirándolo con los ojos grises enrojecidos y el rostro cubierto por las señales de un dolor sin nombre más allá de los golpes pasados y recientes- Quiero llevarla al prado, a Yorkshire. A ella siempre le gustó ese lugar- su voz empezó a temblar- Una vez allí puedes maldecirme, matarme... no me importa… ¡No tenía por qué ser así! –los sollozos entrecortados hacían eco en las paredes vacías de la celda

Harry se acercó a Hermione y tomó su muñeca con un temor anticipado galopándole en el pecho. Fría al tacto, no mostraba ninguna señal de pulso.

-Ella…-dijo sin poder continuar presa de un nudo en la garganta.

Ron asintió suavemente.

Harry le dio la espalda por un momento al triste cuadro con un debate interno sobre la alegría que debería causarle la más terrible y humillante derrota de su mayor enemigo y la pena que sentí por un hombre que acababa de perderlo todo, humanidad incluida, y suplicaba la bendición de la muerte. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Fudge, que dijo algo al hombre en el suelo y levantó la varita en dirección al hombre caído. Algo estaba muy mal.

-¡ALTO!- gritó Harry dirigiendo su propia varita al ministro- ¡Deberíamos interrogarlo primero!

Fudge dejó oír una carcajada sardónica

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Harry de que éste hombre es el asesino de Hermione?- respondió sin dejar de apuntarle

Algo en el hombre le parecía vagamente familiar aunque no lograba identificar qué exactamente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como hubiera escuchado la respuesta del primer ministro, todo tuvo sentido.

-No pudo haberlo sabido sin haber estado aquí antes… Mintió… - la sorpresa congeló a Harry por un instante. Ron levantó la vista de Hermione a Fudge- ¿Qué es lo que no nos está diciendo, Fudge?

Pasos apresurados se escuchaban en el exterior aproximándose cada vez más.

-Me temo que no es una situación de la que puedan salir tan bien librados como acostumbran, muchachos- dijo Fudge con falsa conmiseración- Los aurores estarán encantados de disponer finalmente de esa ridícula piltrafa humana que se ha vuelto el hijo de Lucius; mucha gente en el ministerio estará feliz de saber que después de todo Harry Potter sí era un traidor que ayudó a un mortífago a escapar y cometer una masacre imperdonable y que al final del día, el hijo de Arthur Weasley no pudo evitar que Hermione Granger, heroína de la segunda gran guerra, muriera a manos de un mortífago venido a menos…-una sonrisa fría contorsionó su rostro redondo surcado de arrugas.

-Lestrange no era tan listo como para hacer todo esto solo. Bellatrix siempre tuvo las ideas- interrumpió la voz de Draco con absoluta frialdad. Nadie había notado en qué momento dejó a Hermione en el camastro y se levantó hasta colocarse a menos de tres metros del ministro. Fudge parecía tan sorprendido como Harry y Ron, pero sin dar el menor atisbo de preocupación y con la mirada determinada de quien recibiría la muerte gustoso, Malfoy dio otro paso en su dirección. –El objetivo no era Potter, ni Dumbledore… ni siquiera yo… Todo el tiempo fue Hermione ¿no es cierto? –la sonrisa delirante de Malfoy les hizo recordar con un dejo de angustia los centenares de testimonios y reportes del asesino desalmado que se escondía bajo la límpida superficie del aristócrata. A pesar de estar sucio, maltrecho y desarmado, Harry no pudo menos que pensar que le hubiera gustado tener tras de sí una docena de aurores calmados, compuestos, ampliamente experimentados y armados hasta los dientes… algo no muy diferente a los escuadrones que se había enfrentado a él sin éxito en el pasado. – Fui estúpidamente ciego- siguió con amargura en la voz- Lestrange creyó que su esposa murió por culpa de Hermione y ¿sabes? Si lo piensas un poco, Bellatrix consiguió suicidarse en la prisión mágica mejor custodiada del Reino Unido sin que nadie lo notara siquiera. ¿No eras tú el alcalde de Azkaban cuando eso sucedió? No creo que la hermana de mi madre quisiera morir en defensa de su honor luego de una humillante derrota a manos de… _una sangre sucia_. Hubiera buscado venganza…- Draco escupió las últimas palabras.

El rostro de Rodolphus, tenso de ira miraba con furia contenida al ministro.

-Y pensar que di todo el crédito a Draco…¡Tú mataste al viejo idiota! ¡Ya entiendo por qué no sospechó nada! –los gritos desaforados de Lestrange estremecieron a Harry y Ron

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry mirando de frente al ministro, cuyo rostro blanquecino perlado con gotas de sudor lo hacía ver aun más viejo. El hombre le devolvió la mirada sin responder

-Bellatrix le aseguró la lealtad de Lestrange en su lucha contra el ministerio. La eterna promesa del regreso de un nuevo señor Oscuro que pudiera devolvérsela de los brazos de la muerte….-Respondió Draco con voz aterciopelada y cortante- Contando con la confianza de muchos aristócratas y altos dirigentes consiguió que me enviaran con Her… Granger por ser un hecho conocido nuestra animadversión. Esperaba que la matara para poder huir y de esa forma utilizar a Lestrange para controlarme, volverme un títere para sus propósitos y controlar a los mortífagos tanto como al Ministerio. La muerte de Dumbledore era un paso necesario en su escalada al poder. –La ira brilló en sus fríos ojos grises- Granger lo había descubierto una vez y en esa ocasión lo desapareció del escenario político. No podía permitir que volviera a suceder…- Draco estaba tan cerca de Fudge que podía oler su miedo

-¡Ni un paso más Malfoy!

Fudge sonrió.

-Saludos a los dementores… _Draco_

-¿Neville?

El chico asintió ya cansado de lo sorprendente que resultara su aparición y la consiguiente interrogante.

-Ese es mi nombre.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo?- Preguntó Lavender con una sombra de duda bailándole en el rostro

-Me temo que Harry y Ron están en problemas. Fueron a salvar a Hermione, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo ha salido terriblemente mal…

-¿Cuánto hace de que se fueron?- indagó Ginny tratando de mantener la calma

-No más de quince minutos, pero podrían necesitarnos.

Lavender miró a Ginny quien asintió con gravedad.

-Necesitaremos un par de varitas hasta que recuperemos las nuestras- Ginny hizo un guiño a Neville- No creo que en "Objetos perdidos" las echen mucho de menos por un par de horas…

-Mientras llegamos, tal vez no te incomode ponernos al corriente de lo que ha pasado- sugirió Lavender con un tono imperativo.

Neville suspiró.

-Es una historia complicada- dijo mientras abandonaban la oficina.

La varita se le incrustaba dolorosamente en la sien y a pesar de eso, no aumentó la distancia de Malfoy y el ministro. Ginny sintió un escalofrío. Harry dio un paso adelante y la varita de Fudge se tensó.

-¡Detengan a estos hombres, culpables de homicidio y de dejar libre a este mortífago que ahora intenta matarme!- indicó con la voz temblorina.

-¿Harry?- indagó ella

-¡No hagas caso, Ginny! -Gritó Ron a su vez- ¡Él mató a Dumbledore, a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Hermione!

Lavender sintió las lágrimas empañando sus ojos al ver el cuerpo pálido de Hermione cobijado por las sombras de la celda. A primera vista no se veía muy distinta a la sabelotodo de siempre, rendida a fuerza de lecturas de madrugada. Faltaba la respiración acompasada y la paz de su rostro estaba más allá de cualquier terrena preocupación. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, claramente consciente de la mirada vacía de Malfoy, la mirada de un hombre sin miedo a la muerte, de alguien para quien el fin sería el inicio de la redención de su alma, no pudo menos que dar una lágrima por Hermione, el pasado común y el futuro que no fue.

-¡Asesino!- Escupió Draco temblando perceptiblemente de dolor, de rabia y de impotencia

Fudge volvió su mirada a Ginny.

-Como Ministro de Magia, le ordeno en este preciso momento que detenga al multihomicida que acabo de descubrir antes de que…

-Basta.- Susurró Lavender. – Por piedad del cielo deje de mentir. Queda detenido. –añadió con voz más firme- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y debe decir sólo aquello que posteriormente planee utilizar en su defensa, no está obligado a rendir ninguna declaración sin su abogado…

Fudge había recibido el beso del dementor.

Lavender y Ron seguían en Rumania. No volverían sino hasta dentro de un par de meses. Neville y su recientemente descubierta habilidad de transportación le habían dado el puesto de jefe de casa de Griffindor, lo exámenes le retendrían un poco más. No había prisa. Esperaba verlos pronto.

Había pasado más de un año sin que pensara en ese horrible día. "_El día en que Hermione murió"_ se corrigió mentalmente. La antigua mansión de los Malfoy había sido restaurada a su antigua gloria por los cariñosos cuidados de su esposa, los jardines rehabilitados y su nombre limpiado ante la opinión pública luego de los primeros meses en que el incesante acoso de los reporteros le impidiera olvidar.

Draco sonrió. Sin su esposa, la vida hubiera sido un martirio doloroso e incesante. Los Potter vendrían a cenar, en cierta forma, a hacerle recordar; a celebrar la vida. Se sentó en la banca de piedra que daba al pequeño panteón familiar sintiéndose nuevo, contemplando con una sonrisa melancólica la lápida más reciente. No podía evitar extrañarla a veces, pensando en lo diferente que hubiera sido todo si hubiera podido salvarla.

-¿Draco?- interrumpió su esposa- Harry y Ginny ya están aquí, cielo.

Él asintió levemente y jalando suavemente su mano, la hizo sentarse en su regazo para abrazarla y besarla con un fervor inusual. Ella sonrió con la comprensión iluminándole los ojos.

-Tres años…

Asintió suavemente con el halo de cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente. Ella miró la lápida de mármol delicadamente pulido brillar suavemente con la luz de la tarde.

-Adelántate, amor. Hay algo que debe decirle- susurró a su esposo

Con una sonrisa llena de ternura se levantó la de banca no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente.

La mujer se dirigió a la tumba con pasos lentos, como en un sueño y cayendo de rodillas acarició la fría superficie.

-Tal vez nunca supiste que fue obra tuya, pero gracias por mantener vivo su corazón. Te amó hasta el último instante, y por ti aprendió a ser fuerte…- Una lágrima solitaria resbaló cerca de su sonrisa- Cada vez que arropo a mi hijo por las noches, no puedo dejar de pensar que sin ti no hubiera sido posible. Tengo mucho que agradecerte; sin ti, yo no estaría aquí ofreciendo a Draco el futuro que soñaste para él…

Harry no podía creer lo diferente que podía ser el lugar cuando la luz de los ventanales convertía el arte de las paredes en cuadros llenos de vida y color.

-Perdona por hacerlos esperar- indicó Draco que llegaba arrebolado y con premura a recibirlos-, me entretuve un poco en el jardín…

-Descuida- sonrió Harry a su vez- Ginny está encantada con Ichabod ¡Es sorprendente lo mucho que se parece a ti!

El rubio rió de buena gana.

-A primera vista, se parece enormemente a su madre, salvo por los ojos…

-Puede ser –concedió Harry- Lo que no cabe duda es que será un Slytherin una vez que tenga edad suficiente para ello…

-No si yo puedo opinar al respecto- intervino una juguetona voz femenina que llegaba del jardín

Ginny dejó escapar una carcajada sorprendiendo profundamente al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-inquirió la pelirroja

-Hablaba con una amiga-respondió la interpelada con un guiño

Un haz de comprensión iluminó el dulce rostro de la pequeña Weasley

-Narcisa de nuevo, ¿eh?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. La maternidad le había sentado bien suavizando sus facciones y dándole un aire majestuoso y angelical que llenaba la estancia con su gentileza y la calidez de su sonreír. Draco la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Harry se acercó a ella, la mirada seria.

-Hay algo que hace tiempo que deseo preguntarte, pero no me atreví a hacerlo antes porque estaba demasiado feliz al verte despertar como para cuestionar el milagro; pero dime ¿qué pasó ese día? ¡todos creímos que habías muerto!

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Finalmente, él respondió.

-La noche en que concebimos a Ichabod, no imaginamos que hubiéramos empezado algo tan grande al sumar a la unión de sangres por amor, magia antigua y poderosa de protección. El hechizo de Lestrange sólo podría romperse definitivamente si yo moría dos veces… y lo hice: la mujer de mi vida y mi hijo, una vida cada uno. Sin embargo, el corazón de Ichabod no dejó de latir, y su sangre; alimentada de magia, uniéndonos a ambos, mantuvo a su madre con vida. A Hermione debo la existencia de mi hijo y a Ichabod la vida de mi esposa…

Ginny miró al bebé con ternura

-Creo que tendremos un fantástico tema de conversación para la sobremesa de esta cena. Hay mucho en esta odisea que aun no conozco- añadió con picardía

Hermione rió suavemente.

-Creo que será una historia digna de contar a nuestros hijos, una historia que empezó en otoño con el rumor de las hojas al viento…


End file.
